


fire red.

by kyungsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus
Summary: hayallerinin peşinde koşmak isteyen park chanyeol, hayallerinin peşinden koşamamış do kyungsoo ile tanışır. // kolay okunan, akıcı bir hikaye olacak umarım. keyifli okumalar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fire Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498436) by [kyungsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus)



Büyük bir şiddet ile vurulan kapıya doğru koşuyordu. Kalktığı anda altında iç çamaşırından başka bir şey olmadığından, düşe kalka giymeye çalıştığı pantolonun düğmesini zar zor ilikledi, kapıyı kan ter içinde açtı. Saçı başı dağınık, yüzü gözü tam açılmamıştı. Gözlüğünü bile takacak zaman bulamadığı halde, karşısında dikilen bu yerden bitmeyi nerede görse tanırdı.

Çok beklemeden o kulakları tırmalayan, geçen yılların göstergesi ile inceleşmiş, çok sigara tüttürmekten mahvolan sesini duymuştu: "Do! Sen, evet, sen Do! Nerede kaldı bu para?!" Yine bağırıyordu işte. Neden sürekli onu karşılayan Kyungsoo oluyordu ki? Ev arkadaşı olacak o Sehun nedense hiçbir zaman bunlarla uğraşmak zorunda kalmıyordu!

"Bu hafta sonu..." diye başlayacak oldu fakat daha cümlesini bitiremeden, ev sahibi cırlayarak, Kyungsoo'nun derin sesini bastırmıştı.

"Size fazlasıyla vakit verdiğimi düşünüyorum!" Birkaç saniye duraksadı, aklından plan yapıyor gibiydi. "Cumaya kadar vaktiniz var, ona göre!" deyip uzaklaştı. Adımlarını atarken bile homurdanmaya devam ediyordu. Kyungsoo, sinirle kapıyı çarptı. Titreşim ile birlikte kapıdaki süs de yere düşmüştü, bu da Kyungsoo'yu daha çok sinirlendirmekten başka bir şey yapmamıştı.

Oflayarak, yerdeki süsü almak için eğilirken, kira konusunda neler yapabileceğini düşündü. Sehun'dan borç almayı aklından bile geçiremezdi. Geçen ayı bu şekilde kapatmış olabilirdi fakat üst üste iki defa isteyecek kadar yüzsüz olamazdı. Başını salladı. Süsü tekrar yerine yerleştirirken aklına sınıftakilerin bazılarından duyduğu özel ders verme fikri geldi.

Kendisi kimya mühendisliği okuyordu ve ikinci senesiydi. Sınavlara çalışma konusunda küçük öğrencilere yardımcı olabilirdi belki. Çok küçük çocuklarla çok iyi anlaşamazdı ama liselilere daha çok dayanabileceğini düşündü.

Hemen bilgisayarını açıp broşürler hazırlamaya başladı. Bugün bu sokak ve çevresine assa bile yeterliydi. Cumaya kadar vakti vardı ve hafta yeni başlıyordu. İnternette birkaç yere de ilan verdi. Mutlaka arayacak birileri çıkardı, değil mi?

Yarı zamanlı çalıştığı tavukçu dükkanından gelen para, faturaları ödemeye zar zor yetiyordu. Ailesinden de para isteyemiyordu, durumları yeterince kötüydü. Onları daha fazla üzmek istemezdi. Tanrıya dua ederek, bol keseden para verebilecek bir öğrenci çıkması için dua etti.

Kahvaltısını yapmıştı, yazdırdığı broşürleri alıp kolunun altına sıkıştırdı. Evden ayrıldıktan sonra kendi sokaklarından başlayarak çevrede gördüğü her direğe, birçok duvara bastırdığı kağıtları yapıştırmaya başladı. Bazı apartmanların da kapı girişlerinden birkaç ilanı fırlattı. Arabaların camlarına da yerleştirmeyi ihmal etmedi. Saate baktığında dersine geç kalmamak için çabucak evin yolunu tuttu, hala içinden dua ediyordu. Başka çaresi kalmamıştı artık.

-

-

-

O günlük son dersi de bitmişti. Otobüse gitmek için yol alırken, yanına birinin yaklaştığını fark ederek soluna dönüp baktı. "Kyungsoo!" diye seslendi Baekhyun, omzunun üstüne elini yerleştirirken. Adımlarını yavaşlatan Kyungsoo da başını hafifçe eğerek onu selamladı. "Bugün fazla dalgın gözüküyorsun, her şey yolunda mı?"

Byun Baekhyun, kendisinden bir üst sınıf yani üçüncü senesindeydi. Oldukça neşeli, sosyal biriydi; dıştan bakıldığında tam tersi insanlar gibi göründüklerinin bilincindeydi Kyungsoo. Ancak Baekhyun hiç de öyle düşünmüyor gibiydi. Kyungsoo'nun sadece hoşlanmadığı ve tanımadığı insanlara karşı soğuk davrandığını biliyor, Kyungsoo'nun yakın arkadaşı olmanın getirdiği " _ayrıcalığın_ " hazzını yaşadığını belirtip duruyordu.

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "İyiyim," diye cevapladı. "Halletmem gereken bir iş var sadece, onu düşünüyorum." Neredeyse durağa varmışlardı, bunu fark eden Baekhyun kolunu Kyungsoo'nun koluna sararak onu yavaşlatmaya çalıştı.

"Bak ne diyeceğim," diyerek başladığında Kyungsoo konuşmanın nereye varacağını fark ederek, kolunu Baekhyun'dan ayırmaya çalıştı. "Minseok bana geçen gün gittiği barda dinlediği bir gruptan bahsetti. Çok iyi çalıyorlarmış, hem de çok gençlermiş. Oldukça etkilenmiş gözüküyordu. Ortam da iyiydi dedi, bir bakalım diyorum. Kafamızı dağıtırız biraz, ne dersin?"

Kyungsoo, üst sınıfının dediğini düşündü. Gerçekten ona çok iyi gelirdi, son zamanlarda fazlasıyla gerilen sinirlerini güzelce yatıştırabilirdi lakin... Harcayacak bir kuruş parası yoktu. Yüzünün düştüğünü gören Baekhyun, sorunun ne olduğunu anlamış gibi, Kyungsoo'nun bileğinden tutarak adımlarını durdurdu. "Sana garanti ediyorum. Ortamı beğenirsen her şey benden olacak, beğenmezsen senden, oldu mu?" Gülümseyerek Kyungsoo'nun cevabını bekliyordu. Utana sıkıla kabul ettiğini gördüğünde, Kyungsoo'nun siyah saçlarını hafifçe karıştırdı. "Pekala, gidelim öyleyse!"

Elinden tutmuş, arabasına doğru götürüyordu ki, Kyungsoo hemen itiraz etti. "Baekhyun, kitaplarım elimde, üstüm başım uygun değil..." Hala elini kaptırmış, ilerliyordu.

Baekhyun hızlıca dönerek, Kyungsoo'ya baktı. "Ah, haklısın! Zaten dokuzdan önce oraya gitmek aptallık olacaktır," dedi. "En azından seni evine bırakayım." Elinden çekmeye devam etti.

Sonunda evine gelebilmişti. Baekhyun, onu almaya sekiz buçukta geleceğini söyleyerek ayrıldı. Saat yediye yaklaşıyordu, daha çok vakti vardı. Sabahtan beri belki biri arar diye telefonunu kontrol edip durmasına rağmen hiçbir bildirim almamıştı. Eve girmeden önce sokağa astığı broşürlerin yerinde olup olmadığına göz attı. Kimse hiçbirine dokunmamış gibiydi. Bunun iyi mi, kötü mü olduğuna karar veremedi.

Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra, "Ben geldim!" diye seslendi. Anahtarı masanın üstüne fırlattıktan sonra üstüne giymiş olduğu hırkasını astı. O sırada oturma odasından Sehun'un sesi geldi: "Hoş geldin." _Koca kıçını kaldırıp gelmiyor bile,_ diye düşündü.

Kendinden bir yaş küçük olan, küçüklük arkadaşı sayılabilecek Sehun ikna etmişti onu eve çıkmaya. Bütün yurtların dolu olduğunu, bu yüzden yurt tutamayacağını bahane edip en mantıklısının eve çıkmak olduğunu diretip durmuştu. Ailesini de ikna etmişti Kyungsoo'nun. O da Sehun'u bilmediği yerlerde yalnız bırakmamak için onunla bulmuştu burayı. Arada bir tartışmalar yaşansa da, genelde sessiz sedasız takıldıkları için birbirlerinden rahatsız olmuyorlardı.

Yoldayken ev için aldığı malzemeleri, mutfağa yerleştirmeye başlamıştı; bilerek ses yapıyordu, Sehun duyup da yardıma gelsin diye. İşe yaramış gibiydi, çünkü uzun boyuyla kapıdan hafifçe eğilip girmişti. Yerdeki poşetlerden birine uzandı, masanın üstüne koyarak boşaltmaya başladı. Kyungsoo, teşekkür edecek gibi olmuştu ki Sehun çıkardığı muzu soyup yemeye başlamıştı. Sandalyeye oturup, rahat bir şekilde, "Neden bu kadar fazla şey aldın?" diye sordu.

Aslında bu soruyu kendine de sormuştu Kyungsoo; ancak Baekhyun'un onu bırakacak olması, poşetleri taşıma problemini ortadan kaldırdığından onu daha fazla şey almaya cesaretlendirmişti. Yemek yapmayı sevdiğini inkar etmiyordu. "Yemen için alıyorum," diye konuyu çevirdi. "Yoksa yaptığım yemekleri sevmiyor musun?"

Sehun ise, Kyungsoo'nun sebzeleri yerleştirmesini izlerken boş boş bakmaya devam etti. "Yoo, seviyorum." Muzun yarısını bitirmişti bile. "Ama evin kirasını ödeyebilecek misin bu şekilde? İstiyorsan..."

Kyungsoo hızlıca buzdolabının kapağını kapattıktan sonra, Sehun'un ağzındaki muzu çekti. Kaşlarını çatarak, "Onu halledeceğim, merak etme," dedi. Elindeki muz ile etraftaki poşetleri işaret etti. "Sen şunları diz, beni de rahat bırak. Dışarı çıkacağım, geç kalacağım yoksa." Muzu ağzına atarak uzaklaştı.

Duş aldıktan sonra, üstüne ince bir gömlek giymişti. Altına geçirdiği pantolonun ardından aşağıya indi ve Sehun'un yanına dikkatlice oturdu. Üstündeki gömleği kırışsın istemiyordu. Onu süzdükten sonra, gözlerini izlediği yarışma programına geri çevirerek, "Nereye böyle?" diye sordu Sehun.

"Baekhyun ile yeni bir bara bakacağız," diye açıkladı. Sehun'un izlediği programı izlemeye başladı Baekhyun'u beklerken. Sehpanın üstünde duran cipsten üstüne dökmemeye çalışarak ağzına attı. "Bu ne saçma bir program böyle."

Beraber bir süre izlemişlerdi. Saat sekiz buçuk olduğunda telefonunun çalması ile Kyungsoo ceketini giyip kapıyı açmıştı. Baekhyun arabanın içinde bekliyordu. Pencereden başını uzatıp Kyungsoo'ya eli ile gelmesini işaret etmişti. Kapıya doğru bakan Sehun'a da el salladı. Sehun da şaşırsa da, istifini bozmadan el sallamıştı.

Yolda aynı fakülteden tanıdığı olan Jongdae'yi de almışlardı. Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo ile yakın boylardaydı ve ince bir vücudu vardı. İki yana ayırdığı sarı saçları ile her daim yüzünde gülümsemesi bulunurdu. Kendisi fazlasıyla gürültücü biri olduğundan – Baekhyun ile çok iyi anlaşırken – arada bir Kyungsoo'yu sinirlendiriyor olsa da, kötü bir niyeti olmadığını bildiğinden, Kyungsoo ondan nefret etmiyordu. Şimdiden konuşmaya başlamıştı zaten: "Minseok gelemeyecekmiş bu gece... Sevgilisi için bizi ekti, görüyor musunuz?" Cevap vermelerini beklemeden devam etmişti. "Kyungsoo! Nasılsın, uzun zamandır karşılaşmamıştık?"

Ön koltukta oturduğundan, hafifçe sola dönerek Jongdae ile göz göze gelmeye çalışıyordu. "İyiyim, senin nasıl gidiyor... Sevgilinle?"

Jongdae güldü, ellerini havada salladı. "Çoktan bitti o iş," diye cevapladı. "O yüzden geliyorum ya, yeni başlangıçlar için, anlarsın ya." Kyungsoo'nun omzuna vurdu birkaç defa. _Daha içmeden böyle davranıyorsa, kim bilir içince nasıl sapıtıyordur,_ diye düşündü.

Sonunda varmışlardı. Kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktı ve esen rüzgarı siyah saçları arasında hissetti. Başını çevirerek, binayı inceledi. Çok büyük değildi ve çevresindeki yapılardan ayıran bir özelliği yoktu. İçerinin daha iyi olmasını umarak girişe doğru ilerledi. Baekhyun ve Jongdae önden gidiyorlardı. Hepsi kimliklerini gösterdikten sonra sorunsuz bir şekilde içeri girdiler.

Kesinlikle içerisi, dışarıya oranla çok daha iyiydi. İki katlı olmak üzere düzenlenmişti. Yukarısı daha fazla oturmak, alt kat daha çok dans etmek için tasarlanmıştı. İçecek barının çevresi çoktan pek çok insan ile dolmuştu, zaten dans eden insanlardan dolayı zar zor gözüküyordu. Sahnede tek başına şarkı söyleyen güzel, genç bir kadın vardı.

Baekhyun ile beraber barın çevresindeki taburelere oturdular. Kendilerine içki söylerken, Jongdae yanlarına yaklaştı. "Görüyor musunuz?" diye gizlice işaret etti. Kısa siyah saçları küt kesilmiş bir kadındı, üstünde mavi bir elbise vardı. Kendisine Jongdae'nin baktığını görünce, elini alımlı bir şekilde sallamıştı. "Ah Tanrım, ne kadar da güzel." Baekhyun ile Kyungsoo'ya dönüp, "Çocuklar, beni beklemeyin, tamam mı?" dedikten sonra kadının yanına neredeyse koşup beraber dans etmeye başlamışlardı.

Jongdae'nin bu halini gören Kyungsoo kıkırdamıştı, daha kaç dakika olmuştu ki buraya geleli? Kendisinin de bu kadar dışa dönük olmasını isterdi fakat başaramıyordu işte. İnsanlara kolayca güvenen biri değildi ve bakışları yüzünden çoğu insan onunla konuşmaya çekindiğini söyler dururdu. Bundan çok da rahatsız olmuyordu aslında.

İçkileri geldiğinde, sahnedeki kadını izlemeye başlamıştı. Likörün tadı damağına yayılırken, kulağında yankılanan sesi dinliyordu. Çok rahatlatıcı bir sesi vardı. Ancak bu kısa sürdü, çünkü ilerleyen saat için fazla yavaş hissettirmeye başlamış olmalıydı. Kadın, sahneden inmeden önce, eldivenli elini sallayarak herkesi selamladı. Alkışlar arasında uğurlandı. Buna rağmen kimsenin onu önemsediği yok gibiydi, insanlar hala kendilerince dans etmeye devam ediyordu.

Jongdae'nin nerede olduğunu göremiyordu fakat kahkahasını duyabiliyordu. Büyük ihtimalle şu an o kadınla bir yere oturmuş içiyorlardı. Eğlenmelerini dileyerek, sahneye çıkacak olan —Minseok'un beğendiği grubu beklemeye başladı. O sırada hoparlörlerden, yüksek baslı, insanın içini kıpır kıpır eden dans müzikleri çalınıyordu. Baekhyun da ona dönmüş, onu çekerek ayağa kalkmasını sağlamıştı.

Kyungsoo, elinde tuttuğu kadehi bırakmadan yavaşça ritme ayak uydurmaya başlamıştı. Baekhyun, onun bu halini görünce gülmüştü; Kyungsoo da sergilediği saçma dansı düşünerek gülüyordu. Yanlarına birkaç kişi daha gelmiş, hep birlikte eğleniyorlardı. Kyungsoo, tuvalete gitmesi gerektiğini hissederek geri döneceğini söylese de, Baekhyun yüksek sesten dolayı onu duymamıştı. Çok önemli olmadığını düşündüğünden tekrarlamadan tuvaletin yolunu tuttu.

İhtiyacını giderdikten sonra bara yeniden oturmuştu. Yeni bir içecek söylerken, sahneye birkaç gencin çıktığını görmüştü. Hepsi gerçekten de oldukça genç gözüküyordu. Kendisiyle yaşıt olduklarından emin olabilirdi. Şüphe ile onları bekleyen müziği gözlemeye başladı.

Ortada duran sarışın çocuk, mikrofona uzanıp şarkılarının ve gruplarının ismini söyledikten sonra, "Bir, iki, bir, iki, üç, dört!" diye saydıktan sonra birden çalmaya başladılar.

Çocuğun sesi – yeni çıktığı ergenlikten olsa gerek – hala tam oturmamış gibi inceydi. Uzun boyu ve yakışıklı sayılabilecek yüzü sayesinde ortada onları izleyen kadın seyircilerden çoğunun dikkatini çekmiş gibiydi. Bunun dışında, gençlerin hepsi yetenekli gibi gözüküyordu, sanki stüdyoda yıllarını geçirmiş profesyoneller gibi çalıyorlardı. Demek ki bu yüzden böyle iyi yerlerde bile çalabiliyorlardı işte.

Bateristin sağladığı ritimler, bas gitaristin cevapladığı o derin tınılar ile çoğalıyordu. Fakat aralarında en çok dikkatini çeken ana gitarist olmuştu. Kabarık saçlarını – o yaşlarınızda içinize doğan farklı olma çabası dolayısıyla olsa gerek – kırmızıya boyatmış, siyah gitarının üstüne birkaç etiket yapıştırmıştı. İçerinin sıcak havasına karşın, hala yaşatmaya çalıştığı grunge ruhuna yaraşırmışçasına; uzun, kalın, ekoseli bir gömlek vardı üstünde. Bütün dikkatiyle çalıyor gibiydi ama kasıyor gibi gözükmüyordu. İsteyerek ve bundan memnun olarak çalıyordu, hayallerini yaşıyor gibiydi...

Bir anlığına Kyungsoo ile gitarist çocuğun gözleri buluştu. Kahverengi kürelerinde şaşkınlık vardı. Kyungsoo, hafifmeşrepliğin azizliği ile sırıtarak, elinde tuttuğu kadehini ona doğru kaldırdığında; çocuk gözlerini kaçırmış, kızarmıştı.

İçmeye devam ederken, Kyungsoo da büyük bir dikkatle gözlerini gencin üstünden ayırmıyordu. Uzun boyluydu, geniş kollu gömleğinin altından bile belli olan kolları ne kadar da güçlü gösteriyordu onu. "Hmm..." diye onaylayan bir ses çıkarmıştı istemsizce. Başını birkaç defa salladı.

Etrafın fazlasıyla sıcaklaştığını hissetti, belki de çaldıkları şarkılara ritim tutmaktan vücut ısısı yükselmişti. Üstündeki ceketi çıkarmaya çalıştı, fakat elleri aradığı şeyi bulamamıştı. _Doğru ya, girdiğimde çıkarmıştım zaten,_ diye düşündü. Bu yüzden gömleğinin ilk birkaç düğmesini açmakta buldu çözümü. Ardından başını koluna yaslayarak, gitarı çalan genci izlemeye devam etti.

Karşısında onu izleyen bu garip adamın ne yaptığına anlam veremeyen gitarist çocuğun kafası oldukça karışıktı. Daha önce de pek çok içkili ortamda çalmışlardı fakat ilk defa onları bu kadar önemseyen biriyle karşılaşıyordu. Biraz hoşuna gittiğini inkar etmeyecekti. Başından beri müziklerini dinliyordu bu adam, her bir şarkı bittiğinde destekleyen el hareketleri yapıyordu. Çok... _tatlı_ gözüküyordu. Boyu kısa gibiydi, saçları siyahtı. Kaşları kalın, gözleri yuvarlak ve büyüktü, kendisine dik dik bakmasına rağmen art bir niyet sezmiyordu onlardan.

Son olarak, gitaristin de fark ettiği gibi; etrafın çok sıcak olması nedeniyle gömleğinin düğmelerini açtığını görmüştü. Bunu yaparken göz temasını hiç kesmemesi ona fazlasıyla cezbedici gelmişti. Kendisi de bu sıcaklığa dayanamıyordu artık, üstündeki kalın gömleği sahnenin yan tarafına doğru gelişigüzel fırlattı. Bundan sonra sadece içine giydiği siyah tişörtü ile kaldı.

Gitaristin üstündeki o ekoseli gömleği çıkarmasıyla rahat bir nefes almıştı Kyungsoo da. Oldukça kalın gözüküyordu ve sadece gömleğe bakarak kendisinin bile piştiğini hissedebiliyordu. Ancak... Gömlekten kurtulmasıyla kollarını daha kolay görebiliyordu. Tahmin ettiği gibi kendini geliştirmekten geri durmamış gibiydi. O kolların üstünde uyukladığını hayal etmeye başlamıştı bile...


	2. Chapter 2

Kulise koşarak geri döndüklerinde, eli hemen masanın üzerine yerleştirilmiş havlulardan birini almak için uzanmıştı. Akan terler yüzünden önünü artık neredeyse hiç göremediği yüzünü sildi. Onun arkasından diğer grup üyeleri de içeri girmişti. Son olarak içeriye aralarından en büyüğü, basçıları Yixing girmişti. Ellerini çırparak, "İyi iş çıkardık çocuklar!" diyerek hepsini tebrik ediyordu, verdikleri her performanstan sonra onları takdir etmeyi eksik etmezdi. Hepsi de başlarını eğerek Yixing'i selamladı.

Duvardaki saate bakmıştı, saat 2 olmuştu bile. Chanyeol yere oturmuş, gitarını çantaya yerleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Başka bir havlu aldıktan sonra üstünü silmeye başladı bu sefer. İşi bittiğinde gömleğini giyerken suyunu içti. Gömleği görünce sahnede olanlar aklına gelen solist Youngmin, Yixing'e omuz atarak Chanyeol'ü gösterdiğinde beraber kıkırdadılar. Gitaristin arkasından yaklaşan Youngmin, alaylı bir şekilde, "Neler yaşandı orada öyle ya?" diye sordu.

Gömleğin yakasını düzeltti, ardından uzaklara daldı gözleri. "Değil mi?" diyerek onayladı Youngmin'i. Verdikleri bütün performanslar arasında ilk defa böyle bir seyirci ile karşılaşmıştı. Onları baştan sona kadar dikkatle dinlemiş, izlemiş; bazı şarkıların sonunda onlara alkış bile tutmuştu. Bunun Chanyeol'ün hoşuna gittiği söylemek az kalırdı, müziğini önemseyen insanlar onun için çok değerliydi. Ayrıca o adam... "Fazla güzel değil miydi?"

Yavaşça yere, Chanyeol'ün yanına çöken Youngmin, içinden kendi kendine ne kadar zeki olduğunu söylerken, "Gözleri..." diyerek Chanyeol'e eziyete başladı.

Chanyeol gözlerini duvardan ayırmıyordu. Sahneden doğru izlediği adamı detaylı bir şekilde kafasına kazımaya çalışıyordu. "Yuvarlak, siyah ve büyüklerdi."

Öbür yanına da baterinin başındaki Jiyeon oturmuştu. O da Youngmin'i takip ederek, "Kaşları..." diye devam etti.

Gözlerini kısarak hayalinde canlandırmaya çalıştı. Biraz uzaktan gördüğü için hatırlaması zor oluyordu. "Kalın ama düzgünlerdi."

Youngmin son olarak, Chanyeol'ün kulağına eğildi. "Dudakları..." dedi, ardından geri çekilip öbürleri ile birlikte kıs kıs gülmeye başladı.

Bu gece gördüğü o dudakları asla unutmayacağına emindi. Dolgunlardı, canlı bir rengi vardı. Kalemle çizilmiş gibi mükemmellerdi. Sesli düşünerek, "Onları öpmek istiyorum." dediğinde, yüzüne birden havlu yemişti.

Havluyu yüzünden uzaklaştırıp baktığında, fırlatanın Yixing olduğunu görmüştü. "Seni sapık," demiş ve öbürleri ile beraber gülmeye devam etmişti. Chanyeol ayağa kalktı ve küçük omuz çantasına etraftaki su şişelerinden birini atıp fermuarı kapattı. Dudaklarını büzmüştü. Bu yaşlarda cinsel isteklerinin artması normal der dururlardı, neden sapık damgası yiyen o oluyordu ki? Hem Chanyeol iyi dayandığını düşünüyordu, bu tarz deneyimleri yaşayacağı kişinin özel olmasını istiyordu. Her ne kadar arkadaşları onunla dalga geçecek de olsa, o gerçek aşka inanıyordu. Bir gün karşılaşacaklardı. Bu gece gördüğü o adamda bunu görmüştü...

Tamam, belki biraz abartmıştı. Ama o adamdan çok güçlü bir elektrik aldığına emindi. Çok ilertlermeyecek olsalar bile bir başlangıç oluşturmak istediğini fark etti. Belki öylesine başlayan ilişkileri, yıllar boyu sürecek bir birlikteliğe dönüşürdü. Hatta belki de evlilik?! Başta başını salladı, fazla ilerisini düşünmenin iyi olmadığını biliyordu. Ama yine de gözlerinin önünde, adamı damatlık içerisinde hayal etmişti. Şimdi ise, büyük ihtimalle onu hayatı boyunca bir daha göremeyecekti. Kendileri daha sahneden inmeden, adamın birkaç arkadaşı onu sızmış bir şekilde gördüklerinde, bedenini taşıyıp dışarı çıkarmışlardı. Chanyeol ise yüzünü büzerek, inemeyeceğini bildiği sahnede dikilmeye devam edip, aşık olduğu adamın iki çift kol arasında uzaklaşmasını izlemek zorunda kalmıştı.

Ancak yine aklında o gömleğini açış anı canlandığında, o anki gibi ateşlendiğini hissedebiliyordu. İçerideki herkesin göğsü yeterince açık saçıkken neden o adam ilk iki düğmesini açtığında bile bu kadar etkilenmişti ki? Kendine has bir şehveti olmalıydı... "Yetişkinlerin dünyası böyle demek ki," dedi kendi kendine.

Onun mırıldanışını duyan Jiyeon gülerek cevap verdi: "Daha 18 yaşına gireli birkaç hafta oldu, ne ' _yetişkin_ 'i?" Kendisi ile dalga geçme konusunda asla geç kalmayan grup üyeleri için teşekkür etti içinden.

Telefonuna hızlıca bir bakış attı, 5 cevapsız arama yazısını gördü. _Onlara gece geç geleceğimi haber vermiştim,_ diye düşündü, gözlerini devirdi. Gitar çantasını sırtına taktı, diğer çantasını da omzunun üstüne attı. Arkadaşlarına dönerek, "Ben çıkıyorum, görüşürüz," dedi ve cevaplarını beklemeden dışarıda, binaya 100 metre civarlarında uzaklıkta bir ağaca bağladığı bisikletine atladı.

Pedalını ne kadar hızlı çeviriyor olsa da, saat üçten önce eve varamayacağını biliyordu. Nasılsa geç kaldığını düşünerek, normal hızına geri döndü bir süre sonunda. Yolun geri kalanını bu hızda tamamladı.

Eve yaklaştığında, girişteki güvenliğe selam verdi. Nöbette bekleyen adam, ev sahibinin oğlunu karşısında görünce birden dik durdu ve eğilerek selam verdi. Chanyeol bu tarz abartılı hareketlerden nefret ediyordu, ancak adam sadece işini yapmakta olduğundan bir şey demedi. Otomatik kapı yavaşça açılırken gözlerini ön cephedeki pencerelere çevirdi, ışıkların kapalı olduğunu gördü. Uyumuş olduklarını düşündü. Bisikleti garaja bıraktıktan sonra kapıya yaklaştı, anahtarı yavaşça çevirdi ve kapıyı olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde açmaya çalıştı. İçeriye girdi. Karanlıktan dolayı etrafı iyi göremese de avuç içi gibi bildiği holden doğru odasına çıkan merdivenlere yönelmişti ki, birden salonun ışığı gözlerine vurdu. Polislere yakalanmış bir hırsız edasıyla gözlerini kapattı ve ışık kanyağına doğru havada kaldırdığı eli ile yüzünü sakladı.

Annesi ve babası, kapıya dönük olan koltukta yan yana oturmuş, Chanyeol'e bakıyorlardı. Oğulları, birden parlamalarını engellemek amacıyla ellerini havaya kaldırıp sallamaya başladı. "Size mesaj atmıştım!" diyerek kendini savunmaya geçti. Annesi bir şey demeden, dizinin dibinde duran telefonu açtı, birkaç tıklamadan sonra ekranı gösterdi. Chanyeol telefonu eline aldığında ekranda kendi attığı mesajı okudu.

Babası, alnını ovuşturarak sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. "Bu saate kadar dışarıda ne yapıyorsun Chanyeol?" diye sordu sinirli bir sesle.

Annesi ise sesini yükselterek, "Kesin o arkadaşların olacak serserilerle takılıyordun yine, değil mi?!" diye sorguladı.

"Serseri mi?" Chanyeol, arkadaşlarına yapılan bu sürekli eziklemeye dayanamadığından kaşları çatılmıştı. "Anne, onlar gayet düzgün insanlar!"

"Yok müzikmiş, yok sanatmış," diye homurdandı babası. "Bu saçma şeyleri çoktan bırakmış olman gerekirdi Chanyeol!" Ellerini kaldırarak, çevredeki evleri gösteriyordu. "Herkesin oğlu, evladı, düzgün işler peşinde koşuyor." Chanyeol'ün sırtındaki gitarı gösterdi parmakları bu sefer. "Bizimkisinin ise beyni çalışmıyor!"

Ayakta dikilen oğlunun kanı beynine sıçramıştı. Devamlı yapılan bu karşılaştırmalardan bunalmış, artık dinleyemeyecek duruma gelmişti. "Benim takip etmek istediğim yol bu baba," dedi olabildiğince sesindeki siniri bastırmaya çalışarak. Gözlerinin dolduğunu hissedebiliyordu ama onların karşısında güçsüz gözükmek istemiyordu. "Ben istediğim kişi olacağım."

"Ne olduğu belirsiz kişilerle seni gecenin üçlerine kadar bırakamam," dedi annesi ayağa kalkarak. Biraz yaklaştığında Chanyeol'ün üstünü ister istemez kokladı. "Neden içki kokuyorsun sen?!"

Annesinin omzuna koyduğu ellerini itti. "İçmedim, merak etme," dedi kızarak. "İçsem de bu seni ilgilendirmez."

"Annen ile düzgün konuş," dedi babası. "Seni düşündüğünden dolayı böyle söylüyor."

"O zaman beni suçlamayı kessin," diye cevap verdi. Ebeveynlerden bir yanıt alamayınca, kızgınlıkla başını iki yana salladı. "Ben odama gidiyorum." Arkasından annesinin ona seslendiğini duysa da, sinirinden kötü sözler söyleyebileceğini hissederek sessiz kalmayı tercih etti; merdivenleri hızlıca çıktı. Odasının kapısını kapattıktan sonra gitarını duvara yasladı, kendisi de yere çöktü. Sırtını kapıya verdi, dizlerini göğsüne doğru çekerek yüzünü dizlerine bastırdı. Gözyaşları kendiliğinden boşalmaya başlamıştı.

Babası, kendisi gibi doktor olmasını istiyordu. O da olmazsa annesi gibi hukuk da okuyabilirdi. Ona ne olmak istediğini bir kez bile sormamışlardı tabii ki, ailesi onu çok düşündüğünden olsa gerek, hayatının her raddesini noktasına kadar planlamışlardı. _Ne zaman öleceğime de karar vermişlerdir herhalde,_ diye düşündü. _Ne kadar kaldı acaba?_

Birkaç dakika içinde ruh halini bu kadar düşürebilmelerine şaşırıyordu. Üstünü kokladı, gerçekten leş gibi kokuyordu. Kapalı ortamda çalınca böyle olması normaldi ama. Ara vermiş olsalar da ilk defa bu kadar uzun saatler boyunca çalmışlardı. Yixing'in paylaştırdığı paradan kendi payına düşen parayı aldı çantasından. Almak istediği güzel bir gitar kestirmişti gözüne, onun için para biriktiriyordu. Ailesinden bunu isteyemezdi, o an kullandığı gitarı da liseye başladığında istemeye istemeye almışlardı. Kütüphanesinde duran, kullanılmayan ders kaynak kitaplarını sürü sürü alırlardı ama hiç istemese bile.

Derin bir iç çekti. Gerçekten yorulmuştu bu gece, ama bu gece gördüğü adamı unutmamak için eline masadan aldığı bir defteri aldı. Hemen gelişigüzel bir şeyler karaladı, yanına da minik notlar ekledi. Uzaktan tutup baktığında biraz abartmış olabileceğine karar verdi. Gözleri bu kadar yuvarlak ve dudakları bu kadar kalın çizilince bir penguene benzediğini düşünerek gülümsedi. "Umarım bir daha karşılaşırız," dedi defteri kapatırken. Ardından üstündekileri çıkarıp duşa girdi.

-

-

-

-

Telefonuna indirdiği oyundan gelen bir bildirim sesiyle uyanmıştı, alarm kuran biri değildi. Bildirimi silip saate baktığında 12'ye yaklaştığını gördü. Annesi ve babası bu saate kadar çoktan işe gitmiş olurdu. Mutfaktan gelen sesler de büyük ihtimalle evdeki işlere bakan o kadının sesi olmalıydı.

Altına pijama altını geçirdikten sonra aynada saçını düzeltti ve aşağıya indi. Buzdolabından meyve suyunu çıkardı ancak buzdolabının kapısını kapattığı anda masada oturan anne ve babasını görünce kutuyu yere düşürmüştü. "İşe gitmediniz mi?"

"Günaydın," diye düzeltti onu annesi. Önündeki salatadan yiyordu. "Hayır. Gelecek misafirimizi bekliyoruz."

Babası da kahvesinden bir yudum almıştı. "Bu saatte uyanabilmene şaşırdım doğrusu." Chanyeol bir şey demeden, yerdeki kutuyu alıp masadaki yerine oturdu. Önünde duran tosttan bir ısırık aldı. Babası devam etti: "Derslerine yardımcı olması için bir öğretmen tuttuk, bugün şansımıza evin önünde buldum onu hem de."

Annesi de masanın üzerinde duran broşürü işaret etmişti. Chanyeol merakla, elindeki tostu bırakıp yanında duran broşürü eline aldı.

_XXXXXX ÜNİVERSİTESİ MÜHENDİSLİK ÖĞRENCİSİNDEN MATEMATİK - FİZİK - BİYOLOJİ - KİMYA - İNGİLİZCE DERSLERİ_

_Hemen arayın, yardımcı olayım_

_0xxxxxxxxxx_

Chanyeol, onca sayısal dersin sonunda İngilizceyi görünce sırıtışına engel olamamıştı, çok saçma bir broşürdü bu. Ailesinin bundan etkilenip de bu "mühendislik öğrencisi" ile anlaşmalarını gülünç bularak, "İngilizce için mi aradınız?" diye alay etti.

Annesi, gözlerini büyüterek, "İngilizce dersi mi almak istiyorsun?" diye sordu ciddiyetle.

Babası, elini annesinin üstüne yerleştirerek onu geçiştirdi. "Chanyeol, senin yaşlarına yakın birinden ders alman senin için daha iyi olur diye düşündük," diye açıkladı. "Şimdilik sadece matematik ve fizik alanında anlaştık, istiyorsan öbür dersler için de farklı öğretmenler bulabiliriz."

Oğulları bir şey demedi, çünkü artık onlara laf anlatmanın bir faydası olmadığını anlamıştı. Ne derse desin, yine kendi bildiklerini yapacaklardı. En çok da bunu onun için yapıyorlarmış gibi konuşmaları sinirini bozuyordu. Önündeki tostu bitirdikten sonra masadan bir şey demeden kalktı. Annesi, "Saat 1'e doğru burada olacağını söyledi," diye seslendi. "Düzgün giyin!"

Chanyeol, odasına geri dönmek için merdivenleri çıkıyordu. _Önemsedikleri tek şey insanlara karşı nasıl göründükleri zaten,_ diye düşündü. Camları açıp içerinin hava almasını sağladıktan sonra, masasının başına geçti ve beste yazdığı defterlerden birini açtı. Hiçbirini bitirememişti daha. Sınavlara çalışması gerektiğini biliyordu ama ne zaman bir ders kitabını açacak olsa aklına harika şeyler geliyordu. Beste yazmaya çalışmak için oturunca da zihni duruyor gibi oluyordu. Belki de gerçekten babasının dediği gibi beyni çalışmıyordu.

Gitarını çantasından çıkararak dizine oturttu. Akorunu düzelttikten sonra, gitarın telleri üzerinde parmaklarını gezdirdi bir kere. Ardından en son bıraktığı bestesini baştan çalmaya başladı. Aklına gelen yeni notaları da not etmeye başlamıştı ki, alt kattan zil sesinin geldiğini duydu.

Açtığı pencereden kafasını hafifçe uzatarak gelene bakmaya çalıştı ama gelen kişi kapının dibinde duruyor olmalıydı çünkü onu göremiyordu. İçini büyük bir isteksizlik kaplamıştı, gitarı yatağının üstüne bıraktı yavaşça. Nasıl göründüğünün bir önemi yoktu çünkü bu öğretmeni bir daha gelmemeye ikna edecekti bugün.

Üstündeki çizgili pijama takımını değiştirmeden aşağıya indi. Annesi ile babası, girişte ayakta dikiliyorlardı. Arkada, şimdi kapanmış olan kapının tam önünde duran biri daha vardı. Ayakkabılarını çıkarmıştı, tam almak için eğilecekken yardımcı adamlardan biri onun için almıştı. Çok utanmış gözüküyordu, başını eğip adamı bile selamlamıştı biraz önce.

Babası, oğlunun geldiğini görünce eli ile yanına gelmesi için işaret yaptı. "Ah, bu da oğlum," dedi adama dönerek. Chanyeol istemeyerek attığı adımları hafifçe hızlandırıp yaklaştı. "Chanyeol." Annesi üstündeki kıyafetleri görünce yüzünü ekşitmişti.

Adam, "Memnum oldum Chanyeol," deyip elini uzatmıştı. Chanyeol, alacağı elin sahibine bakmak için yüzünü kaldırdığında şaşkınlıktan eli havada kalmıştı. Annesinin boyunda, minik bir adamdı bu gelen. Siyah saçları, kısa olsa da kabarık sayılabilecek kadar vardı. Kaşları kalındı, dudakları ise dolgundu. Adam gözlük takıyor olsa da Chanyeol, gözlerinin yuvarlak şeklini unutamamıştı, dudaklarının o kalp şeklini de. Evet, bu adamın geçen gece gördüğü adam olduğuna adı gibi emindi. "Ben Do Kyungsoo."

Elini aldı ve sıkıca tuttu. "Hoş geldiniz," dedi içtenlikle. _Do Kyungsoo demek._ Biraz önce aşağıya bile inmeyi düşünmediği için kendine içinden kızıyordu. _İsminin söyleşini bile güzel._

Babası üstüne uzun trençkotunu geçirirken, "Bay Do, oğlumuz size emanet," dedi. "Ondan çok güzel sonuçlar bekliyoruz." Annesi de gülümseyerek ayrıldı, arabalarına binip gitmelerini izledi Chanyeol kapıyı kapatmadan önce.

Sonunda etraf sessizleştiğinde, Chanyeol adamın ona bir şey demesini bekler bir şekilde baktı. Fakat bir cevap gelmemişti, Kyungsoo demin durduğu yerde dikelmeye devam ediyordu. Sol eliyle çantasının kayışını tutuyordu ve ayaklarını hafifçe titreştirerek yerinde sallanıyordu. Chanyeol, ipleri eline alıp konuşmaya başladı: "Yemek yedin mi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bütün yemek boyunca sessiz durmuştu. Chanyeol, bu kadar uzun süre sessiz kalmakta zorlanıyordu ama... Bu adamın, Kyungsoo'nun, onu tanıyacağını düşünmüştü. Onu tanıdığına dair hiçbir belirti göstermemesi gururunu bir parça zedelemişti, buna itiraz etmeyecekti. Kendisi sahneden ayrıldığından itibaren saatler boyu onu düşünmüştü oysaki. _Demek, yetişkinlerin dünyası böyle oluyormuş_ , diye tekrar etti içinden. _Yine de gözlük ona çok yakışmış..._

Tabağını bitirdiğini gördüğünde, daldığı düşüncelerden ayrılıp duruşunu düzeltti. "Tekrar doldurayım mı?" diye sordu gülümseyerek.

"Yemek için teşekkür ederim." Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. "Ama buraya ders vermeye geldim, yemek yemeye değil," dedi. "Odana gidelim istersen." Ayağa kalkıp, ona yolu göstermesi için işaret etti. _Bunu diyeceğin çok daha güzel durumlar olabilirdi._ Kafasını salladı, beraber yukarı çıktılar.

Chanyeol odasının kapısını açıp içeri daldı ancak Kyungsoo kapının girişinde durup odayı incelemeye başladı. Başını çevirip, çenesine dayadığı parmağını sürekli dokundurup çekiyordu. "Bu odanın düzeni, daha doğrusu _olmayan_ düzeni çalışmanı oldukça zorlayacaktır," dedi. "Çalışma odan..."

Karşısındaki genç onun ne demek istediğini anlamamış bir şekilde bakıyordu. Sonra birden ağzını araladı: "Ha, sen çalışma odamı kastetmiştin." Başını sallayarak şimdi mantıklı olduğunu anladığını belirtiyordu. Kapıyı kapatmadan, yan taraftaki odayı açtı. İçerisi oldukça havasızdı. "O odaya haftalardır girmemiş olabilirim, temizlikçimiz arada temizliyor gerçi."

Oda fazla büyük olmasa da, tavanların yüksekliğinden ve yüksek pencerelerinden dolayı çok geniş hissettiriyordu. Tavana kadar yükselen kitaplığın içi kitap ile doluydu, belki orada yüzlercesi vardı. Ortada duran masa da odadaki diğer bütün mobilyalar gibi antika gibi duruyordu. İçinde hissettiği beğeniyi dışarı vurmaktan çekinmedi. "Oldukça güzel bir oda."

Kyungsoo'nun ağzından çıkan ilk takdir edici söz bu olmuştu, o da Chanyeol için değildi zaten. Başını eğerek masanın başına oturdu. Kyungsoo da yanına bir sandalye çekerek oraya yerleşmişti. Birden oluşan bu yakın ortam üzerine Chanyeol kalbinin teklemeye başladığını hissetti. Bu kadar heyecanlı oluşuna kendi kendine kızdı. "Hangi dersle başlamak istersin?" diye yumuşak sesi ile sorduğunda, birkaç saniye düşündü.

"Fark etmez," diye cevapladı. "İkisini de anlamıyorum zaten."

Kyungsoo, çantasından birkaç kitap çıkardı. Üstündeki yazılardan matematik ile ilgili kitaplar olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Yanında masanın üzerine yayılmış olan Chanyeol dudaklarını büzüp önüne bir defter koymasını izledi. Kalemlikten de ikişer kalem ve silgi almıştı. Büyük bir ciddiyetle, "Sınava hazırlanman için hala çok geç değil, ne kadar çok şey bilirsen o kadar iyi," dedi sanki Chanyeol sınavı önemsiyormuş gibi. "Pratiği asla bırakmayacaksın." Chanyeol de utanmadan başını büyük bir istekle sallayarak onayladı onu.

Denklemler ile ilgili formüller yazıp, ona bu formüllerin nereden çıktığını anlatıyordu. Sorular sorarak öğrendiğinden emin olmaya çalışsa da, Chanyeol çoğu soruya cevap veremiyordu çünkü; ya dışarıdan gelen bir ses dikkatini dağıtmış oluyordu, ya Kyungsoo'nun güzel ve düzgün el yazısının kıvrımlarını inceliyordu ya da Kyungsoo'nun ince parmaklarını ve konuşurken sürekli oynayarak onun dikkatini dağıtan dudaklarını izlerken buluyordu kendini.

Birden Kyungsoo'nun derin nefes verişiyle gözlerini kırpıştırdı, üstüne eğildiği masadan uzaklaştı. Odada oluşan bu sessizlik üzerine, yüzünü ovuşturup gözlerini yavaşça yanında oturan minik adama çevirdi. "Aklın nerede senin?" diye azarladı Chanyeol'ü. "Neredeyse bir saat olacak, ama denklemleri bile bitiremedik." Chanyeol, cevap vermek yerine; suçlu olduğunu bildiğinden, sessizce başını eğip gözlerini kaçırmayı yeğledi. "Ergenleri hiç sevmem aslında. Ama sen aklı başında birine benziyordun." Elini yumruk yaparak kafasını dayadı. "Sana kızmıyorum, sadece seni anlamak istiyorum, tamam mı?"

Parmaklarını masanın altında kıpırdattı. Ofladıktan sonra, Kyungsoo'ya dönerek gerçekleri söyledi: "Bu sınavı taktığım falan yok, tamam mı? Bu yüzden bu kadar çok çalışmama gerek yok." Önündeki matematik kitabını tuttu. "Özellikle de matematik gibi derslere."

Kitabı masaya geri fırlattığında ona sert bakışlar atarak tepki göstermişti Kyungsoo. "Kendinden bu kadar emin olma," diye uyardı. "Yapabileceğinin en iyisini yapmak için çalış, sonra ne istiyorsan onu okursun."

"Sen de ailem gibisin, yeter ki doktor ya da mühendis olayım istiyorsun." Alaycı bir şekilde gülümsedi yanında oturan genç. "Gitar pratiği yapacağım saatlerimi, hiçbir şey anlamadığım matematik pratiği yaparak mı geçireceğim yani?"

"Gitar...?" diye sordu Kyungsoo, kendisinden biraz bahsetmesini istiyordu.

"Bir müzik grubunda gitar çalıyorum, yarı profesyonel sayılırım," diye açıkladı. "Konservatuar okursam her şey istediğim şekilde olacak."

Siyah saçlı olan gözlerini karşısındakine dikti kaşlarını çatarak. "Bazen her şey istediğin şekilde olmaz Chanyeol."

"Yine de bunun için uğraşmaktan vazgeçmeyeceğim," dedi ve sinirle sandalyesine yaslandı.

Bunun üzerine Kyungsoo ise gülümsedi, Chanyeol de şaşırarak tekrar ona çevirdi bakışlarını. "Aferin, böyle olmalısın." O da sandalyesine yaslandı, Chanyeol'e bakıyordu. Açıklama bekleyen gözlerine karşılık verdi: "Paramı peşin aldım. Sana öğretmeye çalıştım ama sen öğrenmek istemiyorsan beni ilgilendirmez, değil mi?"

Ona bakıp gülümsediğinde, Chanyeol onun içindeki sinsi kişiliği görmüş gibi hissetti. Gözlerini kısarak, "Ne kadar farklı birisin." dedi.

"Bana göre de sen öylesin," dedi Kyungsoo da. "Benden çok farklı bir hayatı yaşıyorsun, yaşam standartların çok yükseklerde ama dedikleri gibi, insan hiçbir zaman her şeyden mutlu olamazmış."

Chanyeol, başını salladı. "Emin ol, böyle bir hayatı istemezdin."

Kyungsoo ise gözlerini kısıp bakmakla yetindi. Konuyu değiştirerek, "Demek derslerine çalışmak yerine gece yarılarına kadar dışarılarda gösteri peşinde koşuyordun," dedi. Chanyeol, ilk önce ne dediğini fark etmeyerek sıradan bir şekilde başını aşağı yukarı oynatmıştı. Ancak bir süre sonra birden kafasına dank etmiş gibi gözlerini ortaya çıkararak Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

Parmağıyla kendi yüzünü işaret ederken, "Beni hatırlıyor musun?!" diye sordu heyecanla. Yerinde duramamış, sandalyenin üzerinde zıplamıştı. Üzerinde bir etki bırakmıştı demek ki!

Kyungsoo ise gözlüğünü düzelterek çantasından bir dosya çıkarmıştı. "O kırmızı saçlarınla seni tanımamak için deli olmak lazım," dedi, ardından dosyasından çıkardığı birkaç kağıdı defterin üzerine yerleştirdi. "Bu akşam bunları bitirmiş olman gerekiyor. Bir dahaki gelişimde kontrol edeceğim."

Chanyeol, defterin üstündeki kağıtları parmakları arasına alırken kaşlarını çattı. "Aman Tanrım, tam bir öğretmen gibisin." Ancak sonra aklına gelen fikir ile sırıttı. Çenesini masaya dayadı ve yüzünü Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi. Aşağıdan baktığı için gözleri daha büyük gözüküyordu. "Ödevimi yapmazsam beni cezalandırır mısın?" diye sordu dudağını kıvırarak, ama birden omzuna yediği yumruk ile sandalyesinden düşecek gibi oldu. "Ah!" Omzunu sıvazlasa da acısı bir süre geçmeyecek gibiydi. "Neden yaptın bunu?!"

"Düzgün konuş," diye uyardı onu. "Neyse, ödevini unutma. Ben gidiyorum." Ayaklandı ve çantasına kitaplarını geri koymaya başlamıştı.

Birden aklı başına gelen Chanyeol ise kolundan tutmak istedi ama abartılı görüneceğini düşünerek durdurdu kendini. "Daha fazla ders çalışmayacak mıyız?" diyerek onunla biraz daha vakit geçirmek istediğini çaktırmamaya çalıştı.

"İstemiyorsun zannediyordum?" dedi Kyungsoo sırtından doğru ona bakarken. Saatine baktı. "Bugün toplam üç saatlik para almıştım zaten. Daha bir saati zor tamamladık." Chanyeol, parayı önemsemiyordu. İsterse yirmi dört saatlik ders de alabilirdi.

"Yemek yediğimiz süreyi de ekledin mi?" diye sorduğunda Kyungsoo sessiz kalmayı tercih etti. "Tamam, tamam. Fiziğe hiç bakmadık, o yüzden dedim." diyerek kıvırmaya çalıştı. Kyungsoo çok önemsememiş gibi gözüküyordu, tekrar sandalyesine oturdu ve kitapları çıkardı.

-

-

-

-

Eve geldiğinde saat 6'ya yaklaşıyordu. Ev uzak olduğundan değildi, aksine çok yakındı, yürüme mesafesindeydi. İki saatlik çalışmanın ardından tekrar yemek yemişlerdi, son saat çalışmaları da daha çok tekrar niteliğinde geçmişti. Birazcık olsun dinlemişti aslında. Çalışsa yapabilecek türde öğrencilerdendi Park Chanyeol.

Parkların evine geldiğinde zarfın içinde aldığı paraya baktı. İkinci ders bir saat olsa bile bu aylık kira parasını kolay bir şekilde çıkarabilirdi. Rahat bir nefes aldı. "Sehun, ben geldim," diyerek haber verdi. "Neredesin?"

Sehun cevap vermek yerine oturma odasından doğru kolunu salladı. Kapının girişinden direkt oturma odası göründüğünden fazla zorlanmamıştı nerede olduğunu anlamakta. Kyungsoo çantasını girişte bir yerlere fırlattıktan sonra doğruca mutfağa yürümüştü. Ocakta kaynayan hazır erişteleri kontrol etti. Herhalde Sehun acıktığından kendine hazırlıyor olmalıydı ama odada televizyon izlemekle meşgul olduğundan unutmuş olduğunu düşündü.

İki, belki de üç paket döktüğü için sevindi, çünkü o anki ruh hali ile harika bir yemek çıkarabileceğini düşünüyordu. Sehun ve kendisi için iki kase ramen hazırlayabilirdi hemen şurada. Buzdolabından birkaç sebze çıkarmıştı, tahtanın üzerine koymuş keserken içeriye birden Sehun girdi. "Erişte," diye belirtti geliş nedenini.

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Merak etme, altını kıstım," dedikten sonra eliyle gitmesini söyledi. "El altında dolaşma, on dakikaya kalmaz hazır olur." Sehun, ağabeyini dinleyerek sessizce mutfaktan ayrıldı.

Tabaklara yeterince pişmiş olan erişteleri sularıyla birlikte döktü, ayrı tencerede haşladığı sebzeleri de içine attı. Geçen gün aldığı kıymadan da az bir parça koymuştu. Son olarak üstüne yumurta kırdı. Kaseler, elinde tutması için fazla sıcak olduğundan bir tepsiye koyup içeriye götürdü.

Burnuna çalınan koku üzerine Sehun'un gözleri içeriye adımını atan Kyungsoo'yla buluştu. Elindeki kaselerden birini aldı ve önlerindeki sehpaya yerleştirdi. Kyungsoo da Sehun'un yanına oturdu. Bakışlarını ekrana çevirdiğinde yüzünün düşmesine engel olamamıştı. "Yine mi bu program?" Sehun başını sallayarak yanıtladı.

Eriştesi soğumadan sehpaya uzanıp çubuklarını daldırdı, birazcık hüpleterek yemeye başladı. "Dersin nasıl geçti?" diye sordu.

Sehun'un yediğini görünce onun da canı çektiğinden kasenin üzerine üfleye üfleye yemeye başladı. "Sınava hazırlanmak istemiyormuş pek," diye açıkladı. "Ailesi zorla çalıştırıyor. Biliyor musun, müzisyen olma peşinde." Kaseden uzaklaşıp sırtını koltuğa yasladı. "Biraz üzüldüm aslında, iyi birine benziyordu."

Gözleri televizyona odaklı olsa da, aklında Chanyeol'ü düşünmekteydi. Evlerine adımını attığı anda anlamıştı o olduğunu. Sabahleyin kalktığında akşamdan kalma olsa da, aklında unutamadığı tek şey o siyah tişörtlü, uzun boylu, kırmızı kafalı bir gencin kalın kolları olmuştu. Rüyasında gördüğünü falan düşünüp geçiştirmişti ama birkaç saat sonra karşısında görünce ancak kendine gelebilmişti. Sahnede boyu uzun gözükmesine gözüküyordu ama yanıbaşında daha da dev hissettiriyordu. Ayrıca kolları da tam hatırladığı gibiydi.

Arada bir salak salak konuşsa da, kötü bir niyetinin olmadığını hissetmişti. Ona azıcık Jongdae'yi hatırlattığını inkar etmeyecekti ama Chanyeol, Jongdae'nin yapı olarak daha gelişmiş versiyonu gibi bir şeydi. Bugün üstünde pijamaları varken ders işlemişlerdi, bu yüzden Kyungsoo'nun odaklanabilmesi daha kolay olmuştu. Oldukça saf birine benziyordu, sadece onu hatırladığını öğrendiğinde bile yüzünde güller açmıştı.

Birden çalan telefonu üzerine, Sehun'a işaret yaparak sesi kısmasını söyledi. "Buyrun, ben Do Kyungsoo." dedi.

"İyi akşamlar tatlım," diye konuştu. Bu Chanyeol'ün annesi olmalıydı. "Bugün Chanyeol ile ilgilendiğin için teşekkür ederim."

"Ne demek," dedi Kyungsoo. "Oldukça ilgili bir öğrenci. Bana birçok soru sordu." Azıcık pohpohlarsa annesinin hoşuna gidebileceğini düşünerek devam etti. "Biraz çalışıp dişini sıkarsa, çok iyi yerlere gelebilir."

"Evet, evet, biliyorum," diyerek içini çekti annesi de. "En yakın müsait olduğun günü söyler misin acaba?" Gelen soru üzerine sevincinden Sehun'un elini tutup sıkmıştı.

"Yarın öğleden sonra, işimden çıktıktan sonra gelebilirim."

"Pekala, çok iyi," diyerek kabul etti. "Bu sefer seni karşılayamayacak olsak da parayı yardımcılardan birine emanet edeceğim, sorun olmaz umarım."

Kyungsoo, kadın onu göremeyecek olsa bile istemsizce başını iki yana sallamıştı. "Hayır, hayır, önemli değil tabii ki. Zahmet etmeyin." Birkaç saniye sonra konuşmaları bitmişti. Sehun'un ona neler olduğunu soran bakışları üzerine, "Bugün gittiğim ders! Chanyeol'ün annesi aradı, bir sonraki derse ne zaman gelebileceğimi sordu." diyerek açıkladı. Gözlerini kapadı ve soluklandı. Kötü başlayan haftası gerçekten iyi bir yönde ilerliyordu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bir önceki derslerinde kendisine verilen ödevi yap _a_ mamıştı Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, ödevini bilerek yapmadığını öne sürdüğünde ise Chanyeol dediğinin gerçek olduğuna inandırmak için bayağı uğraşsa da; Kyungsoo'nun inanacağı yok gibi görünüyordu. Ve aslında haklıydı da. Ama Chanyeol, gerçekten de ona verdiği sorularla dolu kağıtlara bakmıştı. Göz attıktan sonra yapamayacağına karar verip, bilgisayarda birkaç saatliğine oyun oynamıştı. Oyun bekleme ekranındayken de uyuyakalmıştı işte.

Uyandığında da aklına gelmemişti, sonraki dersin en az birkaç gün sonra olacağını düşünüyordu. Kahvaltı yapacakken, masanın üstüne iliştirilmiş —bugün dersi olduğunu belirten notu gördüğünde yemek yemeyi bırakıp hemen odasına geri dönmüştü. Geçen günkü gibi saçma sapan kıyafetler ile Kyungsoo'ya görünmek istemiyordu.

Kyungsoo'yu ilk gördüğü gece kendi üstünde sahnede giymeyi tercih ettiği gömleklerinden biri vardı ancak bugün hava çok sıcaktı, uzun kollu bir şeyler giyemezdi. Açık renkli kıyafetlerin üzerinde daha güzel durduğunu düşünerek, beyaz üstüne sarı çizgili yarım kol tişörtlerinden birini giymeye karar verdi.

Aynanın karşısında yaklaşık on dakika boyunca saçını düzeltmek ile uğraştıktan sonra, parfümlerinden birini seçmeye gelmişti sıra. Çok ağır olmamalıydı, Kyungsoo kokulardan hoşlanmıyor olabilirdi. Fakat hiç belli olmayacak bir şey de olmamalıydı, Chanyeol'ün imzası olacak bir aroma gerekiyordu.

En sonunda bir parfüme karar verebildikten sonra da çalışma odasına geçmiş, ona verdiği ödev kağıtlarını tekrardan incelemek için uğraşmıştı lakin Kyungsoo'nun gelecek olmasının oluşturduğu heyecan ile pek bir şeye odaklanamıyordu. Yine yanındaki bu sandalyeye oturacak, kısa kollarını masanın üzerinde gezdirecekti. Gerçekten Chanyeol'e oranla oldukça minikti ve bu Chanyeol'ün içinde ona sarılma isteğini doğurup duruyordu. Ah, gerçekten Kyungsoo'yu çok seviyordu. Konuyu anlatırken, arada bir gözlerini kaldırıp onunkilerle buluşturması; "Anladın mı?" diyerek teyit etmesi; yumuşak ve derin sesini, çabuk dağılan dikkatine karşılık sık sık yükseltmesi...

Yarım saat boyunca çalışma odasında oyalandıktan – onun için oyalanmaktan daha çok günlük bir göreve dönüşmüştü Kyungsoo'yu düşünmek – sonra yapacak bir şey bulamaması üzerine odayı hızla terk etmişti. Çabucak salona geçmiş ve tekrar aldığı son oyunu konsolunda oynamaya başlamıştı. Nasıl geçtiğini fark etmediği birkaç saat sonunda karnı bile acıkmış, oyunu açık bırakarak mutfağa gitmişti. Yardımcılardan birinin hazırladığı yemekten tabağına koymuş, tam yemek üzereydi ki kapı çalmıştı. "Ben açarım!" diye seslendi ki kimse kapıyı ondan önce açmasın. _Kyungsoo'nun ilk göreceği kişi ben olmalıyım,_ diye düşündü.

Ağzını hemen peçeteye sildi ve üstü düzgün mü diye hızlıca baktı. Saçını saatlerdir en az elli defa düzeltmiş olsa da tekrardan parmaklarını geçirerek son bir kez düzeltme ihtiyacı duydu. Kapıyı açarken yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirerek, "Hoş geldi—n." dedi "i" harfini uzatarak.

Kapının eşiğinde bekleyen Kyungsoo, yarı zamanlı işinden çıktığı gibi derse yetişmeye çalıştığından üstünde yarı zamanlı olarak çalıştığı tavukçu zincirinin kıyafetleri vardı. Şapkasının üstündeki küçük tavuk kafası şeklindeki rozet ile oldukça şirin olmuştu. Chanyeol'ün baktığını görünce şapkayı çıkarıp çantasına attı. "Hoş bulduk." Nefes nefese kalmıştı.

Açtığı kapıyı daha da aralayıp içeri davet etti. Kyungsoo içeride Bay ve Bayan Park'ın olmaması nedeniyle daha rahat davranıyor gibiydi, fakat yine de temkinliydi. Yanına yaklaşan adama ceketini uzatacakken Chanyeol eliyle adama gitmesini işaret etmiş, ardından da Kyungsoo'nun uzattığı ceketi eğilerek kendi elleri arasına almıştı. "Yemek yedin mi?" diye sorduğunda kafasını sallaması üzerine onu mutfağa yönlerdirirken, kendisi de Kyungsoo'nun paltosunu astı.

Yemekleri yedikten sonra yeniden çalışma odasına geçmişlerdi. Kyungsoo gözlerini kısarak Chanyeol'ün ders kitaplarını ve defterlerini çıkarmasını izledi. "Chanyeol, ödevlerini görebilir miyim?"

Yutkundu. "Tabii ki," dedi ve Kyungsoo'nun vermiş olduğu kağıtları sıkıştırdığı kitabın arasından çekip çıkardı. Masaya bıraktığında yanındaki adam ile göz göze gelmemek için önündeki defteri açıp üstüne karalamalar yapmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun konuşmaya başlayacağını anladığında, sesini bastırarak kendisi konuşmuştu: "Gerçekten yapmaya çalıştım, ayrıca konuyu da tekrar etmiştim."

"Üstünde hiçbir karalama göremiyorum," diye yanıtladı Kyungsoo da elinde tuttuğu kağıdı havada sallarken.

"Pis gözükmesini istemedim..." Başını kaşıdı. "Beraber çözebilir miyiz?" Dirseklerini masaya dayayıp ellerini çenesinde birleştirdi. Kyungsoo'ya dönmüştü, ona yalvaran bakışlar atmaktaydı.

"Başka çaremiz yok zaten," dedikten sonra eline bir kalem alıp ilk soruyu çözmeye başlamıştı. Teker teker bütün soruları çözdükten sonra yeni konuya ancak geçmişlerdi. Konunun sonunda Kyungsoo yeni testler verdi. "Bu sefer bana söz vermeni istiyorum, bunları yapacağına dair."

Chanyeol hızlıca başı ile onaylamıştı. "Tabii ki, tabii ki!" Aklına bir fikir gelmişti, ancak bunu söylerse çok ters bir tepki alabileceğini biliyordu. _Yine de..._ Birden gelen cesaret ile Kyungsoo'ya atıldı. Omuzlarını kavrayan büyük ellere baktıktan sonra siyah gözleri çevrilmişti Chanyeol'e doğru, kaşlarını kaldırmış, o sırada düz bir çizgi haline gelen dudaklarının arasından çıkacak kelimeleri merakla bekliyordu. Sonunda merakını gidererek konuşmaya başladı, kelimeleri hızlıca, art arda söyleyerek: "Benimle çıkarsan yapmaya söz veriyorum!"

Siyah saçlı olan neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. _Ders verirken çıkma teklifi almak, ha?_ Aslında bu gencin hareketleri ilk günden beri böyleydi, sürekli kendisi ile flörtleşip durmuştu. Görmezden gelmeye çalışmak oldukça zordu, nerdeyse her dakika başı yaşanırken. Kyungsoo da buna verilecek en güzel cevabı biliyordu. "Tamam," dediğinde çocuğun gözleri umutla büyümüştü. Birazdan yaşatacağı hayal kırıklığını düşünüp bundan haz alarak sırıttı. "Sana bir sonraki derste bu konudan beş soruluk bir test yapacağım. Çalışıp gelirsen kolayca yapabileceğin sorular olacak." Parmağını çenesine dayayıp düşündü. "En az üç doğru yapabilirsen benimle çıkabilirsin."

Kyungsoo'nun beklediği gibi olmamıştı, Chanyeol hala ellerini onun omuzlarında bırakmış; ağzı kulaklarına varmış şekliyle ona heyecanla bakmaya devam ediyordu. Doğrusu şuydu ki, bu teklif üzerine Chanyeol sonsuza kadar ders çalışmaya razı olduğunu haykırmak istiyordu. O an cesarete gelip sormak istediğini sorduğu için kendi kendini tebrik etti. Çünkü Kyungsoo'nun böyle bir cevap vermesi, onu teklifine tamamen soğuk bakmadığının göstergesiydi! _Gerçekten harika bir gün bugün!_ Ne kadar içi içine sığmıyor olsa da, derin bir nefes verdi. Gözlerini kapattı bir anlığına ve gülümserken ellerini Kyungsoo'nun küçük omuzlarından uzaklaştırdı. Sessizce, "Tabii ki çalışırım," diyerek cevapladı. "Hadi derse geçelim."

✼✼✼

Sonunda zil çalmış ve öğle arası olmuştu. Aşağıya inmemiş, inen arkadaşlarına kantinden aldıracaklarını söyleyip parasını vermişti. Çantasından matematik için aldığı yardımcı kitaplardan birini çıkardı, yanında da geçen gün Kyungsoo ile birlikte çalıştıkları defterini. Hızlıca açtı, çözülmüş soruları tekrar etmeye başladı. Parmağını Kyungsoo'nun yazısının üstünden geçirirken, "Amma düzgün yazısı var," dedi. Yüzünde oluşan tebessümü engelleyememişti. "Aynı kendisi gibi..."

Soruları yeniden çözmeyi bitirdikten sonra, biraz korkarak defterin en arka sayfasında duran çalışma kağıdını çıkardı. İlk soruyu hallettikten sonra rahat bir nefes alacaktı ki, bir sonraki soru anasını ağlatacak gibi duruyordu.

Tekrar tekrar okumasına rağmen nasıl çözüleceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. İlk soruyla da uzaktan yakından alakası yoktu bu işkencenin. "Bu ne biçim soru be!" diye sinirle bağırdı sınıfın içinde yalnız olmadığı gerçeğini umursamayarak. İçeriye giren arkadaşlarını gördüğünde, "Junmyeon! Gel buraya!" diye seslendi. Aralarından en aklı başında olanın o olduğunu düşünüyordu çünkü.

Junmyeon masasına yaklaştı, Chanyeol'ün ona aldırdığı yemeği sırasına bıraktıktan sonra, "Ne bu?" diyerek defteri gösterdi. Biraz baktıktan sonra Chanyeol'e inanamamış gibi bakmıştı. " _Sen_... ders mi çalışıyorsun?!" Bunu duyan öbürleri de şaşkınlıkla yanına gelmişler, ardından da gülmeye başlamışlardı.

"Kesin gülmeyi, burada aşk hayatım söz konusu," dedi kızarak. Arkadaşları aradaki bağlantıyı anlamaya çalışırken, "Şu soruyu çözebilen var mı aranızda?" diye sordu. Birkaçı direkt uzaklaşmış, iki tanesi de ellerine kalem alıp sıranın üzerinde bir şeyler karalamaya başlamıştı.

Junmyeon biraz inceledikten sonra, oflayarak, "Çok eski konulardan bu," dedi. "Unuttum bile." Kalemini bıraktı, eli ile selam vererek biraz önce uzaklaşan arkadaşların yanına gitti. Chanyeol, arkadaşlarının da onun gibi tembel olmasından dolayı homurdanarak, kafasını defterin üzerine bıraktı. Elindeki kalemin ucu ile oynarken, sırtına birinin dokunduğunu hissetti.

Arkasını dönmeden kolunu kaldırarak, sıraya yasladığı başıyla arkaya baktı. Sınıftaki çalışkanlardan biriydi bu kişi, ismini hatırlamadığını fark etti. "Soruya ben de bakabilir miyim?" dediğini zar zor duyabilmişti. Chanyeol, başını sallayarak kafasının altındaki defteri ona uzattı, sıranın üstünde arkasına dönüp oturarak çocuğu izlemeye başladı. Bir, belki iki dakika içerisinde çözmüş olmalıydı. "Cevap 12 mi?" diye sordu, Chanyeol başını salladığında çocuk da memnun olmuş bir şekilde tebessüm etmişti.

"Jongin," dedi Chanyeol ismini hatırladığında, parmağı ile onu işaret ederken. Karşısındaki de gözlerini çevirerek ona baktığında, "Bana da anlatır mısın nasıl yapıldığını?" diye sordu.

Jongin de kalkıp yanına oturmuştu. Kağıdı defterin üstüne serdi. "Ders çalıştığını gördüğüme ben de şaşırdım," diye açıkladı. "İstediğin zaman bana sorularını sorabilirsin Chanyeol." Gülümsedikten sonra, soruyu açıklamaya başlamıştı. Bir sonraki soruyu da Chanyeol çözerken, doğru yapıp yapmadığını anlamak için Jongin onu bir gözetmen edasıyla izlemeye başlamıştı. Bir süre böyle geçti. "Aslında zeki birisin, baksana." diyerek, bitmiş kağıdı gösterdi.

Chanyeol de sırıtarak: "Kesinlikle sınavdan beşte beş yapacağım," dedi içinden.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabahtan beri belki de elli defa aynı paragrafı okumuştu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo'nun sınav yapacağı gün sonunda gelmişti ancak Chanyeol yeterince hazır hissetmiyordu. Sürekli tekrar ettiği o formülleri bile unutmuştu ve şu an beynine lanetler okumaktaydı. Kyungsoo, masanın başında, kendi yanında oturuyordu. Geldiği gibi yeni konuyu anlatmaya başladığından, Chanyeol çalıştıklarını da unutmamak için onu çok dikkatli dinleyememişti. Bunu gören Kyungsoo da konuyu çok uzatmamaya çalışmıştı, sonunda da dersi bitirdi; önünde duran kağıdın arka tarafına birkaç soru karaladı hemencecik. "Şimdi bunları çözüyorsun, eğer üç doğru veya daha fazlasını yaparsan geçersin."

Kyungsoo'nun sandalyesine sırıtarak yaslanmasını izlerken, Chanyeol'ün suratı düşmüştü. Parmakları arasındaki kalemi iyice sıktı, ilk sorudan başlayarak soruları çözmeye _çalışmaya_ başladı.

Kyungsoo istediği kadar süresi olduğunu birkaç defa tekrar etmişti ama Chanyeol soruları anlayamadığı sürece elinde olan zamanın önemi kalmıyordu. Beş soru vardı ve dakikalardır üçüncü soru ile uğraşıyordu. Jongin ile çalıştıkları soru tarzlarından biriydi bu, beynini yoklamaya çalıştı. Kyungsoo da o sırada kendi defterine bir şeyler karalamaktaydı.

Sonunda yapabildiği kadarını yapmıştı, her soru doluydu fakat çoğunun anlamsız çözüm denemeleri olduğunu biliyordu Chanyeol. Umutsuzca doldurduğu kağıdı Kyungsoo'ya uzatırken başını eğdi ve Tanrı'ya ona iyi bir sonuç verebilmesi amacıyla dua etti içinden. Kyungsoo gözlüğünü düzeltip teker teker soruları kontrol ederken Chanyeol sessizlikle onu izliyordu. Oldukça ciddi bir edayla sandalyesinde bacak bacak üstüne atmış, bir eli alnına dayalıydı. Öbür eli ise Chanyeol'ün hayal kırıklığını tutmaktaydı. Alnına yasladığı parmak, bir kaşının hafifçe yukarı kıvrılmasına neden olmuştu. Tam bir öğretmen gibi duruyordu, eğer Chanyeol o sırada ecel terleri döküyor olmasaydı her şey daha güzel olabilirdi.

Kalemi masanın üstüne bıraktı, Chanyeol de kırmızı kalem ile işaretlenmiş alanlara bakmaya çalıştı ancak Kyungsoo kağıdı çabucak katlayıp, kendi kitabının arasına sıkıştırmıştı. "Salı ve çarşamba günleri boşum," diye açıkladığında Chanyeol sonucun ne olduğu yeni kavrayabilmişti. "Beni alırsan sevinirim."

Kafasının içinde zafer marşları çalıyor, beyninde partiler düzenliyordu. Şuracıkta dans edebilirdi, hem de hiç dans yeteneği olmamasına karşın. Karşısındaki üzerinde havalı bir etki bırakabilmek amacıyla, hislerini dışarı vurmadan yalnızca başını sallayarak anladığını belirtti Kyungsoo'ya. "O zaman... çarşamba günü saat 6'da seni alırım." demişti. Siyah saçlı olan da defterdeki açık yaprağın bir köşesinden tutup küçük bir parça koparmış, ardından da onu Chanyeol'e uzatmıştı. Yazıyı okuduğunda, üstünde bir adresin yazılı olduğunu gördü. Yanına dönüp, Kyungsoo görmeden elini yumruk yapıp sevinçle sıktı, İşte artık evinin adresini, hem de birbirlerine oldukça yakın oturduklarını öğrenmişti.

✼

Okuldan çıktığı gibi onu bekleyen şoförün arabasına koşarak gitti. Yanında çıkış zilinden beri sürüklemekte olduğu Jongin'i de götürmeye karar vermişti; çocuğun kolundan tuttuğu gibi, sanki kaçırıyormuşçasına arabaya fırlatmıştı ince bedenini. Jongin'in kendini üzerinde bulduğu koltuğun yanındaki kısma oturup kapıyı kapattı ve şoföre çok hızlı olmasını, arabayı "uçurmasını" söyledi.

Kurbanı ise pencerenin üstündeki kulbu tam güç tutarken, korkuyla gözlerini yanındaki kendisi gibi uzun boylu olan sınıf arkadaşına çevirmişti. "Neler oluyor?!"

Chanyeol sırtını deri koltuğa yaslamış, rahatça bacaklarını açmış yayılıyordu. Okul üniformasının bir parçası olan beyaz gömleğinin yakasını açmış, kravatını da hafifçe salmıştı. "Bugün büyük gün," dedi ilk olarak. Sonra ise sesi heyecanı ile yükselirken devam etmişti cümlesine: "Hayatımın aşkı ile geçireceğim ilk buluşma!"

Aldığı cevap ile başını aşağı yukarı sallayıp anladığını belirtmişti. Sonra birden kaşlarını çattı, biraz da korkarak gözlerini Chanyeol'e çevirdi. "Peki bunun benimle ne ilgisi var?" Şoför gerçekten de Chanyeol'ün " _uçurma_ " konusundaki sözünü dinlemiş olmalıydı, çünkü arabanın içinde en az beş defa zıplamışlardı şimdiye kadar.

Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve bilmiş bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Bana hazırlanmam için yardım edeceksin," diye açıkladı.

"Ben mi?!" diye bağırdı Jongin şaşkınlıkla. Arabada şoförün olduğunu hatırlayarak, sözlerinin devamını daha sessiz bir şekilde getirdi. "Ben hayatımda kimseyle çıkmadım ki!" diye fısıldadı.

Elini omzuna koyarak sakinleştirmişti Jongin'i. "Fazla utangaç birisin," dedi. "Sınıftaki kızlar sana bu yüzden bayılıyorlar." Birden sesinin tonunu yükselterek, _"Bir kişi aynı anda nasıl hem seksi hem de sevimli olabilir ki—?"_ diye taklit etti kızları. Jongin ise hiç farkında olmadığı bu şeyleri duyduğunda kızarmadan edememişti. Çok çirkin olduğunu düşünmüyordu ama bu duydukları da biraz fazla gelmişti ona. "Demek ki farkında olmadan yaptığın şeyler seni çekici kılıyor... Ayrıca bu konuda güvenebileceğim tek kişi sensin, Jiyeon ve diğerleri bundan bahsedersem benimle dalga geçecektir."

Arkadaşının ona güvendiğini bilmek onu mutlu etmişti, yine de Chanyeol'ün ona bu "önemli gün"ünde yüklediği sorumluluk onda büyük bir baskı yaratıyordu. İçten içe işleri batırmaktan korkarak, "Elimden geleni yapacağım," dedi sessizce.

Eve girdiklerinde Chanyeol hızlıca gideceği odaya doğru ilerlemiş olsa da, Jongin hayatında ilk defa bu kadar geniş ve büyük bir mekan gördüğünden etrafı inceleyerek attığı adımları yavaş ve kısaydı. Burada bir ailenin yaşadığını düşünmek zordu; büyük, beş yıldızlı hotellere benziyordu. Bulunduğu sokakta da güzel binalar vardı fakat genel olarak çok dikkat çekiyordu. Merdivenlerin başında bekleyen Chanyeol'ün ona gelmesi için elini salladığını gördüğünde başını çevirmeyi bırakıp ona doğru koşar adımlar atmıştı.

Odasının da evin geri kalanından eksik kalır yanı yoktu, tek kötü tarafı onu kullananın Chanyeol olmasıydı. Jongin şaşırmamıştı, Chanyeol okulda da oldukça dağınık biriydi. Odasını da aynı şekilde kullanıyordu: Yeri; fırlatılmış kıyafetler, birkaç yiyecek çöpü, top haline getirilmiş kağıtlar kaplamıştı. Üstüne zar zor yatılabilen bir şeye dönüşmüştü yatağı, çarşafları ile örtüsü birbirine girmiş; uzakta bir yerlerde de battaniyeye benzer bir şey vardı. Ayrıca yatağın bir köşesinde göze oldukça şüpheli gözüken peçeteler durmaktaydı.

O tarafa baktığını gören Chanyeol, görüşünü kapatmak amacıyla hemen Jongin'in önüne geçerek onu yatağın karşısında duran koltuğa oturttu. "Odamı sadece benim haberim varken temizlemelerini söylemiştim, o yüzden bu kadar dağınık. Genelde hafta sonları temizliyorlar, kusura bakma." Jongin önemsiz olduğunu söylemek için başını salladı. "Tamam, saat altıya kadar vaktimiz var. Kıyafet seçmek ile başlayalım."

Gardırobunu açtı. İçerisinde sıra sıra askılar vardı. "Benim için çok önemli olduğunu ona göstermek istiyorum," diye açıkladı Jongin'e. Ellerini askılar arasında dolaştırıyordu. "Ama çok abartıyorum gibi de gözükmesin." Koltukta oturan Jongin'in başı ile onayladığını gördüğünde büyük bir özgüvenle içerideki askılardan birini tutup çıkardı. Askıda takılı olan, satenden yapılmış desenli bir gömlekti.

"Şey..." dedi Jongin yavaşça. "Onu nereye götüreceksin?" Birden gelen bu soru üzerine Chanyeol'ün havaya kaldırmış olduğu kolu yavaşça aşağı indi. Gerçekten buna karar vermemişti hala. Heyecandan unutmuştu işte!

Askıyı yere fırlatarak, umutsuzca Jongin'in önünde yere çöktü. Başını ellerinin arasına almıştı. "Jongin! Onu nereye götürmeliyim?!"

"Nelerden hoşlanır?" diye sorduğunda, Chanyeol gözlerini devirmişti.

"Bu zaten onu daha çok tanımak için ayarlanmış bir buluşmaydı..." dedi bıkkın bir şekilde. "Restorana falan mı götürmeliyim acaba? Loş ışıkların altında ne kadar da göz alıcı görünürdü..."

"Onun beğenebileceğini düşündüğün bir yere götür." Jongin parmağını çenesine yerleştirdi. "Ben olsam daha basit bir yer tercih ederdim herhalde," dedi. "Restoran çok ciddi bir şey gibi geliyor kulağa."

Birden aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi işaret parmağını havaya kaldırdı. "Müziğimizi beğendiğini biliyorum!" Ne söyleyeceğini merak ederek, heyecan ile büyümüş gözlerine baktı Jongin. "Acaba ona seranat mı yapmalıyım?" Ne beklemişti ki zaten? Derin bir nefes verdi, saat altıya kadar zaman oldukça yavaş geçecekti demek ki.

✼

Eve geldiğinden beri odasından çıkmayan Kyungsoo'nun durumunu merak ederek kapısını tıklattı. "Gir," dediğini duyduğu gibi kapıyı açmıştı Sehun. Yatağın üstüne oturmuş, bir şeyi beklemekte gibi görünüyordu ağabeyi: Üstünde Sehun'un görmeye alıştığı pijamaları yerine, dışarıda giydiği kıyafetleri olduğunu fark etti. Minik parmaklarına kadar uzanan ceketinin son düğmesinin üzerinde birleştirmişti ellerini, baş parmakları stresli bir şekilde birbirlerine çarpıyordu, bakışları ise önüne çevriliyken kahve küreleri zihninde başka şeylerin döndüğünü gösteriyordu. Ona baktığını görünce, Sehun'un sormasını beklemeden açıklamaya girişti. "Bugün bir randevum var."

Küçük olanın ince ve düzgün kaşları yukarı kalkmıştı, şaşkınlıkla yatakta oturan ağabeyine baktı. "Vay canına," dedi gözlerini büyüterek. Hafiften gülümsemesine de engel olamamıştı. "En son ben ortaokuldayken bir sevgilin olmuştu diye hatırlıyorum."

Kaşlarını çatarak dik dik baktı büyüğü. "Sen o zaman lisedeydin bir kere," dedi sinirli bir ses tonuyla. "Ayrıca bu çocuk sevgilim değil." Sehun onun yattığı yatağa doğru yaklaşırken, _'ne olursa olsun'_ diye düşünerek anlatmaya başladı: "Ders verdiğim kişiyi hatırlıyor musun? Ona teşvik olsun diye gidiyorum. Kendisi teklif etti, ben değil."

"Ama sen de kabul etmişsin," diye itiraz etti. Ağabeyinin sevgisini kabul etme konusunda yaşadığı sıkıntıları biliyordu. Zaten o ilk ve tek sevgilisi de sevgisini hissetiremediğini söyleyerek ayrılmıştı ondan. Yatağın üzerinde yanına yerleşti, uzanıp başını eline dayadı. Kyungsoo'nun masasının üzerinde duran kitaplardan birini almıştı, önüne koymuş, sayfaları çeviriyordu umarsızca. "Nasıl biri peki bu şanslı çocuk?"

Kendisiyle alay geçtiğini düşünerek sinirli bir nefes vermişti siyah saçlı olan. "Neden boşboğaz teyzeler gibi konuşuyorsun?" Fakat yine de Sehun'u kırmak istemeyip onu cevapsız bırakmamıştı. "Saf biri. Hemen heyecanlanabiliyor, odaklandığında ise gerçekten çok başarılı olabileceğini düşünüyorum. Belki de bu yüzden müzikte bu kadar istekli ve kendine güveniyor."

Sehun kaşlarını indirip gözlerini kısarak sırıtmıştı. "Hmm," dedi yalnızca. İçinden neler geçirdiğini bilmek istemiyordu Kyungsoo, bu yüzden sessiz kaldı. "Peki tipi nasıl?"

"Gelince görürsün," diye kestirip attı Kyungsoo.

Ancak Sehun küçük olmanın verdiği rahatlık ile ağabeyinin koluna sarılmış, dudaklarını büzerken gözleri ile de yalvarıyor gibi bakmıştı. "O kadar bekleyemem, söyle işte."

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Uzun boylu, senin kadar vardır."

Birkaç saniye bekledi ama Kyungsoo devam etmeyince konuştu. "Ne, bu kadar mı?"

"Saçları kırmızı."

"Başka?"

"Sevimli görünen yüzüne oranla yapılı bir vücudu var." dediğinde Sehun burnundan itibaren yüzünü kitap ile kapatmış olsa da, Kyungsoo sırıtmakta olduğunu bildiğinden kaşlarını çattı yeniden. "Tamam, yeter bu kadar. Çık dışarı."

Kolundan tutup onu çekmiş, ardından da sırtından itmeye başlamıştı. Sehun kapının eşiğindeyken, "Hey, eve döndüğünde her şeyi dinlemek istiyorum, tamam mı?" dedi ancak o anda yüzüne kapatılan kapı ile bakıştı.

Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra, telefonunun çalmasıyla Kyungsoo kapısını açtı ve paltosunu giydi. Birden Sehun'un kaldığı odanın da kapısı açılmış ve sokağa bakan mutfak penceresine koşuşmuştu iki uzun bacak. Perdeyi aralayarak, arabaya yaslanmış beklemekte olan çocuğu inceledi. Gerçekten de ağabeyinin dediği gibi oldukça uzun gözüküyordu, yüzü de fena değildi sanki... Kyungsoo ayakkabılarını giyerken, Sehun ona seslendi: "Turnayı gözünden vurmuşsun Kyungsoo!"

Evin anahtarını cebine attı. "Kes sesini," dedi ve kapıyı kapatıp çıktı. Sehun ise kıkırdadı ve arabaya doğru yürüyen büyüğünü izledi. Kyungsoo için kapıyı açmıştı o çocuk. Yüzünde büyük bir gülümseme vardı, üstündeki sweatshirtü rahat gözüküyordu. Kyungsoo içeri girip koltuğa oturduğunda kapısını kapattı, kendisi de öbür kapıdan girip Kyungsoo'nun yanındaki koltuğa oturmuştu.

Siyah saçlı olan sırtını koltuğa yaslamış, Chanyeol ile arasına koyduğu ceketinin yanında dümdüz bir şekilde oturuyordu. Bu geniş arabada dizleri ile ön koltuk arasında birkaç santim kalıyordu, bacaklarını birbirine birleştirmiş ve parmaklarını da birbirleri arasına geçirmişti. Yolu izlerken gittikleri rotaya bakarak bir tahmin yürüttü. "Alışveriş merkezine mi gidiyoruz?" Yanında rahatça bacaklarını iki yana açmış olan Chanyeol ise başını iki yana sallamıştı sadece.

Biraz sonra arabadan indiklerinde, havanın yavaş yavaş kararmaya başlamakta olduğunu fark etmişti. Bu yüzden Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu kolundan tutarak çekiştirdi. "Çabuk olmamız gerek!" Kyungsoo, adımlarını Chanyeol'ün hızına uydurmaya çalışırken, bir yandan da geldikleri yeri inceliyordu. Burası şehirdeki en güzel ormanlardan birisiydi. Ağaçlar oldukça uzundu, gökyüzünü görmesini zorlaştırıyorlardı neredeyse. Her taraf yeşillikti.

Bir süre boyunca toprak yolda koşarak ilerlediler. Sonunda ağaçların sıklığı biraz olsun azalmış, patikada sağa doğru açılan bir yol çıkmıştı karşılarına. Birkaç adım sonrasında ise Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün onu küçük ırmağın üzerindeki küçük, derme çatma bir köprüye getirdiğini gördü. "Yetiştik!"

Kyungsoo, hala elinden tutmakta olan Chanyeol'ün yanına dikkatli adımlarla yaklaştı ve onun baktığı yöne doğru bakışlarını çevirdi yavaşça. Gözleri, günbatımı ile buluştuğunda; Güneş'in Dünya'nın bu küresine ulaşan son ışınları ile aydınlanan yüzünün yorgun şekli değişmiş, dudakları şaşkınlıkla aralanırken gözleri de hafifçe büyümüştü. Gördüğü gerçekten... çok güzeldi. Gökyüzü bir palet gibi birçok harikulade rengi birbirine karıştırmış ve müthiş bir sanat eseri çıkarmıştı. Siyah saçlı olan gecikmeden, cebinden çıkardığı telefonu ile bir fotoğraf çekti.

"Beğendin mi?" diye sordu Chanyeol yumuşak bir sesle. Kyungsoo ise cevap vermeden başını salladı ve ardından bir fotoğraf daha çekti. Irmağa yansıyan gökyüzü de mavi rengi cümbüşe boyamıştı. İçinde yıllardır hissetmediği o hissin geri döndüğünü hissetmişti Kyungsoo; bu yüzden başını yavaşça eğip sessizce ırmağın şırıltısını dinlerken, parmakları köprünün tırabzanları biraz daha sıkmıştı. Chanyeol'ün sözleri ile gözlerini yeniden araladı. "Bir gün okul çıkışında eve gitmemek için oyalanırken buldum burayı. Bana çok büyük bir ilham kaynağı olmuştu..."

"Gerçekten fazlasıyla büyüleyici..." dedi Kyungsoo gözlerini ayırmayarak. Birkaç dakika sonra güneş ufukta kaybolduğunda ancak kendilerine gelebilmişlerdi. Chanyeol, dirseğini tırabzana yaslayıp bedenini Kyungsoo'nun tarafına çevirmişti. Minik bir gülümseme yer almıştı yüzünde yine, onunla birlikte ortaya çıkan gamzesini de fark etti Kyungsoo. Bu bilgiyi beyninin bir köşesine attı, bakışlarını kendinden oldukça uzun olan bu gence çevirdi.

Memnun bir şekilde çıkmıştı Chanyeol'ün sesi: "Bir sonraki durağımıza gidebiliriz artık." Kyungsoo ile birlikte geldikleri patikadan geri dönerlerken, kararmaya başlayan hava ile toprak yoldaki adımlarını daha dikkatli atmaktaydılar. "Hemen arkada kalan lunaparka gitmeye ne dersin?" Siyah saçlarını sallayıp onayladı. Bunun üzerine Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'dan önce davranıp aşağıya doğru koşmaya başladı. Buraya geldikleri arabada beklemekte olan şöfor ile içeriye eğildiği pencereden doğru konuştuğunu gördü Kyungsoo.

Tam arabaya yaklaşacakken, Chanyeol onu bileğinden tutmuştu ve lunaparkın olduğu yöne doğru çekiyordu. "Aradığımda bizi almaya gelecek, hadi, bu taraftan!" Adımları bir önceki yürüyüşlerine göre daha yavaştı, yetişmeleri gereken bir şey yoktu bu sefer. Sağ taraflarında kalan ormanı arada bir inceliyorlardı. "Kyungsoo," diye seslendiğinde kafasını ona çevirip ne olduğunu soran bir bakış attı. "Biraz kendinden bahsetsene."

"Hmm..." Evet, biri ile çıkıyorsan onu tanımak zorundasındır, değil mi? Peki biri ile çıkacaksan, onu seviyor olman gerekmez mi? Onu tanımıyorken, nasıl sevebilirsin ki? _Belki de, sevgisinden emin olmak, onu pekiştirmek istiyordur_ , diye düşündü. "Okuduğum bölüm dolayısıyla teknoloji ile ilgilendiğimi söyleyebilirim. Kitap okumaktan hoşlanırım bir de. Müzikle de içli dışlı sayılırım."

Chanyeol'ün ayakları onu ileriye doğru götürüyor olsa da, beyni ve tüm dikkati yanında yürüyebiliyor olmak için hızlı adımlar atmakta olan kısa boylu adamdaydı. Ağzından çıkan her kelimeden sonra başını aşağı yukarı sallıyor, onu dinlediğini fark ettirmek istiyordu. "Beğendiğin sanatçılar?"

"Hmm," diye düşündü önce. Kyungsoo, anket dolduruyormuş gibi hissediyordu. "Şu sıralar Grover Washington Jr'ı oldukça dinliyorum."

Yanındaki genç mutlu bir şekilde yanıtladı onu: "Ah, bende onun birkaç plağı olacak." Ona doğru yaklaştı. "Bir dahaki dersten sonra beraber dinleyebiliriz."

Kyungsoo, ilerisindeki yola bakarak başını salladı. "Pekala." Hiçbir zaman iyi bir müzik dinletisine hayır demezdi. Ayrıca kendisinin plak alacak parası olmuyordu, bir kere de orijinal kayıtlardan dinlemek güzel olabilirdi.

Beş dakika sonra lunaparkın girişindeydiler. Gişeden biletlerini aldıktan sonra, Chanyeol heyecanlı bir çocuk edasıyla Kyungsoo'nun elinden tutmuş ve onu atlıkarıncaya götürmüştü. Gece saatlerine yaklaştıkları için, atlıkarınca masallardan fırlamış gibi gözükmüştü uzun boylu olana. Oldukça etkilenmiş, gözleri parlıyordu. Yan yana boş olan yer bulduklarında oturdular ve birden makinenin çalışmaya başlaması ile dengelerini kaybedince direğe sarıldılar.

Kyungsoo, başını soluna çevirerek üzerinde oturduğu at için fazla kocaman görünen Chanyeol'e bakıp kahkaha attı. "Harika gözüküyorsun!" Fakat yanındaki gencin gülmek yerine ona büyük gözlerle baktığını gördüğünde kıkırdaması yavaş yavaş sessizleşmişti. Endişeyle, "Ne oldu?" diye sordu.

Genç çocuk, başını çabucak önüne çevirmiş, yüzünü saklamıştı. "Çok güzel gülüyorsun..." Evet, hafızasına gülüşünü kaydetmiş, tekrar tekrar oynatıyordu beyninin içinde. Yeniden duyabilmek için türlü şebeklikler yapmaya hazırdı ancak Kyungsoo'nun omzuna vurmasıyla girdiği duygusal transtan çabucak kurtuldu.

Kyungsoo, her ne kadar geçiştirmeye çalışsa da, birinin ona gülüşünün güzel olduğunu söylemesinin içini hoşnut etmediğini söyleyemezdi. Hafifçe gülümsedi direğe bağlı parmaklarına bakarken. Kafasını bu sefer sağına çevirdi, çevresinin etrafında dönmesini izledi. Gözleri yıldızların süslediği gökyüzüne çevrili olsa da aklını hala bu gencin biraz önce söylediği kelimeler işgal ediyordu.

Üzgündü. Bugün Chanyeol'ün üstüne sweatshirt giymesi, birbirlerini gördükleri o ilk gece aklına kazınan kollarını yine göremeyecek olması anlamına geliyordu. Buna rağmen hala yeni başlayan bu buluşmaları çok da kötü geçmiyordu. Atlıkarıncaya bindiği son zamanı hatırlamıyordu bile, iyi bir değişiklik olmuştu hayatında.

Yanındaki dev beden, arada bir üstündeki atı motor sürer gibi yaparken zaman geçmiş; parasını verdikleri beş dakika dolduktan sonra atlıkarınca yavaşlamış, en sonunda da durmuştu. Chanyeol, tekrar Kyungsoo'yu çekiştirerek dondurma standına ilerletmişti onu. Şimdi ellerinde iki kutu dondurma tutmaktaydılar. Hızlıca kaşıkladılar, Chanyeol bindikleri atlıkarıncanın ne kadar güzel olduğundan dakikalarca bahsederken çabucak bitmişti küçük kutularındaki tatlılar. Kyungsoo, ellerini birbirine sürttü; ardından da kollarını kendine doğru çekip üstlerine ellerini yerleştirmişti. Ceketi arabada kalmıştı. "Üşümeye başladım galiba." Parmakları, üzerindeki uzun kollu tişörtün üzerinde durmaya devam ederken; yuvarlak gözlerini yukarıya çevirmiş, hiç de üşüyormuş gibi görünmeyen Chanyeol'e bakıyordu bir şeyler yapmasını ima ederek. _Çıkar o sweatshirtü üzerinden._

"Ceketin..." Sonra aklına gelmiş gibi gözleri birden büyüdü. Uzun boylu olanın bakışları kaygıyla çevresinde dolaşıyordu. Sesi de endişesini yansıtmaktaydı. "İstersen geri dönebiliriz!" Tüm gece boyunca ilk defa eli cebine gitti. "Arabayı çağırmalı mıyım?" Kyungsoo ise kaşlarını çattı, başını iki yanına salladı ve hayal kırıklığı ile nefes verdi soğuk havanın etkisiyle önünde buhar oluştururken. _Belki de içinde başka bir şey yoktur. Donmak istememesi normal..._

Parmağı ile yüksek makineyi işaret etmişti. "Daha dönmedolaba binemedik." Buluşmaları esnasında ilk defa bir şey teklif etmişti Kyungsoo, bu yüzden Chanyeol mutlulukla gülümsemişti. Başı ile onayladıktan sonra beraber dönmedolaba bindiler. Kapı kapandı ve bulundukları bölme yavaş yavaş yükselmeye başladı. Chanyeol, pencereye yaslanmış, ellerini de cama yapıştırmıştı ve başı aşağı dönüktü.

"Ah! Bu harika bir şey," dedi sevinçle etrafı izlerken. O sırada Kyungsoo'nun deklanşör sesi ulaştı kulağına. Buranın manzarası oldukça büyüleyiciydi. Şehrin tamamına yakınını görebiliyordunuz. Yine güzel bir şeyler yakalamış olmalı diye düşünerek, camdan uzaklaşıp sırtını koltuğa yasladı. "Manzarayı mı çektin?"

İnce parmakları ekranın üzerinde dolaşıyordu hızlıca. Kyungsoo, tüm dikkatini telefonuna vermiş bir şekilde, Chanyeol'ün sorusunu kısa "hı hı"lar ile yanıtlamıştı. Dirseğini oturduğu koltuğun yanına yaslamış, parmağı da alnına baskı uyguluyordu. Telefonunda biraz önce Chanyeol'ü çektiği fotoğrafa bakarken, _odaklandığında fazla tatlı gözüküyor_ , diye düşündü. _Şu büyük gözlere bak._

Yavaş yavaş zirveye ulaşırlarken, dönmedolap da yavaşlamaya başlamıştı hissettirmeden. Kyungsoo, telefonunu cebine atmadan önce birkaç tane de dışarının fotoğrafını çekmişti. "Buraya geldiğime minnettarım," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

Chanyeol ayaklarını heyecanla yere vurdu. Parmağıyla içerisinde bulundukları bölmenin zeminini gösterdi. "Kyungsoo, şuna bak! Alt tarafın şeffaf olduğunu bilmiyordum!" Yaşadığı sevinç ile kıkırdadı. "Bu cidden muhteşem!" Kyungsoo da aşağıya çevirdi bakışlarını, evet, cidden başınızı döndürüyordu ne kadar yüksekte olduğunuzu vurgulayan bir şekilde.

Aşağıya indiklerinde Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu oradan oraya sürüklemeye devam etti: Önce gondola bindiler (Chanyeol ikisinin fotoğrafını çekmeye çalışırken telefonu az kalsın düşürecekti), ardından çarpışan arabalarda birbirleriyle yarıştılar (Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün arabasına çarpmıştı, yanlışlıkla yaptığını söylese de çarpma sayısı beş defayı geçince Chanyeol, gülüşünde başka şeylerin gizli olabileceğini düşünmeye başladı) ve son olarak da Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'e istediği peluş ayıcığı alabilmek için hedef oyununda buldu kendini.

Sonunda saatlerce gezinmekten yorulan bacakları onlara isyan etmeye başladıklarında, adımları yavaşladı, beraber ilk karşılarına çıkan bir banka oturdular. Kyungsoo düzgün bir şekilde otururken Chanyeol başını arkaya düşürmüş, bacaklarını da iki yana salmıştı yine. Birkaç saniye sonra kafasını tekrar önüne getirdiğinde, bakışları yerle buluşmuş, yüzü düşmüştü. Siyah saçlı olan merakla sordu: "Bir sorun mu var?"

Chanyeol, ona dönmeden gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve başını hafifçe iki yana salladı. Dudakları önce bir çizgi halini aldı demek istediklerini saklayan bir şekilde. Ardından onları araladı: "Hayır," dedi. "Aksine bacak kaslarım bana ihanet etmeseydi her şey daha güzel olabilirdi." Gözlerini çoktan kendini siyaha boyamış gökyüzüne çevirdi umutsuzca. Neden bu kadar çabuk geçmişti ki bugün? Kyungsoo ile daha çok zaman geçirebilmek istiyordu oysaki. Bir daha böyle bir fırsat elde edemeyeceğini biliyordu ve bu onu daha çok üzüyordu. Yanındaki bu düşündüklerinden habersiz bir halde olmalıydı, bu yüzden kendine çeki düzen verdi. Gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı ve yanan gözlerinde toplanmaya başlayan yaşları ona fark ettirmeden geçiştirdi.

Yanındakinin yumuşak sesi dikkatini çekti, bakışlarını çevirmeden onu dinledi. "Chanyeol, gerçekten güzel bir gündü." Dev bedenin yüzünde buruk bir gülümseme oluştu. Evet, gün _dü_. Her şey gibi bu günün de sonu gelmişti. "Bugünü seninle geçirdiğim için mutluyum."

Biraz önce duyduklarının etkisinden kurtulamamışken yanağında hissettiği kalın dudaklar üzerine tekrardan göğsünün sıkışmasına engel olamamıştı. Yanındaki adam ondan yavaşça uzaklaşıp oturduğu yere sinerken kafasını zar zor çevirebildi. Kyungsoo ona gülümsemişti, değil mi? Onun sayesinde güzel bir gün geçirdiğini söylemişti ona! "Aman Tanrım," dedi elini yanağına doğru götürüp biraz önce bırakılan öpücüğün üzerinde parmağını gezdirirken. "Aman Tanrım!" Heyecanla bankın kenarına yasladığı ellerini kaldırdı, Kyungsoo'nun iki omzundan tutup onu kendine yaklaştırdı. Gözleri kapanıp dudakları da ileriye doğru hamle yapmış olsa da, siyah saçlı olanın parmakları aralarına bir duvar örmüştü bile.

"Kendine hakim ol," dedi yine o dersleri anlatırken Chanyeol dikkatini toplayamadığında gelen otoriter ses tonunu kullanarak. Ayağa kalkmıştı; uzun boylu olan da yine kendi kendine hayallere dalmadan edememiş olmalı ki dudağının kenarının kıvrılmış, elleri de hızlıca Kyungsoo'nun kollarına çevrilmişti. Yuvarlak gözleri çatılan kaşlarıyla panik olmuş bir şekilde Chanyeol'ün büyük ellerine bakmaktaydı, yaklaşan düşmanın hareketlerini inceleyen bir eda ile bedeni bir iki adım gerilemişti.

"Olamıyoru—m..." Gözlerini kapattı tebessüm ederken, başını öne çıkarmış ve kıs kıs gülüyordu. "Senin sevgine ihtiyacım var," dedi ve ellerini Kyungsoo'nun önünde birleştirip birbirine sürttü. "Lütfe—n!" Alt bedenini ihtiyacı gelmiş gibi iki yana sallarken devam etti. "Beni bundan mahrum bırakmayacaksın değil mi? Yalvarırı—m..."

Kısa olanın birden öne sürdüğü ayağının Chanyeol'ün ayakkabısının üzerinde yerini bulması ile kulak patlatan bir çığlık duyuldu. Acının sebebi duygusuzca bakarken, acıyı hisseden taraf sızlayan ayağını yüzünde beliren hüzün ile tutmuştu yere çökerek. Kyungsoo, gözlerini devirdi sinirle. "Eve dönme vaktimiz gelmiş." Arkasını dönerek uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı ki Chanyeol özürler dileyerek, onu bileğinden tutarak durdurdu.

"Seni eve bırakmam gerekiyor," diye açıkladığında Kyungsoo bu teklifi uygun buldu, zaten saatlerce kullandığı ayakları yeterince ağrımaktaydı. Geri dönmek için yolu da bildiğinden emin değildi... Başını sallayıp ona onay verdi. Kyungsoo, ona kızdığında Chanyeol'ün hemen özür dileyerek sessizleşmesi, ne derse kabul etmesi hoşuna gitmiyor demek yalan olurdu. Kyungsoo bunun iyi bir şey olduğundan emin değildi lakin bu umrunda da değildi.

Şoföre gelip onları alması için mesajı attıktan sonra ekranda gördüğü simge ile aklına gelmiş olmalı ki, çıkışa doğru yürürlerken birden kafasını Kyungsoo'ya çevirerek o mesajlaşma uygulamasını kullanıp kullanmadığını sormuştu. Genelde bakmadığını söylese de kullanıcı ismini vermişti Chanyeol'e.

Araba yolcuğunun da bitmesi ile bugünün sona erdiği resmileşmişti artık. Kyungsoo inmeden önce onun için kapıyı açmıştı Chanyeol, siyah saçlı olan ise yalnızca gözlerini devirmekle yetindi. Kyungsoo, arabadan inip uzun boylunun yanında dikildi. "Bunu bilmen gerektiğini düşünüyorum." Onunla bakışabilmek için kafasını kaldırdı. "Aslında sadece iki doğru yapmıştın, seni dikkatsiz şey." İşaret parmağı ve baş parmağını birleştirip Chanyeol'ün şişkin yanağına bir fiske attı. Ardından koşar adımlarla eve doğru yürüdü.

Kyugsoo içeri girene kadar onun eve vardığından emin olabilmek için biraz önce kapattığı kapıya yaslanmış, arabaya binmemişti Chanyeol. Kapı açıldığında içeriden birinin Kyungsoo'ya seslendiğini duydu. Kim olduğunu merak edecek durumda değildi, çünkü Kyungsoo ayakkabısını çıkarmak için eğildiğinde gözlerini onun muhteşem şekillenmiş olan arka tarafına kilitlemişti. Ve yine anladı ki gerçekten bu adam her bir köşesi ile mükemmeldi. Ve onu öğrendiği başka her bir parçası ile kendine daha çok bağlıyordu.

✼

**_3544 kelime?! Bu hikayenin en uzun bölümü bu!_ **   
**_Umarım beğenmişsinizdir, kendinize iyi bakın :')_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Günlerdir herhangi bir bildirim gelmeyen telefonunun susmak bilmeyen bir şekilde titreyip durması ile sabahının mahvolmasına sebep olmuştu. Sinirle verdiği nefesin ardından telefonunu komodinden aldı. Çıplak kolunu çıkarması ile odanın soğuğunu üzerinde hissedince, yanına çektiği telefonu ile omzunun üzerinden örtüsünü geçirdi. Gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdıktan sonra ancak odaklanabilmişti. 15'e yakın mesaj gelmişti. Önemli bir şey olmamasını ummuştu fakat onu rahat bırakmayan kişinin adını okuyunca şaşırmaya bile yeltenmedi.

** Park Chanyeol **

_02.34_

kyungsoo

_03.15_

kyungsoo

_05.57_

kyungsoo

Bu şekilde yarım saat öncesine kadar aralıklarla gönderilmiş içeriği aynı mesajlardan sonra, birkaç dakika önce gelen farklı bir mesaj vardı sonda.

_08.20_

ahaha kyungsoo, özür dilerim ya

telefon salaklaştı son günlerde

elli defa göndermiş aynı mesajı pardon :')

Kyungsoo tam bir şey yazacak oldu ki onun yazdığını görünce parmaklarını klavyeden uzaklaştırıp gelecek mesajı bekledi.

_08.23_

uyandın mı?

Gözlerini devirerek cevapladı.

Sayende.

Ayrıca farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama gönderilme saatini ben de görebiliyorum.

Bir dakikalığına hiçbir mesaj gelmeyince Kyungsoo telefonu kilitleyip tekrar uykusuna geri dönebilmek için bütün hislerini odaklamışken kulağına o sinir bozucu bildirim sesi çalınmıştı yine.

_08.25_

günaydıııın o zaman <3 <3

Gözlerini kırptı ve ekrana baktı. Ardından da bir fotoğraf gelmişti. Chanyeol, masanın önüne oturmuş, önünde de bir kitap açık duruyordu. Zafer işareti yaptığı elini yüzüne yaklaştırmıştı ve gülümsüyordu.

_08.27_

bak sabahleyin kalkıp senin için ders çalışıyorum

gördün mü

kyungsoo

uygulamanın nasıl kullanıldığını biliyor musun

_*Büyük kalp stickerı*_

bak bunu yapabilir misin

bence yapamazsın

_08.32_

denesene

_08.45_

kyungsoo bana kalpli sticker atar mısın

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun çevrimiçi olduğunu gördüğünde hemen yatağından kalkmış, aynada saçlarını düzeltip üstüne tişörtünü geçirdikten sonra gelişigüzel aldığı bir kitabı masada önüne koymuştu. Şu an baktığında bir fizik kitabı olduğunu gördü ve rahat bir nefes verdi. Bu kitabı hiç açmamıştı ve coğrafya falan olmasından korkmuştu. Birkaç dakikadır mesaj gelmediği için içi sıkılarak tekrar dağınık yatağına geri dönerek uzandı. Kyungsoo ile geçirdiği günün analizini yapıp, yaşadıkları her anı zihninde tekrarlarken sabahladığı için yorulan bedeni kendini uykuya kaptırırken, o sırada bir anlığına içi geçmiş olan Kyungsoo da elinde tuttuğu telefonun titremesiyle tekrar kendine gelmişti. Mesajları okuduktan sonra, belki birazcık, Chanyeol'e kullanıcı ismini verdiğine pişman olmuş olabilirdi.

_09.02_

*Büyük kalp stickerı*


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol'e verdiği son dersten ve ondan sonra beraber gittiği _motivasyon buluşması_ nın üzerinden neredeyse iki hafta geçmişti. Bu ayın sonuna da yaklaştığından, şimdiden sonraki ayın faturaları ve tabii ki evin kirasında kendine düşen payı nasıl yetiştireceğini düşünmeye başlamak zorundaydı.

Profesörün verdiği mola sırasında, bilgisayarın yanında duran hesap makinesini eline aldı. İşten kazandıklarını, Park ailesinden aldığı paradan kalan ile topladı fakat ay sonuna kadar yapacağı harcamaları da hesaba katınca; elindeki paranın yeterli olmayacağını görmüş, içini bir endişe kaplamasını engelleyememişti. Amfide arkasında oturmakta olan Baekhyun, arkadaşının yine dalgın bir ruh haline giriş yapmakta olduğunu gördüğünde yanına gelmiş, elini omzuna yerleştirmişti bir ağabey edasıyla. "Kyungsoo?"

Siyah saçlı olan ise parmaklarını kara tutamlarının arasına geçirmişti derin bir nefesle. "Acaba yetiştirebilecek miyim her şeyi?" Arkadaşının bu halini gören Baekhyun ise yardımcı olamayacak olduğu gerçeği sebebiyle daha da üzülüyordu. Biliyordu ki Kyungsoo'ya borç verebileceğini söylese yeteri kadar kızacaktı, bu yüzden Baekhyun asıl söylemek istediği olan geri ödemesiz para sağlamasının konusunu bile açamıyordu. Kyungsoo neden bu kadar inatçıydı ki? Arkadaşının ona yardımcı olmak istemesini kabul etse hiçbir sıkıntısı kalmayacaktı.

"Ders verdiğin öğrenciye ne oldu?" diye sordu.

"Geçen haftadan beri aramadılar," dedi hüzünle. "Acaba anlatımımdan hoşnut mu değildi Chanyeol?" Derslerini zihninde tekrar oynatsa da, kendi aklında kalan tek şey Chanyeol'ün kırmızı saçlarının ders çalışırken ne kadar saçma gözüktüğü ve bazen üstüne giydiği şeylerin bedenini sarmalamasıyla belli olan kollarıydı. Başını salladı hemen, artık şu kollardan vazgeçmeliydi. Ne kadar ilgi çekici ve ağız sulandırıcı ise o kadar ulaşılmazdı onlar.

Baekhyun başını salladı hemen, açık kahverengi saçları alnında dalgalandı. "Zannetmiyorum," dedi yavaşça. "Bazen benim bile senden ders alasım geliyor." Kyungsoo utanarak gülümsedi ve başını salladı _"yok, yok"_ demek istercesine. Sonra aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi yüzü düştüğünde, Baekhyun merakla sordu: "Ne oldu?"

"Başına bir şey gelmiş olmasın?" dedi korku ile. Baekhyun, gözü ile masanın üzerinde duran telefonu işaret etti. Kyungsoo, sessizce eline aldı. "Büyük ihtimalle kuruntu yapıyorum..." Ekranla birkaç saniye bakıştıktan sonra mesajlaşma uygulamasını açtı. Baekhyun, yanına biraz daha sokulup; mesajları görmeye çalışsa da Kyungsoo hızlı bir hamle ile telefonun ekranını göremeyeceği bir yere çevirince, sinir ve vazgeçmişlikle sesli bir nefes vermişti.

Kısa bir mesaj atmaya karar verdi, hem kendisini hatırlatacaktı hem de iyi olup olmadığını öğrenmiş olacaktı.

_"Her şey yolunda?"_

Mesajı göndere bastığı gibi pişman oldu, şimdi kim bilir kaç tane mesaj gelecekti üst üste. Eğer kötü bir şey, gerçekten kötü bir şey olmuş olsaydı, haberi olurdu... değil mi? Lakin beklediğinin aksine, üstünden bir, iki dakika geçmiş olmasına rağmen hiçbir mesaj almamıştı. Dudağı öne çıkmış, kaşları çatılmıştı: Mesajına yanıt vermemek, gerçekten Chanyeol'ün yapacağı bir davranış değildi.

Profesör içeriye geri döndüğünde, bilgisayarını önüne çekti ve telefonunu kilitledi. Belki de Chanyeol de meşgul olabilirdi. Ayrıca, cevap vermesini dört gözle beklemiyordu sonuçta. Eninde sonunda görecekti.

✼

Geniş, yüksek, beyaz boya ile kaplı duvara bakmaktaydı uzandığı yatağında. Gözünü öbür duvara çevirdiğinde geçen gün astığı yeni posterlerine göz attı bir süreliğine. Çok iyi biliyordu ki ailesi bundan hoşlanmayacaktı ve bu onun için daha iyi demekti. Kendisinden bir şeyler bulundurmak istiyordu odasında ve bu annesini veya babasını rahatsız edecekse bile bunu görmezden gelecekti.

Günlerdir okuldan eve, evden okula gitmekten başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Öğretmenin habersizce yaptığı matematik testinden geçer not alamadığı için evde kalma cezası vermişlerdi. Annesi telefonuna da el koymuştu, bugün cezası bitmişti ve bu sayede hem telefonuna hem de özgürlüğüne kavumuştu ancak yine de Chanyeol çok sıkılıyordu. O kadar sıkılmıştı ki o sırada yastığının üstünde soluna dönmüş, elinde tuttuğu telefonu da gözleri önüne koymuştu; eve geldiğinden beri internette dolaştığından nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir sitede _"25 dakikada 4 yemek nasıl yapılır"_ başlıklı yazıyı okuyordu.

Yazının sonuna geldiğinde altta dikkatini çeken bir başlık gördü: _"Sizden Hoşlanıyor mu?"_

 _Hmm_ , diye düşünmeye başladı. Kendisinin Kyungsoo'dan hoşlandığından oldukça emindi. Onu şimdilik sadece üç, dört defa görebilmiş olsa da bakışları her buluştuğunda o kahverengi kürelere daha çok bakabilmek istiyordu. Ona ders anlatırkenki sesini daha çok duyabilmek, onu önemsediğinden kızan tonunu dinleyebilmek... Sanki... Evet, evet... Evet, sanki kavuşamayan aşıklar gibilerdi! Onları bir araya getiren tek şey ise lanet olası dersti. Bunu değiştirmesi gerekiyordu. Bunu yapabilmesi için ise Kyungsoo ile daha çok zaman geçirmesi, son olarak bunun gerçekleşebilmesi için ise Kyungsoo'nun ondan hoşlanıyor olması gerekiyordu. Tam bir dahiydi. Fazla düşünmeden yazının üstüne bastı.

_Sürekli duyduklarımız üzerine, beynimize bir algı yerleşmiş: Kadınlar sözlerinin arkasında anlamlar taşırken, erkekler direkt konuya girerler. Fakat bu hep böyle midir? Tabii ki değildir! Özellikle flörtünüz utangaç, içine kapanık ise işiniz oldukça zor olacaktır. Peki, bu erkeğin sizden hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığını nereden bileceksiniz? Yoksa çok erken olduğundan dolayı olayların gelişebileceği durumdan endişeleniyor musunuz?_

Chanyeol, okuduğu son cümle ile başını aşağı yukarı salladı. Tam da aradığı şeyi bulmuştu!

_Telaşa kapılmaya gerek yok! Biz, Bahar Çiçeği olarak, size yardımcı olması için erkeklerde hoşlantı ile görülen davranışları listeledik. Hemen aşağıya bakın!_

Parmağını hızla ekranın üzerinde ilerletti.

_ 1\. Onu sana bakarken yakalıyorsun. _

"Hmm," dedi ve düşünmeye başladı. Evet... Ders sırasında verdiği problemleri çözmeye çalışırken bazen parmakları arasındaki telefonundan uzaklaşıyordu gözleri, ve evet, Chanyeol'e bakıyordu! "Evet, bu oluyor."

Ama bu hiçbir şeydi. Öbür maddeye baktı.

_ 2\. Randevularınıza önem veriyor ve bir şeyler öneriyor. _

Sadece tek bir randevuları olmuştu. Rüya gibiydi hala Chanyeol için. Ve en güzel anlardan biri olan – kimi kandırıyordu, her anı çok güzeldi – dönmedolaba binmeyi öneren Kyungsoo'dan başka biri değildi. "Bu da oldu!" dedi sevinçle.

_ 4\. Sana iki mesajı üst üste atmaktan çekinmiyor. _

"Ah, işte tam aradığım!" dedi ve hemen tarayıcıyı içeriye alıp mesajlaşma ekranını açtı. _"Kyungsoo_ 💕 _"_ yazısının üstüne bastıktan sonra kendi attığı mesaj zincirini geçti, Kyungsoo'dan gelen ilk mesaja baktı.

_"Sayende."_

Ne kadar da mükemmel bir mesajdı. Kısa ve öz, her zamanki gibi. Kendisine kızmasını bile hoş bulması garip miydi? Fakat şimdi önemli olan bu değildi.

_"Ayrıca farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama gönderilme saatini ben de görebiliyorum."_

Evet, Kyungsoo kendine herhangi bir cevap alamadan başka bir mesaj daha atmıştı! Bu madde de tamamdı!

_ 7\. Hobilerinle ilgileniyor ve seni daha çok tanımak istiyor. _

Bu madde tam on ikiden vurmuştu işte. İlk ders verdiği gün ona müzikle ilgilendiği söylediğinde bu konuyu irdelediğini unutamıyordu, özellikle de o günlerde ailesinin ona sağladığı ruhsal destekten (!) sonra kendisine iyi gelmişti... Ona bunu hiç itiraf etmemiş olsa da.

Her şey çok iyi gidiyor gibiydi lakin aşağıya inmeye devam ettikçe yüzü düşmeye başladı. _"Arkadaşları ve ailesi ile tanıştırdı, ya da tanışmanı istiyor", "beraber takıldığınızda kendini oldukça belli ediyor", "gün içinde sana mesaj atıyor"_... Oflayarak telefonunu masanın üstüne bıraktı, elleri saçlarını stresle karıştırdı. Danışabileceği biri olsaydı diye düşünürken aklına gelmesi üzerine rehberinden biricik arkadaşının isminin üzerine basmıştı.

"Chanyeol?" diye sorgulayan sesi geldi Jongin'in ilk önce, ardından da görüntüsü yansıdı telefonun ekranına. "Saat 4'e yaklaşıyor, yemek yiyecektim. Bir sorun mu var?"

Chanyeol başını aşağı yukarı salladı ve yastığını yatağının başlığına dik gelecek şekilde yerleştirip sırtını yasladı. "Hem de çok büyük bir sorun var..." Derin bir nefes verdi. "Sanırım... Benden hoşlanmıyor olabilir, hatta... Hatta belki nefret ediyordur..."

"Kimin?" diye sordu Jongin. Koltukta uzanıyor gibiydi, üstünde Chanyeol'ün onu giyerken görmeye alışkın olmadığı, oldukça salaş gözüken bir kazağı vardı. Bir kolunu başının arkasına yaslamıştı. "Geçen gün randevuya çıktığın kişi mi?" Chanyeol başını salladı yine. Jongin yorulmuş gibi gözlerini kaçırdı. "Peki bu sonuca nereden vardın?"

Bu sefer gözlerini kaçıran Chanyeol'dü. "Demin bir yazı okuyordum ve benden hoşlanmasının işaretlerini sa—" derken Jongin'in ayaklanması ile sözü kesilmişti.

"Chanyeol, böyle şeylere inanmayı bırakmalısın," dedi umutsuzca. "Gerçekten merak ediyorsan, gidip direkt sormalısın."

"Bilmiyorum, bende öyle bir cesaret var mıdır?" diye sorduğu anda ekranın üst kısmında mesajlaşma uygulamasından bir bildirim gelmiş, Chanyeol'ün kahverengi gözleri hemen oraya çevrilmişti.

O mesajı okurken, Jongin de merakla sormuştu: "Ne oldu?!"

_ "Gün içinde sana mesaj atıyor." _

"Bana..." dedi sessizce, cümlenin devamını sesini o kadar yükselterek getirmişti ki pencerenin eşiğinde duran kuşlar, birden çıkan gürültüyle korkarak uçuşmuşlardı. "BANA MESAJ ATTI, JONGIN!"

Hemen uygulamayı açıp mesajları düzgünce okumaya başladı. Gerçekten de Kyungsoo göndermişti!

_"Her şey yolunda?"_

Şaşkınlıktan ötürü hafifçe aralanan dudaklarını büyük elleriyle kapattı hemen. Tam aramaya geri dönecekti ki bir mesaj daha gelmişti.

_"Şimdi dersim bitti, müsait olduğunda bana mesaj atabilirsin."_

Chanyeol'ün aklına gelen fikir nedeniyle hiç beklemeden Jongin ile olan görüşmesine geri döndü. Jongin her ne kadar sabırsız ve beklemekten sıkılan bir tip olduğunu söylemişse de şimdi koltuğunda gözlerini kapatmış, Chanyeol'ün dönmesini beklemekteydi. "Jongin!" diye seslendiğinde duruşunu bozmadan gözlerini çevirdi kameraya. "Jongin, hemen hazırlan! Gitmemiz gereken bir yer var!"

✼

Kasanın hemen arkasındaki ısıtıcıların içerisindeki tepsilere yerleştirilen yeni tavuk butlarından aldı ve sipariş üzerine 8 tanesini kovanın içerisine yerleştirdi. Patatesleri de hızlıca kızartıp kutusuna koydu, yanına da büyük boy portakallı gazozu ekledi. Dersi bittiği gibi tavukçuya geliyordu, ne kadar erken gelirse o kadar iyiydi çünkü patronun gözünden düşmemesi gerekiyordu. Bu konuda sıkıntısı olduğu söylenemezdi, Kyungsoo uğraştığı her işte sonuna kadar emeğini verirdi zaten; bu sayede insanlar da onu sürekli takdir ediyordu fakat yine de içinde bir huzursuzluk olsun istemediğinden böyle yapmaya alışmıştı işte. Bu işi aylardır yaptığı için artık robotik bir hal almıştı hareketleri: Gülümseyerek selamla, siparişi al, arka tarafa haber ver, kutuyu hazırla, gülümseyerek yolla...

Bu iş sıkıcı mıydı? Evet. Lakin okumaktayken hangi iş eğlenceli olurdu ki? Üniversiteyi çabucak bitirmekten başka isteği yoktu ve bu yüzden bu yolda karşısına çıkacak bu tarz zorluklara katlanmak durumundaydı.

Tepsinin üzerine çekmeceden aldığı ketçap ve mayonezi koyduğu sırada içeriye birkaç kişi daha gelmiş gibiydi. Oldukça seslilerdi, bağıra çağıra konuşuyorlardı ve bu Kyungsoo'nun sinirini bozmuştu biraz. "Bil ki buraya sadece tavuk yemek için geldim," demişti bir tanesi. "Tavuğumu yiyip gideceğim, ona göre."

"Tamam!" Biraz çekiştirme sesleri geldi. "Sadece şurada biraz benimle oturacaksın. Başka bir şey yapmana gerek yok!"

Toplum ortasında bu kadar sesli bir şekilde sohbet etmekten utanmıyorlar mıydı? Gerçi bir tanesinin sesi çok fazla çıkmıyor diyebilirdi ancak öbürü ikisine yetiyordu. Tek kaşı sinirinden atmaya başlarken, Kyungsoo peçeteleri de yerleştirip kasaya yüzünü dönmüştü elinde tuttuğu tepsi ile. Ve tepsiyi tezgaha bıraktığı anda yeni gelen gürültücülere bakmak istemişti ki gördüğü üzerine orada dikili kalmıştı. Müşterisi Chanyeol'dü, yanında da bir arkadaşını getirmişti. _Burada ne işi var?! Benim burada çalıştığımı nereden biliyor?_

Gözlerini kısarak göz atmaya devam etti. Masanın üzerinde küçük bir poşet vardı fakat içinde ne olduğu belli olmuyordu. Chanyeol'ün arkadaşı birkaç saniye sonra ayaklanmış, masaya eğilip bir şeyler sormuştu. Sonrasında başını salladı ve Kyungsoo'nun baktığı kasaya doğru yaklaştı.

Bakışları yere çevrikti, zaten utangaç biriydi. Bir de bu kasiyerin bakışları onu korkutmuştu, gözlerinin üzerinde kalın kaşlar sanki Jongin suç işlemiş gibi onu yargılıyordu. "2 tane öğrenci menüsü..." dedi ancak sesi, cümlenin sonuna doğru duyulamayacak hale gelmişti neredeyse.

Kyungsoo göz kontağını kesmeden kasada kodları tuşladı. Kimdi bu çocuk? Chanyeol neden buraya gelmek yerine bu çocuğu yollamıştı? "Başka bir isteğiniz?" diye sorduğunda, önünde ellerini birleştirmiş olan çocuk başını titreterek cevapladı ve parayı uzattı.

Önceden hazırlanmış tavukları kutulara yerleştirirken, arkasında kalan masalardan birinde oturmakta olan Chanyeol'ü düşünüyordu. Oldukça rahat görünüyordu, hem de mutlu gibiydi. Belki de her şey yolundaydı, buraya da Kyungsoo'yu görmeye gelmemiş olabilirdi. Nereden bilecekti ki zaten?

Jongin koltuğuna geri döndüğünde elini göğsüne yerleştirdi ve rahat bir nefes aldı. "İnsanlarla iletişim kurarken neden bu kadar zorlanıyorum ki?"

Chanyeol ise Kyungsoo'nun onu görmemesi için hiçbir şekilde ona bakmamaya çalıştığından acı çekmekteydi. Onu neredeyse iki haftadır görememişti. Acaba sakalını kesmeye devam etmiş miydi? Ya da Chanyeol'ün yokluğunda farklı bir şeyler denemek istemiş olabilir miydi? Yine de arkadaşının halini görünce, aklındaki her şeyi bir kenara bırakıp ona destek olmak istedi. "Yavaş yavaş alışacaksın... Bence gayet iyi bir diyalog kurdun."

Jongin gülümsedi ve başı ile onayladı. Ardından, biraz çekinerek sordu. "Burada o sevdiğin kişiyi görebileceğimi söylemiştin. Devamlı müşterilerden biri mi yoksa çalışanlardan mı?"

Yanındaki arkadaşı sırıtmıştı sadece. "Sadece tavuk için geldiğini zannediyordum?" Jongin'in iç çekme sesini duyduğunda daha fazla üzülmemesi için cümlesinin devamı hızlıca gelmişti. "Tamam, tamam, söylüyorum." Masanın üzerinde birleştirdiği ellerinde baş parmakları ile oynuyordu. "Demin... Konuştuğun kasiyer."

Jongin, sosyal endişesinden dolayı tipine, yüzüne gözüne çok bakamamıştı ancak... O kasiyerin bir erkek olduğundan emindi! Chanyeol hakkında öğrendiği bu bilgiye yanıt veremeden, bahsedilen kasiyerin sesi kulaklarına ulaştı. "2 öğrenci menüsü hazır!"

Gözleri hala şaşkınlıktan açık bir şekilde ayaklandı, Chanyeol ise günlerdir Kyungsoo'nun duyamadığı sesini duyduğundan dolayı mesut bir şekilde gülümsemekteydi. Yine kulaklarının pasını almıştı işte! Jongin tepsiyi alıp da masaya yerleştirdiğinde cevap beklercesine bakınca, Chanyeol ne olduğunu sordu. "Ne mi var?!"

"Yoksa..." dedi, elini masaya çarptı ve masanın üzerinden Jongin'e doğru yaklaştı. "Sen de büyüsüne kapıldın, değil mi?!"

Az kalsın Jongin'in biraz önce ısırdığı tavuk parçası boğazında takılıyordu duydukları üzerine. Göğsüne doğru vurduğu birkaç yumruk darbesi ile bu tehlikeyi atlattıktan sonra kolasından bir yudum aldı. "Chanyeol, ben kızlardan hoşlanıyorum."

"Ben de öyle zannediyordum..." dedi ve başını eğdi, ardından kızarmıştı bile. "Ama Kyungsoo'yu gördüğüm ilk andan beri ondan... Ondan başka birini düşünemiyorum." Yüzünü iki eli arasına aldı ve derin bir iç çekti.

Jongin kaşını kaldırdı. "Bunun aşk olduğundan eminsin?" Chanyeol cevap vermeden başını aşağı yukarı salladı. "Daha önce hiç birini sevmiş miydin?" Chanyeol yine sadece başını sallamıştı, ama bu sefer iki yanına doğru. Yanındaki arkadaşı parmağını çenesine dayayıp düşünmeye başladı. Chanyeol büyük ihtimalle gerçekten de söylediği gibi Kyungsoo'ya, onu ilk gördüğü anda tutulmuş olmalıydı. Onu tanıdığı süre çok fazla değildi fakat Chanyeol çok romantik tipte biriydi. Sürekli gerçek aşktan bahsedip duruyordu, ve onu bulduğunu söylüyordu. Jongin'in haberi olmadığı süreç içerisinde neler yaşamışlardı kim bilir, bu yüzden Chanyeol'ün aşkından şüphe duyabilecek değildi. Öyle seviyor olmalıydı ki cinsiyetin bile önüne geçmişti bu sevgisi.

Ellerinin içini diz kapaklarına çarptı, sonra da ayağa kalktı. Chanyeol'ün kıvrımlı gözleri ona doğru bakmaktayken, gülümseyerek sorularını sonlandırdı: "Pekala, ben gideyim artık."

"Nereye?!" diye itiraz etti Chanyeol. "Daha 1 saat bile olmadı!"

Bileğini tutan Chanyeol'ün parmaklarını uzaklaştırdı. "Buraya sadece tavuk yemeye geldiğimi söylemiştim," dedi. Sonra da önündeki kutuyu işaret etti. "Gördüğün üzere hepsi bitti." Önünde eğildi birkaç derece. "Ismarladığın için teşekkürler." Chanyeol'ün yaşlanmaya başlayan gözleri Jongin'in hızlıca tavukçu dükkanından uzaklaşan adımlarını izlemekle yetinmişti.

✼

Saatlerdir aynı koltukta oturmakta olduğundan arka tarafının biraz ağrımaya başladığını hissediyordu. Bir menü ısmarlamış olabilirdi ancak çoktan bitirmiş, uzun süredir dükkanda oturmakta olduğundan birilerinin gelip ona laf etmesinden korkuyordu. Evdeyken okumakta olduğu saçma sitede gezinmeye devam etmişti bir süreliğine.

Sonunda müşteriler biraz azalmaya başladığında, mutfaktan gülüşler ve kısa sohbet sesleri geldiğini duymuştu, ardından da omzuna taktığı çantası ile kapıdan Kyungsoo çıkmıştı. Ah, evet, saatlerdir bakamamıştı ona! Şimdi gördüğünde ise yüzü cidden yorgun gözüküyordu, Kyungsoo için üzülmüştü. Kendisini neden bu kadar yorduğunu öğrenmek istese de, bunu ona sorduğunda herhangi bir cevap alabileceğinden emin olamamak onu üzüyordu. Kyungsoo'nun saçları ise bütün bu ruhsal görüntüsüne rağmen düzgündü, üzerinde turuncu - beyaz renklerden oluşan kısa kollu bir tişört vardı, sol tarafında da tavukçunun logosu bulunmaktaydı. Ellerinde ise...

Sert adımlarla Chanyeol'ün oturmakta olduğu masaya doğru yaklaştı. Masaya önce Chanyeol'ün önüne, ardından da kendi oturacağı sandalyenin önüne birer kahve koydu. Chanyeol bir şey diyemeden Kyungsoo sordu: "Neden saatlerdir burada oturduğun halde yanıma bile gelmedin?"

Masanın üzerindeki poşeti çekerek yanına koydu. "Ş-şey..." diye kekeledi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo'dan gelecek ilk sorunun böyle bir soru olmasını beklemiyordu. Onu beklemiş miydi yani? İşaret parmaklarını önünde birleştirdi utanarak. "Seni rahatsız etmek istemedim."

Kyungsoo aklında tarttıktan sonra aldığı cevabı yeterli bulmuştu. Sessizce kahvelerini yudumladılar bir süre. İçerinin havası kısa boylu olanı rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı biraz. "Dışarı çıkalım."

Birkaç dakikalık yürüyüşten sonra sahile bakan bir parktaki banklardan birine oturdular. Dalgalar kıyıya yavaş yavaş vururken hafifçe esen rüzgar Kyungsoo'nun sıcağını almaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol, alışılmışın dışında bir şekildeydi; bankta dimdik oturuyordu. Kyungsoo, bunu da garip bulmuştu: "Chanyeol, _her şey yolunda mı_ diye sormuştum..." Yanındaki dev beden ise hızlıca kafasıyla onu onayladı. "Peki o zaman neden bir hafta boyunca bana mesaj bile atmadın?"

Parmakları alt çenesini gizledi mutluluktan. "Sen... Benden mesaj mı bekliyordun?!" Kyungsoo'nun ona attığı umursamaz bakışı gördüğünde, böyle bir şey olamayacağından emin olarak hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde devam etti konuşmasına. "Okuldaki matematik testinden iyi bir puan alamadım. Bu benim için sıkıntı değil fakat annem deliye döndü. ' _Öğretmen tuttuğumuz halde olmuyorsa boşlamışsındır_ ' tarzında bir şeyler dedi işte. Ders çalışmam için telefonumu, internetimi elimden aldı ve bir hafta boyunca dışarı çıkmamı da yasakladı."

"Özür dilerim." Kyungsoo'nun beklenmedik bir şekilde gelen bu özrü üzerine Chanyeol merakla ona döndürdü gözlerini. "Konuyu çok iyi anlatamamış olmalıyı—"

"Hayır," dedi Chanyeol ellerini Kyungsoo'nun parmakları üzerinde kapatırken. "Senin öğrettiğin her şey kafamın içinde! Sıkıntı şuydu ki öğretmenin sorduğu sorular en son işlediğimiz konulardandı, sen ise sınava odaklı çalıştırıyorsun."

Kyungsoo birkaç saniye inanmamış gibi baktı. "Anladığından eminsin, değil mi?" diye teyit ettirdi. Chanyeol gözlerini kapatıp başını salladı. "Pekala o zaman." Gözleri ile Chanyeol'ün yanına yerleştirdiği poşeti gösterdi. "O ne?"

Gülümseyerek poşeti Kyungsoo'nun eline verdi. "Eve gittiğinde açmanı istiyorum." Siyah saçlı olan nedenini merak etse de üstelemek istemediğinden sessiz kalmayı tercih etmişti. Zaten şu an tartışamayacak kadar yorgundu. Chanyeol'ün herhangi bir sıkıntısı – ruhsal veya fiziksel olarak – olmadığını öğrendiyse zaten sorgulayacak başka bir şey yoktu.

Başı yavaşça Chanyeol'ün omzuna düşerken aklından geçirdikleri dudaklarına döküldü birer birer: "Başarabileceğini biliyorum." Kyungsoo'nun göğsü, alıp verdiği nefesler ile koordine bir şekilde inip kalkmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol'ün yüzü kızarmıştı. Evet, basit bir cümleydi ancak kimseden böyle bir şey duyduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Kimse ona böyle inanmıyordu.

Siyah saçları eğik alnı sebebiyle şimdi Chanyeol'ün omzuna değiyordu, aynı yanağı gibi. Uzun boylu olanın da tahmin ettiği üzere yumuşacıklardı. Dudakları da öne doğru çıkmıştı. Uyuklarken bu kadar masum gözükmesi güzel bir karşıtlıktı doğrusu. Ona karşı sözleri ne kadar sert, vuruşları da ne kadar acı verici olsa da onu önemsediğini biliyordu artık. Kyungsoo ile belki bir şansı olabilirdi.

Onun hakkında biraz daha kafa patlatırken, Kyungsoo'nun üzerine geçirmiş olduğu ince ceketinin cebi titriyordu. Chanyeol telefonu aldı ve ekrandaki " _Sehun_ " yazısını okuduktan sonra açtı. Kendisi bir şey dememişti çünkü arayan bu "Sehun" her kimse oldukça endişeli geliyordu sesi.

 _"Kyungsoo? Saat kaç oldu, hala dükkanda mısın? Umarım bunun için sana ekstra para verirler çünkü artık eve dönmen gerek!"_ diye bağırmıştı ahizeye doğru.

Chanyeol ne diyeceğini bilemedi. "Iıı..."

Duyduğu bu yabancı ses üzerine Sehun şüphelenmişti. _"Sen de kimsin?"_

"Chanyeol."

_"Seni tanıyor olmam mı gerekiyor?"_

Kyungsoo ondan bahsetmemişti demek ki... Bunu sonradan üzülmek için aklının bir köşesine not etti. "Kyungsoo'nun arkadaşıyım. Benimle birlikte şu an."

_"Ver o zaman?"_

"Uyuyor."

_"Uyandır?"_

"Ben... Ne?" Chanyeol ne diyeceğini şaşırdı. "Bu kadar rahat bir şekilde uyurken onu neden uyandırayım ki?!"

Birden elindeki telefonu omzundan başını kaldırmayan adam almıştı. "Sehun, bu gece beni bekleme." dedi ve cevap beklemeden aramayı sonlandırdı. Chanyeol'e bakarak, "Seninle birlikte plak dinleyecektik," dedi ve gülümsedi. "Beni götürür müsün?"


	8. Chapter 8

Eve girmeleri kolay olmuştu. Annesi kapıyı açıp onu Kyungsoo ile gördüğünde yüzü aydınlanmıştı, onunla birlikte vakit geçirmesini öbür "serserilerle" hayatını heba etmesinden (!) çok daha iyi olduğunu tekrar tekrar belirtti. Onlara akşam sofrası hazırlatmış, sonra da işi ile ilgili belgelere göz atması gerektiğini söyleyerek onları yalnız bırakmıştı.

Odasını ikinci defa görüyordu Kyungsoo, ilk gördüğü andaki gibi çok dağınıktı. Önden Chanyeol girip etrafa fırlattığı kıyafetleri biraz toparlamaya çalıştı, sonra onu kapıda beklemekte olan Kyungsoo'yu görünce telaşlandı, eliyle odaya girmesi için işaret etti. "Kyungsoo, içeriyi böyle gördüğün için çok üzgünüm..." Koltuğun üzerindeki gereksiz eşyaları yatağının altına sıkıştırdı hızlıca. "Sen buraya otur, ben plağı yerleştireceğim."

Kyungsoo, koltuğun köşesine oturdu; hemen yan tarafında yüksek sehpanın üzerinde bir pikap duruyordu. Odadaki onca tozlu eşya arasında en temiz gördüğü buydu herhalde, en çok kullandığı şeylerden biriydi demek ki. Chanyeol de odanın köşesine yakın bir kayıt yığının önünde yerde bağdaş kurmuş, teker teker aralarında aramasını sürdürüyordu.

Odasının duvarlarında çeşitli müzisyenlerin posterleri bulunmaktaydı, masasının üzerinde de notaları işaretlediği bir defter gördüğünü anımsadı Kyungsoo, beste yapmakta olduğunu anladı. Çalışma masasının yanında biri kırmızı, biri de gitar kabından hafifçe çıkan, sahnede çaldığını gördüğü siyah gitarı duruyordu.

"Buldum!" diye seslenmesi ile Kyungsoo'nun dikkati tekrar Chanyeol'e döndü. Pikabın kapağını kaldırdı, sonra da plağı yerine yerleştirdi yavaşça. Birkaç saniye süren cızırtıdan sonra Grover Washington Jr.'ın saksafonunun tınıları odada yankılanmaya başlamıştı, Chanyeol de yere oturdu tekrardan. Kyungsoo'nun ona baktığını gördüğünde açıkladı: "Burada daha rahat oluyorum." Doğruyu söylüyordu, çünkü Kyungsoo'ya daha yakın olmak her ne kadar harika hissettirse de bir o kadar da onu geriyordu.

Başını anlamış bir şekilde salladı. Sonra, masayı işaret ederek, "Deftere bakabilir miyim?" diye sorsa da, izin vermesini beklemeden koltuğun üzerinde kayarak deftere doğru uzandı. Chanyeol hemen ayaklanarak engel olmaya çalışsa da Kyungsoo çoktan içerisine bakmaya başlamıştı.

"Bu çok utanç verici," dedi Chanyeol yüzünü elleri ardında gizlerken. O defterdekiler daha bitmemiş şarkılardı ve şarkı sözlerinden hiç memnun değildi. Elleriyle çekiştirdi. "Bakma, lütfen!"

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatarak kıkırdadı ve açık olan sayfadan bir mısrayı okumaya başladı. _"Hatırlıyor musun, mutfakta,"_ dedi ve kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla kaldırdı. _"Beni sar ve kulağıma fısılda..."_ Gözlerini kulaklarına kadar kızarmış, dizlerinin arkasında tuttuğu kafası ile yere çökmüş Chanyeol'e çevirdi sinsice. "Chanyeo—l?"

Büyük parmaklar, Kyungsoo'nun dikkatinin dağılmasıyla güçlü bir tutuş ile defteri çekti. Aldığı gibi üzerine oturdu. " _Mü_ —" Sesi çok pürüzlü çıkınca, boğazını temizledi. "Müziği dinleyebilir miyiz lütfen?" Kyungsoo başını salladı ve koltuğun kolçağına kolunu yasladı.

_İyi şeyler olabilir sabredenlere_

_Değil o fazla bekleyenlere_

_Gitmeliyiz bildiğimiz üzere_

Sanki Bill Withers ona söylüyormuşçasına, yerde oturan Chanyeol şarkı sözlerini derince düşünmeye başlamıştı.

_Sadece ikimiz_

_Deneyebilirsek başarabiliriz_

_Sadece ikimiz_

Sabretmesi gerekiyordu, değil mi? Ancak halen Kyungsoo'nun hislerinden emin olamıyordu. Kendisi açıkça belli ettiğini düşünüyordu, peki o halde neden herhangi bir karşılık alamamıştı, olumlu ya da olumsuz? Bu konuyu irdeleyebilmek için Kyungsoo'ya dönmüştü lakin Kyungsoo'nun kolçaktaki koluna başını yasladığını ve neredeyse uykuya dalacak gibi olduğunu görünce sevindi, demek ki bu geceyi burada geçirmeye kararlıydı. Yavaşça omzuna dokundu, Kyungsoo ile göz göze gelince: "İstiyorsan, duşu kullanabilirsin," dedi ve odanın diğer köşesindeki kapıyı işaret etti.

Kyungsoo başını salladı, zaten bütün gün çalıştığı için üstü başı tavuk kokuyordu. Uyku mahmurluğu ile ayaklanmaya çalıştı, koltuktan destek aldı. Kapıya doğru ilerleyen adımları oldukça yavaştı.

İçeriden suyun yere çarpma sesi geldiğinde, Chanyeol de ayağa kalkıp üstüne oturduğu defteri dolabında göze çarpmayacak bir yerlere sıkıştırdı çabucak. Ardından da elinden geldiğince etrafı Kyungsoo gelene kadar düzeltmeye çalışmıştı. Şansına mıdır bilmiyordu fakat Kyungsoo'nun duşu oldukça kısa sürmüştü, su sesi çok geçmeden kesilmişti. Kyungsoo'nun değiştirecek kıyafeti olmadığı Chanyeol'ün aklına o anda ancak gelebildi.

Hemen dolabından pijamalarından birini çıkardı, kapıyı tıklattı. Boğazını temizledi: "Kyungsoo, bunları giyebilirsin," dedi ve kapı açılmadan hemen önce kafasını çevirip kolunu boşluktan içeri doğru uzattı. Kyungsoo teşekkür edip kıyafetleri almıştı, Chanyeol çok bir şey düşünemeden kapı kapanmıştı zaten.

Biraz önce dağıttığı kıyafetlerini yerine geri sıkıştırmaya çalışırken Kyungsoo birden içeri girmişti, bu yüzden istemsizce kafasını ona çevirdi. Chanyeol onun için en küçük kıyafetlerini vermiş olsa bile Kyungsoo'ya pijama üstünün kolları uzun gelmişti, bileklerinden birkaç santim uzun duruyorlardı. Ona kısa gelen altı ise Kyungsoo'nun dizlerine ulaşıyordu. Elindeki havlu ile ıslak saçlarını kurulamaktaydı. Ne kadar sevimli gözüküyordu, duştan yeni çıktığı için cildi parlaktı ve sıcaktan dolayı hafif kızarmıştı burnu. Buradaki tek sorun ise Chanyeol'ün belki de en olmadık zamanda Kyungsoo'yu fazlasıyla şehvetlice bulmasıydı... şu anda olduğu gibi.

_Cidden..._

_Kendimden nefret ediyorum._

"A-ah, çıktın mı?" dedi ve hemen ayağa kalktı. Kyungsoo, birden hareketlenen Chanyeol'ü görünce kapının ötesine doğru adım atıp ona yol açtı. Chanyeol kapıyı kapatırken, bir eli bacaklarının arasını kapattığı kıyafetindeydi ve bunu gören Kyungsoo'ya zoraki bir gülümseme yollamakla yetindi.

Kapı kilitlendiğinde, Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. "Ergenler..." Etrafa dikkatlice baktığında biraz öncesinden daha toplu olduğunu gördü. Koltuğun üzerine uzandı ve başını yastığa yaslayıp gözlerini kapattı.

Chanyeol de işini halledip duşunu da alıp çıkmıştı. Üstünde bornozu ile çıkacağından dolayı Kyungsoo'nun bir nebze dikkatini çekebileceğini düşünmüş olsa da koltukta uyuyakalmış olduğunu gördü. Abartmak istemiyordu fakat gerçekten bir melek gibi uyuyordu. _Şu yüze baksana,_ diye düşündü. Yavaşça koltuğun yanına çöktü ve Kyungsoo'nun tablolardan çıkmış yüzünü incelemeye başladı, en küçük ayrıntısına kadar. _Bir gün bu dudakları öpebilirim umarım._

Başlıyordu. Yerde uzandı, Kyungsoo ile aralarındaki boy farkını ölçtü. Kyungsoo'nun ayaklarının bittiği yer dizinin yakınlarında sayılırdı. Ne kadar da ideal bir boyu vardı, ona sarıldığında yüzü göğsüne gelecekti. Başını göğsüne gömdüğünü hayal etti, mükemmeldi. Acaba arkadan sarılsa nasıl olurlardı? Gerçi ona sarılmak istese de Kyungsoo'nun ona sarılması daha güzel olurdu herhalde. Bunu test etmek için Kyungsoo'nun yatan bedenine dokunmadan üzerinden doğru kolunu uzatmıştı ki, birden Kyungsoo burnunu çekip kıpırdandığında korkudan yere kapaklanmıştı.

Kyungsoo gözlerini kırpıştırıp çıkan gürültünün kaynağını anlamaya çalıştı, tahmin etmesi kolaydı gerçi. Çünkü Chanyeol yerde, bir kar meleği yapan çocuk gibi uzanmış; uyumuş numarası yapıyordu. Kyungsoo, uykulu olduğundan dolayı Chanyeol ile uğraşmak istemedi ve sadece koltuğa geri uzandı. Gözlerini kapatsa da, Chanyeol'ün uzun süre orada öyle yatarken uyuyakalabileceğini düşününce bir kontrol etmek istedi. Sadece evinde kaldığı kişiye saygısızlık etmemek için...

Yerdeki uzun bedene eğildi ve bir süre bakındı. Birden uzattığı parmakları ile Chanyeol'ün üstüne doğru atak yapıp onu gıdıklamaya başladı. Chanyeol anında zıplamış ve odanın içerinde sesli kahkahaları yankılanmıştı. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Yatağına geç, üşüteceksin yerde yatarsan."

Başını eğdi. "Peki..." Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun sözünü dinleyerek yerden kalktı ancak Kyungsoo koltuğa geri yatamadan onu bileğinden tuttu. "Ama sen de koltukta rahat olamayacaksın."

"Senin yanında yatacağımı düşünüyorsan yanılıyorsun Park Chanyeol." Ardından sırıttı. "Seni sarıp kulağına fısıldamamı mı istiyorsun yoksa?"

Uzun boylu olan kızarmasına engel olamamıştı. O şarkı sözleri peşini bırakmayacaktı uzun bir süre. "Ş-şey..." İnkar edememek onu daha çok utandırdı. Yüzünü elleriyle kapattı. "Ya istiyorsam?"

Kyungsoo birden değişen bu hava ile ne yapacağını bilemedi. Chanyeol'ün ona olan hislerini biliyordu fakat bunu yüzüne karşı söylemesi... farklı hissettiriyordu.

Chanyeol'ün dev bedenini bütün gücüyle yatağa ittirdi. Büyük gözler, Kyungsoo'nun yatağın içine girmesini izledi şok içinde. Üzerine örtüyü çektiği gibi sırtını Chanyeol'e dönmüştü. "Şimdilik bununla yetin."

Chanyeol de sessizce ince örtüyü burnuna kadar çekti. İçinden bağırmak geliyordu ama Kyungsoo'nun değerli ve hak ettiği uykusunu bölmek istemedi. Gözlerinin mutluluktan dolayı yaşlandığını fark etti. Kalbinin çarpma sesini duyabilecek kadar heyecanlanmıştı, gözlerini sıktı ve zihnini boşaltmaya çalıştı ancak beyninde Kyungsoo'nun onu yatağa itiş anı tekrarlanıp duruyordu. Bu olaydan sonra nasıl uyuyabilirdi ki?


	9. Chapter 9

_Kalbinin çarpma sesini duyabilecek kadar heyecanlanmıştı, gözlerini sıktı ve zihnini boşaltmaya çalıştı ancak beyninde Kyungsoo'nun onu yatağa itiş anı tekrarlanıp duruyordu. Bu olaydan sonra nasıl uyuyabilirdi ki?_

Nasıl uyuyacağını düşündükten beş dakika sonra derin rüyalara dalmıştı bile. Uyandığında yanına görmeyi beklediği Kyungsoo yerine boşluk görünce tek gecelik ilişki yaşadığı birine aşık olmuş bir adamın ruhsal çöküntüsü içerisine girdi. Yatakta doğrulduğunda karşısındaki koltuğun üzerinde katlı kıyafetler — dün gece Kyungsoo'ya giymesi için verdiği pijamaları gördü. Kyungsoo neden bu kadar düşünceliydi ki?

Üstünü değiştirmeden önce telefonunu kontrol etti, Kyungsoo'dan hiçbir şey yoktu tabii ki. Ne beklemişti ki zaten? Yine de dayanamayıp bir mesaj attı.

_06.57_

kyungsooOOOOOO

Kolunu tişörtün deliğinden sokarken anında cevap gelmesini beklemiyordu. Bir kolu giyilmiş, öbür kolu dışarıda aceleyle gelen mesaja baktı.

Dersteyim.

Ah, demek bu yüzden erkenden gitmişti. Onu rahatsız etmemek için başka bir mesaj atmamaya karar verdi, ne kadar içini yese de. Telefonu masaya bırakacakken, masanın üstünde duran poşeti görünce duraksadı. Bu Kyungsoo'ya geçen gün verdiği hediyeydi, sabah aceleyle çıktığından almayı unutmuş olmalıydı.

"Büyük ihtimalle bunu yapmamın bir faydası olmayacak ancak..." dedi ve derin bir nefes verdi. "İlk birkaç dersi kaçırsam bir şey olmaz herhalde?"

✼

Uzun boylu çocuk, ait olmadığı yerde elinde sıkıca tuttuğu hediyeyle, temkinli adımlarla ilerliyordu. Kyungsoo'nun okuduğu üniversite gerçekten büyük bir kampüse sahipti, yolda yürürken çevresindeki binalara bakmak için kafasını kaldırmış, büyük bir hayranlıkla izliyordu etrafı. Her taraf yeşillikti soğuyan havalara karşın. Bir gün o da üniversiteli olacaktı böyle, demin yoldan geçen sevgililer gibi Kyungsoo ile dolaşabilirdi kampüste belki, başka herkese onun gibi bir sevgilisi olduğunu gösterirdi. _Ah_ , diye düşündü sonra, _ben bu üniversiteye giremem ki_.

Sonunda yürüye yürüye yorulmaya başladığını hissettiğinde, adımlarını yavaşlatarak yoldaki birine mühendislik fakültesinin nerede olduğunu soracakken; gözü ağaçların altında oturan kara saçlıya takıldı. Çimenlere oturmuş, sırtını ağaca yaslamış ve çantasını kırdığı bacaklarına yaslamıştı.

Chanyeol de ağaca doğru bakan bir başka ağacın dibine sinip Kyungsoo'yu izlemeye başladı. Elindeki kağıtlara odaklanmıştı, üzerini okuyor olmalıydı. Chanyeol tekrardan Kyungsoo'ya gözlüklerin ne kadar yakıştığını düşündü. Şurada bile oturuşu dik ve kendinden emindi, çenesine yasladığı parmağıyla tam bir yetişkin havası yayıyordu. Gerçek bir model öğrenci olmalıydı, profesörlerin seveceği türden biri. Acaba derslerde nasıl görünüyordu? Önünde bilgisayarı açık bir şekilde not tuttuğunu hayal etti. Aynı sınıfta onunla beraber dersi olsaydı, hiçbir konuya odaklanamazdı herhalde.

Kağıtları yan tarafına yerleştirip çantasından bir defter çıkarmıştı şimdi. Üstünde bir sürü işlem olduğunu görünce Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturmadan edemedi. _Nasıl yapıyor bu kadar şeyi_ , diye düşündü. Deftere biraz daha işlem yapmasını beklerken, Kyungsoo sayfadaki küçük bir boşluğa anlamsız bir şeyler karalamaya başlamıştı.

Chanyeol kafasını biraz daha uzatıp dikkatlice baktığında, bunun Kyungsoo'nun karşısındaki çiçekli alana oldukça benzediğini fark etti. Demek ki tahminlerinde yanılmamıştı, elindeki hediyeyi daha çok sıkı tuttu ve ayaklanıp yanına gidecekti ki; birden Kyungsoo'nun yanına biri gelmişti. Hemen kendini ağacın dibine geri bıraktı.

"Kyungsoo!" diye seslenmişti bu adam, elindeki içeceği çimenlerdeki Kyungsoo'ya uzatırken. Kyungsoo başını sallayıp onu selamladıktan sonra içeceği almıştı. Adamın kısa boyu, kahverengi saçları ve küçük bir yüzü vardı. Üniversiteli gibi gözükmüyordu, kendi yaşıtı gibiydi. Ama Kyungsoo ile oldukça yakın gibiydi, yanına çöktüğü gibi kolunu omzuna atmıştı çünkü. "Nasılsın?"

Kyungsoo, defterini çabucak çantasına yerleştirirken cevapladı: "İyiyim, sen nasılsın?" İçeceği havada sallayarak teşekkür etti.

Adam da "Önemli değil," dedi ve elini havada salladı. Başını yumruk yaptığı ellerinin arasına alarak tatlı gözükmeye çalıştı. "Buraya ne için geldiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?"

Kyungsoo çantasının kenarına koyduğu kağıtları bir şey demeden adama uzattı. Kağıtları alan adam önce üstlerindeki yazılara baktı, ardından birden Kyungsoo'nun boynuna dolandı kolları. Chanyeol ağacın kabuğunun üzerindeki parmaklarını sinir ile sıkarken, adamın dudakları Kyungsoo'nun _doğaüstü, yumuşak, mükemmel_ yanakları ile buluşmuştu. Chanyeol kaşlarını çatıp hafifçe kıkırdadı, Kyungsoo bu tarz hareketlerden hoşlanmayan biriydi. Kendisi ne zaman ona yakınlaşmaya çalışsa onu uzaklaştırdığından çok iyi biliyordu bunu. Şimdi ona dersini verirdi!

Ancak beklediği gibi olmamıştı, Kyungsoo bu adamın onu öpmesine izin vermiş, hatta gülümsemişti bile. "Bir dahaki derse de senin için ben not tutacağım, olur mu?"

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Ben dersleri çok nadir kaçırıyorum ki?" Ayağa kalkmıştı, yanındaki adam da onunla kalktı.

Omuzlarını düşürdü umutsuzlukla. "Başka nasıl sana teşekkür edeyim ki?" Elini tekrar Kyungsoo'nun omzuna yerleştirdi. "Seni evine bırakayım bari." Beraber yürüyüp uzaklaşmaya başlamışlardı, Chanyeol de düşen kolunda tuttuğu hediye ile orada çökmeye devam etti, onların gidişini izlemeye başladı.

Demek böyle olacaktı.

O sırada bulunduğu yere koşarak gelen biri geliyordu, kolunu havada sallayarak uzaktakilere işaret vermeye çalışıyordu herhalde. Ardından kulakları acıtacak seviyede bir bağırış duyuldu: "Bae—khyun! Kyungsoo—!" Kolunu sallamayı bıraktı, Chanyeol de iki adamın da ona döndüğünü gördü. "Beni de bekleyin!" Onu gördüklerini anladıktan sonra adımlarını yavaşlatmıştı, şimdi de Chanyeol'ün bulunduğu ağacın önünden geçmekteydi.

Yerde hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde oturan çocuğu görünce başını çevirmişti Jongdae. Tam iyi olup olmadığını soracakken, bu çocuğu bir yerden gözünün ısırdığını düşündü. Sonra gözleri açıldı ve işaret parmağıyla onu gösterdi. "Sen o gitarist çocuk değil misin?" diye sordu bağırarak konuşmaya devam ederken. Onun biriyle konuştuğunu gören Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun da uzun boyluya çevirmişlerdi gözlerini. Kyungsoo, Jongdae'nin kiminle konuştuğunu anlamış, oraya doğru koşmaya başlamıştı bile. Jongdae de Chanyeol'e burada ne işi olduğunu soramadan, Chanyeol ona elindeki hediyeyi uzattı hızlıca.

"Bunu Kyungsoo'ya verir misin lütfen?" dedi ve cevabını beklemeden, hediyeyi Jongdae'nin eline tutuşturdu. Ardından hiç durmadan, son hız koşmaya başladı; arkasından Kyungsoo'nun ona beklemesini emreden cümlelerini duysa da adımlarını yavaşlatmadı, çünkü o sırada ona bakarsa ne yapacağını bilmeyecekti ve bu onu korkutuyordu.

Çok garipti, gözleri yanıyordu, neredeyse ağlayacaktı. Saçmaydı, kendi kendine Kyungsoo ile hayaller kurmuştu ve gerçek olmadığını fark edince üzülüyordu. Kendini bir yalana inandırmıştı ve bunun ayrımına yeni varmıştı. Kampüsten yeterince uzaklaşıp, şoförün onu beklediği arabaya bindi. Kapıyı kapatıp nefes alıp verdi sakinleşmek için. Şoför de aynadan Chanyeol'ün iyi olup olmadığını sorguladı, Chanyeol başını sallayıp onu geçiştirdi.

Telefonunu eline aldı ve rehberinden onu aradı. "Jongin, size gelebilir miyim?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kimlerin evi, alışılagelmiş mütevazi orta halli bir ailenin eviydi. Tabii ki Chanyeol'ün evine göre çok küçük sayılırdı ancak - belki klişe olacaktı - Chanyeol burayı daha samimi bulmuştu; dizilerde gördüğü, birbirine sıkı sıkı tutunan güçlü ailelerin evlerine benziyordu. Girişte diğer odalara açılan dar bir koridor karşılıyordu sizi, içeri girip ayakkabılarını yerleştirdiler sessizce.

Jongin'in annesi çok sevimli bir kadındı, uzun yıllar öğretmenlik yaptıktan sonra emekli olmuştu. Jongin, Chanyeol'ü tanıttığında Chanyeol karşısında bir yılların öğretmeni durduğundan biraz çekinmiş olsa da; annesi ona kırmızı saçlarının ayrı bir hava kattığını söylediğinde ona hemen kanı ısınmıştı, çoğu yetişkinin o saçlara laf atmaktan çekinmediğini çok iyi bilir olmuştu.

Odasına girdiklerinde, Jongin yerdeki televizyonu açmış ve konsolu başlatmıştı. "Biraz eski model ama hala iyi çalışıyor," diye açıkladı. Ardından televizyonun yanında duran kitaplığın alt bölmesindeki oyunları gösterdi. "Hangisini istersin?"

"Final Fantasy..." diye parmağıyla işaret etti bir çocuk gibi. Sırtını odanın duvarına yaslı duran yatağa yaslamıştı ve bacaklarını yerde uzatmıştı. Jongin itiraz etmeden oyunu kabından çıkardı ve konsola yerleştirdi. Oyun ekrana yansıdığında ayağa kalktı.

"Üstümü değiştirip geliyorum," diye belirtti ve odada yatağın ucuna geçip Chanyeol'ün göremeyeceği yerde çabucak üstünü değiştiriyordu ki annesi içeri girmek kapıyı açtığında Jongin'e çarpacaktı. Kapının ucu çarpan ayağını tutan Jongin elini hemen kapı koluna uzattı. "Anne!"

Annesi şakayla Jongin'in eline vurdu. "Sanki hiç görmedim seni!" Elinde tuttuğu yuvarlak tepside iki bardak meyve suyu, yanında da krakerler vardı. "Size atıştırmalık bir şeyler getirdim."

Jongin eşofmanını bacaklarından geçirirken, Chanyeol hemen ayağa kalkıp Jongin'in annesinin elinden tepsiyi aldı. Yüzünde büyük bir gülümseme ile, "Çok teşekkürler, ne zahmet ettiniz!" dedi. Hemen yere geri oturdu ve çöktüğü yerin yanına bıraktı içecekleri, Jongin de kapıyı kapatmıştı.

Chanyeol uzun bir süre Jongin ile konuşmadı, oyuna odaklanmıştı. Jongin de o sırada ödevlerini yaptığından, Chanyeol oyunu sessiz oynuyordu ve odadaki tek ses Jongin'in kağıdı çizen kalemiydi. Bir an, önünde dakikalardır durmakta olan krakerler aklına yeni gelmiş gibi, oyun bekleme ekranındayken çabucak uzanıp portakal suyundaki pipetten içeceği içmeye başladı. Sonrasında da biraz krakerlerden yedi. Canı sıkıldığından olmalı, pipetten sesler çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Jongin kapüşonunun iplerini çekti sinirle, görüşünü ve işitme duyusunu azaltmak istercesine. Kapüşon burnunun çevresine kadar kapandığında nefes almakta zorlandığından ipleri serbest bıraktı, ardından da Chanyeol'e döndü. "Neler olduğunu anlatacak mısın artık?" Chanyeol içeceği fokurdatmaya devam ederken gözlerini büyütüp Jongin'e neyden bahsettiğini bilmiyormuş gibi baktı. "Telefonda sesin ağlamaklı geliyordu."

"Ben ağlamam bir kere..." deyince Jongin gözlerini kısmakla yetindi. "Tamam, _belki_ bazen..." Jongin kalemini kitabın arasına bıraktı. Chanyeol endişeyle uzun süredir poposunu rahatsız eden şeyin ne olduğunu görmek için eliyle yerden destek alıp bedenini yükseltti ve üstüne oturduğu dergiyi çekti. "On saattir mahvetti arkamı ya..." dedi ve elindeki dergiye baktı. Derginin kenarı kıvrılmış, en son bakılmış olan sayfa açık kalmıştı. Dergiye baktığı gibi, bedenini cesurca gösteren kadının fotoğrafını görmüştü. Jongin'e doğru sırıtarak, "Oo, burada neler varmış..." dese de onunla yeterince uğraşamadan Jongin hızlıca elinden çekmişti dergiyi.

"Buraya gerçekten oyun oynamaya mı geldin Chanyeol?" dedi ve bıkkınlıkla bir nefes verdi.

Chanyeol tekrar içeceğini fokurdatmaya dönmüştü. "Hiçbir şey olmadı..."

Jongin ısrarla sordu. "Ne oldu?"

Oyuna bakan gözlerin sahibi sessizliğini korudu, fakat sonrasında inadından vazgeçmiş bir şekilde elindeki oyun kolunu yere bıraktı yavaşça. "Bir rakibim var."

Yatağın üstünde oturan Jongin birkaç saniye bakakaldı. "Kızlardan hoşlandığımı söyledim."

"Sen değilsin," Chanyeol içeceği tepsiye bıraktı. Krakerleri Jongin'e uzatırken gözlerini devirdi. "Zaten ben senden daha yakışıklıyım, benimle yarışabilecek seviyede değilsin."

Jongin sinirlenmemeye çalışarak krakerlerden birkaç tane aldı eline. Kırıntılar yatağa düşmesin diye kitabın üzerine eğilerek yiyordu. "İşte bak, belki erkeklerden hiç hoşlanmıyordur bile, boşuna uğraşmaman için başka bir işaret."

"Bir kere bahsettiğim rakibim de bir erkek!" diye itiraz etti Chanyeol. "Onu bir adamla gördüm bugün kampüste."

"Kampüs?!" diyerek şaşırsa da, ardından başını iki yanına salladı. "Biliyor musun? Hiç irdelemek bile istemiyorum orada ne aradığını." Bir krakeri daha ağzına attı. "Arkadaş olabilirler?"

"Sarmaş dolaşlardı." Kolunu, o adamın Kyungsoo'ya yaptığı gibi Jongin'in üzerine attı. "Aynı böyle duruyorlardı," dedikten sonra da dudaklarını Jongin'in yanağına yaklaştırmıştı, Jongin yaklaşan tehlikeyi sezerek elleriyle Chanyeol'ün dudaklarını engelledi. "Böyle öptü bir de!"

Jongin, Chanyeol'ü yere geri ittikten sonra onu yanıtladı: "Belki huyu öyledir."

"Beni en çok üzen ise..." diye başladı yerdeki. Jongin, Chanyeol'ün omuzlarının çöktüğünü fark etti. "Kyungsoo'nun bundan hiç rahatsız olmuş gibi gözükmemesiydi." _Ah, demek öyle,_ diye düşündü Jongin. Şimdi arkadaşı için daha çok üzülmüştü işte. Sevdiği kişiyi başkasıyla bu kadar rahat görmek kimi olsa üzerdi. Aşağıya uzanıp portakal suyunu aldıktan sonra eli ile Chanyeol'ün omzunu sıvazladı. "Adam diyorum ama bizimle yaşıt gibi, fazlasıyla genç gözüküyordu. Belki alt sınıfı falandır Kyungsoo'nun, boyu da kısaydı zaten. İncecik bir şey, yüzü de küçücük..." Jongin'e hüzünle baktı. "Ya Kyungsoo'nun tipi zarif, sevimli erkeklerse?" Ellerini Jongin'in kollarına koyup çocuğu salladı kaygıyla. "Benim bedenim böyle dev gibiyken hiç mi şansım olmayacak Jongin?!"

"Bunu sana söyleyenin ben olmasını istemezdim ancak... Yüzün zannettiğin kadar erkeksi gözükmüyor her zaman." Yataktaki genç zar zor Chanyeol'ün onu şiddetle sarsan kollarını durdurabildiğinde onu cevapladı. "O adam senden bu konuda birkaç adım önde olabilir, ancak ondan ' _rakibin_ ' olarak bahsetmiştin. Hala onu geçebilirsin, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Chanyeol, Jongin'i tutan ellerini yavaşça bıraktı, başını aşağı yukarı sallıyordu. "Haklısın..." Onaylayan bir ses çıkardı. "Haklısın! Ve ben ne yapacağımı biliyorum!"

Yerdekinin sırıtarak oyuna geri döndüğünü gören Jongin, biraz önce ona verdiği tavsiyenin iyi mi kötü mü olduğuna karar veremedi. Başını salladı, şimdi bunu düşünmeyecekti. Yataktan aşağıya inip Chanyeol'ün omzunu ittirdi. "Yana kay, ben de oynayacağım."

**✼✼✼**

Dakikalardır masada oturmuş, Chanyeol'ün ona aldığı hediyeye bakmaktaydı. Basit bir çizim defteriydi bu. 50 yapraklı. Kağıdına dokundu, yumuşak ve boya darbelerine dayanıklı, kalın bir yapısı vardı. Her şey güzeldi, ancak anlamadığı tek bir şey vardı: Chanyeol neden klasik, verilmesi normal bir hediye alabilecekken bir çizim defteri almıştı ki ona? _Bilmesine imkan yok, değil mi?_

Merakına yenik düşüp kalemliğinden çıkardığı yumuşak uçlu kurşun kalemi tam kağıda değdirecekti ki kapı çat diye açılmıştı, aralıktan da Sehun'un suratı takip etmişti. Kyungsoo, defterin kapağını hızlıca kapatıp heyecandan elini göğsüne götürmüştü. "Kapı çalman yok mu senin?" diye sordu sinirle.

Sehun pis pis gülümsemekle yetinmişti. Sonra aklına gelmiş gibi: "Bugün et yiyebilir miyiz?" diye sordu. _Bir de utanmadan yemek sipariş ediyor._

"Tamam, bulgogi yaparım," dedi ve defteri masanın üzerinde duran kitapların arasına yerleştirdi. "Şimdi çık dışarı."

Sehun, ona söylenenin tam tersini yaptı. İçeri girip kapıyı kapatmış; Kyungsoo'nun yatağının üzerine karın üstü uzanmış ve başını elleriyle destekleyerek, masada oturan ve ona bakmayan Kyungsoo'ya gözlerini çevirmişti. Onu izleyen gözlerinden rahatsız olan Kyungsoo, sonunda bıkkınlıkla ona döndü. "Ne oldu Sehun?" Masanın üstündeki suyundan bir yudum aldı.

"Hala geçen günkü flörtünden haber yok herhalde?"

Sehun'un birden söylediği _"flört"_ kelimesiyle yutkunduğu su boğazına takılmıştı. Bu çocuk böyle şeyler yapmaya bayılıyordu, değil mi? Biraz öksürüp kendine geldi. İtiraz edecekti ki... Geçen gün Chanyeol ile beraber uyuduğu gerçeğini hatırlaması ona yardımcı olmamıştı. "Neden soruyorsun?"

Küçüğü, "Bu ayın kira parası..." diye başlamıştı ki Kyungsoo bir iç çekince durmuştu.

"Başka bir öğrenci aradı, bugün akşam olmadan ona ders vereceğim zaten." diye açıkladı büyük olan.

Sehun'un dudağının kenarı yukarı kalktı. "Yeni bir aşk mı doğuyor yoksa?" Kaşlarını yukarı kaldırdı imalı bir şekilde.

"Saçmalama, bu öğrenci—" dediyse de cümlesinin devamını getirememişti. _"...kız?"_ diye düşünmüştü ve bunu itiraz olarak kullanmayı düşündüğü için bile kendi aklına tükürdü. Konuyu değiştirerek, "Sehun, yahni için tencereye su koyar mısın?" dedi.

Zaten karnı guruldayan Sehun, ayağa kalkıp odadan Kyungsoo'nun ağzından laf alamadığı için üzüntüyle çıktı. Kapı kapandığı anda ayağa kalktı Kyungsoo, odada endişeyle bir ileri bir geri dolanmaya başlamıştı. Başını elleri arasına aldı kriz geçirircesine. "Tanrım, neler oluyor bana?"


	11. Chapter 11

_06.43_

kyungsoo, günaydın 💕

umarım günün harika geçer

:)

_07.32_

şimdi okula gideceğim

ilk ders fizik 😖😷😓

ama senin için dinleyeceğim!!

görüşürüz

_09.50_

İyi şanslar

Dersi benim için değil, kendin için dinlemelisin Chanyeol.

_09.51_

ay ismimi yazınca gülümsemeden edemiyorum biliyor musun

Derste değil misin?

_09.52_

:)

Chanyeol, telefonu bırak ve dersine odaklan. Yoksa bir daha sana yazmam hiçbir şey.

tAMAM TMAAM GİDİYORUM ŞİMDİ

görüşürüüüz 💩

😍*

_12.20_

_[Fotoğraf]_

öğle arasında kütüphanede çalışıyoruzz

13.11

"Çalışıyoruz"?

Kiminle?

_13.12_

jongin

_Yazıyor..._

_Çevrimiçi_

_Yazıyor..._

_13.14_

İyi çalışmalar.

13.16

🙂

_13.59_

OHA kyugsoo bana emoji atmışssın????

yALnız sjsjdjJSJSJ bulman iki dakikanı alMIŞ GALİBA AHAHSHSUEH

_14.00_

?

DJEOSOEJRJ

tm sakinim

_20.42_

_[Fotoğraf]_

İyi geceler 🙏🏻✨💕

_23.17_

Ne bu?

Beste mi yapıyorsun?

Dinlemek isterim bir ara.

_23.18_

tabii ki dinletirim!!

bize gelmene hiçbir zaman itiraz etmem

Uyuduğunu zannettiğim için mesaj atmıştım

İyi geceler demiştin

Ya ben o saatte uyur myum salakaısjdhed

_23.19_

"Salak"?

Saygılı olur musun Chanyeol?

pekala do kyungsoo hazretleri

Chanyeol?

efendim

Böyle giderse bana efendim diyeceğin tek yer burası olmayacak.

BİRDKNE

Birinin sana ders verme vakti gelmiş de geçmiş

_23.20_

EVET KYUNGSOO BENİ CEaZLANDIR LÜTFEN

KYUNGSOO

Yakın dövüş sanatlarını bu kadar sevdiğini bilmiyordum

Küçükken bir süreliğine judo eğitimi almıştım biliyor musun

bir süreliğine olmasına rağmen hemen kendine efendi mi diyorsun

ben de şeyden bahsediyorsun zannettim

_Çevrimdışı_

KYUNGSOO?

😪😪😪

beni böyle bırakamazsın ama 😫💔

_23.21_

neyse ://

iyi geceler 💓

*******

**Farklı bir stil ile çizmeye çalıştım,** **on dakikada yaptım,** **o yüzden garip oldu biraz hahaha.**  
 **Chanyeol mesajlaşmaları benim mesajlarım gibi oldu...**  
 **Kendinize iyi bakın!** 💖


	12. Chapter 12

_07.21_

GÜNAYDIN 💞💖💘💝💓💗💕❣

ACİL ÇIKMAM LAZIM O YÜZDEN YAZAMIYORUM PEK BİR ŞEY ama kENDİNE İYİ BAKK

_15.39_

_[Fotoğraf]_

Bugün çözdüğüm bu testten hepsini doğru yapmışım, ALABİLİR MİYİM BİR ALKIŞ

_22.24_

👏🏻

Kusura bakma, yeni görebildim ancak.

Bütün gün iki farklı öğrenciye ders verdim.

_22.25_

Bak gördün mü, çalışınca yapabiliyorsun.

_11.54_

kyungsooooo cuma günü diye dün bütün gece oyun oynadım her tarafım ağrıyor :(

_12.40_

Yapabileceğim bir şey olduğunu zannetmiyorum.

_13.00_

Emin misin

_13.01_

Evet?

Kendi başına kendin almışsın belayı, üzgünüm.

haklısın :'(

neyse benim gitmem gerek

görüşürüz 👋🏻👋🏻

 *******  
 **Saatlere dikkat edin, günler değişiyor bazen** 💕  
 **Kendinize iyi bakın ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_12.10_

günaydın!! 💗

✼

_06.43_

Günaydın; benim viran gönlümün sultanı, günaydın; dost bağımın gonca gülü, günaydın; süreyya yıldızım, günaydın; ay yüzlüm, günaydın; canımın cananı, günaydın...

_08.14_

Hahaha

_10.47_

Vay canına Kyungsoo

gerçekten yaşlı bir adam gibi gülüyorsun

_10.48_

Senin gibi anlamsız harfler mi yazmalıyım yani?

_11.03_

istediğini yap ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_03.24_

iyi geceler!

_03.30_

Sana da

KYUNGSOO SEN HALA UYUMADIN MI

Gördüğüme göre sen de uyumamışsın?

BEN BOŞ ADAMIM SENİN ÇOKTAN YATMIŞ OLMAN GEREKMEZ Mİ

_03.31_

Vize haftasındayız.

_Yazıyor..._

Ayrıca bana hangi saatte yatmam gerektiğini söyleyecek seviyede olduğunu düşünmüyorum

_Çevrimiçi_

_Yazıyor..._

_03.32_

kusura bakma :(

Haklısın

_03.33_

şey

görüşürüz, iyi geceler, iyi çalışmalar

Teşekkürler.

✼

 **Son texting bölümü** ✨  
 **Kendinize iyi bakın!**


	14. Chapter 14

Üstündeki ceketin kollarını elinden geldiğince parmaklarına kadar çekti, ellerini birbirine sürttü. Burnunun soğuktan kızardığını tahmin edebiliyordu. Akşamın soğuk havası yüzüne çarparken biraz önce sipariş ettikleri et parçalarıyla birlikte istedikleri soslar da masaya gelmişti. Garson uzaklaştıktan sonra Baekhyun ayağa kalkıp etleri kesmeye ve ızgaraya yerleştirmeye başladı. Kyungsoo'nun ise gözleri ızgaraya çevrili bir şekilde, dalmış gitmişti. Elindeki küçük boy bira kutusundan içiyordu sessizce.

Gürültülü ortamda kendi aralarında oluşan bu sessizliğe dayanamayan Baekhyun sonunda patladı. "Soo, neyin var?" Sandalyesine geri çöktü, ellerini önünde birleştirdi. Yüzünde endişeli bir ifade vardı. "Yine dalgın hallerine geri döner gibisin."

Siyah saçlı olan ise kafasını salladı ve zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Yok bir şey," diye açıkladı.

Baekhyun kollarını açıp oturduğu sandalyenin kenarlarına bıraktı, masanın üzerine eğilip pişmekte olan etin kokusunu içine çekti. "Her ne olduysa artık, bugün burada beraber içmemiz işine yarayacaktır." Kyungsoo bu sefer samimi bir şekilde tebessüm etti ve başını salladı.

Olan şuydu ki Chanyeol'ü kampüste gördüğü gün bir sıkıntısı olduğundan emindi. Onun evinde kaldığı gece Chanyeol'ün verdiği hediyeyi o evde unutmuştu. Chanyeol ise ta kampüsüne kadar gelmesine rağmen hediyeyi ona kendisi vermekten ziyade Jongdae'ye bırakmıştı. Bütün bu olanlardan sonraki gün ise hiçbir şey olmamış gibi günaydın mesajı atmıştı, gece de iyi uykular dilemişti.

Takip eden günlerde de her gün bir tane günaydın mesajı ve onunla beraber gelen en az on mesajı alır olmuştu Kyungsoo. Fakat gariptir ki, sonraki günler sadece günaydın mesajına dönüşmüş; üçüncü haftada ise hiçbir mesaj gelmemişti. Chanyeol'ün beynini meşgul etmesinden hoşlanmıyordu. Neden böyle yapmaya başlamıştı? Mesajlarına kısa kısa cevaplar verdiğinden dolayı mıydı? Terslemek için yaptığı bir şey değildi, sadece ne yazacağını bilemediğinden dolayı az ve öz yazmaya alışmıştı.

Sınav haftası çoktan bitmiş olmalıydı, acaba yine annesi ona ceza mı vermişti? Ancak ona çalıştığını söylediğini hatırladı, sınavdan düşük not almadığına inanıyordu. Merakına yenik düşerek telefonunu çıkardı cebinden. Baekhyun da pişmiş etleri tabağına yerleştiriyordu ancak Kyungsoo'ya da çaktırmadan bakınmaktaydı.

_20.12_

Chanyeol? Neredesin?

Mesajı attıktan sonra telefonu bacağının üstüne koydu ve etini pilavının üstüne koyup bir lokmasını ağzına attı. Baekhyun'un bakışları ile karşı karşıya olduğunu biliyordu, bu yüzden o tarafa dönmemeye çalıştı.

_20.13_

KYUNGSOO!!

İNANAMYORUM BANA MESAJ ATTIN

Şey tamam tamam

_20.14_

Ben evdeyim

gelsene ;)

Kyungsoo arkadaşıyla olduğunu söyleyen bir mesaj atacakken, başka bir mesaj gelmişti.

_20.15_

YA DA DUR

Bu gece geçen seferki yerde çalacaktık

Oraya gelsene?

çıkışta da konuşuruz hem

Telefonuna kilitlenmiş gibi bakan Kyungsoo'ya döndü, "Kiminle yazışıyorsun?" diye sordu Baekhyun. Bitirdiği bira kutusunu masaya bıraktı yavaşça.

Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallayıp Baekhyun'un sorusunu geçiştirdi, telefonu cebine koydu. "Baekhyun, geçen ayın başında gittiğimiz yeri hatırlıyor musun?" Kahverengi saçlı olan gözlerini kırptı, biraz düşündü. "Minseok'un önerdiği... Jongdae ile beraber gitmiştik." Baekhyun'un yüzü aydınlandı, başını salladı. "O gün çalan grup yine orada olacakmış, gidelim mi?"

Baekhyun büyük bir istekle başıyla onayladı: "Tabii ki!" Kyungsoo'nun onu bir yere davet etmesi sürekli karşılaştığı bir durum değildi, kararından vazgeçmeden hemen oraya varmalılardı. "Hadi, çabuk çabuk yiyelim şunları."

✼✼✼

Bu mekan aynı bıraktıkları gibiydi; sahnede kimse olmamasına rağmen, birileri çalan müzik ile ortadaki geniş alanda dans ediyor, koltuklarda oturanlar birbirlerine sırnaşıyor; Kyungsoo ise yine barda oturmuş, içeceğini içiyordu. Gözleri beraber başkalarıyla dans etmekte olan Baekhyun ve Sehun'u izledi bir süre.

İlk defa Sehun ile böyle bir yere geldiğini fark etti. Yoldalarken Kyungsoo'yu aramış, nerede olduğunu öğrendiğinde onu da götürmelerini istemişti. Baekhyun'dan bunu isterken ayıp ettiğini hissetse de Baekhyun bu konuda çok istekli gözükmüştü, büyük ihtimalle kendisini kırmamak için yaptığını düşünmüştü Kyungsoo. Ancak şimdi ikisi beraber oldukça eğleniyor gibi gözüküyorlardı. Baekhyun da bedenini bir sağa bir sola döndürüyor, Sehun'un kolları havada sallanıyordu. Gözleri bir çizgi haline gelmişti mutluluktan, kıkırdıyordu. Onların eğlencesini bozmamaya karar verip yanlarına gitmedi.

Birden müziğin sesi azalmaya başlamış, sonunda da kesilmişti. Ortadaki alandaki insanlar birden alkışa başladı hep beraber, Sehun da Baekhyun'a neler olduğunu sordu. Kyungsoo taburesini çevirdi ve o da alkışladı.

İşte sahneye çıkmışlardı. Solist çocuk ya saçını uzatıp siyaha boyamıştı ya da başka biri onun yerine gelmişti bu gece. Sağ taraftan sahneye yürüyen kırmızı kafayı görünce birden gülümsedi Kyungsoo. Ellerini havada kaldırarak alkışlamaya başladı. Chanyeol gitarını amfiye bağlarken gözleri seyirciler arasında dolaşıyordu sessizce, Kyungsoo ellerini ne kadar yukarı kaldırsa da önündeki kalabalıktan dolayı görünmüyordu.

İnsanları bekletmeyip, çalmaya popüler şarkılardan biri ile başladılar, insanlar havada zıplıyor, birbirleriyle dans ediyor, bazıları da şarkı sözlerini bağırıyorlardı. Seyirciyi ısındırdıktan sonra solist mikrofona eğilmiş ve şimdi kendi şarkılarından birkaç tanesini çalacaklarını söylemişti. Tempoda hiçbir düşüş yaşanmamıştı, insanlar bu bilmedikleri şarkılarda bile eğleniyorlardı.

Kyungsoo da gitarının tellerini mutlulukla titreştiren Chanyeol'ü izliyordu. Mesajlaşırken olsun, Kyungsoo'nun yanındayken olsun sürekli mutlu gözükse de; Chanyeol'ün gerçekten kendi gibi hissedip sevincini yaşadığı tek anın sahnedeyken, insanların karşısında kendi müziğini çaldığı an olduğunu düşündü Kyungsoo. Acaba kendisi de hiç böyle hissedebilmiş miydi? Aklında başka hiçbir şey düşünmeden, saf mutluluğu tadabilmiş miydi?

Zihni çoktan anılarını gözden geçirmeye başlamıştı istemeden. Hatırladı, "Güzel sanatlar mı?" diye sormuştu lisedeki sınıf ile sorumlu öğretmeni. İlk senesinden beri onu resim konusunda destekleyen sayılı insanlardan biriydi, o yüzden ilk olarak ailesine bile söylemeden ona söylemişti okumak istediği bölümü. "Kyungsoo, ne dediğinin farkında mısın? Senin gibi notları olan birisi kendini böyle heba etmemeli!"

"Bana resimde ilerlememi söylemiştiniz..." diye itiraz edecek olsa da öğretmeni sözünü kesmişti.

Başını iki yana sallıyordu. "Benim demek istediğim, resmi bırakmamandı. Hobi olarak devam ettirmen yararına olacaktır, tek bir kariyer olarak bunu seçmen hayatını mahvedebilir Kyungsoo. İş bulamazsın, sıkıntı çekersin." Masasının üstündeki birkaç kağıdı alıp ona uzattı. "Bak, senin için bunları hazırlamıştım. Okulumuzun birincisi için en iyi üniversiteler."

Kyungsoo, eline tutuşturulan kağıtlara baktı. Üstlerinde tıp fakültesi, dişçilik, mühendislik, eczacılık gibi şeyler yazıyordu. Kağıdın yüzeyinin ıslandığını gördü, gözyaşları yavaş yavaş düşüyordu. Öğretmeni sorunun ne olduğunu sorduğunda gülümseyip, verdiği kağıtlar için teşekkür edip öğretmenler odasından ayrıldı.

Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra hızlıca merdivenleri çıkmış, çatı katına gelmişti. Yağmur yağdığından dolayı bomboştu, kenarlardaki demirlere kadar ilerledi, önlerinde çöktü. Yüksekte rüzgar çok daha acımasız oluyordu, gömleğinin zaten kısa olan kollarını rahat bırakmıyordu. Kağıtlara baktı tekrardan. Üstü başı gibi onlar da sırılsıklam olmuştu, kağıt hamura dönüşmek üzereydi.

"Neden hocanın önünde ağladım ki?" diye kızdı kendi kendine. Elinde tuttuğu kağıtlardaki yazılar artık okunmaz hale gelmişti, acılarına son verip onları buruşturdu ve hamur halinde çöpe attı. Elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını sildi çatının kapısını kilitlerken. Sonra hızlıca tuvalete gitti ve yüzünü yıkadı. Üşüdüğünü fark etti, okulu hep soğuk olurdu zaten.

Sınıfa girdiğinde herkesin ona çevrili bakışları karşısında bile soğukkanlılığını korudu ve hiçbir şey demeden çantasından beden eğitimi kıyafetlerini çıkardı, tuvalette değiştirdi. Eve gittiğinde de ne ailesi bir şey sormuştu, ne de o bir şey söylemişti. Babası eve geldiğinde yine üzgündü, ama belli etmemeye çalışıyordu. Ailesine para yetiştirememek onu mahvediyordu, Kyungsoo'yu da babasını öyle görmek.

Belki de öğretmeni haklıydı. Bu saçma hayalinden vazgeçmeliydi. Ona lazım olan yapmak istediği değildi, para getirecek bir işti. Hayat dizilerdeki gibi kolay değildi. Babasının arada bir verebildiği harçlıklardan biriktirdiği bütün çizim eşyalarını, defterlerini bir kutuya kaldırdı; yerlerine daha fazla ders kitabı ve örnek testleri yerleştirdi. Zamanla, duvara astığı çizimlerinin yerlerini ders notları, formüller almıştı.

Sene sonunda da artık o kutu, odasının bir köşesinde tozlanmış, unutulmuştu. Şehir dışına gittiğinde de çizmeye olan her türlü isteğini memleketinde bıraktığını düşünmüştü. Ama Chanyeol'ü gördüğü o sahnedeki halinden beri... içinde bir şeyler değişmiş gibiydi. Ders çalışmayı bitirdikten sonra kitabın köşelerine küçük karalamalar yapmakla başlamıştı ilk, sıkıldığında da boş kağıtlara çizik atar olmuştu. Chanyeol'ün kampüse geldiği gün de önündeki manzarayı kopyalamaya çalıştığını hatırladı. Ancak geçen gün neden masada otururken, Chanyeol'ün aldığı deftere çizmek için aklına çok, çok güzel olduğunu düşündüğü bir fikir gelmişti ki? Eğer o gün Sehun odaya dalmasaydı belki şu an o çizim bitmiş bile olurdu. Neden birden böyle bir isteğin içerisine kapıldığını, aklına o fikrin nereden geldiğini bilmiyordu.

Akşamdan beri içtiği için zihni onu eskilere götürmüştü herhalde. Derin düşüncelerinden ayrıldığında dakikalardır dinlemekte olduğu müziğin kesildiğini ve Chanyeol'ün grubunun çoktan sahneden indiğine şahit oldu. Üzülmüştü, pür dikkat izleyememişti onu yine. Ama müzikleri kulağa hoş geliyordu, zihninizi rahatlatıyordu işte.

Şimdi sahneye bir dj çıkmıştı, o ay dinlenen en popüler şarkıları remiksliyordu. Başının ağrıdığını hissederek en yakın çıkış kapısına ilerledi. Hava almaya ihtiyacı vardı. Arka sokakta buldu kendini, sırtını taş duvara yasladı. Üstündeki belinde biten deri ceketine sarıldı. Sehun ve Baekhyun'un nerede olduğunu düşünürken kulaklarına bir motor sesi ulaşmıştı, başını sesin kaynağına doğru çevirdiğinde gecenin karanlığında güçle parlayan, gözünü kamaştıran yuvarlak bir ışığı görebildi ancak. Az sonra da bunun bir scooter olduğunu, üstünde de dev bir bedenin oturduğunu fark etti.

Motor yavaşladı, ardından sürücüsü de kaskını çıkarıp kırmızı tutamlarını salladı. Kyungsoo'ya döndü, "Bir tura ne dersin?" dedi ve göz kırptı.

Önünde olan olayın absürtlüğü ile Kyungsoo kendini tutamayıp kahkaha attı, Chanyeol ise anlamamış bir şekilde, sırf Kyungsoo gülüyor diye sessizce kıkırdadı. Kahkahaları hafifçe sessizleşen Kyungsoo, ellerini ceketinin cebine koydu ve sallanarak yavaşça Chanyeol'e yakınlaşmaya başladı. "Günlerdir sessizdin." Teker teker adım atıyordu.

Chanyeol'ün yüzü hüzünle düşmüştü. "Ehliyetimi almaya çalışıyordum, o yüzden pek yazamadım. Bir de sınav haftasına denk gelince öyle oldu. Biliyorum, bahane üretmemeli—"

Şimdi hemen yanı başında duran Kyungsoo sözünü kesti. "Ehliyet de nereden çıktı?"

Motorun üstündeki derin bir nefes aldı, başı yola dönüktü, ona bakmak istemiyormuş gibi. "Kyungsoo, seni onunla gördüm. Eğer mutluysanız, hayatından çekip giderim. Ancak..."

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı, Chanyeol'ün ne dediği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. "Kimden bahsediyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Kısa boylu, kahverengi saçları şurasına kadar geliyordu," dedi ve parmaklarıyla gözlerinin üstünü gösterdi. "Sana hediyeni getirdiğim gün seni öptüğünü gördüm. Bana hiçbir şey açıklamak zorunda değilsin tabii ki, yanlış anlama..." Başını Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi, dirseğini direksiyona yasladı. Yüzünde hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir bakış vardı. "Ama bana sorarsan, çok minyon yüzlü değil mi? Liseli gibi gözüküyor." Kyungsoo güldü, Baekhyun'dan bahsediyor olmalıydı. Eğer bunu Baekhyun duymuş olsaydı... Chanyeol'ün gözleri Kyungsoo'nun ardına kilitlenmişti, gözleri de büyümüş bir şekilde bakıyordu. Parmağıyla Kyungsoo'nun arkasını işaret etti. "Sen!"

Kyungsoo arkasına dönüp baktığında, Baekhyun ile Sehun'un da biraz önce kendisinin çıktığı kapıdan ayrıldıklarını gördü. Baekhyun, parmağıyla kendini işaret ediyordu. "...Ben mi?" diye sorguladı.

Chanyeol, birden Kyungsoo'yu motorun üzerine oturttu; kafalarına kasklarını yerleştirdikten sonra Kyungsoo'nun ellerini kendi beline yerleştirip önüne döndü. "Sıkı tutun," diyerek uyardı ve motoru çalıştırdı. Scooterın hızlanabildiği son hızda uzaklaşırlarken Baek ve Sehun arkalarından bakakaldılar.

Sehun başını aşağı yukarı sallayarak Chanyeol'ün yaptığını onaylıyordu. "Vay canına," dedi. "Çok havalı gözükmüyor muydu?"

Baekhyun ise başını iki yana salladı, umutsuzlukla dolu bir iç çekti. "Hadi sene eve bırakalım."

Anayoldan çıktıklarında Chanyeol biraz yavaşlamıştı, şimdi sesi daha rahat duyuluyordu. "Kyungsoo," diye başladı. "Ehliyetimi alma sebebim... O adamın seni eve bırakabilecek tek kişi olmaması içindi... Belki bana izin verirsin diye..."

"Chanyeol..."

Motorsikleti süren ellerini sıktı sabırsızlıkla. "Biliyorum, aranıza girmeyeceğimi söyledim ama seni kendime aşık edebilmek için her şeye hazır olduğumu bil."

Kyungsoo açıklama çalıştı: "Onunla alakalı..."

"Bana bir şans ver sade—"

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün belini tutan elleriyle Chanyeol'ü çimdikleyince, Chanyeol acıyla bağırdı: "Aaaah!" Dirseğiyle Kyungsoo'ya refleks olarak vuracak gibi olsa da son anda durdurdu kendini. "Neden yaptın bunu?!"

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun benim sevgilim değil!" diye bağırdı Kyungsoo.

Birkaç saniye sadece yolda ilerlediler ve motorun sesini dinlediler. "Ah, öyle mi?" Chanyeol belki de günlerdir yaptığı en akıllıca hareketi yapmış, dudaklarını kapatmıştı. Kyungsoo sonunda bu yanlış anlaşılmayı düzeltmenin rahatlığıyla bir nefes verdi ve günün yorgunluğu ile kafasını hafifçe Chanyeol'ün sırtına yasladı. Chanyeol ise bu hareket üzerine yutkunmuş ve yüzünün saçları gibi kızarmasına engel olamamıştı. "Kyungsoo..."

"Hm?" Gözlerini açmadan yanıtladı.

"Nereye gittiğimizi bilmiyorum..."

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ve yola baktı. "Buradan sağa dön," diyerek evinin yolunu tarif etmeye başladı.

Sonunda vardıklarında, Kyungsoo motordan atladı ve Chanyeol'e kafasındaki kaskı çıkarıp verdi. "Chanyeol," dedi. "Müzisyenlik konusunda gerçekten emin misin?"

Chanyeol'ün yüzüne ciddi bir ifade yerleşti. "Evet," dedi başını aşağı yukarı sallarken. "Kendini başka bir iş yaparken düşünemiyorum."

"Seni bu yolda desteklediğimi bilmeni istiyorum." Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı bir anlığına. "Belki çok şaşıracaksın, ancak... Ben de eskiden resme çok meraklıydım. Bütün dünyam o etkinliğin çevresinde dönerdi, baktığım her şeyde çizilecek bir şey arardım. Sonra... Sonra çok güvendiğim biri bana resmin iyi bir seçenek olmadığını söyledi. Haklıydı belki, çünkü ben... istediğimi yapabilecek bir konumda değildim."

Chanyeol, dudaklarını aralayıp her şeyi anladığını anlatan bir şekilde baktı. "Ah, demek bu yüzden çizim yaptığını saklıyordun," dedi.

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri yere çevriliydi. "Yıllardır bu konu üzerinde düşünmemiştim, ama seni sahnede gördüğüm ilk günden beri... Ellerim kalemden ayrılmıyor. Sürekli, bir şeyler üretme peşindeyim." Duraksadı. "Biliyor musun?" Bakışları Chanyeol'ün gözleri ile buluştu. "Sahnedeyken, yapmayı hayal ettiğin şeyi yaparken yüzün bambaşka bir hal alıyor Chanyeol," dedi ve devam etti. "Sanırım, benim içimde değiştirdiğin şey bu, ben... ben biraz bencillik yapıp kendi istediğim şeyi yapmak istiyorum artık, çok kötü bir şey değil bu, değil mi?"

Chanyeol, kaşlarını üzüntüsüyle bükmüştü. "Kyungsoo..."

Ayakta duran ise dudaklarını çizgi haline getirdi, gülümsedi ve ellerini Chanyeol'ün omzuna koydu. "O yüzden, dileğim senin istediğini yapabilmen olacaktır." Chanyeol de Kyungsoo'nun içten gülümsemesini görünce rahatlayarak ona geri gülümsedi ve başıyla onayladı. Kafasındaki büyük kaskın altından çıkan kırmızı tutamları ile büyük kulaklarına kadar gülümseyince, ne kadar tatlı gözüktüğünü düşündü Kyungsoo. "Azmin hoşuma gidiyor..." Omuzlarından tuttuğu bedeni kendine çekti ve dudaklarını Chanyeol'ün dudakları üzerine bastırdı. Çok uzun sürdürmedi bunu, Chanyeol'ün içinden sayışı ile 3 saniye. Öpücüğü sonlandırırken, Chanyeol farkında olmadan ileri uzandığından, dudakları ayrıldığında neredeyse dengesi kaybedip yerde bulacaktı kendini. Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve "...her konuda." diyerek cümlesini sonlandırdı.

Kyungsoo, arkasına bakmadan evin girişine doğru koşar adımlarla ilerledi, kapının kilitli olduğunu hatırlayarak çabucak anahtarlarını denemeye başlasa da kaderin oyunu olmalıydı ki denediği anahtarların hiçbiri kapıyı açmıyordu. Arkasından yaklaşan adımları duyunca gözlerini kapattı. Omzundan tutularak bedeni çevrilmiş, gözlerini açtığında da karşısında Chanyeol'ü görmüştü.

Chanyeol hiçbir şey demeden kafasını eğdi ve Kyungsoo'nun çenesinden tutarak yüzünü kendisininkine yaklaştırdı. Saniyeler önce hayatındaki ilk öpücüğünü verdiği adamı bu sefer kendisi öpmek istedi ve ikisinin dudaklarının arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Bir elini kapının üzerine koymuş, öbür eli de Kyungsoo'nun siyah saçları arasında dolaşıyordu. Kyungsoo ise üzerine eğilen bu dev bedenin altında dik bir şekilde duruyor, Chanyeol'ün acemi atağını ikisi için de daha iyi bir deneyim haline getirebilmek için uğraşıyordu. Nefes alabilmek için öpüşmelerine bir anlığına ara verdiklerinde, uzun boylunun ceketini omuzlarından uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Parmakları, uzun süredir hayalini kurduğu o güzel kasların üzerinde dolaşıp sonuna kadar onları hissederken istemsizce çıkan kısık sesli bir şekilde sızlanması, Chanyeol'ün dudaklarını sonunda aralamayı başarıp dillerini birleştirmesiyle oluşan öpüşme seslerinin arasına karışmıştı.

Kyungsoo, ellerini Chanyeol'ün kollarında gezdirmeye devam ediyordu ki birden kulağına bir araba sesi çaldı. Gözleri fal taşı gibi açılıp, Chanyeol'ü hemen kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Chanyeol neler olduğunu sorar bir şekilde bakarken, "Baekhyunlar gelmiş olmalı!" diye açıkladı.

Karşısındaki ise omuzlarını silkmişti. "İçeride devam edelim?" Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı, Chanyeol'ün omzuna hafifçe bir yumruk attı ve arkasına dönüp sonunda bulduğu evin anahtarı ile kapıyı açtı.

Etrafa çabucak baktıktan sonra ayaklarını hafifçe yerden kaldırıp Chanyeol'e uzandı, dudaklarını hızlıca değdirdi. "Evine sağ salim dön," dedi ve içeriye koşup kapıyı kapattı.

✼✼✼

Eve nasıl girdiğini hatırlamıyordu bile, annesi yine geç gelmesi ile ilgili bir şeyler söylemişti ona. Onu yanağından öpmüş, özür dilemişti. Kemikleri erimişçesine hafifleşmiş hissediyordu bedenini, sanki bulutların üzerinde uçuyordu.

Yatağının üstüne bıraktı kendini. Tavanı izledi birkaç dakika. Beyninde tekrarladı yaşadıklarını. Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını. Onu kavrayan parmaklarını. Ayaklarının üzerinde yükselip, uzanıp onu öpmesini.

Gözlerini kapattı, kıkırdayıp örtüsünü burnuna kadar çekti, bir o yana bir bu yana çırpındı sevinçle. Olanlara inanamıyordu! Kyungsoo ona geçmişinden bir şeyler de anlatmıştı üstelik... Onunla hiç olmadığı kadar yakınlaşmıştı!

Geriye yapması gereken tek bir şey kalmıştı, biliyordu ki bunu yapmazsa sabaha uyanamazdı. Ayağa kalktı ve yataktan inip dizlerini kırdı, ellerini yüzünün önünde birleştirdi. Gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. "Tanrım, lütfen dualarımı kabul et, yüzümü güldür!" İçinden devam etti. _Lütfen her şey yolunda gitsin!_

Çantasından telefonunu çıkardı ve tekrar yatağa uzandı. Mesajlaşma uygulamasını açtı ve bir süre ne yazacağını düşündü.

_00.21_

Kyungsoo

Benimle çıkar mısın?

Telefonu kalbine götürdü ve gözlerini kapatıp uykuya bıraktı kendini.

Hiç sormayacaksın zannettim.

Evet, Chanyeol.

✼✼✼

**_Günlerdir yayınlamak için bekletiyorum bunu :D Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Sürekli slowburn yazıyorum, hoşlanmayanlar olacaktır, eminim. Kusura bakmayın!_ **

**_Her zamanki gibi, kendinize iyi bakın! Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler._** 💕


	15. Chapter 15

Bankın üzerinde oturmuş; uzun süredir beklemekten, içinde oluşmasını engelleyemediği endişe duygusu sebebiyle bacaklarını sallamadan duramıyordu. Bank yere yakındı, dizleri neredeyse göğsüne yaklaşacak kadar yüksekte kalmıştı. Ağaçların çevrelediği, mermerden yapılmış, bu mahalle için biraz büyük bir fıskiyeye dönüktü. Etrafından, köpeklerini gezdiren birkaç kişi ve beraber koşan çiftler geçiyordu. Sevimli bulduğu köpeklere - bu bütün köpekler oluyordu - el sallıyordu. Gözlerinin odaklandığı her kişiye dikkatle bakıyor, ancak hiçbiri beklediği o kişi olmadığından her seferinde umutsuzlukla omuzları çöküyordu.

Dizlerinin üstünde duran pakete baktı. Kırmızı bir kutuya yerleştirilmişti özenle seçtiği çikolatalar. Beğeneceğini düşünüyordu, huzurla gülümsedi ve kendine güveni gelerek sırtını dikleştirdi. Tam o sırada birden omzuna biri dokundu, Chanyeol'ün bedeni titredi ve korkuyla arkasına döndü. Gözleri o adamla buluştuğunda, elini kalbine götürerek kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştı hemen.

"Merhaba," dedi Kyungsoo, yumuşak bir sesle. Parmaklarından birkaçını, giydiği bej rengi ceketinin içerisinden çıkararak sallamıştı ona doğru. Altında bacaklarını saran dar bir kot pantolon vardı. Chanyeol onun oldukça hoş bir moda anlayışının olduğunu fark etti, demek ki isterse böyle giyinebiliyordu. Demek ki... Ona karşı iyi görünmek için çabalamış... olabilir miydi?

Chanyeol'ün yanakları kızardı bu sevimli görüntü karşısında, ayağa kalktı, başını hızlıca sallayıp onu selamladı. Elindeki paketi uzatmıştı: "Sana..." diye başladı ama devamını getiremedi, heyecanından sözleri boğazına takılıyordu adeta. Kyungsoo, kaşlarını kaldırarak, uzattığı siyah paketi aldı. İçindeki kutuyu açtı, kutunun içerisine özenle yerleştirilmiş çikolatalara şaşkınlıkla baktı. "Bize geldiğinde beyaz çikolataları tercih ettiğini görmüştüm... O yüzden sana ondan hazırlattım."

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo utanarak kutuyu pakete geri koydu. "Çok teşekkür ederim, ancak sürekli bana—"

Uzun boylu olan, Kyungsoo'nun paketin iplerini saran parmaklarını kapatarak daha sıkıca tutmasını sağladı. "Lütfen." Parmaklarının birbirine değdiğini fark etmesi biraz zaman almıştı, aklına geldiğinde hemen çekmek için davrandı.

Siyah saçlı olan başını mağlubiyet ile indirdi. "Teşekkür ederim, tekrardan." Chanyeol bir süreliğine onu izledi: Çantasını bir omzundan indirip önüne almıştı, fermuarı çekip paketi özenle yerleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Bir şeyle uğraşırken kaşları çatılıyordu ve Chanyeol buna bayılıyordu, fazlasıyla tatlı görünüyordu çünkü. Ancak o keskin gözler, Chanyeol'ün aşkın büyüsüne kapılmış kürelerine dönmüştü aniden. "Ne oldu?"

Silkindi, kaygılanarak elini boynuna götürdü. "Hiçbir şey," diyerek kıkırdamıştı zoraki bir şekilde. "Hazırsan gidelim!"

Yürüyüşleri Chanyeol için oldukça sıkıntılı geçmişti, zihninde türlü türlü şeyler düşünmekten yormuştu beynini. Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne bakıp ne hissettiğini anlamak onunla fazla tanışık olmayanlar için zordu fakat Chanyeol onu anlayabildiğini düşünüyordu, şu an Kyungsoo mutsuz değildi. Yine de kendinden emin olamıyordu ve sanki sessiz kaldığı her dakika Chanyeol kendisinin sevgili olarak gittikleri ilk randevularını mahvettiğini hissediyordu. Elini tutmak için yanıp tutuşsa da, Kyungsoo'nun toplum içerisinde bir erkeğin elini tutarken görünmekten hoşnut olup olmayacağını bilemiyordu, sormaya da çekiniyordu.

İşte böyle düşünüp dururken, kendini gitmeyi planladıkları müzik dükkanının önünde bulmuştu bile. Kyungsoo erken davranıp kapıyı açtı, sonra onun da içeri girmesi için kapıyı tuttu. Chanyeol başını eğerek alçak kapıdan girdi.

Öğleden önce geldikleri için içerisi o kadar kalabalık değildi daha. Girdiğinizde sizi önce klasik olmuş bazı albümlerin plak versiyonları karşılıyordu. Sol tarafta yeni çıkan albümler, sağ tarafta da dünya müzikleri vardı. Chanyeol en arkada birkaç enstrümanın da satıldığını gördü.

Kyungsoo, plakların olduğu raflarda dolaşmaya başlamıştı. Dikkatle bakıyor, sanki bir şeyi arıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Aslında aklında almak istediği bir şey yoktu ancak yeni bir şeyler dinleyebilirdi. O sırada Chanyeol'ü gözden kaybetti, onun da kendi istediği şeylere baktığını düşündü.

Parmakları uzanarak The Drums'ın albümüne gitti. Arkasını çevirerek içindeki şarkılara bakıyordu ki, birden her bölmenin ortasında bulunan kulaklıklardan birinin kulağına geçirilmesiyle gözleri, kulaklığın kablosunun uzandığı yöne uzandı. Chanyeol, hemen önündeki pikabın içine o farkında olmadan bir şey yerleştirmiş olmalıydı. Çok geçmeden kulaklarına tanıdık saksafon sesi yankılanmıştı. Pikabın ses ayarının biraz yüksek olmasından dolayı, Chanyeol'ün de duyabildiğinden emindi, hemen yanında ritim tutmaya başlamış olması da bunu doğruluyordu.

_Tahmin ediyorum nerelerde olduğumu merak ediyorsundur_

_Aradım içimde bir aşk bulmak için_

Kyungsoo da başını hafifçe sallıyordu. Ancak beklemediği bir anda Chanyeol uzanarak ellerini tuttu ve omuzlarını ileri geri sallamaya başladı.

_Haberin olsun diye döndüm_

_Senin için bir şey hissediyorum_

_Ve bu hissi bırakamıyorum_

Chanyeol'ün yüzünü büyük bir tebessüm kaplamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri tutmakta olduğu ellere çevriliydi, ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Bundan... hoşlanmıştı. Bu şarkının ritmi içini hoş ediyordu, evet, ama onu daha çok mutlu eden Chanyeol ile burada, şu anda yavaşça dans etmekti.

_Arkadaşlarım benim ne sorunum olduğunu merak ediyorlar_

_Görüyorsun ya, aşkından sersemledim_

Chanyeol şarkı sözlerini o söylüyormuş gibi dudaklarını oynatıyordu, vücut hareketleri de fazlasıyla dramatikti. Kyungsoo önündeki sahne ile birden kıkırdamaya başladı, Chanyeol de onun dişlerini gösterene kadar gülümsediğini gördüğünden memnun olmuştu, yaptığı saçmalıkları yapmaya devam etti.

Müzik gittikçe canlanıyordu. Şimdi dansına Kyungsoo da ayak uyduruyordu, etrafındaki insanların ne düşündüğü hakkında bir gram umursadığı yoktu artık. Chanyeol'ün bileğinden tuttu ve onun elini omzuna yerleştirdi. Kendisi de Chanyeol'ü belinden tutuyordu şimdi.

_Sen benim için teksin, benim en iyi gerçeğim_

_İnanamıyorum senin için yapabileceklerime_

_Dünyamda, sadece sen yaptırıyorsun_

_Yapmayacaklarımı aşk için  
_

Vücutları senkronize bir şekilde bir sola bir sağa sallanıyordu. Ayaklarını da düzenli olarak oynatıyorlardı, Chanyeol arada bir Kyungsoo'nun ayağına bastığının farkında değildi tabii.

Müzik yavaşça sonlanmıştı ve bu plak, single olduğundan ön yüzünde bir şarkı vardı sadece. Kyungsoo, yavaşça kulaklığı başından uzaklaştırdı ve yerine yerleştirdi. Chanyeol, müziğin bitmesiyle öz güveninin biraz azaldığını hissetti ve elini Kyungsoo'nun omzundan uzaklaştırdı.

Siyah saçlı olan, pikabın üzerinden plağı kaldırdı ve Chanyeol'ün ona uzattığı albüm kapağının içerisine bıraktı. " _Aşk İçin Neler Yapmazsın_ ," diye tekrarladı şarkının ismini. "Güzel seçim."

✼✼✼

Çimenlerin üzerinde, ağacın gölgelediği yerde uzanıyorlardı. Parkta, insanların gözlerinden uzak bir yerde... Hava, beklediğinden biraz daha ısınmıştı. Uzun süredir soğuyan havalar bugün onlara iyilik yapmak istercesine güneş açmıştı. Kyungsoo, ceketini çıkarmıştı. Fotoğraf çekmek için ağaçların hemen arkasında kalan çiçeklere döndürmüştü avucundaki kamerasını. Chanyeol ise uzanmaya devam etse de onu izlemekteydi. "Bunların ismi ne?" diye sordu merakla, yanına dizleri üzerinde yürüyerek geldiğinde.

Kyungsoo, fotoğrafı çektikten sonra doğruldu ve dizlerinin üzerine oturdu. "Şakayık." Yerde kopmuş olan bir tanesini parmakları arasına aldı ve Chanyeol'e yaklaştırdı daha iyi görebilmesi için. "Kırmızı çok güzel bir renk, değil mi?"

Dizlerini göğsüne doğru çekmişti, ellerini tuttuğu bacaklarından uzaklaştırmadan çiçeğe doğru eğildi. Kyungsoo, tutması için ona uzattı, tekrar kamerasını eline almıştı. Chanyeol, çiçeğe baktı bir süre. _Bir saniye..._ Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. " _Kırmızı_?!" Sesli olarak düşünmüştü. "Kyungsoo, saçlarım! Benim saçlarım da kırmızı!"

Parmağıyla başını işaret ediyordu, Kyungsoo heyecanını şirin bulmuştu. Yüzünde flaşın patlamasıyla bir an dümdüz durdu Chanyeol. Sızlanması çok uzun sürmedi: "Kyungsoo—!" Kameraya uzanmaya çalışsa da, siyah saçlı olan onu elleriyle uzaklaştırıyordu. "Sil onu!" Ayağa kalktı. "Daha güzel poz vereyim sana."

Önlerindeki ağaca doğru koştu, uzun bacaklarıyla oraya ulaşması fazla sürmemişti. Üzerindeki tişörtünü düzeltti ve en yakın dala doğru zıplamaya çalıştı. Kyungsoo kahkaha attı ve lensi ona doğrulttu. Tam o sırada, dala tutunmayı başardı. Chanyeol, sevinçle zafer işareti yapacakken birden dengesini kaybetmişti. Kyungsoo endişeyle kamerayı yere bıraktı ve ona doğru koştu.

Chanyeol yine de kendini yerde bulmuştu ancak Kyungsoo, kolu ile destekleyerek başını yere vurmasını zar zor engelleyebilmişti. "Chanyeol!" Kaygıyla seslendi. "İyi misin?!"

Kırmızı saçlı olan ise acıyla bağırdı. "Aah..." Elini kalçasına götürdü. "Popom çok acıyor..."

Kyungsoo, kolunu ona göstererek, "Chanyeol, kolun kanıyor," diye belirtti. "Bekle." Biraz önce oturdukları ağaca yasladığı çantasını getirmişti çabucak. Bileğinin hemen altında, dirseğinin yakınlarında bir yara oluştuğunu gördü Chanyeol. Başta acımasa da yavaş yavaş hissetmeye başlıyordu. "Sürtünmeden dolayı olmuş olmalı."

Kahverengi gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi. Siyah saçlı olan, çantasından yara bandını çıkardıktan sonra tüm dikkatini ona vermişti; dudaklarının arasına koyarak bandı koruyucusundan ayırmış, hızlıca yarasının üstünü kapatmaya çalışıyordu. Yine odaklanmıştı, kaşları çatıktı, ama gözlerinde farklı bir şey vardı. Onun için endişelenmiş olabileceğini düşündü. "Kyungsoo," dedi sessizce. "O kadar da çok acımıyor..."

Ellerinden tutmuştu Kyungsoo. "Düzgün dur Chanyeol," diye uyardı. Bandı yapıştırdıktan sonra, "Eve gidince temizlemeyi unutma, daha kötü olmasın." Önündeki genç, cevap vermek yerine ona şaşkınlıkla bakmaya devam edince, "Tamam mı?" diyerek onay vermesini istedi. Chanyeol utanarak başını salladığında, derin bir nefes verdi önce biraz olsun rahatlayarak.

Üstüne uzanan el ile gözünü refleks olarak kapattı Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun eli kırmızı saçlarını karıştırmıştı. Yavaşça açtı göz kapaklarını, Kyungsoo gülümsüyordu. Chanyeol elini kendi ensesine yerleştirdi ve o da kıkırdadı: "Acaba fotoğrafta nasıl çıktım?"

Kyungsoo gülerek omzuna vurdu, Chanyeol acıyla bağırdığında gözleri yuvarlak bir şekilde büyükçe açıldı. "Aman tanrım, Chanyeol, özür dilerim!" Bir an farkına varamayarak alışkanlıktan dolayı yapmasına rağmen oldukça suçlu hissediyordu. "Özür dilerim!" Omzunu ovuşturmaya çalışıyordu.

Chanyeol ona yaklaşma fırsatını bulduğundan sırıtmış; Kyungsoo'nun omzuna başını yaslamış, kollarıyla ona yandan sarılmıştı. "Beni bu kadar önemsediğini bilmiyordum!" Başını omzuna sürtmekteydi. Sonra Kyungsoo'nun bedenini içinden dolup taşan sevgiyle ileri geriye sallamaya başladı. "Ah Kyungsoo, seni çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?"

Yine bir iç çekmişti siyah saçlı olan. Chanyeol'ün enerjisine bazen yetişemiyordu, sessizce bedenini bir o yana, bir bu yana sürüklemesine izin verdi. Sakince, onu saran kollara; uzanabilen eliyle birkaç defa dokundu, bir çocuğu sakinleştirircesine. "Biliyorum, biliyorum."

"Kyungsoo..." dedi son harfi uzatarak. Kyungsoo ise çantasından, Chanyeol'ün ona verdiği çikolata paketini çıkarmış; Chanyeol'ün yemesi için uzatmıştı. Ellerini sardığı bedenden çekmeyen Chanyeol, ağzını uzatmış, dişleri arasına almıştı çikolatayı. "Beni seviyorsun, değil mi?"

Gözlerini ona çevirmesini izledi siyah saçlı olan. Samimi bir merakla sormuştu bunu, yüzünden okunuyordu. Kyungsoo suçlu hissetti yeniden, duygularını iyi ifade edemediğini çok iyi biliyordu. Ama gerçekten, Chanyeol'den hoşlandığından emindi.

Hafifçe dudaklarına doğru uzandı. Başını yaslamış olan, birden gözlerini büyütse de, Kyungsoo'nun ne yapmakta olduğunu anlayınca hemen gözlerini kapatmış ve onu beklemişti. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün dudakları arasındaki çikolatayı kendi ağzına almıştı - _dudaklarıma ulaşmak için olsa gerek_ \- Chanyeol ise tam onu öpmesini beklerken, çikolatanın dudaklarının dışında kalan kısmını koparıp uzaklaşmıştı Kyungsoo.

Yüzünden uzaklaştığını hissedince gözlerini yeniden açtı Chanyeol. Dudakları büzülmüştü, ağzında kalan küçücük parçayı da yuttuktan sonra homurdandı: "Neden yaptın bunu?"

Kyungsoo ise güldü ağzındaki parçayı yemeye devam ederken. "Bana hediye etmiştin diye hatırlıyorum oysaki?" Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi ve kendini çimenlerin üstüne bıraktı hayal kırıklığı ile.

Gözlerini kapatmış, etraftaki kuşların cıvıldamasını dinliyordu. Kuşlar birbirleriyle ne kadar iyi anlaşıyorlardı. Biliyordu ki Kyungsoo ile o da çok iyi anlaşacaklardı. Şimdilik, Kyungsoo ona alışıyor olmalıydı. Evet, evet. Kyungsoo çok mükemmeldi çünkü, Chanyeol'den çok yüksek bir seviyedeydi. Kendi kendine, Kyungsoo'yu rahat ettirebilmek ve onu memnun edebileceğini tekrarladı; bunu başarabileceğini söyledi. Bugün, müzik dükkanındalarken beraber çok hoş dans etmişlerdi. Güzel bir gün geçirmişti. Onu öpememiş olsa da, _bir_ : Daha gün bitmemişti. Başka bir şans elde edebilirdi. _İki_ : Dudakları değmesi bile yeterliydi onun için. Hem ona sarılmıştı, daha ne isteyebilirdi ki?

Kyungsoo bir tane daha çikolatayı ağzına atmıştı. Dikkatini yerde kendi kendine sırıtan Chanyeol çekti. Neler düşünüyordu acaba? İçini hiç hissetmediği bir duygu kapladı onu orada neşeli bir şekilde görünce. _Yanaklarını sıkmak istiyorum._ Kaşları çatıldı bunu kendi kendine itiraf ettiğinde. Başını salladı hemen, yüzünü öbür tarafa döndürdü. Çok geçmeden dayanamadı ve yine bakışlarını Chanyeol'e çevirmişti. _Sadece parmağımı dokunduracağım._

İşaret parmağını uzattı ve bir hamura dokunurcasına, parmağını yavaşça yanağına bastırdı. Chanyeol gözünü açtığında ise, çekilmedi, bakışlarını dik bir şekilde bakarak karşıladı. Acıtmadan, bastırabileceği kadar bastırdıktan sonra, sessizce parmağını geri çekti. Hiçbir şey demeden dudaklarına uzandı ve bu sefer hızlıca bir öpücük kondurdu onlara.

Ardından hiç beklemeden ayaklandı, çantasını da yanında alarak ilerliyordu çimenlerin üzerinde. Chanyeol'ün sesini arkasından duyabiliyordu: "Hey!" Hızlıca adımlıyordu. "Kyungsoo!" Adımlarının sesinin kesildiğini duydu Kyungsoo, sonra ise birden ellerini Kyungsoo'nun beline dolamış ve onu havada döndürmeye başlamıştı. Birden ayakları yerden kesilen Kyungsoo ise Chanyeol ile beraber gülmeye başlamış ve etrafının bulanıklaşmasını izlemişti.

Chanyeol başını fazlaca döndürmeden, onu yavaşça yere bırakmış, sonra da yüzünü boynuna gömmüştü. Dudaklarının tenine değmesiyle gıdıklanan Kyungsoo, başını o tarafa doğru istemsizce eğmişti. Kıkırdamaya devam ederken, "Yapma," diyordu. Uzun boylu olan ellerini belinden uzaklaştırdı hemen, başını da omuzundan.

"Rahatsız olmuyorsun, değil mi?" diye teyit ettirdi. "Herkesin görebileceği bir yerde yani..."

Siyah saçlı olan dağınık kaşlarını büzmüştü. "Sen rahatsız olmuyorsan—" diyordu ki fazlasıyla düşünmekten beyni patlayacak gibi olan Chanyeol sözünü kesmişti heyecanla.

"Yani... benim için hiçbir sorun teşkil etmiyor tabii ki! Ben zaten, o kadar da takan, kafaya bir şeyleri takan yani, öyle biri değilimdir. Yani önemserim de... Şey..." Parmaklarını önünde birleştirdi, elleri titriyordu. "Sen oldukça saygın birisin benim için. Çok... harikasın, herkesin özeneceği birisin. O yüzden, belki... Bilmiyorum. Benimle görünmek, bir erkekle yani... hoşuna gitmeyebilir diye—"

Bu sefer Kyungsoo sözünü kesmişti, dudaklarına kapanarak. Sonra elinden tuttu, onu çekerek ilerletti taşların üzerinde. Merdivenlerden bu şekilde indiler, park meydanına yaklaşırken kısa boylu olan, gözlerini uzun boylu olana çevirdi. Onun da başını sallayarak onay vermesiyle, beraber, el tutuşarak meydanda yürümeye başladılar.

Siyah saçlı olan, yüzünde ifadesiz bir şekilde yürüyor olsa da, içinde heyecanlıydı. Her ne kadar kendine bir sevgiliye ihtiyacı olmadığını sayısız defa tekrarlamış olsa da, birinin sizi sevdiğini bilmeniz, hayatınızda çok büyük bir değişiklik oluşturuyordu. Yanında birinin olduğunu hissetmesi, onu mutlu ediyordu. Ve bu kişinin Chanyeol olması onu sevindiriyordu.

Öte yandan Chanyeol ise utancından kızarmış, eli ile ağzını kapatmıştı. Çığlık atmamaya çalışıyordu, işte hemen yanı başında, _hayallerinin erkeği, muhteşem, olağanüstü, şahane, mükemmel_ olan Do Kyungsoo vardı ve... Chanyeol gibi biri onun elini tutabiliyordu. Dayanamadı, gözlerinden yaşlar süzülmeye başlamıştı.

Kyungsoo, hıçkırdığını duyduğunda, telaşlı bir şekilde başını ona döndürdüğünde ağladığını gördü. "Chanyeol?!" Elini ona uzatmak için çekecekken, Chanyeol parmaklarını sıkıp onu engellemişti. "Her şey yolunda mı? Yoksa yaran mı acıyor?"

Başını salladı. "Ben çok... mutluyum." Kyungsoo, serbest kalan eli ile süzülen yaşlarını siliyordu. "Hiç olmadığım kadar."


	16. Chapter 16

"Biliyor musun Kyungsoo?" dedi Bayan Park. Chanyeol'ün annesi ve babası ile yemek yiyorlardı. Konserden beri artık haftada genelde üç defa ders verir olmuştu Chanyeol'e. Evlerine gidip gele gele Park ailesi ona alışmış, akşam yemeklerine bile davet eder olmuşlardı. Zaten Chanyeol'ün annesi, Kyungsoo'nun ahlakından çok etkilenmişti onu ilk gördüğünden beri. Bu yüzden oğlunun onun gibi bir arkadaşı olmasını onaylıyordu.

İşte şimdi yine, derse geçmeden önceki yemeklerini beraber yiyorlardı. Kyungsoo, adının anılması ile ağzındaki lokmasını çabucak çiğneyip gözlerini Bayan Park'a çevirmişti. "Chanyeol'ün notları elime ulaştığında yaşadığım mutluluğu anlatamam. Bir önceki döneme göre gözle görülebilir yükselme görüyorum, ne kadar teşekkür etsem az."

Kyungsoo tabağının yanındaki mendil ile ağzının kenarı sildi. "Bunun benimle alakası olduğunu düşünmüyorum," dedi başını iki yanına sallayarak. "Ben onu sene sonundaki sınava çalıştırıyorum, okulda işlediği konulardan sorumlu olduğu sınavlara tamamen kendisi çalışıyor."

Bayan Park gülümsedi. "Aferin benim oğluma," dedi ve Chanyeol'ün saçlarını karıştırdı.

Annesinin elini sinirle kırmızı tutamlarından uzaklaştırmıştı oğlu. "Anne, onun önünde yapma," diye fısıldadı kızgınlıkla.

"Gördüğün üzere, sana çok hayran." dedi ve kıkırdadı. Masanın üzerine eğildi Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşarak. "Sen yokken konuştuğu tek şey ne kadar _çalışkan_ , _kararlı_ , _harika_ olduğun."

"Anne..." Elini annesinin koluna atmış, geri gelmesi için onu çekiştiriyordu. Kyungsoo annesinden duydukları üzerine onunla kıkırdadı. _Chanyeol... gerçekten çok sevimlisin._

Bu sefer babası konuştu: "Eşim sana teşekkür ederken haklıydı," dedi Kyungsoo'ya dönerek. "Onda bir ders çalışma isteği uyandırdın, bunu şu ana kadar kimse başaramadı." O da eşiyle beraber gülüyordu şimdi.

Chanyeol'ün odasına çıktıklarında Kyungsoo, "Annen ve baban seni seviyorlar," diye belirtti.

Uzun boylu olan, ikisi de içeri girdikten sonra kapıyı kapatırken gözlerini devirdi. "Müzikten azıcık bahsedince nasıl değiştiklerini görmen gerek." Kyungsoo cevap vermeden yerdeki masaya oturdu. Bazen çalışma odasında, bazen de Chanyeol'ün kendi odasında çalışıyorlardı. Tek sıkıntı Chanyeol'ün odasının fazla dikkat dağıtıcı olmasıydı ancak Kyungsoo'ya bu odada daha rahat olduğunu pek çok kez söylemişti, bu yüzden Kyungsoo bundan sonra akışına bırakmış ve itiraz etmemeye karar vermişti.

İki buçuk saat çalıştıktan sonra, Chanyeol'ün bedeninin yavaş yavaş sallanmaya başladığını fark etmişti; Kyungsoo bugünlük bu kadar işleyeceklerini söyledi. Yerdeki masanın üzerine doğru çökmüştü göğsü, göz kapakları neredeyse kapanacak bir şekildeydi, hafifçe aralıktı. İçinde, kendi kendine hesaplaşmakta olduğunu belirten bir şekilde, gözleri ikide bir Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne kaçıyordu, bir şey demeye çekindiğinden de anında geri dönüyordu.

 _Gerçekten fark etmeyeceğimi düşünüyor_. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ve başını masaya, Chanyeol ile göz göze gelecek şekilde yasladı. "Öpeceksen öp," diye emretti. Günlerdir aynı şeyi yaşıyordu, bu dev boylu yetişkin kendisi bir şey yapmadıkça üzerinde herhangi bir hamle gerçekleştiremiyordu. _Büyük ihtimalle benim rahatsız olmamam için yapıyor bunu,_ diye düşündü Kyungsoo. Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve sessizce Kyungsoo'ya doğru uzandı, küçük bir öpücük aldı. Ardından gülümsedi. "Geçen gün ses kaydı olarak attığın besteyi dinleyebilir miyim, canlı olarak?" diye sordu siyah saçlı olan. Chanyeol büyük bir istekle kalktı ve neredeyse zıplayarak, kıyafet dolabını açtı. _Bu konuda bu kadar heyecanlı olmasını seviyorum_. Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırarak, öbür gencin ne yaptığına baktı. Dolabın alt kısmındaki kıyafet yığınının arkasından, kahverengi renkli uzun bir kutu çıkarmıştı ve masanın yanına bırakmıştı kutuyu uzun boylu olan.

Kutudan bir org çıkmıştı, Chanyeol seri bir şekilde güç kablosunu bağlayıp orgu çalıştırdığı anda ilk yaptığı şey sesi kısmak oldu. "Konserlerden biriktirdiğim para ile aldım bu orgu," diye açıkladı. "Annem görmesin diye ta oralarda saklıyorum." Kyungsoo'nun önceden bildiği notaları çalmaya başladı, yine de melodinin birazcık değiştirildiğini anlayabiliyordu. Chanyeol çalmaya devam ederken, kısık sesle şarkı da söylüyordu. Kyungsoo masanın üstüne dirseğini yasladı, kafasını da destek aldığı eline. Kulaklarına çalınan bu yumuşak sesi dinlerken gözünü kapattı ve Chanyeol'ün sesinin ne kadar rahatlatıcı bir tona sahip olduğunu düşündü.

Çok geçmeden Chanyeol'ün parmakları tuşlardan uzaklaştığında Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı. "Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sormuştu kırmızı kafa.

Kyungsoo parmağını çenesine yasladı. "Köprü kısmını biraz daha irdelemelisin sanki?"

Chanyeol havada işaret parmağını sallıyordu. "Haklısın, çok haklısın," dedi başını aşağı yukarı sallayarak. "Ben de bir yerlerde eksiklik olduğunu hissediyordum." Hala masaya yaslanmakta olan Kyungsoo, defterindeki bestesinde düzeltmeler yapan Chanyeol'e gözlerini dikmişti.

Hemen yanıbaşında oturmasına rağmen, sanki kendine ait stüdyosunda çalışan bir müzik yapımcısı gibiydi o sırada Chanyeol, en azından Kyungsoo için. İleride ne kadar başarılı olacağının sözünü şimdiden verebilirdi. "Benim harika olduğumu söylüyormuşsun, oysaki... Şu kendi yapabildiklerine bak. Gitar, piyano çalabiliyorsun; şarkı söylüyor ve üstüne üstlük beste yazıyorsun! Benden daha harika olduğun su götürmez bir gerçek olur Chanyeol." dedi birden Kyungsoo. Chanyeol üst üste aldığı iltifatlar üzerine kızarmış bir şekilde, elinde kalemiyle heykel kesilmiş, ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde ona bakakalmıştı.

O anda Kyungsoo'ya fazlasıyla büyüleyici gözüktü. _En kötüsü ise çok yakışıklı olman_ , diye düşündü siyah saçlı olan. Chanyeol gözlerini hemen kaçırmış, masanın üstündeki defterine geri çevirmişti kahve kürelerini. Siyah saçlı olan; Chanyeol'ün kalemi tutan uzun, kemikli parmaklarına baktı. Gözleri kolundan yukarı ilerlerken kaslarının bütün kıvrımlarını inceledi. En son olarak da yüzünde durmuştu. _Lanet olsun ki öylesin._

Saatin hızla ilerlemesi ile Kyungsoo'nun kıpırdanmaya başladığını gören Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu kolundan tuttu hemencecik kaçmasını engellemek istercesine. "Bugün bizde kal," dedi büyük gözlerle, aşağıdan baktığı, ayaktaki Kyungsoo'ya dönük bakışları ile. "Annemlerin bir şey demeyeceğinden eminim."

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Sehun'a japchae yapacağımı söylemiştim bu akşam. Çok geç kaldım zaten..."

"Sehun demişken..." Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu tutan parmaklarını sıkılaştırmıştı çaktırmadan. "Ben size geleyim o zaman?" Kyungsoo sorgular bir şekilde baktı cevap vermek yerine. Kırmızı saçlı olan sözlerine biraz tedbirle devam etti: "Beni şu ana kadar hiçbir arkadaşınla tanıştırmadın... Ailenin bu şehirde olmadığını bildiğimden bu konuda seni rahatsız etmiyorum fakat arkadaşların konusunda—"

Kyungsoo ellerini Chanyeol'ün parmakları üzerine yerleştirdi. "Neden bu kadar tanışmak istiyorsun ki?" diye sordu yavaşça iterken parmaklarını kolundan.

Bu sefer Chanyeol parmaklarını kendi isteği doğrultusunda çekmişti. Dudağını öne çıkarıp kaşlarını çattı. "Senin olduğumu insanlara duyurmak istediğini düşünmüştüm..." Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturmuştu, bu tarz cıvık sözlere hiç gelemiyordu. Ancak Chanyeol'ün üzülmesini istemediğinden...

Şimdi Kyungsoo'nun evinin önünde durmuşlardı. Chanyeol, evinde dakikalar süren çalışma ardından hazırlayabildiği spor çantasını sırtına attı ve motordan indi. Önden ilerlemiş ve kapının zilini çalmıştı.

Sehun yine oturma odasında oturmuş, televizyonda favori yarışma programını izliyordu. Kapının çaldığını duyduğunda koltuğun üzerinde yayılmıştı. Sarıldığı battaniyesi ona hiç olmadığı kadar sıcaklık sağlıyordu, ayrıca fatura az gelsin diye haftada sadece iki üç akşam açıyorlardı ısıtıcıyı, bu yüzden evin soğuk havasına bedenini bırakmak istemiyordu. "Ağabe—y! Kapıyı açsana!" diye seslenmişti Kyungsoo'ya, ancak evde olmadığını hatırladığında, oflaya puflaya battaniyesine sarılı bir şekilde ayağa kalktı ve kapıyı açtı. Karşısında, neredeyse kapı kadar boyu olan – kendisiyle yakın boyda demekti bu – kafasına gözlerini gizleyen bir şapka takmış birini bulmuştu. Geceleyin böyle davetsiz bir misafir beklemediğinden, hemen kapıyı kapatmak için davranmış olsa da; bu dev bedenin arkasından çıkan ağabeyini görünce kapı kolunu serbest bıraktı. "Ah Kyungsoo, sen miydin?" İşaret parmağıyla önündekini gösterdi. "Bu kim?"

Kyungsoo ayakkabılarını çıkarıyordu. İçeri geçip elindeki çifti ayakkabılığa bırakırken, "Sevgilim," diye cevaplamış; aynı zamanda Chanyeol'ün kalbine inme indirmişti. Kyungsoo bir odaya girip gözden uzaklaşınca ancak kendine gelebilmişti, Sehun'un eğdiği başına cevap olarak o da başını eğdi ve selam verdi. İçeriye girdi ve etrafa göz attı. Odalar biraz küçük gibi gözükse de az mobilya sayesinde ferah hissettiriyordu, ayrıca ikinci bir katı vardı evin.

Sehun kapıyı kapattıktan sonra kapının önünde birkaç saniye bekledi, olanı sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Ağabeyi ile ders verdiği öğrencisi konusunda sürekli uğraşıyordu fakat gerçekten sevgilisi olabileceğine ihtimal vermemişti aslında. Gerçekten de çok uzun süredir bir ilişkisi olmamıştı ve şimdi bunun değişmesi... oldukça heyecan vericiydi! "Sonunda hayatımda birazcık aksiyon oluyor," diye homurdandı Sehun. Yeni bir eve girmenin verdiği yabancılıkla, holde bir ağaç gibi dikilen gence yaklaştı sinsice. "Merhaba, ben Oh Sehun." Elini uzattı.

Genç, elini kolunun altına koydu ve uzatılan eli aldı başını eğerek. "Ben Park Chanyeol," dedi saygılı bir şekilde konuşarak. "Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum." Sehun kıkırdamasını zor engellemişti, birilerinin onunla saygılı konuşmasının üzerinden çok uzun süre geçmişti. Gerçekten önünde bir liseli duruyordu! Nedensizce onunla uğraşası gelmişti, küçüklerle eğlenmek çok hoşuna gidiyordu. "Şey... Çantamı nereye bırakmalıyım?"

Kyungsoo, geldiği gibi mutfağa girmiş ve şimdi de yemeği hazırlıyordu. Chanyeol'ün sorusunu duyduğunda, Chanyeol'ün önünde duran Sehun cevap veremeden, mutfaktan doğru seslenmişti: "Sehun, ona odamı gösterir misin?" Chanyeol hemen gösterilen yere sessizce ilerliyor olmasına rağmen, bedeninin içinde parti vermekteydi. Bu bir işaretti, kesinlikle aynı odada yatacaklardı bu gece.

Kapıyı açtığında odada tek bir yatak gördü.

Beraber yatacaklardı hem de!

Sehun kapıyı gösterip uzaklaşmıştı. Chanyeol odada yalnız kaldığına emin olduğunda; çantayı yere bırakıp, getirdiği pijama takımını çantanın içinden çıkarmış, Kyungsoo'nun odasında ayna niyetinde kullanabileceği tek şey olan bilgisayar ekranının önünde; kendi üstüne tutmuştu. Sarılı beyazlı, çizgili bir şeydi. Kendini tatlı göstereceğini düşündüğü için almıştı bunu, Kyungsoo'nun beğenmesini umuyordu. Düşüncesini öğrenmek için çabucak mutfağa geri döndüğünde, hiç beklemediği bir manzara ile karşılaşmıştı.

Kyungsoo ocaktaki tavayı sallarken, ismi Sehun olacak bu çocuk elini Kyungsoo'nun beline yerleştirmiş, başını da omzuna yaslamıştı. En azından arkasında değil yan tarafında duruyordu, fakat yine de bunun Chanyeol'ü daha az sinirlendireceği yoktu. Kyungsoo'nun sallamakta olduğu tavanın yanındaki tencereyi karıştırdığını gördü Sehun'un. "K-Kyungsoo?" dedi Chanyeol yavaşça, dikkatini çekmek istercesine.

Duyulan ses üzerine kafasını çeviren Kyungsoo değil, Sehun olmuştu. Hala eli aynı konumda dururken, Chanyeol'e bakarak sırıtmıştı bir anlığına. "Yemekler pişmek üzere, sen de otur Chanyeol," diye yanıtladı siyah saçlı olan arkasını dönmeden. Hala kapıda duran Chanyeol, elindeki pijamayı geri bırakıp, başı eğik bir şekilde mutfağın içindeki küçük masanın çevresinde duran, eş değer boyutlarda olan sandalyelerden birine oturdu. Gözlerini ikisine dikmişti.

Şimdi Sehun kafasını omzuna dik bir şekilde döndürmüş ve Kyungsoo'nun boynuna doğru üflüyor gibiydi. Kısa boylu olan sinirlenerek bedenini salladı. "Sehun beni rahat bırakır mısın?" Ona sarılan ellerini saldı sızlanarak, fakat Sehun'u asıl sinirlendiren, gözlerini yere çevirmiş olmasına rağmen sessizce kıkırdayan _liseli_ Chanyeol olmuştu.

Kyungsoo tencerenin altını kapattığında Sehun da Chanyeol'ün karşısındaki sandalyeye çökmüş ve yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Üzerinden buharlar çıkan tencereyi sofranın üzerine yavaşça bıraktı. Tabaklarına dökerken, Chanyeol'ün dikkati sofrada Kyungsoo için bir tabak olmamasıydı. Hemen ayağa kalkıp Kyungsoo'ya da getirecekti ki, siyah saçlı olan çoktan onu anlamış bir şekilde, kolundan tutup engelledi gitmesini. "Duş alacağım şimdi. Çok aç sayılmam zaten," diye açıkladı.

Şimdi masada sadece ikisi kalmıştı ve bu şu ana kadar Chanyeol'ün bulunduğu en rahatsız edici ortam olabilirdi. Öyle gerilmişti ki, okuldayken bile bu kadar gergin olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Çünkü önünde duran, onunla hiçbir bağı olnayan öğretmenleri değil; ulaşmak için her şeyi yapmayı göze aldığı Kyungsoo'nun çok –kendisinden de yakın bir tanıdığıydı– yakın bir arkadaşıydı.

Sehun çorbasından bir yudum içti, hem de höpürdeterek... _Kyungsoo yemek yerken ses çıkaranlardan hoşlanmıyor_. Sonra Chanyeol de çorbasından yudumladı. Bu şekilde sessizce kaselerin sonuna yaklaşıyorlardı ki o anda içeriye üzerinde sadece ince tişörtü ve iç çamaşırları ile Kyungsoo girmişti. "Isıtıcıyı çalıştırmayı unutmuşum," diye açıkladı. Makineyi ayarladıktan sonra hiçbir şey demeden gitmişti.

Arkasından bakan Sehun, Chanyeol'e döndüğünde: "Bahse girerim ki onu hiç üstsüz bile görmemişsindir," dedi.

Chanyeol kaşığını sert bir şekilde tabağın içine bırakmıştı, böyle can alıcı bir noktadan vurmasına gerek yoktu Sehun'un. Evet, görmemişti, ancak onu istemesini sebebi bedeni değildi zaten. Yine de bunun hayalini kurmuyor olduğunu söylemek yalan olurdu, bu duyduğu onu daha çok streslendirmekten başka bir şey yapmamıştı. Zaten Kyungsoo'nun yanında geçirdiği her dakika onun için sabredemeyeceği anlara dönüşüyordu, ellerinin onun teninden çekmek istemiyordu bir an bile. Onun acı çektiğini gören Sehun ise kıs kıs gülmekteydi tabii. "Benim Kyungsoo'yu sevmemin nedeni görünüşü değil. Tabii ki görünüşü de bunun bir artısı ama—"

Sehun önündeki kaseyi aldı izin istemeden, kendi kasesinin üzerine yerleştirip ayağa kalktı. "Demek oluyor ki hiç üstsüz görmemişsin." Arkasını dönüp, tezgahtaki evyede kaseleri temizlerken, Chanyeol derin bir nefes verdi. Kyungsoo'nun neden onu arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırmak istemediğini şimdi birazcık anlayabiliyor gibiydi.

✼✼✼  
 ** _Sehun'u çok sevdiğimi söylemiş miydim hiç?_**  
 ** _Lütfen yorum atın :'') Kendinize iyi bakmayı unutmayın!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Demin duş aldığından hala ıslak olan saçlarını son defa havlu ile kuruttu. Aynada kendine baktı bir süre. Önüne düşen kırmızı tutamlarını engellemesi için kafasına küçük beyaz bir toka takmıştı, üstünde de o sarılı beyazlı pijamaları vardı. Fazla tatlı gözükmüyor muydu? Öyleyse neden hala odadaki o siyah kafalıdan herhangi bir tepki alamıyordu? Belki de hala kampüsteki o adamın seviyesine ulaşamamıştı... Herhalde hala bu dev bedene sahip olduğu için giydiği şeyler bir işe yaramıyordu Kyungsoo üzerinde. Ama o zaman Sehun'un mutfakta ona yaptıklarına, o tarz _yılışık_ hareketlerine bir şey dememesi neydi?

Başını salladı iki tarafına, başkalarının yaptıkları kendisi için önemsiz olmalıydı, bugün sadece kendi işine odaklanacaktı. Dişini fırçaladıktan sonra lavaboya tükürdü, ağzını çalkaladı, diş fırçasını temizledi ve aynanın önünde duran fırçalığın içine bıraktı.

İki fırçayı yan yana görünce gülümsedi. "Evlenince de diş fırçalarımız böyle yan yana duracak." Tam kendi kendine kurduğu saçma hayallere dalacakken, fırçalıktaki üçüncü bir fırça gözüne ilişmişti. Bunun üstünde etiket bile vardı, garip bulduğundan fırçayı eline alıp etiketi okumaya çalıştı. " _Sehun_ " yazdığını görünce yüzünü buruşturdu ve fırçadan uzaklaştı. Hayalleri sırasında bile rahat bırakmıyordu onu.

Odaya girdi, kapıyı usulca kapattı. Kyungsoo'nun yatağın üzerinde oturmuş, sırtını duvara yaslamakta olduğunu gördü. Masanın üzerindeki lamba yanıyordu odada sadece, Kyungsoo elinde tuttuğu kitabını okumak için gözlüğünü de takmıştı. Chanyeol içinden kendi kendine tezahürat yaptı, derin bir nefes aldı. Yapacaktı bunu! Bugün Kyungsoo'yu memnun edecekti!

Yavaşça Kyungsoo'ya yanaştı, yatağın üzerinde Kyungsoo'nun yanına oturdu hafifçe. Ne okuduğuna bakar gibi yapsa da, kitabın içeriğiyle ilgili hiçbir şeye odaklanmamıştı aslında. Yatağın üzerinde kırdı dizlerini, bacağını Kyungsoo'nun bacağına sürttü. Siyah saçlı olan ise, Chanyeol'ün sıkıştığını düşünerek, biraz köşe tarafa doğru uzaklaşıp aralarını açmıştı.

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı, derin bir nefes aldı yeniden. _Sakin ol, sakin ol._ Kyungsoo'ya doğru eğilirken, hissettirmeden aralarındaki boşluğu da azalttı. Kyungsoo kitabın yaprağını çevirdiğinde, o da başını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna doğru çevirmişti. Birden Chanyeol'ün nefesini boynunda hisseden siyah saçlı da kafasını neler olduğuna bakmak için çevirdi, bu sayede burunları bir, iki santim uzak kalmıştı birbirlerinden.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun kitabının arasından tutup, masanın üzerine açık fakat ters bir şekilde bırakırken; bedenini Kyungsoo'nun üzerine getirmişti. "Sonra okusan olmaz mı?" diye sordu masum bir ifade ile. Burnunun üzerindeki gözlüğünü çıkardı yavaşça, gözlerinin içine baktı biraz. Kollarını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna doladı, kucağında oturuyordu şimdi. Kyungsoo'nun ona ne yaptığını sorgulayan bakışlarını umursamadan, başını omzuna yasladı ve kokusunu içine çekti. Duştan çıkmıştı o da, ikisi de aynı sabundan kokuyorlardı.

Ne yapması gerektiğini bilemeyen Kyungsoo da ellerini Chanyeol'ün sırtına yerleştirdi ve bir çocuğu yatıştırır gibi birkaç defa pat patladı, güvence verircesine. Chanyeol bu huzurlu ortamda tebessüm edemeden duramamıştı. Ancak Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ü omuzlarından tutarak uzaklaştırdı, yüzüne baktı. "Bu pijamalar da neyin nesi?" diye sordu.

Kırmızı saçlı olan; ona çevrilmiş, siyah, içini delen bakışlara karşılık gözlerini kaçırdı utanarak. "Beğenirsin diye düşünmüştüm," diye yanıtladı, hafifçe kıstığı parmakları ile alt dudağını gizlerken.

Kyungsoo kollarını yatağa geri bıraktı. Siyah saçlının gözlerinin bedeninde dolaşmasını hissederken, alacağı yorumu merakla beklemekteydi uzun boylu olan. Chanyeol'ün kırdığı dizinden başlayarak, giydiği kısa altları sayesinde açık kalan bacaklarının üzerinde parmaklarını dolaştırmaya başlamıştı Kyungsoo. Birden açık tenine dokunulan Chanyeol ise titremişti. Kyungsoo, "Bayıldım," dedi bunu belli etmeyen bir ses ile. "Sadece nereden estiğini merak ettim."

Chanyeol tereddüt etti cevap vermek konusunda, anın büyüsünü bozmak istemiyordu. "Kampüsteki o adamı—" diye başlamıştı ancak sözleri, onunla aynı hisleri paylaştığından olmalı ki Kyungsoo'nun dudakları ile kesilmişti. Kendini ona bırakırken, içinden de yavaş yavaş Kyungsoo'nun öpüşme tarzına alışmaya başladığını düşünüyordu. Chanyeol'ün öpüşme konusunda fazla tecrübesi olmasa da, üstünde oturmakta olduğu bu adam, öpüşürken dilini kullanmayı çok iyi bildiğini anlayabiliyordu. Dolgun dudaklarını tam gereken zamanda bastırıyor, boynundaki parmakları ile de Chanyeol'ün kaçmasını engelliyordu.

Dudaklarını fazla uzaklaştırmadan ayrıldı yüzünden, sıcaklığını hala azıcık hissedebiliyordu Chanyeol. "Başka birisinden bahsetmemelisin," diye uyardı onu. Chanyeol başını salladı hızlıca, tek istediği tekrar o dudaklara kavuşabilmekti, Kyungsoo da onu bekletmeden bu isteğini gerçekleştirmişti zaten.

Bacaklarının üzerinde dolaşmakta olan parmakları, şimdi sinsice şortunun içinden ilerlemeye başlamıştı. Dudaklarının birbirleri ile olan çekişmesi ile başı bir ileri bir geri oynarken, bacağının üzerindeki eli de aynı şekilde hareket ediyordu durmaksızın.

Sol elini boynundan, dudaklarını da yüzünden uzaklaştırmıştı. Chanyeol, endişelenerek gözünü açmaya çalışınca, Kyungsoo öbür elini de bacağından uzaklaştırarak hemen onun gözlerini kapattı. "Chanyeol, meraklanma," diye onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı. "Bana güven." Üzerindeki beden, başını salladı. Kyungsoo, parmaklarını yavaşça Chanyeol'ün gözlerinden uzaklaştırdığı halde kapalı duran göz kapaklarını görünce tebessüm etmişti. Üzerindeki bu pijamalarla gerçekten çok sevimli olmuştu Chanyeol, üstelik şimdi önünde durmuş onu bekliyordu masumca, her şeyden habersiz bir şekilde...

Sağ elini tekrardan bacakları üzerinde gezdirmeye başladığında, Chanyeol'ün dudakları aralanmıştı istemsizce. Bekletmeden, sol elini Chanyeol'ün bacakları arasına uzattı ve üyesinin altındakilere yavaşça, kumaşın üzerinden doğru sürttü parmağını. Chanyeol'ün bacakları hemen kasılmış, göğsü de yukarı doğru kalkmıştı. "Ha..." Dayanmak için ellerini Kyungsoo'nun omuzlarını koymuştu.

Onu sakinleştirmek için dudaklarına uzandı Kyungsoo, hala hayalarına masaj yapmaya devam ediyordu. Chanyeol de dudaklarının arasından hızlıca nefes vermişti dışarıya. Kyungsoo'nun işaret parmağını poposunun üzerinde, olmaması gereken bir yerde hisseden Chanyeol, öpüşmenin büyüleyici aurasına kapılıp kapattığı gözlerini aniden açmıştı. Dudaklarını uzaklaştıran Kyungsoo, nefes nefese: "Beğenmedin... mi?" diye sordu samimi bir kaygıyla. Onu rahatsız edecek bir şey yapmak istemiyordu.

Chanyeol hızlıca başını sağa sola salladı onu rahatlatmak için. "Bayıldım..." dedi Kyungsoo'yu taklit ederek, yüzünde bir sırıtma ile. Aldığı onay üzerine Kyungsoo işine devam etmeye koyulmuştu. Bu sefer sol elini beline yerleştirdi. Sağ eli hala bacaklarında dolaşırken, öbür eli şimdiden Chanyeol'ün pijamasının üstünün içerisine girmişti. Chanyeol'ün kolları ise hala Kyungsoo'nun boynuna sarılıydı, onları açmadı ve bedenini keşfeden parmaklara izin verdi.

Chanyeol'ün bedeni tam olması gerektiği gibiydi, ne vücut geliştirenler gibi kas yığınıydı ne de çöp gibiydi. _Ah_ , diye düşündü. _Neredeyse tamamlamak üzere karın kaslarını demek. Son halini görmek istiyorum._ Dokunduğu noktalardaki kaslarının gerildiğini hissedebiliyordu, ayrıca kendisininkine sürtünmekte olan üyesi de gitgide daha fazla baskı uygulamaktaydı.

Parmağını karın kaslarını hissetmekten vazgeçerek, göğsüne doğru ilerletti. Öbür elini bacaklarından çektiğinde, Chanyeol hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir ses çıkarmıştı. Pijama üstünün içerisindeki eli şimdi göğüs uçlarında dolaşıyordu, üzerindeki gencin hafifçe sızlanışı kulaklarına ulaştığında gülümsemeden edememişti. Chanyeol'ün kaşları kalkmıştı, ona bakmaya çalışan gözlerini zar zor açık tutabilir haldeydi. Kesintisiz bir şekilde, bedeninin her tarafıyla ilgilenilmesinden dolayı dayanılmaz bir halin içerisine girmişti, her tarafı çok, _çok_ iyi hissediyordu.

Bu halini gören siyah saçlının dudakları kıvrıldı, işaret parmağı ve orta parmağının arasında Chanyeol'ün göğüs ucunu sıkıştırdı ve oynamaya başladı. Chanyeol'ün gözleri birden açıldı yeniden, dudakları da aralanmış ve kalın sesiyle bir hırıltı çıkarmıştı. Kyungsoo bunu nasıl yapıyordu öyle? İlk defa böyle şeyler hissediyordu. _Ah, bu çok..._ "K-Kyungsoo..." demeyi başarabildiğinde, altındaki adam başını kaldırarak ona baktı. "Ş-şimdi..." Kyungsoo cevap vermek yerine başını iki yana salladığında, Chanyeol'ün yüzü düştü. "Olmaz mı?"

Kyungsoo havada kalan öbür elini işleme geçirmişti, Chanyeol'ün pijama altının içerisine bu sefer belindeki lastiğinden doğru ilerlemişti parmakları. Bu yüzden arka girişini bulması çok kısa sürmüştü, iç çamaşırının üzerinden orta parmağı ile baskı uyguladığında bir inleme yankılandı odada. _Vay canına,_ diye düşündü Kyungsoo. _Bu kadar sesli olacağını tahmin etmezdim._ Chanyeol'ün göğsü inip kalkıyordu gittikçe hızlanan bir şekilde. Pijamasının kumaşından bile sertleşmiş göğüs uçları seçilebiliyordu şimdi. Chanyeol'ün bacaklarının arasındaki mesafe azalmış; arka tarafını, ona baskı uygulayan parmaklara ulaşabilmek istercesine farkında olmadan yükseltmişti. Başını ona doğru çevirmiş, aralıklı dudaklarını onunkilere uzatarak izin istemişti. Kyungsoo da itiraz etmeden onları mutlulukla karşıladı.

Dilini kendine çektiği her seferinde, Chanyeol'ün kalçasını istemeden ileri doğru sürttüğünü fark etti Kyungsoo. Ellerinden birini Chanyeol'ün beline yerleştirdi hemen, onu durdurdu. "Ne yapıyorsun?" diye sorduğunda, Chanyeol suç üstü yakalanmış gibi dudaklarını ağzının içine doğru birbirine bastırarak onları gizledi. "Sabit dur Chanyeol." Üzerindeki beden başını salladı ve tekrar kollarını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna doladı.

 _Bu anı bozacak bir şey yapmamalısın_ , diye kendi kendine tembihledi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sol elini Chanyeol'ün kırmızı tutamlarında gezdirirken sağ elini kalçasına yerleştirmiş ve ona masaj yapıyordu, burnunu ise Chanyeol'ün boynunda dolaştırıyordu. Kyungsoo, teker teker, sakince Chanyeol'ün üstündeki pijamanın düğmelerini açmaya başladı. Açtığı her düğme ile Chanyeol'ün açığa çıkan bedenini hemen kendi yüzü ile kapatıyor, kokusunu içine çektikten sonra parmağını üzerinde dolaştırıyordu.

Şimdi önünü tamamen açmıştı, kolayca kollarından uzaklaştırdı Chanyeol'ün üstünü. Pijama yerdeki yerini alırken, Chanyeol'ün elinden tutup bedenini azıcık yukarı kaldırdı ve dizleri üzerinde sabitledi onu. Dudaklarını karnında bırakmıştı, Chanyeol de çenesini Kyungsoo'nun siyah saçlarına yasladı. Eğilip Kyungsoo'nun alnına dudaklarını değdirirken, Kyungsoo da onun – _kaslı_ – karnını küçük öpücüklerle kaplamaktaydı. Ellerini onun omzuna yerleştirmişti Chanyeol, başını kaldırıp nefes almaya çalıştı, içinde bulunduğu haz hissi yüzünden okunuyordu. Altındaki adam çok bekletmeden yavaşça yukarı tırmandı. Sıra göğsüne geldiğinde, göğüs uçlarından birini seçip diliyle ıslatmaya başlamıştı. "Haa... Kyung... _soo_..." Chanyeol başını geriye yatırmıştı, Kyungsoo'nun omzunda durmakta olan parmaklarını sıkıyordu yine. Siyah saçlı olan da dili ile yaptığı atağa devam ederken, gözlerini yukarı doğrulttu. "Ah... Çok iyi..."

Kyungsoo kafasını Chanyeol'ün bedeninden biraz uzaklaştırdığında, Chanyeol'ün pijama altının ön kısmı dikkatini çekti. Ellerini arka tarafına yerleştirdi ve onu tutarak havada biraz daha yükseltti. Şimdi gerçekten aralarında bir uzaklık vardı. Siyah gözlerini aşağıdan doğru Chanyeol'e çevirmişti, kontağı bozmadan ellerini pijamanın lastiğine koydu ve aşağıya doğru yavaş bir şekilde indirmeye başladı. Bu işlemi yaparken, bacaklarını hissetmekten de eksik kalmadığından kendiyle gurur duyuyordu neredeyse.

Tam olarak Kyungsoo'nun yüzünün önünde duruyordu Chanyeol'ün iç çamaşırının gizleyemediği çoktan sertleşmiş üyesi, dizlerinin üstünde duran kırmızı saçlı ise gözlerini kaçırmıştı utanç ile. Kyungsoo da onun bedenini eski yerine geri oturtmadan önce nefesini o bölgeye değdirmeyi unutmamıştı.

Kendi üstündeki tişörtün uçlarından tuttu ve boynunun üzerinden geçirerek ondan kurtuldu. Odadaki tek ışık kaynağı masadaki lamba olmasına rağmen, Chanyeol için Kyungsoo'nun çıplak teni parlıyor gibi gelmişti. Dili tutulmuş gibi baktı önündeki beyaz cilde, hiçbir şey demeden işaret parmağını göğsüne doğru uzattı ve vücudunda hiç görmediği yerlere sonunda dokunabildiği için, içinden şükürler etmekteydi. Yaşadığı mutlulukla kollarını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna atmıştı yeniden, başını omzuna yerleştirmişti. Göğsünü de onunkine yasladı. _Bu sayede kalplerimiz hiç olmadığı kadar yakın oluyor,_ dedi içinden.

Boynunda gezinen kalın dudakları hissetti. Ne kadar kendini gelecek her türlü şeye karşı hazırlamış olsa da, Kyungsoo'nun dişleri cildine saldırdığında yine sızlanmadan edememişti. Kyungsoo parmaklarını tuttu, kendi sırtına yerleştirdi. Dişlerini boynundan kulağına kadar dolaştırdı, kulak memesini de hafifçe dişlemişti. Chanyeol istemsizce kıkırdarken buldu kendini, Kyungsoo da ağzını uzaklaştırıp gülümsedi onunla. Ancak duraksamadan, dilini kulağına götürdüğünde; Chanyeol, başını soluna doğru eğmişti bunu engellemek isteyerek, sırtındaki parmakları da Kyungsoo'yu siyah tutamlarının sonundan çekiştiriyordu. İşte şimdi, Chanyeol gerçekten gözlerini bile açamayacak hale gelmişti. Kırmızı saçları alnına yapışmıştı çoktan, terden yüzü sırılsıklam olmuştu. "Kyung...soo..."

"Biraz daha," diye yanıtladı Kyungsoo onu. Onunla biraz daha eğlenmek istiyordu. Chanyeol anladığını belirten bir şekilde başını sallamaya çalıştı elinden geldiğince. Onu memnun etmek ilk isteğiydi çünkü.

Aradaki katmanlar azaldığından daha rahat bir şekilde ulaşabiliyordu istediği yere şimdi. Önce alt dudağını ıslattı, dişledi, onu tekrar öptü. Parmakları yeniden Chanyeol'ün arkasına uzanmış olsa da gözleri Chanyeol'ün ön tarafına odaklanmıştı. İç çamaşırının önünün çok küçük bir kısmının ıslanmış olduğunu gördü. Gözlerini ona çevirdiğinde, Chanyeol kaşlarını büktü endişeyle.

Kyungsoo'nun kendi yaptıklarından bu kadar hoşnut olması belki de iyi bir işaret değildi. Chanyeol'ün kendisine karşı ne kadar sevgi dolu olduğunu biliyordu, ancak Chanyeol'ün sevgisi tamamen masummuş gibi geliyordu Kyungsoo'ya. Belki de hiç böyle şeyler yapmak istemiyordu, değil mi? Chanyeol'ün kendisinden önce hiç sevgilisi olmadığına emindi...

Ama eğer bunu istemeseydi, Kyungsoo kitap okurken birden kucağına oturmazdı, değil mi?

"İlk seferin mi?" diye sordu.

Chanyeol gözlerini açmaya çalıştı. "Ne?"

"İlk defa mı yapacaksın bunu?" Kyungsoo'nun neyden bahsettiğini anlaması biraz vaktini almıştı. Anladığında ise yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuştu, zaten zar zor nefes alıyordu. Cevap vermek yerine başı ile onayladı, kendi kendine buraya gelirken her türlü şeyi göze aldığını hatırlattı.

Kyungsoo onu kolunun altından tutup, yatağa uzandırdı. "Rahat olmanı istiyorum Chanyeol." Yatakta uzanan, anladığını belirten bir şekilde başını salladı. Siyah saçlı olan, Chanyeol'ün göğsüne doğru uzandı ilk önce. Ellerini Chanyeol'ün başının, dizlerini de Chanyeol'ün belinin iki yanına yerleştirdi.

Chanyeol, uzun boyu ve geniş bedeninin Kyungsoo için bir sorun oluşturabileceğini düşünmüş olsa da; Kyungsoo'nun esnek bedeni vücudunu sarmayı harika bir şekilde başarmış bulunuyordu. Kyungsoo'nun her konuda olduğu gibi bu konuda da muhteşem yeteneklere sahip olduğunu düşündü.

Aşağı doğru inerken Kyungsoo, kalın dudakları ile geçtiği yerlere sevgisini bırakıyordu. _Gerçekten harika bir bedene sahip._ Fazla uzaklaşmamışken, ellerini, kol kaslarını yeterince hissetmeden bırakmadı. _Saatlerce bunlara bakabilirim._ Kırmızı saçlı olan ise gözlerini kısabildiği kadar kısmıştı, odanın içinde derin hırıltıları duyuluyordu.

"Chanyeol..." diye seslendi ona, ve adının o dudaklarından ayrıldığı her seferinde yaşadığı çarpıntıyı yaşadı kalbi. Kulaklarının duymayı en çok sevdiği şeye dönüşmüştü artık... "Harika görünüyorsun." Aldığı iltifat ile yüzüne bir tebessüm yerleşti uzun boylunun.

En sonunda iç çamaşırına yaklaşmıştı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını bedeninde hissedemeyince meraklanarak gözlerini açtığında, ona bakan bir çift göz ile karşılaştı. Nasıl oluyordu bilmiyordu lakin, öyle bir bakıyordu ki; içine sular serperken aynı zamanda bu adamın ona neler yapabileceğini bilmediğinden kaynaklanan bir heyecan dolduruyordu içine o yuvarlak, siyah gözler. Cevabını başını sallayarak verdi ve Kyungsoo, onu üstündeki son bez parçasından da kurtardı hızlıca.

Chanyeol'ün bacaklarını iki yana açtı, dizlerini kırarken baldırlarını hissetti. _Kyungsoo, kendine hakim ol,_ diye tembihledi kendi kendine. Yatağın yanıbaşındaki masanın çekmecesinden sabırsızca çıkardığı kayganlaştırıcı jel ile elini hazırlamıştı. Chanyeol'ün sağ bacağını havaya kaldırarak girişini daha erişilebilir bir duruma getirdi. Önce kafasını yaklaştırdı, bacaklarının kasığına yakın olan kısımlarına öpücükler konduruyor, bazı yerleri de emiyordu. Her dokunuşuyla Chanyeol'ün bedeni kıpırdanıyor, kasları sertleşiyordu. "Kyungsoo, yap şunu," dedi sabırsızca. "Hadi..."

Siyah saçlı olan duraksayarak kafasını kaldırdı. "Ne?" _Büyüğüyle nasıl konuşuyor bu böyle?_

Chanyeol elini alnına yapışmış saçlarına götürdü, parmakları ile kırmızı tutamlarını alnından uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. "...Lütfen Kyungsoo..." Ön kısımdaki üyenin de şimdiden sıvısını akıtmaya başladığını görünce, önce Chanyeol'ün gözlerine baktı. Tahmin ettiği gibi, sımsıkı kapalılardı. Tam istediği gibi. "Kafayı yemek üzereyim..."

Birden orta parmağını girişine soktuğunda; Chanyeol'ün havadaki bacağı sallanmış, yatağın üzerindeki ayağı da çarşafı sıkmıştı. "A-aah!" diye seslenmişti, Kyungsoo'nun duymayı sevmeye başladığı o derin sesi ile. Bu yüzden yavaşça yukarı kaldırdı ve ona baktı. "Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo, sırıtarak sordu: "Nasıl hissettiriyor?"

Chanyeol, gözlerini kırpıştırdı birkaç defa. "Şu an... Pek bir şey hissettirmiyor... sanırım..." Kyungsoo başını salladı ve parmağını orada hareket ettirmeye başladı. Önce kısa mesafede başladığı ileri geri hareketi sonradan daha uzak mesafeye çekmişti. Chanyeol'ün gözleri arada kısılıyor, bazen de kafasını yastığa bastırıyordu. Kyungsoo ikinci parmağını da eklediğinde tekrar bir iç çekiş duyulmuştu. "Kyung...soo..." Nefesini düzgün bir şekle sokabildiğinde devam etti. "Seni görmek istiyorum."

Hızlıca nefes alıp verirken, Kyungsoo ona yaklaşarak, dudaklarını Chanyeol'ünkülere yasladı önce. Aynı zamanda Chanyeol'ün üyesini de serbest elinin parmakları arasına almıştı sessizce. Chanyeol'ün nefesi kesilmiş, bir anlığına hıçkırmıştı. Kulaklarına çalınan öpüşürken çıkardıkları sesler, kendi deliğinde dolaşan Kyungsoo'nun durmak bilmeyen parmaklarının yaptığı harekete ait sesler ile karışıyordu. Elleri yumuşak, siyah saçları arasında geziniyordu. Ayrıca arada bir bakmayı başarabildiği sürede Kyungsoo'nun tamamen ona odaklanmış suratını görmek onu daha da delirtiyordu. Zaten son anda üyesini çekiştiren parmakları da cabasıydı... "K-k...soo."

"Hm?" dedi üzerindeki adam umarsızca. Şimdi üçüncü parmağı eklemişti, Chanyeol'ün girişi birden gerildi.

"Daha fazla..." Gözlerini kapattı utançla. "...Dayanamayacağım." Bacaklarını bir o yana, bir bu yana oynatıyordu, yerinde duramıyordu.

Kyungsoo şaşırmış bir şekilde kaşlarını kaldırdı. Alt dudağını öne çıkararak, "Gerçekten mi?" diye sordu. _Daha hiçbir şeye başlayamadan..._ Chanyeol başını salladı sabırsızca. "Pekala," dedi ve dudaklarını tekrar kendi dudakları ile kapatırken, girişindeki parmakları çabucak hareket ettirmeye başladı. Aynı zamanda elinin içinde büyümüş olan üyesini saran parmaklarını da yukarı aşağı oynatıyordu.

Chanyeol, ellerinin biri ile Kyungsoo'nun sırtına tutunuyor; öbürü ile ise Kyungsoo'nun başını kendininkine bastırarak dudaklarını ayırmamaya çalışıyordu. Bedenine yaptıklarından dolayı Chanyeol sabit duramıyordu ve bu yüzden ikide bir dudakları buluşmak yerine, sadece onları Kyungsoo'nun dudağının kenarlarına dilini sürtüyordu ve bunun farkında bile değildi. Chanyeol'ün nefesleri durmadan hızlandı, çok sürmeden de bedeninin alt kısmı kasılmaya başlamıştı, odada yüksek sesle inleyip Kyungsoo'nun eline sıvısını boşaltmıştı.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün deliğindeki parmaklarını teker teker çıkartarak Chanyeol'ün her seferinde birer defa daha hırlamasını sağladı. Nefesi normale dönmeye çalışırken göğsü hızlıca kalkıp iniyordu. Kyungsoo, masanın çekmecesinden aldığı peçete ile Chanyeol'ün sıvısından eline bulaşmış olanı siliyordu. Chanyeol gözlerini ona çevirdiğinde ise, bu sefer Chanyeol'ün üstünü temizlemeye başladığını gördü. Duyduğu minnet duygusu ile boğazını temizledi. "Kyungsoo..." dedi hayal kırıklığı ile. "Özür dilerim..." Cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi utancından dolayı olsa gerek, iyice kısılmıştı.

Kyungsoo, gözlerini Chanyeol'ün karnından ayırmadan, işini yapmaya devam etmişti. "Özür dileyecek birisi varsa o da benim," dedi. Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı, anlamamıştı. "Sanırım biraz kendimi kaptırdım..." Yüzü sıkıntılı gözükünce, Chanyeol yüzünü elleri arasına aldı, hafifçe doğruldu.

Dudaklarını son bir kez daha öptü tüm isteğiyle. "Bana göstereceklerini sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum Kyungsoo." Geriye çekilip gülümsedi, Kyungsoo da onunla beraber. Peçeteleri çöp kutusuna fırlattıktan sonra, Chanyeol'ün yatağın çoğunu kaplaması sebebiyle, yastığın yukarısına, masaya doğru uzattığı koluna başını yaslayıp yatakta kalan boşluğa sığmaya çalıştı.

Gözleri yerdeki sarı çizgili beyaz pijamayla buluştu. "Şunları giyme sebebin..." diye sormaya başlamıştı Kyungsoo, lakin yanındaki ne diyeceğini anlamış gibiydi.

"Sevimli gözükmeye çalışıyordum..." Chanyeol sıkıntılı bir nefes verdi. "Dinle, vücudum minik falan değil, biliyorum ancak..." Sol elinin işaret parmağı ve baş parmağı arasına çenesini yerleştirdi. "Yüzümün beni yüzüstü bırakmayacağına eminim bu konuda!"

Siyah saçlı olan anlamamış bir şekilde baktı ona. "Hangi konuda?"

Chanyeol yavaşça elini çenesinden uzaklaştırırken cevapladı. "İdeal tipin konusunda." Baktığı yüz kaşlarını çattığında biraz daha irdeledi. "Kampüste senin yanında gördüğüm o adam—"

 _Yine mi bu konu?_ Kyungsoo kafasını Chanyeol'ün yönüne çevirdi ancak görüş alanına sadece onun göğüs bölgesi girebiliyordu. "Baekhyun," diye düzeltti.

"Her kimse işte," dedi Chanyeol sinirle. "O adamla seni öyle görünce... Benim de böyle bir cazibeye sahip olmam gerektiğini anladım."

Kyungsoo bir iç çekti. "Sadece kendin ol, yeter, Chanyeol."

Konuştuğu kişi ise hiç oralı değildi. Başını ona çevirdi, yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı. "Bu gece, ondan daha sevimli gözükebildim mi sana?"

Yuvarlak gözler, Chanyeol'ün çekik, büyük gözlerine dikilmişti. _Gerçekten bu soruyu soruyor mu?_ İnatlaşmaktan vazgeçerek, sadece cevap vermeyi daha kolay buldu. "Evet Chanyeol."

"Cidden mi?"

" _Cidden_." Yorgunlukla gözlerini kapattı.

"Eminsin, değil mi?"

Yine derin bir nefes verdi havaya Kyungsoo, ardından göz kapaklarını kaldırdığı gibi Chanyeol'ün kucağında yerini almıştı habersizce. Başını onun yüzüne yaklaştırdı, sol elinin tersini onun yanağında dolaştırdı yavaşça, ona endişeyle bakan büyük gözlerden bakışını kaçırmadan. "Baekhyun'u hiç böyle okşamak istemedim." Eli ile Chanyeol'ün elini tutup kendi göğsünün üzerinde, kalbinin olduğu yere yerleştirdi. _Ah, gerçekten de küt küt atıyor,_ diye düşündü Chanyeol. "Beni hiç böyle heyecanlandırmadı."

Parmağı ile tuttuğu çenesini aşağı çekerek dudaklarının aralanmasını sağladı, diline erişti çabucak. Bırakmak istemediği yerden hafifçe uzaklaştığında onu yanıtladı son kez: "...ve ben onu hiç böyle öpmedim. Bu yüzden, kendini onunla kıyaslamayı bırak Chanyeol. Sevdiğim kişi _sensin_ , o değil." Bıkkınlıkla tekrar bir önceki yerine yuvarladı bedenini.

Uzun boylu olan ise gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırmıştı şaşkınlıkla. Hıphızlı bir şekilde birbirini takip eden bu olayları beyni sindirebildiğinde, hafifçe bir çığlık attı önce, Kyungsoo'nun gözlerini acıyla sıkmasına neden olarak. Zaten kolunun üstüne yatması sebebiyle, Kyungsoo'nun ince bedenini kolları arasına sarması zor olmamıştı. Kısa bedeni bir o yana bir bu yana savururken, "Kyungsoo, seni çok seviyorum!" diye bağırıyordu tekrar ederek.

Kyungsoo ise ayağıyla ona tekme atmaya çalışıyordu. "Hey, duşunu almadan uyuyayım deme."

"Beraber alalım mı?" diye sorması, bacağına başka bir darbe daha yemesinden başka bir sonuç doğurmamıştı, ama kalbi kırık değildi o gece. ****


	18. Chapter 18

"Pekala Minsoo, yapman gerekenleri hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Kyungsoo ayakkabılarını ters çevirip sırayla ayaklarına geçirirken, bir eliyle de kapıyı tutarak dengesini sağlıyordu. Hafta sonlarında bu eve gelip biyoloji dersleri veriyordu, bazen uzun süredir kullanmadığı bilgilerden dolayı hatırlayamadığı konulara çalışmak zorunda kalsa da kazandığı para iyiydi. Arkasına, onu uğurlamaya gelen kıza döndü yüzünü, cevabını bekliyordu.

Genç kızın bedeni bir öne, bir arkaya sallandı topuğuyla oynarken, biraz stresli gözüküyordu. "Evet," diye yanıtladı. "Verdiğiniz üç kağıdı da arkalı önlü çözeceğim. Kitabımdan da en az..." Biraz düşündü. "Üç..."

" _Beş_ ," diye düzeltti Kyungsoo, kapıyı açtı yüzünü çevirmeden.

"Beş testi çözmem gerekiyor." Derin bir nefes verdi, gerçekten çok fazla ödev veriyordu bu adam! Ona bakıp gülümsüyordu bir de, sanki deminki emirleri veren o değilmiş gibi.

"İyi çalışmalar," dedi ve kafasını açtığı kapıdan süzülen ışığa, ferah havaya çevirdi. Dışarıda yağmur yağdığından, ders sırasında Chanyeol'den onu gelip alacağını söyleyen bir mesaj almıştı. Bitiş saatini bilerek daha geç söylemesine rağmen, Chanyeol çoktan buraya gelmiş gibiydi çünkü evin önünde simsiyah bir araba duruyordu. Kyungsoo'nun kapıya çıktığını görmüş olsa gerek, hemen yolcu koltuğunun kapısı açılmıştı, uzun boylu genç elindeki şemsiyeyi açmadan ona doğru koşuyordu. "Chanyeol?"

Verandaya geldiğinde, Chanyeol önce kapıda hala öğretmeninin uğurlayan Minsoo'ya hafifçe başını eğerek selam verdi. Kız ise bakışlarını hemen kaçırsa da, çaktırmamaya çalışarak ikide bir bu uzun boylu, yakışıklı genci süzmeden duramıyordu. Saçları tıpkı bir idolünki gibi canlı bir renge boyanmıştı, üstelik yüzündeki gülümsemesi içini ısıtıyordu bu soğuk havada. "Merhaba..." dedi utangaç sesiyle, omuzlarına düşen saçlarıyla oynarken.

Fakat kız bilmiyordu ki bu sevimli surattan çıkan sesi duyunca kendinden geçecekti. "Merhaba," demişti çabucak, ancak çoktan kızın kalbini çalmıştı. Bir insan hem bu kadar şirin gözüküp hem de böyle tehlikeli derin bir sese sahip olmamalıydı. "Hadi gidelim Kyungsoo." Şemsiyeyi açıp başını koruyacak şekilde uzattığında, Kyungsoo'nun sinirli olduğunu fark etti. Siyah saçlı tek söz etmeden, sadece şemsiyeyi tutan koluna sarmıştı elini.

Kapıyı kapatmadan önce uzun bir süre elini salladı Minsoo, belki döner de bana bir daha bakar umuduyla. Lakin o sırada Chanyeol'ün beynini meşgul eden tek şey, Kyungsoo'nun rahatsız hissetmesinin sebebinin ne olduğuydu. "Kendine de şemsiye alsaydın ya, bak, ıslanmışsın." Parmağıyla Chanyeol'ün üstündeki – dışarıya göre – ince sayılabilecek hırkayı göstermişti siyah saçlı olan.

"İkimiz bir şemsiyeyi paylaşalım diye getirmedim," dedi ve kıkırdadı. Kyungsoo önce kaşlarını büzse de, çok geçmeden o da onunla gülmeye başladı. Kapanan kapının sesi ile kendine geldi: "Kyungsoo, sorun ne?"

"Bir şey yok."

Chanyeol, yaptıklarını düşünmeye başladı, herhangi yanlış bir harekette bulunduğunu düşünmüyordu. Tek yaptığı şey yanına koşmak, sonra da kıza selam vermek olmuştu... _Acaba_? "Yoksa sen... beni... kıs—"

"Hayır." Kaşlarını kaldırmadan gözlerini ona çevirmişti kısa boylu olan, onu korkutan bir bakışla karşılaşmıştı Chanyeol. "Çünkü bana olan sevginden eminim." _Benim güvenmediğim kişi o kız._

Sevinçten uçabilecek gibi hissediyorken, sessizce dudaklarını içeri bastırarak mutluluğunu gizlemekle yetindi uzun boylu olan. Arabanın kapısını Kyungsoo için açtı, onun ardından kendisi de arabada yerini almıştı. "Gitmek istediğin bir yer var mı?" diye sordu önce.

"Kitapçıya gidelim," diye önerdi Kyungsoo. "Eski ders kitaplarımda Minsoo için yardımcı olabilecek bilgileri bulamıyorum neredeyse." Onu duyan şoför, arabayı sürmeye başladı.

En yakın alışveriş merkezine gitmişlerdi. İçerisi geniş sayılabilecek büyüklükteydi, yine de haftasonu olmasından kaynaklanan yadsınamayacak bir kalabalık vardı etrafta. Girdikleri kitapçıda da kalabalık azalmamıştı, aksine daha dar bir alanda olduklarından sıkış tıkıştı bu dükkan. Yine de Kyungsoo, almak istediklerini almadan ayrılmadı. Chanyeol de, Kyungsoo ile beraber rafları karıştırırlarken, kendisine önerdiği kitapları satın almıştı.

Kitapçıdan ayrıldıklarında, Chanyeol vizyondaki bir romantik filme gitmeyi önermişti şakasına, çünkü Kyungsoo'nun ona gerçekten " _Tamam, gidelim_ " cevabını vermesini beklemiyordu. Uzun boylu olan biletleri almak için sırada beklerken, siyah saçlı olan da mısır patlağını ve içecekleri satın almıştı.

Seansın başlamasına oldukça uzun bir süre olduğundan koltukların çoğu boştu, arka taraflara yakın bir tarafa oturmayı teklif etti Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, çok arkadan iyi göremeyeceklerini iddia ederek biraz daha önde, orta koltuklardan birine geçmişti, Chanyeol de onu usulca takip etti.

Önce filmde oynayan sevdikleri oyunculardan konuştular, sonra reklamlarla dalga geçtiler beraber. Işıklar sönüp film başladığında ise büyük bir dikkatle izlemeye başlamıştı ikisi de. Ancak bir sahnede Chanyeol kafasını Kyungsoo'ya bir şey söylemek için döndürdüğünde, karşısında tüm dikkatiyle filme konsantre olmuş bir Kyungsoo'yu görmüştü; o kadar etkilenmişti ki ne diyeceğini tamamen unutmuştu. Perdeden yansıyan ışık gözlerine vuruyor; derin, kahverengi kürelerini ışıl ışıl gösteriyordu. Baş parmağını çenesine yaslamış, kaşlarını çatmış ve dudaklarını büzmüştü; bir şeyler hakkında derince düşünüyordu. Taktığı kemik gözlükleri çok yakışıyordu ona. Öyle harika gözüküyordu ki, Chanyeol o sırada aklındaki tüm düşüncelerden kurtularak, bulduğu yeni amaca odaklanmıştı artık.

_Etraf çok karanlık, fark etmeyeceklerdir, değil mi?_

Önce koltuğunun kenarına yasladığı kolunu, yavaşça kendi oturduğu koltuğun üzerine bıraktı. İçinden otuza kadar saydıktan sonra, gözlerini kısıp elini önce Kyungsoo'nun dizinden, yavaş yavaş bacaklarının üst kısımlarına doğru sıvazlamaya başlamıştı. Endişeyle, Kyungsoo'nun ona vereceği cevabı bekliyordu ki, hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Hala yüzü perdeye dönüktü. Demek mi bundan rahatsız olmamıştı, bu kendine olan inancını artırdı.

Oysaki o sırada Kyungsoo'nun zihninin içinde sirenler çalıyordu; Chanyeol'ün toplum ortasında ilişkilerini belli etmekten çekinmediğini biliyordu fakat ulu orta yerlerde – şu sırada çok da öyle sayılmazdı gerçi – sınırını zorlayacak davranışlarda bulunmasını beklemiyordu çünkü. Yine de kendini olabildiğince tutmaya çalıştı, gözlerini onun o büyük, sevimli gözleriyle ne kadar buluşturmak istese de bunu yapmadı. Çünkü yaparsa beraberinde getireceği sonuçlar şu an için ağır olacaktı.

Hafifçe ona doğru eğildi, kafası omzunun üzerindeydi. Boynunda nefesini hisseden Kyungsoo, geçen sefer yaşadıklarını hatırlamıştı ve farkında olmadan yüzünü ona döndürmüştü, bu sayede burunları sadece birkaç santimetre uzak kalmıştı birbirinden. Oluşan bu mod ile kanının kaynadığını hissedebiliyor, hemen burada onu geçen seferki gibi dağıtmak istiyordu, hatta belki daha fazlasını yapmak.

O sırada gözleri, Chanyeol'ün canlı kırmızı tutamları arkasından ikisine dik dik bakmakta olan bir adama takıldı istemsizce. Bir arka sırada oturmaktaydı. Bacak bacak üstüne atmış, dirseklerini dizlerine yasladığı kolları birbirine geçirilmişti. Kaşları çatık bir şekilde onları süzüyordu, kesinlikle iki erkeğin bu kadar yakın olmasını onaylamıyordu, o bakışları sadece bunu anlatıyordu. Kyungsoo ise gözlerini ayırmadan sırıttı, elini sevgilisinin boynuna yerleştirmeden önce dil çıkardı adama. Chanyeol, neler olduğunu sorup kafasını çevirmek istedi fakat Kyungsoo'nun çenesine yerleştirdiği parmağı nedeniyle bakışları tekrar önüne döndürülmüş ve dudakları da aynı adam tarafından sahiplenilmişti. Arka sıradaki adamın sessizce homurdanıp ayaklanmasını izledi ve kıs kıs güldü dudaklarını Chanyeol'den ayırdığında.

Sonra ise parmaklarının ucunda duran bu gencin gözleriyle buluştu kendi gözleri. Çenesini aşağı çekip dudaklarının aralanmasını sağladı ve onu tekrar öpmeye başladı.

✼✼✼  
 ** _Ne kadar da geçiş bölümü bu böyle. Kusura bakmayın lütfen ^^_**  
 ** _Bir sonraki bölümde olacak her şey hehe_**  
 ** _Takipte kalın..._**


	19. Chapter 19

Küçük odadaki kahkahalar duvarlarda çınlıyordu. Grup arkadaşlarının tümünün yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı, konser sonrası hissettikleri mutluluk hepsinin dışına yansımıştı. Birbirlerinin omuzlarına vuruyorlar, destek veriyorlar, memnuniyetlerini dile getiriyorlardı.

Jiyeon kahkahalarının arasından, uzun boylu Chanyeol'ün boynunu tutarak ona yaklaşıp sorusunu yöneltti: "Hep beraber Youngmin'in arkadaşının yerine gideceğiz. Yixing bize ısmarlayacağını söylüyor baksana!" Sırıtarak devam etti. "Jjajangmyeon bile..."

Chanyeol dudağını ısırdı. Jjajangmyeon kulağa çok hoş gelse de, oraya gittiklerinde yemeğin yanında yine bardaklar dolusu içeceklerini biliyordu. Üstü başı yine kokacak ve annesi yine üzülecekti gereksiz yere. Bu seferlik istemediğini fark etti, şu an mutluydu ve eve dönüp yüzünde bir tebessüm ile uyuyabilmek istiyordu. "Size iyi eğlenceler." Jiyeon'un elini boynundan uzaklaştırdı ve gitar çantasını sırtına taktı.

Gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı arkadaşı, sonra da omuzlarını silkti. "Pekala, sen bilirsin," dedi. "Sana da iyi uykular velet!" O diğerlerine dönüp ne yiyeceklerini tartışırken, Chanyeol de ona atılan bu lafı düşünüp kıkırdadı.

Aldığı scooter ile eve dönerken bunun pek çok açıdan – hız, güvenlik – bisikletiyle eve dönmekten çok daha iyi olduğunu fark etti. Binalarına yaklaştığında hızını düşürüp sessizce eve girmeyi planlıyordu ancak ışıklar yanıyordu. Garip bir şekilde, kendi odasının ışığı da yanıktı.

Motorsikleti girişte bırakıp hızlıca aşağıya indi, merdivenleri çıktı ve gördükleriyle elleri titremişti, gözleri babasının gözleri ile buluşmuştu.

Üstünde belki yüzlerce defa değişiklik yaptığı, özenle tuttuğu bestelerini içeren kağıtlar yerlere saçılmıştı, duvarındaki posterlerin bir kısmı sökülmüş, bir kısmı da halının üstüne düşmüştü. Ve bütün bu karmaşanın ortasında, babasının ellerinin arasında gitarının klavye kısmı vardı, onu yere vurmuş olmasıyla etrafa gövde kısmının kırmızı parçaları dağılmıştı. Chanyeol'ün içeriye geldiğini bile annesi ona ismi ile seslenene kadar fark etmemişti babası.

"Ne yapıyorsun?!" diye bağırarak içeriye daldı, gözlerine dolan yaşları engelleyememişti. Kırmızı kırıkları elleriyle toplamaya çalışınca parmaklarında da aynı renkte akıntılar oluştu. Babasının kalın parmaklarını enstrümanının sapından uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı, gitarın kalan kısmını kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Yerdeki kağıtların üzerine damla damla kan bulaşmıştı, onları da almaya çalışsa da babasının ayakkabısı ile engellenmişti bu hareketi.

Burnundan alıp verdiği nefesini duyabiliyordu. Yüzü sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu. "Sana bunları bırakmanı söylemiştim, değil mi?" Yere eğildi ve Chanyeol'ün parmakları arasından çektiği kağıtları, ağlamaklı gözlerine bakarak paramparça etti. "Hala bunlarla uğraşıyordun demek!"

Annesi babasının kollarına atıldı, onu Chanyeol'den uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. "Sakin ol, yeter bu kadar!" Sonra oğluna döndü ve onu yerden kaldırmaya çalıştı. Parmaklarındaki kesikleri görünce endişeyle gözleri büyüdü, onu çekmeye çalıştı. "Chanyeol, hemen pamuk getireceğim, bekle!"

Oğlu ise sinirle kolunu uzaklaştırdı annesinden, hiçbir şey demeden çıktı odadan, ardından da evden. Nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu, tek istediği o ortamdan uzaklaşabilmekti. Gecenin soğuk havası vücut ısısını biraz olsun dindirmişti, en yakın parkın birindeydi şimdi, bankın üzerine oturmuştu. Hızlıca esen rüzgar ile salıncakların titreştirdiği zincirlerin sesinden başka, arada bir geçen arabaların sesi vardı bir tek.

Buraya yürürken görüp aldığı, avucunun içinde tuttuğu bira kutusuna baktı. Sürekli annesinin üzülmesini istemediğinden içmiyordu, hatta bugün bile sırf bunun için arkadaşlarıyla güzel vakit geçirmeyi reddetmiş olmasına rağmen şimdi buradaydı ve soğuk kutuyu tutuyordu elleri arasında. "Neden kötü hissediyorsam," dedi kendi kendine. "Ben zaten bir yetişkin değil miyim?"

Daha fazla bekletmeden kapağını açtı ve yudumladı. Kokusundan yeterince tiksindiği yetmezmiş gibi tadı da berbat geldi boğazından geçerken. Yakıyordu. İçmeye devam etti, göz yaşları yanaklarından süzülüyordu ve zihninde, ne kadar acınası göründüğünü düşünüyordu.

İlk kutunun ne zaman bittiğini bile anlamamıştı, ikinci kutuyu açarken gözlerinin önüne babasının gitarını kıran görüntüsü gelmişti. Babasıydı, değil mi? Öyleyse, hayallerini gözlerinin önünde tuz buz ederken, nasıl üzgün gözükmüyordu? Nasıl bundan hoşnut olabiliyordu ki? Hıçkırıkları arasında, içmeye devam etti.

İkinciyi bitirememişti çünkü ağlarken yanlışlıkla yere düşürmüştü ve kutunun içi tamamen yere boşalmıştı. Bu kadar acınası olması üzerine biraz daha ağladı. Göz yaşlarını sildiğinde, parkın girişindeki birkaç görevlinin ellerinde tuttukları fenerlerle etrafı gözlediklerini gördü. Bu geç saatte burada bulunması iyi değildi. Eve gidemeyeceğini biliyordu, eğer giderse yine babasının yüzünü görmek zorunda kalacaktı, onun sözünü dinlemek zorunda kalacaktı, onu suçlamasına kayıtsız kalmak mecburiyetinde olacaktı.

Aklına gelen tek kişi Kyungsoo oldu. Onu rahatsız etmek istemese de, o sırada başka kimsenin yanında huzurlu hissedebileceğini zannetmiyordu. Rehberi açtı ve ismine bastı. Hala hıçkırıyordu ama en azından ağlamasını durdurabilmişti.

_"Alo?"_

"Kyung... soo—" diye uzatarak ismini çağırmıştı. "Müsait... ( _hıçkırık_ ) misin?"

 _"Chanyeol—"_ demişti ki Chanyeol tekrar içinin dolduğunu hissetti ve göz yaşları tekrar akmaya başladı umarsızca. _"Chanyeol, her şey yolunda mı?"_

"Kyungsoo... Ben, çok kötü hissediyorum."

 _"...Pekala, bana nerede olduğunu söyle."_ Chanyeol etrafına bakındı, ilk gördüğü tabelayı okudu. _"Tamam, geliyorum ben. Sakın ayrılma oradan."_ Chanyeol başını salladı sanki Kyungsoo görebilecekmiş gibi. Telefon kapandığında arkaplanı yaptığı, beraber çekildikleri tek resmi görünce; Kyungsoo'yu gerçekten ne kadar sevdiğini ve onu bu haliyle görmesini istemediğini fark etti, aradığına pişman olmuştu. Belki onu böyle görünce ondan nefret ederdi... Bir daha yüzüne bakmayabilirdi. Birkaç hıçkırıktan sonra tekrar ağlamaya başladı.

Gözleri neredeyse kapanacak gibiydi, üzerindeki ceketine sarıldı ve sırtını banka yaslıyordu ki hızlıca yaklaşan adım seslerini duymuştu. Çok yorgun hissediyordu bu yüzden kalkmaya üşenmişti, ama "Chanyeol!" diye seslenişini duyunca ayaklandı kalan bütün gücüyle.

Göz yaşlarını silip, önündeki adama sarıldı çabucak. Yüzüne de sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirmeye çalışmıştı, ancak sarılmayı bırakırken ifadesi şaşkınlığa bürünmüştü. "Kyungsoo, sen uzadın mı?"

Bedeninin sallandığını hissetti. Kyungsoo, onu tutmuş, sallıyor olmalıydı. "Benim, Chanyeol, Jongin!"

Biraz duraksadı. Başını eğdi, demek ki Kyungsoo buraya gelmek istememişti. "Seni Kyungsoo mu yolladı buraya?"

Önündeki adam yorgunlukla bir nefes verdi. "Chanyeol, telefonda konuştuğun bendim, Jongin." Chanyeol, kaşlarını çatmıştı, anlamaya çalışıyor olsa da beyni en iyi gününde sayılmazdı. Jongin elini alnına götürdü ve o bölgeyi ovuşturmaya başladı bıkkınlıkla. "Chanyeol, bana sadece adresini söyle."

Kırmızı saçlı olan, kolunu Jongin'in omzuna atmış, onun desteğiyle yürümüşlerdi uzun bir süre. Chanyeol, nereye gitmelerini söylerken Jongin sürekli burnunu kıstırıyor, Chanyeol'ün ağzının ne kadar koktuğuyla ilgili homurdanıyor, neden onunla arkadaşlığının bu tarz şeyleri gerektirdiğiyle ilgili mırıldanıp duruyordu. Arada bir mola veriyorlar, Chanyeol'ün fazla ağır olmasıyla da alakalı şikayet etmeyi de eksik etmiyordu.

"Kyu—ngsoo—..." Chanyeol tanıdık kapıyı gördüğünde, kolunu Jongin'in omzundan çekip kendi başına yürümek istese de Jongin onu çabucak durdurdu. Yavaşça onu tekrar üstüne aldı ve merdivenleri teker teker çıktılar. İlk defa içmiş olduğundan dolayı bu kadar kendini kaybettiğini düşündü.

"Kyungsoo mu?" Korkuyla ona döndü, bu Chanyeol'ün ona günlerdir bahsettiği kişinin ismi değil miydi? "Chanyeol, dakikalardır anlattığın kendi evinizin yeri değil miydi?" İçmiş olan, sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı yanıt olarak. Jongin ne kadar küfretmek istese de bu isteğini geçiştirdi verdiği derin nefes ile. Suçlulukla zile bastı, içeridekiler uyuyor olmalıydılar. Onlara bu saatte rahatsızlık verdiklerini düşünerek kaygılansa da yapacak başka bir şeyi yoktu, zaten bu geç saatte aniden evden çıkmasıyla annesi çok korkmuştu, ona hemen geleceğini söylese de neredeyse yarım saat geçmişti şimdiden ve aklı sürekli ondaydı.

İçeride bir ışık yandı, takırtılar geldi ve birkaç saniye sonra kapı açılsa da zincir kilidi hala kilitliydi. Oluşan dar aralıktan bir çift göz önce başı eğik, sızmış gibi görünen bedene sonra da yanında onu tutan kişiyi süzdü yavaşça. Çekik gözler kısılmıştı, Jongin o gözlerin üzerindeki çizgi gibi kaşların ne kadar ürkütücü bir şekilde çatıldığını düşündü. "Ne istiyorsunuz?"

"Kyungsoo evde mi acaba?" diye sorduğunda, hala gözlerini üzerinden ayırmayan adamın gözlerinin daha da kısıldığını gördü. Endişelenerek, Chanyeol'ü salladı, karşısındaki adama bakmasını sağladı. "Ona sevgilisini getirdim de."

Kapının ardındaki adamın ağzı birden her şeyi anlamış gibi aralandı, başını salladı. Jongin, Chanyeol'ü ona uzatacaktı ki birden kapı yüzüne kapandı. Şaşkınlıkla orada dikilirken, kapı tekrar – bu sefer zincir kilidi de – açılmış, uzun boylu adamın yanında daha kısa biri belirmişti. Ona baktığında fark etti ki bu... Kyungsoo olmalıydı, değil mi? Onu sadece bir defa görmüştü önceden fakat bu olaydan sonra unutamayacağını biliyordu.

Üzerinde siyah bir tişört ve eşofman altı vardı, saçı başı dağınıktı. Uykudan kaldırılmıştı kesinlikle, gözlerini ovdu çabucak ve Jongin'in kolunun altından Chanyeol'ü yavaşça aldı. Başını üzüntüyle eğerek selamladı kapıdaki genci. "Neler oldu?"

"Kyungsoo—!" diye bağırmıştı birden Chanyeol, kollarını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna dolarken. Yine hıçkırarak ağlamaya başlamıştı.

"Chanyeol, sakin ol!" diye seslense de, uzun boylunun kendi sesinden onu duyabildiğini düşünmüyordu. Jongin, bu kutsal arkadaşlık görevinin bittiğini düşünerek, onu eğilerek selamladı. "Çok üzgünüm, ve buraya kadar getirdiğin için çok minnettarım, gerçekten..."

Jongin zoraki bir gülüşle başını salladı. "Sorun değil..." Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ü bir çocuk gibi sürükleyip götürürken onları izledi. Ardından gözlerini üzerindeki çilek desenli pijama takımıyla hala kapıda dikilmiş, ona bakmakta olan gence çevirdi. Ona baktığını gördüğünde, hiçbir şey dememiş, sadece gülümsemişti. Jongin de ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek, sadece gülümseyebilmişti heyecan yaparak. "İyi geceler."

Cümlesi bitmeden kapı kapansa da, insanlarla bir aya yetecek kadar iletişim kurduğuna emindi.

✼✼✼  
 ** _Hep mutlu mesut gidemez, değil mi?_**  
 ****


	20. Chapter 20

Gözlerini araladığında, karşısında gördüğü manzara ile neredeyse dili tutulacaktı. Tam karşısında, Kyungsoo'nun çenesi durmaktaydı. Chanyeol'ü kolları arasına almıştı, Kyungsoo'nun koynunda uyuyakalmış olmalıydı. Gözlerini hafifçe yukarı doğrulttuğunda; o çekici, dolgun dudakların alnına fazlasıyla yakın olduğunu gördü. Acaba dün gece onu öpmüş olabilir miydi? Öpmemiş olmasını umdu, çünkü bunu hatırlamıyor olmak Chanyeol'ü fazlasıyla üzerdi.

Küçük yatağın hemen başındaki masadan Kyungsoo'nun telefonunu aldı, saate baktı. Sabah 5'i birkaç dakika geçiyordu sadece. Dün geceden üzerinde kalan iğrenç kokuya daha fazla dayanamayacaktı, Kyungsoo'yu uyandırmamaya çalışarak onun sarmalayışı içerisinden sıyrıldı yavaşça.

Duşa girmeden önce kıyafetlerini ne yapacağını düşündü. Çamaşır makinesini izinsiz kullanmak istemiyordu, ancak kıyafetlerini nasıl yıkayacağını ve onları bu baş döndürücü kokudan nasıl kurtaracağı hakkında bir fikri yoktu. Kyungsoo'yu uyandırmak da istemiyordu, tıpkı bir melek gibi uyuyordu çünkü. Ayrıca gece gece onu rahatsız etmişti, şu anda fazlasıyla dinlenmeyi hak ediyordu.

İşte şimdi kapısı kapalı odanın dışında dikiliyordu bu yüzden. Yavaşça kapıyı tıklattı, içinde bir parça huzursuzlukla.

Biraz yorgan hışırtısı duyuldu sadece, Chanyeol dudağını büzerek tekrar tıklattı.

"Hmm?" diye seslendiğini duymuştu şimdi de. Belki de kendini tanıtsa iyi olacaktı.

"Sehun, benim, Chanyeol." dedi saygılı bir şekilde.

"...Kapı açık," diye cevapladı Sehun isteksizce, uykusunun bölünmesinden hoşlanmamıştı.

Chanyeol, kapıyı açtıktan sonra küçük adımlarla yatağına yaklaştı, başını onun yönüne doğru eğerek konuşmaya başladı: "Şey... Duş alacaktım da..." Sehun, _"bundan bana ne"_ der gibi bakınca, devam etti. "Fazladan kıyafetim yok, nasıl yıkayacağım konusunda..."

Yatakta biraz sallandı, yorganı beline kadar ittikten sonra sırtını yastığına yaslayarak dikeldi. "Benim kıyafetlerim sana olur herhalde, onları alabilirsin," diye sözünü kesmişti Sehun. "Kıyafetlerini de çamaşır makinesine atarsın."

Chanyeol şüphelenen bir şekilde gözlerini kıstı. Sehun ona niye bu kadar yardımcı oluyordu ki? "Teşekkür ederim," dedi yine de, saygısını eksik etmeyerek.

Ancak korktuğu gibi olmuştu, Sehun başını salladı. "Bana teşekkür etme," dedi elini havada kaldırarak. "Senden istediğim bir şey var, sonra söylerim." Yorganını ittikten sonra yataktan uzaklaştı, ayaklarına terliklerini geçirdikten sonra gardırobunu biraz karıştırdı, geniş bir tişört ve eşofman altını eline aldıktan sonra arkasından onu takip eden Chanyeol'ü beklemeden banyoya doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı.

Kıyafetleri çamaşır makinesinin üzerinde koydu, ardından kafasını Chanyeol'e döndürdü. Parmaklarını çamaşır makinesinin düğmeleri üzerinde dolaştırırken, "Böyle yapacaksın," diye açıklamaya başladı. Karşısındaki gencin ona boş gözlerle baktığını görünce derin bir nefes verdi bıkkınlıkla. Kollarını ona doğru uzattı. "Pekala, çıkar şu üstündekileri çabuk."

"Ne?!" Chanyeol, kollarını üzerine doğru çekip, vücudunu koruma moduna geçmişti telaşla. "Ne diyorsun sen?! Ben sadece Kyungsoo'nun yanında soyunmaya yemin ettim!"

Büyük olan kaşlarını çattı. "Seninle ilgilendiğim falan yok, zürafa," dedi sinirle. "Kıyafetlerini içeri atman gerek." Chanyeol, ağzını anlamış bir şekilde araladı. Sonra başını eğdi, Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Duvarda asılı duran bir havluyu ona fırlattı, ardından da arkasını dönerek Chanyeol'ün soyunmasını bekledi.

Üzerine havluyu geçirdikten sonra kıyafetlerini çamaşır makinesine yerleştirmişti, Sehun da makineyi çalıştırdıktan sonra onu yalnız bırakmıştı.

Duşu bittiğinde saatin 6'ya geldiğini gördü, ne kadar uzun kalmıştı orada? Gerçekten bütün vücudu çok yorgun hissediyordu. Ayrıca Sehun'un kıyafetleri boy açısından sıkıntı çektirmese de, biraz vücudunu sıkıyordu. Sehun'un bedeni Chanyeol'ünküne göre oldukça zayıf sayılırdı. Yine de ona kıyafetlerini verdiği için minnettardı.

Kyungsoo'nun hala uyumakta olduğunu görünce sevinerek, mutfağa doğru yol aldı. O uyanmadan önce, onun için lezzetli bir şeyler hazırlamak ne güzel olurdu, değil mi? Uyandığında, önlüğün içerisinde onu gördüğünde heyecanlanır, ona sarılıp öperdi belki. O kışkırtıcı sesiyle kulağına eğilip, onu sevdiğini söylerdi, ha? Bu fikirle kıkırdadı, yerinde zıpladı. Krep yapmak için telefonundan tarife bakmanın ardından hızla tezgahın üzerini gerekli malzemelerle kaplamıştı.

İşine devam ederken, geçen gece yaşadıkları zihninde canlanmıştı istemese de. Babasının böyle bir şey yapmasına inanamıyordu, daha önce hiç bu kadar ileri gittiği olmamıştı. Belki o akşam başka bir şeye sinirliydi ve kabak Chanyeol'ün başına patlamıştı. Ya da belki de gerçekten düşündüğü üzere, ailesinin onu sevdiği falan yoktu, onlar için sadece başarılarını sürdürmesini istedikleri başka bir insandı.

Tavayı tutan ellerinin acıdığını gördü. Elinin küçük yara bantlarıyla kaplı olduğunu gördü, Kyungsoo takmış olmalıydı. Acısa da altında yatanı görmek için yavaşça bandı çektiğinde; küçük bir kesik gördü. Demek ki parmakları böyle kesiklerle kaplıydı, geçen gece Jongin de kesikler biraz küçük olduğundan onları fark etmemiş olmalıydı. Bunlar, değerli gitarının kalan son parçalarını yerde gördüğünde oluşmuştu... Üzüldü, bir daha o gitarını göremeyecekti. Gözlerinin dolduğunu hissedince, elinin tersiyle sildi yaşlarını.

Burnuna gelen kokuyla kendine gelmişti, tavaya baktığında krepin altının yandığının farkına ancak varabildi. Hemen çatalıyla ters çevirmeye çalışsa da, ocaktan yayılan sıcaklıktan korktuğu için zar zor çevirebilmişti, o sırada daha çok yanmıştı tabii. Avucunun içiyle alnına vurdu, neden bu kadar işe yaramazdı? Bir şey yapmak istese bile yüzüne gözüne bulaştırmadan edemiyordu, değil mi?

O sırada içeriye Sehun'un girdiğini görünce, hemen sırtını siper ederek, yanık krepi görmemesini sağladı. "Ne yapıyorsun?" diye sormuştu esneyerek.

"Krep," diye kısaca yanıtlamıştı Chanyeol. "Sana da..."

Sehun hızlıca, "Yok, kalsın," diyerek, masaya geçip gevreğini yemeye başladı. Chanyeol de yaptığı diğer krepleri de tabağa yerleştirdikten sonra masaya bıraktı. Evde kahvaltı yemeğini hazır olarak bulduğu için şimdi kahvaltı sofrasında tam olarak neler bulunması gerektiğinden emin olmasa da aklında kalan şeyleri masaya yerleştirdi.

"Senden istediğim bir şey olduğunu söylemiştim," demişti birden Sehun. Chanyeol sandalyeyi çekip kendine yeteri kadar boşluk ayarlarken zihninden bu şımarık kişinin abartılı bir şeyler istememesi için dua ediyordu.

Sandalyesine oturduğu gibi Sehun ona bir istek yöneltmişti: "Geçen gece seni getiren çocuğun numarasını ver." Chanyeol ise cevap olarak başını hızlıca iki yana sallıyordu, çok yakın bir arkadaşına böyle bir işkence yapamazdı. Sehun'un kendisiyle uğraşması yetmiyormuş gibi şimdi Chanyeol'ün çevresine de zarar vermeye çalışması inanılmazdı... "Vermeyeceksen, ben de sana kıyafetlerimi vermiyorum. Üstündekileri çıkarır mısın hemen?"

Kırmızı saçlı olan sabah olduğu üzere tekrardan kollarıyla kıyafetleri tutarak kendi mahremini korumaya çalışmıştı. "Bana şunu söyleyip durma!"

Sehun ise onu görmezden gelerek, demin istemediğini söylediği kreplerden bir tanesini yemeye başlamıştı. "Çıkardıktan sonra da makineye at lütfen, zira ben yalancıların dokunduğu kıyafetlere dokunmak bile istemiyorum."

Chanyeol sözü ağzına tıkılmış gibi hissediyordu, kendini savunmaya geçmişti. "Bir kere ben sana ne istersen yapacağın konusunda söz vermedim!" O sırada içeriye uyku mahmuru bir Kyungsoo girince, sesini azaltmayı akıl edebilmişti. Ona dönüp gülümseyerek, "Günaydın Kyungsoo!" diye seslendi.

Siyahlar içindeki Kyungsoo ise başını hafifçe oynatarak cevap verdi, ardından buzdolabına doğru ilerliyordu ki burnuna gelen koku ile başını masaya çevirdiğinde, sofranın hazır bir şekilde beklemekte olduğunu gördü, şaşkınlıkla onlara yaklaştı.

Sehun elindeki gevrek kasesini avucuna alıp ayaklanmıştı. "Bunu sonra konuşacağız," dedikten sonra kaseyi çabucak yıkadı ve tezgaha kurumaya bıraktı. "Afiyet olsun." Chanyeol ise tek bir lokma yiyecek iştahı kendinde bulamıyordu. Kyungsoo gibi melek bir insan nasıl böyle bir şeytanla aynı evde kalabiliyordu ki?

Yanında oturan siyah saçlı gence döndüğünde, ağzında bir şeyleri çiğnemekte olduğunu gördü, çatalında da... bilerek kendi önüne koyduğu yanık krepten aldığı bir parça vardı! Endişeyle bağırdı: "Kyungsoo, onu yeme!"

Ancak çok geç kalmıştı, Kyungsoo çoktan yutkunmuştu ve şimdi o yanık krep boğazından geçip gitmişti. Chanyeol hüzünle başını eğdi, oysaki onun için hazırladığı krepi önünde durmaktaydı. Birkaç saniye sonra Kyungsoo fikrini belirtmişti: "Altı yanmasaymış oldukça lezzetli olacakmış, kalınlığı tam istediğim oranda." Uzun boylu olan sessizce parmağıyla Kyungsoo'nun tabağında duran, onun için hazırladığı krepi gösterince başını sallamıştı. "İlk denemen için oldukça iyi, en iyisini de sen yemelisin." Chanyeol başını eğmişti, saçları yüzünden gözlerini göremediği için Kyungsoo onun tam olarak nasıl hissettiğini anlayamamıştı. Merakla, "Chanyeol, ne oldu?" diye sordu.

"Şey..." Chanyeol masanın üzerinde koyduğu büyük ellerini birleştirmiş, başparmaklarını oynatıyordu. "B-bana yedirmeni istesem... çok ayıp olur mu?" Sesi iyice kısılmıştı.

Kyungsoo dudağını ısırmıştı, gülmemesi gerekiyordu ama Chanyeol böyle davranınca dayanamayacağı kadar sevimli oluyordu. Başını kaldıran gencin gözlerinin içine samimiyetle baktı, göz kapaklarını onaylayan bir şekilde kapatıp açarak onu yanıtladı. Bunu gören Chanyeol ise heyecanla ellerini sandalyesinin iki yanına yerleştirmiş ve başını ileriye uzatarak beklemeye başlamıştı.

Elindeki çubuklarla krepten küçük bir parça ayırarak, tuttuğu parçayı kremaya batırmıştı. Chanyeol, sevdiği kremanın krepe bulaşmasını izlerken mutlulukla gülümsemiş, ileriye uzattığı başını çubuklara yöneltmiş ve dudaklarını aralamıştı. "Aaa..."

Bu görüntü ise Kyungsoo'nun beyninde kahvaltı masasında oluşmaması gereken görüntüler oluşturmuştu. Bu düşüncelerle kulakları kızarsa da, daha fazla ileriye gitmeden boğazını temizlemiş ve başını hafifçe sallayarak onları uzaklaştırmıştı. Çubuğu sonunda Chanyeol'ün dudaklarını bulmuş, ağzına lokmayı alırken gözlerini Kyungsoo'dan ayırmamıştı.

Ağzının içinde krepi çiğnerken, kremanın dudağının kenarına bulaştığını fark etmişti. Kyungsoo silmek için uzansa da Chanyeol dili ile bunu halletmişti. _Bilerek mi yapıyor?_

Siyah saçlı olan ikinci parçayı hazırlamakla beynini meşgul edebileceğini düşünerek işe koyulmuştu. Bu sefer kremaya daha az batırarak az önceki olayın önüne geçebilirdi. O sırada Chanyeol, bardağına uzanmış ve içindeki sudan yudumlamaya başlamıştı.

Suyu büyük bir iştahla içtiğinden olmalı ki dudaklarından taşıp boynuna ilerleyen ince su çizgilerini fark etmiyor gibiydi. Kyungsoo çubuklarını tabağa yavaşça koyarak, en iyi çözümün dünden beri beynini meşgul eden soruları Chanyeol ile konuşmak olduğunu fark etti. Arkadaşı dün gece onu Kyungsoo'nun evine getirdiğinde gözleri kıpkırmızıydı, uzun bir süre ağlamış olmalıydı. Onu gördüğü gibi üzerine atlamıştı, onu yatağa yatırana kadar da ağlamaya devam etmişti. Kyungsoo ne yapacağını bilemeyerek ona sarılmış, sırtını ovarak uykusunu getirmişti. Neden ağlıyordu bilmemek onu fazlasıyla kaygılandırmıştı açıkçası. Sarhoş olduğundan doğru düzgün cümleler kuramasa da arada bir annesinden, bazen de babasından bahsettiğini duymuştu sadece. Çok ciddi bir şey olmamasını umuyordu ama fazla güvenmiyordu bu konuda.

Elini yavaşça kendi bacaklarına değen Chanyeol'ün uzun bacaklarına yerleştirerek onun dikkatini kendine yöneltti önce. "Chanyeol, burada olman güzel ancak..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Dün neler olduğunu anlatmak—"

Kyungsoo cümlesini bitiremeden, Chanyeol hemen ayağa kalkmış ve kapıya doğru yönelmişti. "Şey, okul..." dedi anlamsız bir şekilde. "Okula hazırlanmam gerek!"

Sandalyede oturan gözlerini ayaktaki gence dikti. "Bugün cumartesi."

"Kurs..."

"Sen kursa gitmiyorsun."

Chanyeol aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi işaret parmağını havaya çıkarmıştı. "Senin öğrencinin ders günü bugün! Seni..." Her zamanki gibi Kyungsoo'yu kendi özel şoförü ile gideceği yere bırakmayı teklif edecek gibi olsa da, aklına ailesi ile ilişkili hiçbir şeye el sürmemesi gerektiği gelince cümlesini yarıda kesmişti. "Ah, neyse..."

"Evet, birazdan çıkacağım zaten," dedi ve o da ayaklandı. Krepin kalan kısmını çabucak ağzına attı ve tabakları toplamaya başlamıştı ki, Chanyeol ellerinden almıştı. "Sorun değil, ben yaparım."

Uzun boylu olan yine o tanıdık sırıtışını ona gösterse de Kyungsoo gözlerinin derinliklerinde üzgün olduğunu görebiliyordu. 

**✼✼✼**

**_Kendinize iyi bakın!_ **


	21. Chapter 21

Kyungsoo'nun evde olmadığı süre boyunca ne yapması gerektiğini bilemeyen Chanyeol'e, evi baştan sona temizlemeyi önermişti Sehun - daha doğrusu o temizlemeye niyet etmişti fakat böyle bir şeyi hayatı boyunca yapmadığı için her şeyi berbat edeceğinden korkuyordu büyük olan. Televizyon karşısındaki koltuğuna kurulmuş, bir yandan ödevini yapmaya çalışırken arada bir uzun boylu liseliyi kontrol ediyordu sessizce.

Chanyeol'ün zihni ise yine düşüncelerle doluydu, bundan sonra ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Tek çaresi Kyungsoo ile beraber kalmaktı, gerekirse çalışırdı ve burada kalmanın kirasını da öderdi. Yeter ki o evde yaşamasına gerek kalmasın, her şeyi yapmaya hazırdı. Hem bu evde olursa her gün okuldan döndükten sonra Kyungsoo'yu da görebilmek gibi olağanüstü bir avantajı vardı. İşte şimdi de Kyungsoo'ya, eğer bu evde kalırsa ne harika işler çıkarabileceğini gösteren bir mükemmellikte temizlik yapmalıydı!

Akşama doğru ancak işini bitirebildiğinde soluğu Kyungsoo'nun odasına almıştı. Sevgilisinin - bunu büyük bir gururla söylüyordu - odası o kadar derli topluydu ki, bir tarafları bozmaktan korktuğundan masanın önündeki sandalyeye oturabilmişti ancak. Telefonuna baktığında Jongin'den mesaj geldiğini görmüştü. İyi olup olmadığını ve dünkü olayları soruyordu.

Chanyeol yalan söylemeyi sevmezdi, ama şimdi bunu yapmaktan başka çaresi yoktu.

_04.47_

Uyandığında bana mesaj at

_09.22_

Chanyeol hala uyanmadın mı

Her şey yolunda mı?? İyisin değil mi?

_17.56_

iyiyim jong-jong 😊

Mesajını attıktan sonra cevabın gelmesi fazla sürmemişti.

_18.00_

Sonunda

Öldün sandım

Ayrıca bana şöyle seslenmemeni söylemiştim!!!

Chanyeol ekrana doğru gülümsedi, tam cevap yazacakken evin kapısının açıldığını duyması ile Kyungsoo'yu karşılamak için odadan çıkmıştı.

Ders verdiği evden Kyungsoo'ya hediye olarak verilen yemekten hep beraber yedikten sonra Sehun, bu akşam televizyonda sevdiği herhangi bir program olmadığını - gereksizce - ilan ettikten sonra odasına çekilmişti; şimdi oturma odasında sadece Kyungsoo ile Chanyeol duruyordu. Siyah saçlı olan koltuğun bir ucundan doğru bacaklarını uzatmışken, Chanyeol de öbür ucunda oturmaktaydı ve konuyu nasıl başlatacağını düşünüyordu. Üstelik sanki bu beyni için yeterince zor değilmiş gibi; Kyungsoo'nun üzerini saran beyaz gömleği, gömleğinin kollarını sıyırması ve işten geldiğini belli eden kravatını biraz gevşetmiş olduğunu görmesi bedeninin başka bir tarafını da zor durumda bırakıyordu istemeden de olsa.

Hafifçe, Kyungsoo'nun koltuğun üzerinde önüne doğru uzattığı ayak bileğinden başlayarak, eline dizine doğru sürtmüştü. Siyah saçlının bunu çok önemsemeyerek, bacağını ondan biraz uzaklaştırması ile son bulmuştu ki bu sefer Chanyeol, parmaklarını üzerinde hafifçe gezdirmek yerine kuvvetli bir şekilde baldırından tutmuştu.

Bunun üzerine Kyungsoo'nun yuvarlak gözleri büyük bir şekilde açılmıştı. "Chanyeol?" diye sordu sorgular bir şekilde.

Chanyeol ise ona cevap vermek yerine, pozisyonunu hemen değiştirerek bedenini Kyungsoo'nun üzerine getirmiş; ellerini koltuğun üzerinde Kyungsoo'nun başının iki yanına yerleştirerek dengesini sağlamıştı. Burnunu boynunda dolaştırırken, "Sana... ihtiyacım var," diye mırıldandığını duymuştu siyah saçlı olan. Kyungsoo, isteğini geri çevirmeyerek, cevabını dudağına kondurduğu öpücük ile vermişti.

Başını derinleşen öpüşmeleri ile ileri geri oynatan Kyungsoo, yavaşça ellerini Chanyeol'ün geniş sırtına yerleştirmişti ve orada daireler çiziyordu. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun bileğinden tutmuş ve elini, tişörtünün içerisine sokmuştu. "Bana dokunmanı hissetmem gerekiyor," diye açıkladı. "Arada hiçbir şey olmadan."

Kyungsoo sırıttı. "Bunun için üzerindeki fazlalıklardan kurtulmamız lazım."

Onun da hevesli olduğunu gören kızıl saçlı elinden tuttu ve onunla beraber hızlıca Kyungsoo'nun odasına girdi. Kısa boylu olan çabucak anahtarı çevirdi, içeride kilitli kaldıkları an Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun sırtını kapıya doğru iterek onu içinde tutmakta zorlanmaya başladığı çoğalan şehvetiyle öpmeye başlamıştı. Kyungsoo ise birden iki eliyle Chanyeol'ü ittiğinde, Chanyeol'ün cüssesi yatağın üzerine sesli bir şekilde düşmüştü.

Uzun boylu olan, Kyungsoo'nun dizleri ile bedeninin iki yanında yürüyüp onu yatağa yavaşça uzandırmasını seyrederken gözlerini bir an olsun ondan ayıramıyordu. Sonunda başı yastığa yaslandığında Kyungsoo dudaklarını aralamıştı.

"Bana neler olduğunu şimdi anlatacak mısın Chanyeol?"

Onu öpmek için zihnini hazırlamış olan Chanyeol ise hayal kırıklığı içinde gözlerini araladı. Kyungsoo'nun minik bedeninin altından sıyrılıp, kapıyı açmaya çalışsa da biraz önce Kyungsoo'nun kilitlediğini hatırlayarak kilidi zorlamayı bırakmıştı. Yüzünü tekrar ona döndürdüğünde, gözleriyle buluşmaya bile cesaret edemedi. "Şey..." Yavaş adımlarla sandalyeye ilerledi. "Çok şey oldu aslında..."

Parmaklarını önünde birleştirmiş, birbirleriyle sürtüp onlarla oynuyordu. Kyungsoo bu hareketlerinden Chanyeol'ün içinde kararsızlıklar yaşadığını anlamıştı. Kaşlarını çatarak yanıtladı onu: "Bana neden kendini açmak istemiyorsun?"

Chanyeol'ün gözleri genişleyerek, hızlıca onunkilerle buluştu. "Konu o değil!" diyerek kendini savunmaya geçmişti. "Sadece... seni problemlerimle sıkıntı içerisine sokmak istemiyorum Kyungsoo..."

Siyah saçlı olan ise başını salladı hafifçe. Şimdi sandalyede oturmakta olan gencin ellerine uzandı, kendi avucunun içine aldı. "Senin o kalın kafan her ne kadar bunu anlamakta zorluk gösteriyor olsa da..." Kelimelerine devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı, sanki bunu ifade etmek Kyungsoo için zormuş gibiydi. "...seni seviyorum Chanyeol. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun değil mi?" Ona bakan gözlerin kenarlarında yaşlar oluşmaya başladığını fark etti. "Seni önemsiyorum demek oluyor. Bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin anlamına geliyor. Çünkü senin sıkıntın ne olursa olsun, ben senin yanında olacağım, demek oluyor."

Titreyen dudaklarını birleştirmiş, dişlerini sıkıyordu önündeki genç. Başını tekrar önüne eğmiş, gereksizce oyalandığı parmaklarını izliyordu gözleri boş bir şekilde, ağlamamaya çalışarak. Tam o sırada, Kyungsoo parmağının ucu ile Chanyeol'ün yaşını silmişti, ardından parmağı ile yavaşça yanağından çenesine doğru okşamıştı. "Ş-şimdilik... Sadece yanında kalmak istediğimi söylesem, olur mu?"

Kyungsoo, omzunu sıvazlıyordu. "Tabii ki. Ancak bir şartla."

Kırmızı tutamları büyük bir heyecanla başını sallamasıyla beraber dağılmıştı. "Ne istersen! Kirayı da şimdiden konu-"

Kyungsoo onun sözünü keserek devam etti: "Bana bütün olanları anlatacaksın."

Bunun üzerine Chanyeol başını sallamıştı yeniden. Kyungsoo sinirli bir nefes vermişti, neden böyle yapıyordu ki? "Senin için hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyor muyum gerçekten?" dedi, ses tonunda kolayca fark edilebilir bir hüzün vardı. Uzun boylu olan ise bunu göz ardı edercesine Kyungsoo'nun anahtarı sakladığı cebine uzanmaya çalışıyordu. "Ailen seni merak ediyor Chanyeol."

Birden Chanyeol'ün atakları durmuştu. "Ne?"

"Sen uyurken annene mesaj atmıştım, benim yanımda kalacağını söyledim."

Elini alnına götürdü Chanyeol. "Sende kaldığımı onlara nasıl söylersin?!"

"Bana neler olduğunu anlatmadan ne yapmam gerektiğini nereden bilebilirdim ki?" Kyungsoo'nun kulakları kızgınlıkla kızarmaya başlamıştı. "Mesaj attığım gibi beni aradı ve seni beklediklerini söyledi."

"Oraya asla geri dönmeyeceğim Kyungsoo." Başını salladı kararlı bir şekilde. Gözlerini kapattı bir süreliğine, ardından düşüncelerini topladığından emin olduğunda konuşmaya başladı. "Kyungsoo, babam... Babam her şeyi yok etti."

Kaşları endişe ile yukarı büzülmüştü. "Nasıl yani?"

"Gözlerimin önünde... gitarım... Gitarımı parçalara ayırdı Kyungsoo. Onu, onu yerden yere vuruyordu..." Hıçkırmaya başlamıştı. "Seninle beraber yaptığımız beste... Onu da mahvetti. Her şeyi mahvettiği gibi... Peki ya annem? Annem ise orada durup hayallerimi yerle bir etmesini izledi."

Chanyeol'ün gözlerinin tekrar dolduğunu gören Kyungsoo, hızlıca ona yaklaşarak sarıldı ve sırtını sıvazlamaya başladı. "Chanyeol... Ağlayabilirsin, ben yanındayım." O da dudaklarını sıkmış, babasının oğluna böyle bir şeyi nasıl yapabileceğini düşünmekteydi. "Kendini rahatlatmış olursun." Bir yolunu bulmalı ve Chanyeol'ü üzen bu durumu düzeltmelilerdi. Beraber. ****


	22. Chapter 22

Okuldaki dersleri bittikten sonra ya evine giderdi, ya da işe; ancak bugün farklı bir rota çiziyordu Kyungsoo: Parkların - malikane seviyesindeki - evleri.

Hafta sonu bittiği halde Chanyeol okula gitmemişti, sebebinin eşyalarının yanında olmaması olduğunu söylemişse de Kyungsoo buna inanmıyordu. Moralinin bu kadar bozuk olmasının, gitmek istememesinin nedeni olduğu gün gibi ortadaydı; bu yüzden Kyungsoo bugünlük bir şey dememişti fakat derslerini daha fazla aksatmasına göz yumamazdı.

Zili çaldığı gibi Chanyeol'ün annesinin sesini duymasıyla irkilmişti. Bayan Park normalde bu saatlere kadar işte olurdu ve yardımcılardan biri sorgulardı kim olduğunu. Kendisini tanıttıktan sonra annesi onu hemen içeri almıştı.

"Bayan Park, sorun olmazsa..." diye konuşmaya başladı. "Chanyeol'ün eşyalarından birkaçını almaya gelmiştim. Okula devam etmesi gerek."

Chanyeol'ün annesi, oturdukları koltuğa sırtını yasladı endişeyle. "Ne demek istiyorsun? Chanyeol buraya—"

Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallamıştı. "Bir süreliğine bende kalsa daha iyi olacak gibi..." Dudağını ısırdı kaygıyla, annesine bu konudan bahsetse iyi olurdu. "Şu anda sizi görse büyük ihtimalle kalbinizi kıracaktır. Çok üzgün bir durumda. Ona yardım etmem lazım, anlarsınız..." Annesinin yüzündeki acıyı görebiliyordu. "Zamanı geldiğinde, sizin de yardımınızı tekrar kabul edecektir, buna eminim."

"Ondan özür dilediğimi, onu çok sevdiğimi söyle Kyungsoo." Derin bir nefes verdi. Onun için de bu durum çok zor olmalıydı. "İyi ki senin yanında... Sana güveniyorum, tamam mı?"

Kafasını oynatarak onaylamıştı. "Teşekkür ederim." Aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi dudaklarını aralamıştı. "Bayan Park, size bir şey sorsam olur mu?"

Karşısındaki kadın merakla ona dönmüştü. "Tabii ki!"

"Aile içi işlerinize karışmak gibi olacak biraz fakat Chanyeol'ün iyiliği için bunları öğrenmem gerekiyor. Bay Park, Chanyeol'ün müzik ile uğraşmasına neden bu kadar... _karşı_?"

Bayan Park yorgunlukla başını yere çevirdi. "Ah... Babası fazlasıyla inatçı - aynı oğlu gibi!" Dizine vurmuştu birden. "Kendisi ölürse diye Chanyeol'ün de yeteri kadar para kazanabileceği, rahatça bir ömür geçirebileceği kesin bir mesleği olsun istiyor. Bu konuda ben de ona destek veriyordum, çünkü kader bu, ne olacağı belli değil. Kendi istediği bu yolda başarıyı elde edebilse bile bunun sonsuza kadar süreceğinin garantisi yok. Fakat insanlar her zaman doktora ihtiyaç duyacaklardır. Yalnız..." Duraksamış, başını sallamıştı. "Geçen gün olanlara karşı ben de en az Chanyeol kadar şaşkındım. Babasının bu kadar ileriye gideceğini hiç düşünmemiştim."

Kyungsoo başını anlayan bir şekilde sallamıştı. "Anlattığınız için teşekkür ederim. Son bir şey, zamanı geldiğinde sizden bir ricam olacak. Bunu gerçekleştirirseniz çok sevinirim."

Bayan Park, hüznünün arasında karşısındaki bu nazik gence gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Nedir?"

✼✼✼

Kyungsoo'nun eve geldiğini gören Chanyeol'ün yüzündeki sevinç dolu ifade, iki elinde tuttuğu çantaları görmesi ile sıkıntı kaplı bir surata yerini bırakmıştı, nereden döndüğünü anlamış gibiydi. Yine de koşarak yanına geldi ve elindeki ağırlıkları aldı. "Kıyafetlerin ile okul için gereken şeyleri aldım. Eksik bir şey varsa..."

"O eve gitmeyeceğimi söyledim!" diye çıkıştı uzun boylu olan.

Ayakkabılarını yerleştirirken yorgun bir nefes verdi. "Peki, peki." _Şansımı denemek istemiştim._

Televizyondan oyun sonunu belirten bir ses geldiğinde, Chanyeol elindekileri Kyungsoo'nun odasına bıraktığı gibi koltukta oturan Sehun'un yanına koşmuştu. Yüzünden hayal kırıklığı okunabiliyordu. "Oyunu durdurmadın mı?!"

Sehun ise basitçe omzunu silkmişti. "Kaybettin."

"Bu haksızlık!" diyerek itiraz etse de Sehun'un fikri değişmeyecek gibi görünüyordu.

"Benim konsolum, benim kurallarım." Gözlerini kapatmış, yapacak bir şey olmadığını belirten bir şekilde omuzlarını kaldırmıştı. Eline telefonunu yerleştirmiş ve onu Chanyeol'e doğru uzatmıştı. "Evet, şimdi mızıkçılık yapma ve ödülümü ver."

Chanyeol sinirli bir şekilde telefona, kendi telefonundan baktığı Jongin'in numarasını girdikten sonra fırlatırcasına Sehun'a geri vermişti. Bir yandan da Sehun'un bu meydan okumasını kabul ettiğine yanıyordu. Konu birileriyle kapışma olunca Chanyeol dayanamıyordu işte, sonuçları ne olursa olsun.

Kyungsoo'nun mutfaktan onlara seslenmesi ile ikisi de kafasını o yöne çevirmişlerdi. "Siz ne yediniz bu saate kadar?" Mutfakta hazırlanmış hiçbir yemek görememişti.

Chanyeol ve Sehun, tek bir ağızla cevaplamışlardı. "Hiçbir şey."

Kyungsoo endişelenerek dolapları karıştırmaya başladı. Gerçekten aşırı yorgun hissediyordu, gecenin bu saatinde yemek yapacak hali yoktu lakin bu iki genci de aç bırakmaya gönlü razı gelmiyordu. İçinden Tanrı'ya bir mucize çıkarması için dua etti ve o anda elleri birkaç hazır ramen bardağı ile buluşmuştu. "Erişte yersiniz, değil mi?" Mutfağın kapısından doğru uzattığı kafasıyla, ikisinin de başını salladığını gördükten sonra rahatlayarak, suyu kaynatmaya başlamıştı.

Koltuktaki yerini geri alan Chanyeol, ellerini yanaklarına götürerek hülyalı bir şekilde uzaklara götürdü gözlerini. "Kyungsoo'nun elinden ne çıksa lezzetli olacağından eminim," dedi heyecanla.

Bardağa döktüğü "yemekleri" hazır olduğu gibi içeri doğru ilerlemişti Kyungsoo, onlara uzatmak için eğilmiş olsa da birden ayağı halıya takılmıştı ve tepsisi kontrolünden çıkmıştı. Chanyeol uzanarak Kyungsoo'yu geriye çekmeye, onun üstüne sıcak suyun dökülmesini engellemeye çalışmıştı; Sehun ise bir eliyle masanın üstüne yerleştirmiş olduğu konsoluna koruma sağlamıştı, öbür eliyle de tutabildiği bardaklardan birini kurtarabilmişti.

Kaza anının gerilimi yatıştıktan ve etraf düzeltildikten sonra sadece Sehun'un kurtardığı kupa kalmıştı. Sehun'a göre, o kurtardığı için erişte onun olmalıydı, Chanyeol ise erişteyi pişirenin Kyungsoo olduğunu söyleyerek onun yemesi gerektiğini iddia etmekteydi. İkisi de son karar için kafalarını Kyungsoo'ya çevirmişlerdi. Kyungsoo için kim yerse yesin fark etmezdi, fakat biraz eğlenmek adına bir teklif öne sürdü: "Karşılıklı birer raund oynayalım. Oyunda kim birinci olursa onun hakkı olsun." Eliyle televizyon ekranında hala Chanyeol'ün oynadığı karakterin mağlubiyetini ilan eden oyunu işaret etti.

"Biraz daha canlandırmak adına... Kaybeden takım..." Sehun sırıttı. "...Soyunsun!"

Kyungsoo'nun ağır elinden, kafasına bir yastık yemesi uzun sürmemişti. "Odanda izlediğin pornolarını yeniden canlandıracak başka kişiler bul!" Sehun kafasını koruyarak kahkahalar arasında odasına geçerken arkasından homurdanıyordu: "Şu velete bak! Neler söylüyor..." Chanyeol'e dönerek, "Sen yiyebilirsin, ben çok aç değilim." dedi ve kupayı ona uzattı.

"Bir kişi için fazla büyük değil mi?" Avucunun içindeki kupayı bir süre inceledikten sonra gülümseyerek başını Kyungsoo'nun omzuna yaslamış ve yere düşen çubuk paketini uzatmıştı. "Beraber yiyelim."


	23. Chapter 23

Köşeyi dönüp, okula çıkan sokağa girdiğinde biraz endişelendiğini hissetmişti Chanyeol. Hala hazır hissetmiyordu. Okuldan tanıdığı hiç kimse evde olan durumlardan haberdar değildi ve Chanyeol bunun böyle kalmasını istiyordu.

Belki en azından Jongin haricinde...

Uzun boylu çocuğu merdivenlerden inerken gördüğünde başını eğip yanına yavaşça yaklaşmıştı, oldukça suçlu hissediyordu. Önünde ellerini birleştirdi düz bir şekilde. "Sehun'a telefon numaranı verdiğim için özür dilerim!"

Jongin'in ağzından ise tek bir kelime çıkmamıştı. Chanyeol korkuyla başını yukarı kaldırdığında, Jongin'in gözlerinin çevresinde hafif kızarıklık oluştuğunu fark etti. Neler olduğunu sormak amacıyla dudaklarını aralamış olsa bile, hiçbir şey söyleyemeden Jongin'in kolları onu sarmalamıştı. Başını omzuna yaslıyordu.

Boğuk bir ses ile, "Özür dilerim," diyebilmişti sadece. "Annen..."

Chanyeol derin bir nefes verirken, omzundaki başını pat patladı yavaşça teselli amacıyla. "Sana da anlattı herhalde..." diye tahmin etti. Jongin, annesinin arkadaş olmasını onayladığı çok az sayıda kişiden biriydi. O yüzden ona durumunu açıklamasını normal karşılamıştı. "Şu an daha iyiyim."

Jongin kafasını uzaklaştırırken, "Bugün eve döneceksin mi demek oluyor bu?" diye sormuştu.

"Asla!" Kızıl saçlı olan başını sallamıştı iki yanına, suratını da sinirli bir ifade kaplamıştı. "Yaptıklarını unutamıyorum. Değişeceklerini zannetmediğimden, belki bir daha asla onları görmeyebilirim."

Sınıfa girdiklerinde, onu gören grup arkadaşları da neden birkaç gündür ondan haber alamadıklarını sorgulamışlardı hemen. Geçen pazar gününde onlar için çalmaları amacıyla başka bir gitaristi bir günlüğüne tutmak zorunda kaldıklarından yakındılar. Chanyeol özür dileyip, hafta sonu Jonginlerde kaldığını; telefonunu da kendi evinde unuttuğunu söylemişti. _Evet, bilmeseler daha iyi._

"Pekala," diye anladığını belirtti Yixing. "Yalnız, bu cuma bizim evin aşağısındaki caddedeki kafede çalacağız. Ona göre." Keskin kaşları ile ona bakarken, pazar günü yaşananların tekrarlanmamasını söylüyordu aslında. Chanyeol başını sallayarak kabul etmişti. "Saat 9'a doğru başlayacak," diye hatırlattı uzaklaşmadan önce.

"Jongin! Sen de gelecek misin?" diye heyecanla sormuştu Chanyeol, yanında oturan arkadaşına dönüp. Ondan beklediği mutlu bir ' _evet_ ' iken, aldığı yanıt bambaşka bir şey olmuştu.

"Aklın başında mı senin?!" diye terslemişti teklifini. Parmaklarını alnına yasladı, ardından gözlerini kapatıp bir anlığına Tanrı'nın neden böyle bir insanla onu sınadığını düşündü. "Chanyeol... Hatırlatmak istemezdim ama senin gitarın..."

Ancak o an aklına gelmiş gibi duraksadı. Bir süre düşündü, ardından parmağını havada şıklattı. "Siyah _Fender_ 'ım!" Ona boş gözlerle bakan Jongin için devam etti. "Bizim eve gidip siyah Fender'ımı alır mısın?"

Arkadaşı ise gitarından bahsettiğini ancak anlamıştı ve hiç oralı değildi, başını salladı hızlıca, kollarını göğsünde inatçı bir biçimde birleştirmeden önce. "Hayır Chanyeol, evine gidip kendin almalısın!"

"Bu dünyada bana gerçekten yardımcı olmak isteyen bir kişi bile mi yok?!" Sinirle nefes vermişti. "Pekala! Gideceğim! Sadece gitarımı alıp çıkacağım! O kadar." Gözlerini etrafta dolaştırdı. "Belki orgumu da almam gerekebilir. Neyse işte!"

*****

O akşam eve döndüğünde - ki bunu dediğinde, aslında Kyungsoo ve Sehun'un kiraladığı öğrenci evinden bahsediyordu; bunu her fark ettiğinde ise Kyungsoo'nun kaldığı yere ev demek, içinde kelebekler uçuşturuyordu - ortalıkta kimse yok gibi görünüyordu. Suratına rahat bir tebessüm yerleşti böylece; çünkü dönüş yolunda iken, geçen gün yaptığı krebin tadını Kyungsoo'nun zihninden silecek bir akşam yemeği hazırlamayı planlıyordu. Okuldan dönerken belki de ilk defa arabayla gitmediği için ne yapacağını düşünecek oldukça zamanı olmuştu. Gözlemlerine göre, Kyungsoo daha çok bol sebzeli yemekleri tercih etse de ete hiçbir zaman hayır demiyordu. Doyurucu olması için erişte de olsun istiyordu yaptığı yemekte. Bunun için kendi uyduracağı bir tarifi uygulamaya karar verdi. Okuldaki ev ekonomisi derslerine belki de hiç olmadığı kadar kulağını vermişti bugün.

Üstüne Kyungsoo'nun geçen gün Chanyeol'ün evinden getirdiği kıyafetlerinden rahat olanları geçirdi, ardından etrafı fazla bozmadan gözüne yeterli gözüken derin bir tencereyi aldı. İçine su doldurdu, ocağın altını yaktı. BüKaynamasını beklerken içine erişteyi de atmıştı. Bir taraftan da internetten iyi bir şekilde erişte pişirmenin püf noktalarına göz atıyordu. Hamur gibi olmasını istemiyordu. Tezgahın üzerinde ayrıca etleri küçük parçalara doğramıştı. Şekillerini beğenmedi, ancak atamazdı da. Düzeltmeye çalışsa da daha da küçüldüklerini fark ederek bundan da vazgeçti.

O sırada soğuk terler dökerken, kapının açılma sesini duyması ile daha da irkilmiş, yaptıklarının hiçbirinin görünmemesi amacıyla bir an her şeyi çöpe atmayı bile düşünmüştü. Korkuyla, "Kyungsoo?" diye sordu yavaşça çektiği mutfağın kapısından.

Aralıktan baktığında gördüğü ise uzun boyuyla ona dik dik bakan Sehun olmuştu. "Benim," dedi açıklarcasına, gözlerini kısmıştı. "Ne yapıyorsun sen orada?"

"Hiçbir şey?" dedi emin olmayan bir biçimde. Bu çocuğu başından savmak çok zordu! Keşke konuşmadan önce düşünseydi...

Fakat beklediğinin aksine, Sehun başını çevirip odasına yönelmişti. "Etrafı dağıtma yeter," diye kestirip attı. "Kyungsoo sorarsa odamda olduğumu söylersin." Ve öylece gözden kaybolmuştu.

Chanyeol rahatça bir nefes alamadan, sallanan tencere kapağı ile suyun kaynadığını fark etmişti. Çabucak et parçalarını içine attı ve onlar da haşlanırken kendisi buzdolabından çıkardığı sebzeler ile bir sos hazırlamaya koyulmuştu.

O kadar da kötü gitmiyordu sanki? Gülümsemeden edememişti.

Yemek pişmiş ve iş beklemeye gelmişti artık. Masaya getirdiği ders kitabını açmış, bugün işlenen konularla ilgili bir test çözmeye başlamıştı. Böyle yaptığında kendini çok çalışkan hissediyordu açıkçası. Böyle giderse belki Jongin'i bile geçerdi, kim bilir, değil mi? Kendi kendine kıkırdadı. "Heh, heh."

"Neye gülüyorsun?" dedi bir ses oturduğu sandalyenin arkasından.

Chanyeol korkuyla yerinden zıplamıştı, göğsüne elini götürmüş, kalbinin olduğu yeri tutuyordu. "Tanrım!" Karşısında Kyungsoo dikiliyordu sadece, ellerini arkasında birleştirmiş bir şekilde masum bir ifade ile ona bakıyordu. Teste o kadar dalmıştı ki onun eve geldiğini bile duymamış olmalıydı. Saate baktığında çoktan sekiz olduğunu fark etti.

"Eve girdiğim gibi burnuma güzel bir koku geldi de," diye açıkladı Kyungsoo neden odaya girdiğini. Ondan uzaklaşıp, ocaktaki yemeğin kapağını kaldırmasıyla gözlüğünün camları buharlanmıştı. "Ah, çok lezzetli görünüyor."

Chanyeol de ayağa kalkmış, ondan birkaç adım uzakta utangaçça duruyordu. "Bence de öyle gözüküyor..." demişti kısık bir sesle.

Kyungsoo kapağı kapattı ve burnunda aşağı düşmüş gözlüğünü parmağıyla yukarı doğru itti. "Sen yaptın, değil mi?" Chanyeol başını sallayarak yanıtladığında, konuşmasına devam etti. "Sehun böyle şeylerle hayatta uğraşmaz, zaten eve de gelmemiş herhalde... Ne yapıyor bu saatte dışarıda?"

Uzun boylu olan başını salladı. "Sehun odasında. Geldiğinden beri çıkmadı." Sesinin olabildiğinde nötral çıkması için uğraşmıştı, çünkü aslında bu oldukça işine gelmişti.

Kyungsoo sırtındaki çantasını biraz önce Chanyeol'ün oturmakta olduğu sandalyeye yerleştirirken kaşları çatıldı. "Bugün Salı... Sehun'un en sevdiği programın yayınlandığı gün. Hayatta kaçırmazdı. Umarım bir sorunu yoktur."

Chanyeol ise omzunu silkmişti. "Bana gayet normal göründü." Kyungsoo'nun hala endişeli bir şekilde ona baktığını gördüğünde omuzlarından tutup onu kapıya doğru yönlendirdi. Gülümseyerek, "Hadi, hadi. Üzerini falan değiştir, yüzünü yıka. Yemeği yemek için sabırsızlanıyorum da!" diyerek onu sırtından itekledi.

Onu odadan uzaklaştırdığı gibi, masanın üstündeki eşyalarını toparlayıp bir güzel temizlemişti. Ardından da bulabildiği en düzgün tabaklarla, kendi evindeki yardımcı kadının hazırladığı gibi bir sofra hazırlamaya çalışsa da fazla tabak kirletmemek adına bundan vazgeçip basit ama düzgün bir şekilde yerleştirdi porselen tabakları. Tencereden büyük bir özenle döktüğü yemeklerin kokusunu içine çekti. Gerçekten de kokusunun güzel olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Tadının da iyi olmasını umdu.

Kyungsoo'nun içeri girmesi ile, onun gelmesini beklerken oturduğu sandalyesinden fırlamış, karşısındaki sandalyeyi kibar bir şekilde çekmişti. Kyungsoo kıkırdarken o da ona katıldı. Yerine geri döndüğünde endişeyle bir yudum su içti önce kuruyan boğazını yumuşatmak amacıyla. "Biliyor musun, seninle hep bir restoranda akşam yemeği yemek istemiştim..." Kaşları üzüntüyle yukarı doğru kıvrılmıştı, şimdi bu dileğini hiç de gerçekleştirebilecek gibi görünmüyordu.

Karşısında oturan çubuklarının arasında tuttuğu, sosa bulanmış eriştesini üfledikten sonra ağzına götürmüştü. Lokması boğazından geçtikten sonra Chanyeol'ü küçük bir tebessüm ile cevapladı: "Bu yemek de en az restoranlardaki kadar lezzetli."

Chanyeol heyecanla kendi çubukların uçlarını masaya dokundurup eline tam olarak oturttu, ardından büyük bir miktar erişteyi çubukları arasında döndürdü. Birkaç çiğnemeden sonra gözleri yaşadığı sürpriz ile açıldı. "Tu..." Sözleri ağzında tıkanınca, önce yutkunmak aklına gelebildi. "Tuz atmayı unutmuşum! Ne kadar aptal olduğuma inanamıyorum!"

Kızıl saçlarının arasına parmaklarını geçirmiş, gözlerini sinirle sımsıkı kapamıştı. O kadar uğraşmıştı bir de! Kendi kendine kızarken, Kyungsoo sofraya tuzluk getirmişti. Bir şey demesini beklemeden tabağının üstüne birkaç tutam attıktan sonra, eli ile yemesini işaret etti.

Chanyeol'ün gözleri yaşadığı bu başka sürpriz ile yeniden büyükçe açılmıştı. "Kyungsoo, sen bir dahisin!" Büyük bir iştahla tabağının geri kalanını da yemeye başlamıştı.

Kyungsoo mırıldandı. "Aslında oldukça basit bir şey..."

Ancak Chanyeol onu duymuyor gibiydi. Gerçekten insanın kendi yaptığı yemek ona daha güzel geliyordu! Fakat bundan da iyi hissettiren, yemeği yaptığı kişinin beğenmiş olmasıydı. Kalbi rahattı, mutlulukla erişteleri yemeye devam etti.

Bulaşıkları beraber temizledikten sonra, Chanyeol duşa geçmişken Kyungsoo da koltuğa geçmiş ve geçen sefer beraber gittikleri kitapçıdan aldığı yeni hazırlık kitaplarından konuları hızlıca gözden geçiriyordu. Kulaklarında Eric Benet yankılanmaktaydı. Dizlerini kırmış, oturuyordu.

Bacağına yerleştirdiği kağıda bir şeyler yazarken birden kolu havaya kaldırılmıştı. Chanyeol oluşan boşluğa başını koymuştu, tam olarak karnının üstüne yatmış, ne yaptığına bakıyordu. "Ne yazıyorsun öyle?"

"Minsoo'ya bir sonraki derste ödev olacak soruları hazırlıyorum," diye açıkladı Kyungsoo. Birden göğsünde bir soğukluk hissetmesiyle başını aşağıya eğmişti. Chanyeol'ün saçlarının hala ıslak olmasıyla tişörte yaslandığı kısmın ıslandığını gördü. "Chanyeol! Saçlarını kurutsana!"

Karnında yatmakta olan ise kıkırdadı. "Ah, tişörtünü mü ıslattım?" Uzandığı yerden hızlıca doğrulup ellerini Kyungsoo'nun beline doğru götürmüştü. "Çıkaralım o zaman da kurutalım..." Siyah saçlı olanın kolunu ona doğru savurur gibi yapması ile hemen ellerini ondan uzaklaştırıp, kendini savunmaya çalışmıştı. "Tamam, tamam, pardon!"

Chanyeol'ün bir şey yapmayacağından emin olunca sözlerine devam etti. "Ayrıca seninle de ders çalışmayalı birkaç gün oldu."

"Sana ödeme yapamam ki?" diyerek itiraz etmişti Chanyeol.

"Sonra ödersin." Kyungsoo da ona karşılık vermeye hazırdı.

Fakat Chanyeol de vazgeçmeyecekti. "Ne zaman? Ailemin yanına dönmeyeceğime göre..."

"...Para kazanınca. Şimdilik sadece senin sınava hazır olman gerekiyor. Başka şeyleri kafana takma."

Chanyeol kaçacak yol bulamayınca kendini Kyungsoo'nun karnına geri bırakmıştı. Gözlerini zar zor açarmış gibi yapıp konuşuyordu. "Uykum geldi birden..." Ağzını genişçe açıp esnedi.

Bu çocukça hareketlerine karşılık Kyungsoo sırıttı. Kırmızı saçlarını karıştırdı. "Uyu o zaman. Zaten geç oldu."

Bunu duyması ile Chanyeol'ün fırlaması bir oldu. Evet, okulda geçirdiği uzun gün zihinsel olarak onu yormuştu, dinlenmek iyi gelecekti fakat bu kadar istekli olmasının asıl sebebi, artık... her gece... Kyungsoo'nun yanında uyuyabiliyor olmaktı. Uyumadan önce, yanında sevdiği insanın nefesini duymak, her zaman hayallerini süslemiş olan bir şeydi.

İlk gece yaşadığı heyecandan bir parça eksilmemiş şekilde, küçük yatağa geçti. Yatağa zar zor sığıyordu ancak bu aslında demek oluyordu ki Kyungsoo'ya daha yakın olabilirdi bu şekilde.

Gözlerini açık bir şekilde tutmaya zorlanıyordu artık, ancak o gelene kadar uyumamaya dikkat ediyordu. Çünkü Kyungsoo yatağa geç geldiği yetmiyormuş gibi, yattığı gibi de uykuya dalıyordu. Tabii, çok çalışkan olduğundan fazla yorgun oluyordu, biliyordu bunu. Ama yine de...

Tam o sırada kapı açıldı, Chanyeol de uyumuş numarası yapmak amacıyla gözlerini kapattı. Duvara yakın tarafa yatmıştı Kyungsoo kolayca boş kısma yatabilsin diye. Başı kapıya doğru baktığından gözlerini kısık bir şekilde açıp ne yaptığına baktığında, Kyungsoo'nun üzerindeki tişörtünü çıkardığını görmüştü. Odanın içerisindeki tek ışık kaynağı masanın üzerinde yakılı sarı lamba değildi sanki artık.

 _"Hmm, Kyungsoo'nun sırtı daha geniş hissettiriyordu geçen... sefer..."_ İçinden düşünürken bile, aklına gelen anı ile dudaklarında oluşan sırıtmaya engel olamamıştı. _"Oysa buradan bakınca minik gözüküyor."_

Üstüne daha bol, kısa kollu bir tişört geçirdiği gibi ışığı kapatmıştı. Artık sadece dışarıdan yansıyan ay ışığı aydınlatıyordu odayı. Chanyeol de gözlerini yeniden kapatmıştı. Kyungsoo yatağa olabildiğince yavaş bir şekilde serildi, örtüyü omuzlarına kadar çekti.

Kyungsoo genelde yüzü tavana dönük şekilde uyuyordu.

Yani Chanyeol'e sarıldığı falan yoktu.

Odanın içerisi fazla sıcak da değildi zaten... Chanyeol birkaç dakika sabrettikten sonra, çaktırmadan biraz biraz Kyungsoo'nun yanına sokulmuştu. Siyah saçlıdan çıkan sesler üzerine bir süre daha bekledi uykusunu bölmemek üzere. Yeterince zaman geçtiğinden emin olduktan sonra ona sırtını döndü.

Tam uzanıp bileğinden tutarak, kolunu kendi üzerine atacaktı ki bunu yapmasına gerek kalmadan Kyungsoo onu sarmalamıştı. Yüzünü ona çevirmiş, burnunu boynuna gömmüştü.

İyi ki ışıklar kapalıydı, Chanyeol o anda kıpkırmızı olmuştu çünkü.


	24. Chapter 24

Aslında sadece birkaç gündür uzak kalmış olduğu bu eve uğramayalı sanki birkaç ay geçmiş gibi hissediyordu, her ne kadar kalacağı yer konusunu düşünmekten zihninin bir köşesi sürekli sıkıntı çekiyor olsa da, ailesinin yanında olmamak bir o kadar da rahatlatmıştı onu.

Kapıyı cebinde bıraktığı anahtarlardan biriyle açmış, yoluna kimse çıkmadığından kolayca odasına varmıştı. Annesinin hangi saatlerde burada olmayacağını iyi biliyordu, yardımcı kadın da dinleniyor olmalıydı. Odasının kapısını açtığında kadının işini çok iyi yaptığına bir defa daha şahit olmuştu, geçen günkü dağınıklıktan eser yoktu çünkü. Ancak hala eksik hissettiren birkaç şey vardı tabii...

Hem zamanını kaybedip hem de kendini üzmeden önce, daldığı düşüncelerin daha derinine inmeden kendine geldi. Buraya asıl gelme nedeni olan gitarı, orgunu da sakladığı dolabın arka taraflarında bir yerlere tıkıştırdığını hatırlıyordu. Hafızasının onu yanıltmamasını dileyerek dolabın kapaklarını açtı. Yardımcı kadına her zaman hatırlattığı üzere kıyafetlerine dokunulmamıştı, karmakarışık duran kumaş yığınlarını hızlıca uzaklaştırarak halen kutusunda bekleyen orguna erişmişti.

Yanında getirdiği büyük poşetin içine attığı gibi bu sefer sıra Fender'ındaydı. Onu da çok zaman geçmeden bulmuştu ki, parmakları gitarın sapına dokunduğu anda arkasından birinin ona seslendiğini duymuştu. Annesi, yavaşça ve belli belirsiz bir şekilde, "Oğlum?" demişti ona. Kafasını çevirdiğinde, kapıda dikilmekte olduğunu görmüştü. Üzerinde bileklerine kadar uzanan işe giderken giydiği paltosu vardı, kolunda da çantası... Demek ki çabucak dönmüştü iş yerinden. Bir şeyi unutmuş olduğundan buradaydı herhalde. Oğlu önüne döndü, gitarı kabına iyice yerleştirdikten sonra sırtına geçirdi. Hızlı adımlarla çıkmak üzere kapıdan geçerken, annesi bileğinden tutarak onu durdurmuştu. "Özür dilerim."

Chanyeol'ün gözleri büyüdü annesinin büzülmüş kaşlarına baktığında. Belki de hayatında ilk defa duyuyordu bu sözleri onun ağzından. Ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek, "T-tamam..." diye mırıldanabilmişti sadece. Şimdi sadece uzaklaşmak istiyordu buradan, biraz daha kalırsa...

Annesi narin parmakları ile Chanyeol'ün parmaklarını incelerken, gözlerinin yaşlanmasına engel olamamıştı. Dudaklarının titrediğini gördü çiziklerin üzerine dokunduğunda. "Chanyeol, gerçekten... Üzgünüm. Babanı durdurmaya çalıştım. Keşke, keşke elimden bir şey gelseydi orada durmaktan başka ama..." Başını salladı iki yana doğru hızlıca. Oğlunun gözlerinin içine bakarak devam etti bu sefer. "Baban sen gittikten sonra pişman oldu. Bunu biliyorum Chanyeol, onu kaç yıldır tanıyorum. Sadece, o kahrolası gururu yüzünden bir şey demiyor. Yalnızca, lütfen..." Annesini dikkatle izleyen Chanyeol, birazdan duyacaklarının bilincinde olduğundan ve kararından sırf annesi sebebiyle kötü hissedip, caymamak için hemen başını yere çevirmişti. "Lütfen evine geri dön."

Chanyeol'ün de gözleri annesinin bu halini görmesiyle dolmuş olmasına rağmen ağlamamayı başarabilmişti. Şimdilik güçlü durması gerekiyordu, annesini daha fazla üzmeyi istemese de hala bu evde yaşamayı göze alamıyordu. Eve geri dönmesi, yenilgisini kabul etmek, babasının yardımı olmadan yaşayamacağını kanıtlamak demek olurdu! Elini saran parmakları yavaşça itti, sırtına asılı gitarını düzeltti ve başını sallayarak, annesinin teklifini geri çevirdi nazikçe.

Bu cevabı duyacağından korkan annesi derince bir nefes çekti içine sadece. Çabucak kolundaki çantasını karıştırdı, sonra Chanyeol'ün avucunu kendi avucuna alarak, içine bir miktar para sıkıştırdı. Chanyeol ise avucunu açıp, kağıtların yere düşmesini sağlamıştı. "İstemiyorum..." Kapıdan çabuk adımlarla uzaklaşıyordu ki, aşağıya inen merdivenlerin başındaki basamakta iken, kafasını çevirip annesine son bir kez bakmıştı. "Sağlığına dikkat et anne." Ve sonra bir daha dönüp bakmadan gözden kayboldu.

Dönüş yolundayken, Kyungsoo'nun yanına gitmek yerine, gitarı onu rahatsız etmeden çalışabilmek amacıyla aklına Jonginlere gitmek gelmişti. Evlerinin önünde falan çalışabilirdi belki... Telefonundan mesaj attığında, çok geçmeden bir yanıt gelmişti bile...

_14.03_

Üzgünüm Chanyeol!

Bugün bir arkadaşla dışarıda buluşacaktım...

Yine de bize gelirsen annem evde olacaktı ^^

ne???

senin benden başka arkadaşın mı var

😑

Geç kalıyorum Chanyeol

Arkadaşı orada olmadığı halde, evini ziyaret etmenin saygısızlık olacağını düşündüğünden Jongin'e gitmekten vazgeçti, yine Kyungsoo'nun yanına gitmekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı.

Evin kapısını açtığı gibi, karşısında Sehun'u bulması bir olmuştu. Dışarı çıkmak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu, güneş gözlüğü bile takmıştı bu kapalı havada. Bu garip görünüşünü süzerken sessizce içeri geçmişti, Sehun da ayakkabısını giyiyordu o sırada. Kapının kenarına elini yaslayıp, "Kyungsoo ağabeyime bu akşam geç gelebileceğimi haber ver," dedi Chanyeol'e. Uzun boylu liseli ise anladığını belirten bir şekilde yavaşça başını sallamıştı. Tam odaya geçecekti ki, Sehun'un birine seslendiğini duydu: "Ah, geldin mi? Şu yoldan gideceğiz..."

Merakla kapının aralığından kiminle konuştuğuna baktığında, ağzı şaşkınlıkla aralanmıştı. Jongin ona bakmış, el sallıyordu heyecanla! Chanyeol de neler olduğunu anlamasa da ona geri el sallamıştı. _Ah_. Demek Sehun çoktan Jongin'e mesaj atmış olmalıydı... Acaba arkadaşına gerçekten kötülük mü etmişti?

Poşetinde taşıdığı orgu odada bir yere yerleştirdikten sonra hemen gitarını kaptığı gibi soluğu verandada almıştı. Merdivenin basamaklarından birinin üzerine çöktü, dizine yerleştirdiği gitarın akorunu düzeltmeye başladı. Neredeyse bitmek üzere olan bestesini, babasının yok etmesi ardından hatırladığı kadarıyla yeniden yazdığı kağıdı da yanına almıştı. Artık her şeyin bir kopyasını kaydetmeye karar vermişti zaten...

Tamamladığı kadarıyla çaldıktan sonra, birkaç akoru deneyerek devamını getirmeye çalıştı. Kağıda işaretliyordu ancak Kyungsoo'nun ona yönelttiği soru ile işini yarıda bırakıp, pencereden onu izleyen sevgilisine - _ah, evet, sevgilisi_ \- döndü. "Bitiyor, değil mi?"

Chanyeol başını sallayarak onayladı. "Akşama kalmadan bile bitebilir!" Bir süre sonra aklı başına geldi. "Sen ne zamandır oradasın?!"

"Bugün öğleden sonra dersim yoktu... Sen geldiğinde duştaydım." diyerek açıkladı.

Chanyeol bu sefer, Yixing'in ona attığı, Cuma günü çalacakları şarkı listesine göz attı. Çalacakları şarkıları bu gitarda çalışmaya odaklanmadan önce Kyungsoo'ya döndü: "Cuma günü konserimiz olacak..."

Kyungsoo tebessüm etti, Chanyeol'ün en mutlu olduğu yere geri dönmesi onun için en iyisi olacaktı. Ayrıca... bu bir fırsatın da yaklaştığının habercisiydi.

"Orada olacağım," diyerek sözünü kesti. Chanyeol'ün ona gülümsemesi ile, o da ona gülümsedi tekrardan, gerçekten mutlu hissetmesi ile dişlerini bile göstermişti hem de. Elini yanağına yaslayıp, Chanyeol'ün gitarından yayılan rahatlatıcı melodilerin yolculuğuna bıraktı kendini.


	25. Chapter 25

Chanyeol, yaslandığı kolun üzerinde uyuyakalmıştı. Geniş göğsü huzurla alıp verdiği nefeslerle yükselip iniyordu yavaş bir ritim ile. Onu izleyen Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme yer almıştı, - Chanyeol'ün kafası tarafından işgal edilmeyen diğer kolu ile - aldığı telefonunda bu uzun boylunun annesine vermesi gereken önemli bir haber vardı. Yanındaki devi uyandırmamak gerektiğinden, mesaj atmak tek çaresiydi.

_23.33_

Bayan Park, bu saatte rahatsız ettiğim için özür diliyorum.

Sizden istediğim ricayı hatırlıyor musunuz?

Zamanı belli oldu.

_23.34_

Lütfen bu Cuma hazır olabileceğinizi söyleyin.

Tabii ki!

İkna etmek için elimden geleni yapacağım.

Kyungsoo gelen cevap ile rahat bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı.

*****

Yixing ellerini çırptı, sahneye çıkmadan önce her zaman yaptığı gibi, herkesin moralini yükseltmeye çalışıyordu. Chanyeol olabildiğince sakin görünmeye çalışsa da, aklı kapıdan doğru dışarıya birkaç defa bakmasına rağmen Kyungsoo'yu görememiş olmasındaydı - bunun Kyungsoo'nun kısa boyuyla hiçbir ilgisi yoktu maalesef. _Belki bir işi çıkmıştır,_ diye düşündü kendi kendine. Kyungsoo gibi çalışkan ve meşgul biri her anını Chanyeol'e ayıramazdı ya! Bugünkü konsere gelemediyse bile bir sonrakine gelmek için uğraşacağını biliyordu. _Evet, burada olmasa bile kalbinin benimle olduğuna eminim! Her türlü, elimden gelenin en iyisini yapmalı, seyircileri eğlendirmeliyim!_

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün evlerinin bulunduğu sokağın başında bekleyeceğini belirtmişti Chanyeol'ün ailesine. Pahalı görünen bir araba yaklaştı çok geçmeden, pencere de aşağı indirilince sürücü koltuğunda oturan Bayan Park ona gülümsemiş, kapıyı göstermişti. "İçeri geç!"

Siyah saçlı genç de hafif bir endişe içeren bir gülümseme ile başını eğip karşısındakini selamladıktan sonra ona gösterilen kapıyı açıp arabadaki yerini aldı. Sürücü koltuğunun yanındaki yolcu koltuğunda Bay Park oturuyordu, elini alnına yaslamış, kaşlarını da çatmıştı. Ona dönmemişti, aynadan gözleri buluşmuştu. "Umarım ne yaptığının farkındasındır Kyungsoo." Gözlerini yeniden yola çevirdi. "Yalnızca senin biraz olsun mantıklı olduğunu varsaydığım için bu yaptığınıza izin veriyorum." Kyungsoo sadece sessizce başını sallayıp onu onayladı, Bay Park'ın sinirli görünüşü açıkçası onu biraz korkutmuştu.

Bayan Park, Kyungsoo'nun yönergeleri ile gitmek istedikleri binayı bulmuştu. Yol üzerindeyken aldığı birkaç kestirme yolu sayesinde daha fazla geç kalmaktan kurtulmuşlardı. Yine de daha çok vakit kaybetmekten kaçınmak amacıyla hızlı adımlarla, dışarısında gümbür gümbür enstrümanların yankılandığı binanın girişine doğru yol almıştı. Chanyeol'ün annesi ile babası da belli belirsiz adımlar ile onu takip ediyorlardı.

Sonunda sahneyi görebilecekleri bir noktaya vardıklarında, Bayan Park açılan ağzını yaşadığı şok sebebiyle eli ile gizlemişti. Chanyeol'ün kırmızı saçları, evde çektiği dikkatin bir gramını çekmiyordu o sırada bulunduğu ortamda. Arasına karıştıkları seyircilerin her birinin elinde birer bira bulunuyordu, bazıları etrafa döktüklerinin farkında bile değilerdi. Binanın oturmak ve bir şeyler atıştırmak için düzenlenen kısmına kafasını çevirdiğinde, birkaç gencin oldukça yakın davranışlar sergilediğini görünce başını hemen sahneye geri çevirmişti. Solistin bağıra bağıra söylediği nakarat çoktan aklına kazınmıştı bile, kulağı onda olsa bile gözleri sadece oğluna odaklıydı, buraya oğlunu görmeye gelmişti! Üstündeki gömleği, omuzlarından düşmekte olsa bile umursadığı tek şey gitarını çalmak gibi görünüyordu. Kabarık saçları alnına yapışmıştı şimdiden, annesi bu kadar terledikten sonra hasta olmamasını umdu içinden.

Bay Park ise hala aynı skeptik yüz ifadesini koruyordu. Etrafındaki insanlar, yanında olmasını isteyeceği insanlardan değillerdi. Chanyeol'ün grubunun çaldığı bu müzik, kendisinin dinleyeceği tarzda müziklerden kesinlikle değildi. Küçüklüğünden beri, Chanyeol'e aldırdığı piyano derslerinin hiçbir etkisi olmamıştı sanki. Ona bir elektro gitar almak istediğini söylediğinde oldukça şaşırmıştı çünkü piyano ve keman derslerinden çokça keyif aldığını biliyordu. Nereden çıkmıştı ki bu tutkusu?

Oğlunun sözlerini hatırladı, saçlarını kırmızıya boyadığında ona kızdığı zaman verdiği açıklamasını. _"Normal diyerek kısıtladığınız şeyleri kırmaya çalışıyoruz, baba. İnsanlar kendilerini nasıl rahat hissediyorsa, o onların normalidir. Ben kendimi böyle seviyorum."_ Hep şu ergenlerin okudukları şeyler, dinledikleri insanlar...

Öncelikle gitardan çıkan ses oldukça pürüzlü geliyordu, sanki kulaklarını çiziyor gibiydi. Oysaki seyircilerin keyfi oldukça yerinde gibiydi, oğlunun yaşlarına yakın görünen bateristin bagetlerinin zillere dokunarak oluşturduğu ritimle uyumlu bir şekilde başlarını ileri geri sallıyorlardı. Hep birliktelermiş gibi.

Müziğin oluşturduğu, farklı farklı insanlardan, farklı fikirlerden bir birlik gibi.

Yanında duran eşine döndüğünde de onun da bu ritme kendince ayak uydurduğunu fark etmişti. Ayakkabısını, bu pis sayılabilecek zemine vurup havaya kaldırıyordu. Yüzünde ise, sanki onun fikrine karşı geldiğini bilen bir tebessüm vardı. Göğsünün önünde birleştirdi kollarını Bay Park. Karısının bu kadar kolay kendini kaptıracağını tahmin etmişti aslında. Ancak tahmin edemediği, onca seyircinin arasından kısa kolunu havaya kaldırıp, "Chanyeol!" diye bağırarak oğlunun onu görmesini sağlamaktı. Bunu yaptığında, Bay Park kaşlarının yeniden çatılmasına engel olamadı.

Kyungsoo da onları izlemeyi bırakıp sahnedeki sevgilisine döndü. Evet, sevgilisi, oradaydı ve her zamankinden daha çok parlıyordu sanki bu gece. Annesini görüp görmediğinden emin değildi, ancak kendisinden emin olduğunu biliyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra diğer şarkıya başlarken çaldığı riff ile yanında duran birkaç kişi heyecanlı bir şekilde bağırmışlardı. "Gitarist amma iyi!" diye belirtmişti biri, yanındaki de başını salladı. "Davullar da hoşuma gitti, isimleri neydi bunların? Bir daha dinleyelim!" Kyungsoo gülümsemeden duramadı duyduğu gurur ile.

Bir sonraki şarkıda, Chanyeol'ün babası ayakta durmaktan yorulduğundan olsa gerek, içecek barının çevresindeki koltuklardan birine geçmişti. Kyungsoo ve Bayan Park da doğal olarak onu takip etmişlerdi. Chanyeol'ün grubunun sahneden inmesinden önce az bir süre kaldığını anladığında, Bay Park'a bir içecek ısmarlamayı denedi Kyunsoo. Biraz çekingen olduğundan, bu içeceğin aralarında bir konuşma başlatabilmesini istedi. Bayan Park ise, oldukça mutlu görünse de biraz üzgün gibiydi ayrıca. Sanki pişmanmış gibi... Kyungsoo merakla sordu: "Ne düşünüyorsunuz?"

Orta yaşlarındaki kadın, beklediği gibi bir cevap vermişti ona. "Oğlumu sahnede görmek başka bir şeymiş!"

Kocası ise burnundan verdiği nefesle, onun bu ifadesini küçümsedi. "Çok kötü sayılmazlar sanırım." Bu sözü üzerine koluna yavaş bir şekilde vurmuştu eşi.

"Oğlum harikaydı!" Kaşlarını büzmüştü, alınmışa benziyordu.

Kyungsoo fazla vakit kaybetmemek adına tartışmalarını bölerek, "Burada bekleyin lütfen!" diye rica etti. Hızlı adımlarla sahne arkasına giden yolu tuttu. Küçük kulis odasının kapısını açtığında, uzun boylu genç ona dönmüş, gözleri onunkilerle buluştuğunda parlamıştı mutlulukla. Hemen ona doğru koşup sarıldı, Kyungsoo da alışkın bir şekilde geniş sırtını sıvazladı.

Sardığı bedenden uzaklaştı ancak elleri hala Kyungsoo'nun kollarındaydı. "Seni göremedim, özür dilerim! Geldiğine çok sevindim! Nasıldım, muhteşemdim, değil mi? Değil mi?" Siyah saçlının omuzlarını salladı. "Hadi, hadi, söylesene!" Kıkırdadı, odada dinlenen arkadaşları da onun bu haline gülmüşlerdi.

"Chanyeol," diye durdurdu onu, uzun boylunun ifadesi de yükselen merakı ile değişti. "Seni izlemeye yalnız gelmedim."

"Ah, arkadaşlarını mı getirdin? Yoksa..." Kyungsoo, cümlesini bitirmesini beklese de duyacaklarından çok umutlu değildi. "... _Baekhyun_?" Kısa boylu olan bu sefer ciddi bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı, derin bir nefes verdi bıkkınlıkla. Bileğinden tuttuğu gibi, Chanyeol'ü odadan dışarı doğru çekmeye başladı. "Kyungsoo, kiminle..." Sözleri, binanın içerisindeki ailesini görmesi ile sessizleşti. "Neden...?"

"Lütfen," dedi Kyungsoo. "Sadece birkaç dakikalığına onları dinle, tamam mı?"

Bileğini tutan elini itti. "Yüzlerime karşı da laf etsinler diye mi?"

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Bana inanmıyorsun... Sana ne kadar değerli olduğunu söylesem de. Onların düşüncesini de dinle istiyorum bu yüzden!" Bu sefer elinden tuttu ve onun çıkışlarını dinlemeden Bay ve Bayan Park'ın oturdukları alana doğru yürüdü hızlıca. Adımları yavaşladığında, arkasından sürüklediği uzun boylunun adımları da birbirine karışmıştı, bunda içinde hissettiği endişenin de etkisi vardı tabii. Gözlerini yere çevirmişti, kaldırmıyordu, korktuğundan değil ancak babasını tekrar görürse yaşadıklarını tekrar hatırlayacağından ağlamak istemiyordu önünde. Annesini gördüğünde bunu zar zor başarabilmişti zaten.

Birkaç saniye sessizlikten sonra, Chanyeol'ün annesi ona doğru uzandı ve oğlunun elini avucu içerisine aldı, gözlerinin dolduğunu gördü Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol, sen..." dedi başta, ancak boğazına bir yumru takılmış gibi duraksadı. "Oğlumla gurur duydum." dedi en sonunda. Chanyeol ise donakalmıştı, ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. "Bunca zamandır neler kaçırmışım haberim yokmuş. Bizi hiç davet etmemene inanmıyorum!"

Chanyeol yeniden gözlerini kaçırdı. "Çünkü hep karşı bir tutumdaydınız." Dudaklarını içine doğru bastırdı kendine hakim olmak için. "Siz olsanız aynısını yapmaz mıydınız?"

Gözleri yeniden şaşkınlıkla büyüdü babasının yükselen sesini duyduğunda. "Sen!" diye seslenmişti. Kaygıyla onu dinlemeye yöneldi, acaba ne diyecekti? Bir daha görmek istemediğini mi? _Oğlu olduğundan utandığını mı?_ "Bir dahaki sefere daha iyi yerlerde çaldığını görmem gerekiyor, tamam mı?"

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ardından hızlıca başını aşağı yukarı salladı. "E-elbette!" Elini havada yumruk yapıp salladı özgüvenle. "En kısa zamanda zirveye çıkacağım!"

"Bunun olduğunu görsem iyi olur." dedi babası oturduğu koltuktan yavaşça kalkarken. Gözlerinde oğluna karşı bir yorgunluk vardı. Neden her şeyi bu kadar karmaşıklaştırıyordu ailesi için acaba? İçinden geçen tek hayali ailesinin mutlu olduğunu görmekti. Evet, geçen sefer yaptığı şey ile her şeyi mahvettiğini kendi içinde kabul etse de, herkesin karşısında bunu ilan etmeyi hala gururuna yediremiyordu. Ancak eve geldiğinde, üst kattaki boş odayı gördüğünde duyduğu üzgünlüğe katlanamıyordu. Bu yüzden derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmasına devam etti: "Yaptığım şey için... ne denir bilmiyorum. Chanyeol, senin... senin anlatmaya çalıştığın şeyi anlayamamıştım." Oğlunun ona baktığı şaşkın bakışlarla, kalbinden dışarı çıkmak isteyen o _'özür dilerim'_ i söylemedi yine de. "Eve... Eve şu anda dönmemek istediğini anlayabiliyorum. O zamana kadar senden tek isteğim, her alanda kendine iyi bakman, oldu mu?" Oğlunun omzunu pat patladı.

Fakat oğlu, gözlerini kapattığı gibi uzun kolları ile bir yanına annesini, bir yanına babasını alarak ikisine de birden sarılmıştı. Özlediği bir histi bu, en son ne zaman ikisine böyle sıkıca sarıldığını anımsayamıyordu. Belki de bazı çocukluk alışkanlıkları o kadar da kötü değildi. Kısık bir sesle konuştu: "Geri... döneceğim."

Babası, eşinin elini tutup uzaklaştığında, hala arkalarından bakan uzun boylunun tuttuğu gözyaşları birer birer yanaklarını ıslatmaya başlamıştı. Acaba ne zamandır babasından bu kadar uzaklaşmıştı? Omzunun üstüne koyduğu elini hala hissedebiliyordu. O anda, ona duyduğu inancı biraz olsun hissedebilmiş gibiydi. Belki de... Belki de gerçekten ondan nefret etmiyorlardı. Annesinin elini tuttuğunda, tutmakta olduğu o eli, ilk okuldayken hiç bırakmak istemediğini hatırladı. Ne olmuştu da bu kadar ayrılmışlardı ki birbirlerinden, değil mi?

Bu sefer Kyungsoo omzuna bir el yerleştirdi, Chanyeol eğilip ona doğru dönmüştü. Köşeleri aşağıya dönük dudakları titriyordu mahzun bir şekilde, gözleri de kızarmıştı döktüğü yaşlarla. Bu gördüğü ifade üzerine ona sarılmak daha iyi bir seçenek gibi gelmişti, her ne kadar Chanyeol'ün uzun boyu ve geniş cüssesi bunu yapmayı biraz zorlaştırıyor olsa da. "Gerçekten muhteşemdin bu arada." Sırtının küçük damlalar tarafından ıslatıldığını hissetti; ama sevinçliydi, çünkü içini ona dökmesi, kendini onun yanında rahatlatması onu mutlu ediyordu.

Sevgilisi ona tebessüm etti aldığı iltifat ile. "Teşekkür ederim Kyungsoo," dedi burnunu çekerken. "Bana kızgın değiller artık, değil mi?"

Kyungsoo onun yüzüne bakmak için kollarından tutup uzaklaştırdı onu. "Sana, seni sevdiklerini söylediğimde bana inanmamıştın. Sana ne zaman yalan söyledim ben?" Chanyeol başını salladı onu onaylayarak. "Yapmak gereken tek şey onları, yaptığın şeyde ne kadar kararlı olduğunu, bu işi yaparken ortaya her şeyini koyduğunu göstermek." Dirseği ile koluna dokundu, sırıtıyordu. "Ayrıca, baban çok belli etmese de, fazlasıyla etkilendi seyircileri ne kadar eğlendirdiğini gördüğünde. Bu konuda da bana güvenirsen iyi edersin."

Chanyeol kıkırdamıştı sonunda, Kyungsoo uğraşısının işe yaradığını gördüğünde o da dişlerini göstererek gülümsemişti. Elini sevgilisine doğru uzattı. "Eve gidelim mi artık?" Chanyeol gülümseyip uzattığı eli tuttu ve başını salladı.

*****

**_Bitmek üzere! Neredeyse..._ **   
**_Kendinize iyi bakın ^^_ **


	26. Chapter 26

Hata yapmak insanlık halidir. Hiç kimse ilk defa yaptığı bir şeyde muhteşem bir sonuç alamazdı - tamam, belki Do Kyungsoo hariç. Chanyeol'e göre, böyle bir şeyi yapabilecek tek kişi sevgilisi olurdu. Bu sebeple; Chanyeol'ün, Kyungsoo ile ilk seferi hala olmamıştı. Geçen sefer yaşadıkları... Chanyeol düşündüğünde halen biraz utanıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun aynı şeyleri yaşamak istemeyebileceği aklına bazen geliyordu ancak bu sefer işleri istediği gibi giderse o anıyı hafızasından silebilmeyi planlıyordu.

Bugün haftasonu olduğundan, Kyungsoo'nun o _Minsoo_ denen kıza ders vermesi gerekiyordu, biraz geç geliyordu ama Chanyeol o kadar bekleyebileceğini düşünüyordu. Çünkü bugün harika bir gündü, Sehun ailesinin yanına ziyarete mi ne gideceğini söylemişti, önemli olan kısmı hatırlıyordu beyni sadece, o da Sehun'un o gece evde olmayacağıydı. Chanyeol oturduğu koltuktan kalktığı gibi içinde oluşan heyecanla zıplamıştı havada. Kyungsoo ile geçireceği iki gün! Hem de hayal değildi, gerçek olacaktı.

Öncelikle, belki de günlerdir hiç olmadığı kadar rahatlayacağı bir şekilde uzun uzun bir banyo yaptı. Üstüne bornozunu geçirmeden önce, banyodaki aynadan kendi yansımasına baktı. Başını – tam bir egoist gibi memnuniyetle salladıktan sonra içeri geçti, yatağa uzandı. Böyle, üstünde sadece bornozu varken mi karşılasaydı onu acaba? Yok, yok. Geçen gün yine saatlerce gezinirken karşısına çıkan bir sitede okumuştu... _"Vücudunuzu yavaş yavaş ortaya çıkarmanız, partnerinizi daha da heyecanlandıracaktır."_ Ancak atladıkları bir nokta vardı, herkes bundan hoşlanmayabilirdi...

_"Üstünüzdekileri iyi taşıdığınıza inanın. Çünkü siz ne kadar seksi olduğunuzu düşünürseniz, partneriniz de sizi öyle görecektir."_

Yanaklarına dokundu, bornozun arasından göğsü kalkıp indi. Aynaya doğru işaret etti. "Harika görünüyorsun Chanyeol." Hala Kyungsoo eve gelmemişti. Biraz düşündü, şimdiye kadar hiç yapmadığı bir şeyi yapmayı planlıyordu...

Yatağa yeniden uzandı, bornozunun bağını genişletti. Kamerasını havaya kaldırdı. Ekrandaki görüntüsünü gördüğünde yanakları kızarmıştı... "Belki de bana göre olan bir şey değil bu... Yapmasam mı?" diye düşündü kendi kendine. Ancak gözleri tekrar görüntüye döndüğünde, sevgilisinin bunu gördüğünde düşüneceği şeyleri hayal etti. Kendisi Kyungsoo'dan böyle bir fotoğraf alsaydı, oracıkta erekte olacağına emindi. Dudağını ısırdı içinden, gerçekten Kyungsoo onun böyle bir fotoğrafını görmesiyle heyecanlanabilir miydi ki? "...ne kadar seksi olduğumu düşünürsem, o da beni öyle görecek," diyerek tekrar etti o web sitesinde okuduğu şeyi. Yine de, bedenini biraz olsun gizleyen bir fotoğraf çekmek istedi, belki gerçekten Kyungsoo'ya gönderebileceği bir şey. Bornozunun önünü bağladıktan sonra, yakasını biraz açıp köprücük kemikleri görünecek şekilde durdu, kafasını hafifçe yanına çevirdi. Kolunu yukarı doğru attı ve elini saçlarının arasına attı. Fotoğrafı zar zor çekebildiğinde derin bir nefes verdi.

Korkuyla fotoğrafı kontrol ettiğinde ise, tüm endişesinin boşuna olduğunu anlamıştı... Beklediğinden çok daha iyi çıkmıştı! Heyecanla, bu sefer daha rahat bir fotoğraf çekmeyi planladı. Kamerayı tekrar havaya kaldırdığında, göz kapaklarını hafifçe aşağı indirmişti. Geçen sefer Kyungsoo'nun oldukça zamanını harcadığı göğüs uçlarını ortaya çıkaracak şekilde sırtını havaya kaldırdı, son olarak da dudaklarını azıcık aralamıştı. ... İşte bu fotoğraf oldukça utanç verici görünüyordu.

Saate baktığında, Kyungsoo'nun Minsoo'ya verdiği dersin çoktan bittiğini görmüştü. Ancak halen Kyungsoo'dan eser yoktu... Meraklanarak bir mesaj attı.

_19.05_

nerede kaldın?

Yolun üzerindeyken markete uğradım da... Yemek için almam gereken malzemeler var

Bir de Sehun tuvalet kağıdı al demişti

Senin eksik gördüğün şeyler var mı?

_19.06_

...

sen ><

Chanyeol... Hahahaha

Birazdan görüşürüz... Az kaldı!

[Fotoğraf]

Seni özledim... 😞❤️

_19.07_

Chanyeol, etrafımda insanlar var!!

Chanyeol, gelen bu mesajla birlikte kendi yolladığı fotoğrafı kontrol ettiğinde, çektiği ilk fotoğraf yerine, önünün açık olduğu ikinci _deneysel_ fotoğrafı yolladığını fark etti. Sevgilisi, marketin ortasında elinde tuttuğu telefon ile, herkesin gözleri önünde o fotoğrafa bakmış ve elinden bunu önleyebilmek için hiçbir şey gelmemişti. Bunun onu endişelendirmesi gerekirken, nedense Kyungsoo'yu o durumda düşününce...

Sertleşmişti.

Önündeki açık fotoğrafına bakarken, odak noktası olan göğüs uçlarına bakakalmıştı. Canlı pembe renklerini incelerken, elleri vücudundaki gerçek olanlarına gitmişti. Zihninde anıları canlandı, Kyungsoo'nun onları parmakları arasında kıstırışı, döndürüşü... Elini hatırladığı kadarıyla, Kyungsoo'nun izlediği yol üzerinde dolaştırıyordu. Bacaklarını birbirine bastırdı, ayak başparmakları da birbiriyle çaresizce oynuyordu. Hatırladıkça hatırlıyor, bu yüzden de aynı hisleri sanki bir daha yaşıyor gibiydi. Ellerinden biri yeterince aşağıya kadar gittiğinde, başını yastığa çevirmiş ve Kyungsoo'nun kokusunu içine çekmek istemişti ancak o sırada yastık daha çok kendi kafasını yıkadığı şampuan kokuyordu...

Yatakta doğrulup çekmecelerin birinden Kyungsoo'nun sahip olduğu – en az on tane siyah tişörtünden birini çekip almıştı. "Tanrım, yapmakta olduğum şey için beni affet," dedi ve yavaşça burnunu tişörte yaklaştırdı. Tahmin ettiği gibi, işte bu tişört aynı onun gibi kokuyordu. Yeniden yatağa uzandı, başını bu sefer tişörte çevirdi ve Kyungsoo'nun kokusunu içine çekerken, zihni ona geçen sefer yaşadıklarını kibarca tekrar ediyordu, bir elindeki parmakları kendi uzunluğunu sarmışken, diğer elindeki parmakları da sürekli göğüs uçlarıyla oynuyordu. "H-h," gibi sesler çıkıyordu dudakları arasından, sesini çıkarmamaya çalışsa da. "Bunun olmasından korkuyordum işte," dedi kendi kendine. Kyungsoo gelemden şu işi halletmeliydi. "Ne kadar yapsam... da... yetersiz san...ki." Yapacak tek bir şey kalmıştı... Parmakları çaresizlikle göğsünden uzaklaşıp, arkasına doğru ilerlediğinde birden kapının açılma sesi gelmişti. Chanyeol tişörtü göze çarpmayacak bir köşeye fırlattıktan sonra üzerine bornozunu geçirmişti aklına gelen ilk fikirle. Tabii sertliği halen gözü önündeydi, bozuk nefes alışverişi de.

"Chanyeol?" diye seslenmişti Kyungsoo o yumuşak sesiyle. Mutfağa gittiğini anladığında Chanyeol endişeyle ne yapacağını düşünmüştü fakat sanki beyni durmuştu ve son kararı güney bölgesine bırakmıştı. Ve güney bölgesi vücudunda güvendiği en son bölgeydi.

Ağzından doğru düzgün bir kelime çıkmamıştı, zar zor, "Mhm," diyerek evde olduğunu belli edebilmişti.

"Yemek yiyecek misin?" diye sormuştu sonra. Kyungsoo'ya, " _Seni_ ," diye cevap vermek istiyordu bu yüzden ağzını kapatmayı tercih etti. Eli dayanamayarak yeniden sertliğini sarmış ve yavaşça ileri geri hareket ediyordu. "Y...ok..." demeyi başarabildikten sonra, serbest kalan elini bacağının üzerinde dolaştırmayı keserek, iki parmağını dudakları arasına yerleştirdi. İleri geri hareket ettirirken, Kyungsoo'nun tadının nasıl olabileceğini hayal etmeye başladı.

"Chanyeol, sen iyisin değil mi?" diye sormuştu bu sefer, mutfaktan gelen sesler de kesilmişti. _Sanki_... Kyungsoo odaya geliyordu yavaş yavaş. Chanyeol'ün eli endişeyle hızlanmış, dudağındaki parmakların sayısı da üçe çıkmıştı. Kapı tıklatılmış, Chanyeol bir şey diyemeden açılmıştı odanın gerçek sahibi tarafından. "Chanye—"

Kyungsoo'nun karşısında gördüğü üzerine sözleri kesilmişti. Chanyeol'ün biraz önce gönderdiği fotoğraftaki bornozun ardına gizlediği bedeni ile yatağının üzerinde diz çökmüş, oturuyordu. Avucunun içindeki sertliği ile gözleri buluştu önce, sonra ise Chanyeol'ün kaygılı bakışlarıyla. Kyungsoo yutkundu, kapıyı yavaşça kapatıp içeri geçti, Chanyeol'ün karşısına oturdu.

Uzun boylu olan: "Ç-çok özür dilerim, ben sadece... şey..." diye bir şey gevelemişti. Ardından tamamen vazgeçip, yüzünü büyük elleri arkasında gizlemişti, utancından ağlayacaktı. O sırada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün ellerini uzaklaştırıp onun şaşkın bakışlarını açığa çıkarmıştı. Sonra kendi parmağını ona doğru uzatmış, dudaklarının üzerinde ilerletmişti. Alt dudağını aşağı doğru çekti, yüzüne uzanıp onu öptü önce, sonra fazla uzaklaşmadan, kulağına eğilip fısıldadı: "Kendini benim için hazırlamanı görmek istiyorum."

Yeniden yerine geçtiğinde, Chanyeol'ün suratı kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Kyungsoo'nun karşısında durup onu izlemesi onu tarif edemeyeceği kadar çıldırtıyordu. Onun her hareketini dikkatle izleyen, keskin bakışları tüylerini ürpertiyorduYavaşça üzerini örten bornozunu, olabildiğince müstehcen bir eda ile çıkardı. Elini uzunluğundan uzaklaştırıp, çekmeceden sessizce Kyungsoo'nun ona uzatmış olduğu kayganlaştırıcıyı uyguladığı parmağını arka tarafına yaklaştırdı. Bacaklarını rahat olacağı bir şekilde ayarladıktan sonra, dizlerinin üzerinde Kyungsoo'ya doğru uzanacak şekilde hafifçe ayağa kalktı. Havaya kalkan poposuna yaklaştırdığı parmağının girişini bulması birkaç saniyesini almıştı. İçeriye doğru ilk parmağı ilerlettiğinde, dudakları aralanmış, gözleri kapanmıştı. "Hah..." Anal mastürbasyonu ilk defa yapıyordu, tek düşüncesi ise neden bu kadar beklediği olmuştu.

Diğer eli yeniden sertliğine ilerlediğinde, Kyungsoo onu sadece izlemeyi bırakıp, Chanyeol'ün elini tutmuştu. Tuttuğu o eli kendi boynuna yerleştirdi önce, ardından kendi avucunun içine aldı Chanyeol'ün sertliğini, parmakları en dibinden tutuyordu onu. Chanyeol, kendi parmağına doğru arka tarafını geri ittiğinde, bu şekilde Kyungsoo da onun uzunluğunu başına kadar tutmuş oluyordu. Bu şekilde, orta parmağı üzerinde bir süre ileri gidip geldiği halde, ön tarafında sevgilisi ona harika hisler tattırırken, Kyungsoo'nun onu geçen sefer hazırladığı zamanki kadar iyi hissetmiyordu arka tarafı... Kafasını ona döndürüp, kaşlarını büzmüştü. Yavaşça, "Kyungsoo, acaba..." diye başlamıştı ki, Kyungsoo çoktan onu anlamış gibi görünüyordu.

Ona gülümsedi, "Pekala," dedi ve dudaklarına uzanıp onu kısaca öptü. Chanyeol parmağını girişinden uzaklaştırdığı gibi, Kyungsoo onu yatağa uzandırdı. Sevgilisinin vücudu her zamanki gibi gözlerini kamaştırıyordu. _Odaklan_. Dizlerinin arkasından tuttuğu bacaklarını gererek girişini daha kolay bir şekilde ulaşabileceği bir konuma getirdi. Chanyeol'ün biraz önceki isteğini gerçekleştirmek üzere, kayganlaştırıcıyla hazırladığı parmağını ilerletti. Uzun boylunun, Kyungsoo'nun boynu üzerinde bağladığı elleri titremiş ve birbirine daha çok kenetlenmişti. Birkaç saniye sonra parmağını yavaşça geri çekti, sonra hareketini tekrarladı, devamında bir diğer parmağı ekledi, sonra bir daha... "İyi misin?" diye sormuştu.

Chanyeol biraz nefes alıp verdi, yeterince emin olduktan sonra başını salladı. Dirseklerinin üzerinde doğruldu ve ellerini Kyungsoo'nun boynunda yeniden birleştirdi. "Bu sefer hazırım," diye fısıldadı. Dudaklarını kulağından uzaklaştırıp boynunda dolaştırmaya başladı. "Sabahtan beri beklemekten sıkıldım..."

Siyah saçlı olan parmaklarını kendine geri çekerken, gözleri hafifçe büyümüştü. "Chanyeol... Gerçekten, şu deliğinin parmaklarımı nasıl içine çektiğine bak..." dedi Chanyeol'ü utandırarak. "Çıldıracağım." Uzun boylunun başka tarafa çevirdiği yüzünü kendine geri döndürdüğünde tekrar dudaklarına kapandı. Dillerinin etkisiyle başı ileri geri hareket ederken, ellerini birleştirdiği belinden onu tuttu ve kucağına doğru iyice çekti. Chanyeol de bacaklarını Kyungsoo'nun iki yanına doğru açarak onun kucağındaki yerini sağlamlaştırmıştı.

Uzun boylunun elleri, Kyungsoo'nun üzerindeki tişörtün uçlarını çekiştirmekteydi. Sonunda siyah saçlı olan durumu anlayabildiğinde dudaklarını sömürmeye bir süreliğine ara verip kendi üstündeki kıyafeti uzaklaştırmıştı. Chanyeol ise Kyungsoo'nun kemerini çıkarmayı kendi sorumluluğu sayıyordu, bu yüzden o bir şey yapamadan, kendisi hemen işe koyuldu.

Sıra iç çamaşırını çıkarmaya geldiğinde kızıl saçlı olan yutkunamadan edememişti. Geçen sefer bu kısma gelemişlerdi işte... Sabırsızlıkla, vücudunu gizleyen siyah kumaş parçasını da çıkardı ve Kyungsoo'nun da çoktan sertleştiğini gördüğünde gurur duymadan edemedi. Kyungsoo; yeterince büyük, kalın ve sağlıklı görünüyordu. "Bu... benim eserim mi?" dedi kıkırdayarak parmağıyla Kyungsoo'nun uzunluğuna dokundurup onu hafifçe titretirken. Kyungsoo da gözlerini devirse bile, tebessüm etmişti istemsizce. _Bana neler hissettirdiğinin farkında değil._

Sonra birden uzun boylunun belinde bağladığı elleri ile Kyungsoo, onu daha çok kendine çekmişti. Artık aralarında bir tek santim vardı sadece, üstelik hiçbir kıyafet olmadan, ciltleri birbirine değerken... Neredeyse onun kalp atışını hissedebiliyordu. "Her şey bana yolladığın o fotoğraf ile başladı Chanyeol." Kolunun üzerinde parmağını gezdirdi biraz, sonra ona gözlerini dikip baktı. "Sonra bana cesurca gösterdiğin bu muhteşem vücudun..." Dudaklarını yüzünde dolaştırdı onu hiç öpmeden, onu sabırsızlandırarak; nefesini yanağında hisseden Chanyeol'ün içi kıpırdıyordu. "Sence de böyle olmam normal değil mi?"

Kızıl saçlı olan çekingen bir şekilde oturduğu kucakta geriye gitti, dizlerinin üzerinde durup derin bir nefes aldı, gözlerini kapattı. _Yapabilirsin Chanyeol._ Ardından yüzünü Kyungsoo'nun uzunluğuna doğru ilerletti. Yakından baktığında büyüklüğünü daha iyi anlar gibi olmuştu... Kanlı ve canlı... Parmakları onu hafifçe başlangıç noktasından itibaren kavramıştı; gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya döndürdüğünde, bakışlarının ona dönük olduğunu ve ellerinin yatağın çarşafını tutmaya hazır bir şekilde, birazdan yapacağı şeyi merakla beklediğini görmüştü. Chanyeol'e güveniyor gibiydi, bu yüzden bir şey dememişti ona. Yapmak istemeyeceği bir şeyi asla yapmayacağını, Kyungsoo iyi biliyordu çünkü.

İnce dudakları hafifçe aralandı, bu anı beklediği bunca süredir edindiği bilgilerin işe yaramasını umarak, dilini azıcık ileri çıkararak Kyungsoo'nun üyesinin ucuna değdirmişti. Aynı anda dudaklarını da hafifçe değdirerek varlığını hissettiriyordu. Önce başını eğdi, yan taraflarını da iyice dili ile ıslattı. Siyah saçlının parmakları çarşafı hafifçe sıkmış, dudağını da içinden ısırmıştı. "Chanyeol..."

Taraflıca her tarafı diliyle katettiğinden emin olduktan sonra Chanyeol yeniden dilini ucuna doğru götürerek giriş adımını tamamladı. Sıra asıl adımdaydı. Gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya çevirip güncel durumunu inceledi: Oldukça normal görünüyordu. Sadece nefes alışverişinin birazcık hızlandığını söyleyebilirdi. Oysaki bilmiyordu ki, kalbinde bir minnet duygusu oluşmuştu: Kimse Kyungsoo'ya böyle bir iyilik yapmamıştı. _Yapabilirsin Chanyeol_ , diye tekrarladı içinden. Ve genişçe açtığı ağzının arasına, ucunu yerleştirdi. Duraksamadan biraz daha ilerlemişti ki, ağzı fazlaca dolu hissettiğinden nefes alması için biraz beklemesi gerekmişti. Sonuna kadar ulaşabilmişti, büyük gözlerini yeniden sevgilisine çevirdi ve bu sefer istediği tepkiyi almak üzereymiş gibi hissediyordu. Kyungsoo başını geriye yaslamış, gözleri kapanmıştı, göğsü de inip kalkıyordu. Derince bir nefes aldı - bu sefer oksijen yetersizliği yaşanmasın diye - ve başını geri çekti hızlıca, dilinin de hissedildiğinden emin olarak. Dudaklarını da yapıştırarak, o emilince çıkan sesin de odada yankılanmasını sağlıyordu ayrıca. _Bu ses erkekleri deli eder,_ demişti o web sitesi. Haklı olmasını umdu, çünkü kendisi oldukça terbiyesiz hissediyordu.

Duraksamadan kafasını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken gözlerini siyah saçlıdan hiç ayırmıyordu, ucuna ulaştığında dudaklarını hafifçe aralayarak ihtiyacı olan nefesi de içine çekiyordu. Ancak Kyungsoo yine de uzun boylunun yüzündeki o ihtiyaçlı ifadeyi kaçırmadığına memnundu. O anda, Chanyeol'ün yanakları kızarmış, gözlerinin köşelerinden gözyaşları oluşmuş oluyordu. Sebebi ise Chanyeol'ün dudaklarının, onun uzunluğunda ilerlediği her bir turda, Kyungsoo'nun üyesinin ağzının içinde daha da büyümesiydi. Sevgilisinin elleri saçlarına uzanmış, farkında olmadan onun kafasını kendisine doğru itmişti aniden. O sırada nefes alması biraz zorlaşmış olsa da, bunun anlamı Chanyeol'ün, Kyungsoo'yu, yaptığı ile oldukça memnun ettiğiydi, kızıl saçlı olan kendi ile gurur duymadan edememişti. Başını yeniden yukarı çevirdiğinde, Kyungsoo'nun siyah tutamlarının da terleyerek birer birer alnına yapışmakta olduğunu fark etti. Gözleri hafifçe aralıktı ve ona devam etmesini söylüyor gibiydi. Simsiyah gözbebekleri sanki kahverengi irislerini de ele geçirmiş gibiydi. Dudakları da hafifçe aralıktı ve titriyor gibi görünüyordu. Onu böyle görmek içinde bir şeylerin yeniden kıpırdanmasına sebep olduğundan, serbest kalan eli ile kendi üyesini sarmalamıştı. Başını aynı şekilde hareket ettirirken, şimdi elini de aynı şekilde çekiştiriyordu. Tekrar ağzından çıkardığında, nefes nefese, "Ah... Bu içime sığacak mı ki?" diye sesli düşünmüştü, birazcık Kyungsoo'yu tahrik etmeye çalışarak.

Kyungsoo bu sözlerle birlikte dayanmasının daha da zorlaştığını hissederek, bu çok bilmişi önce üyesinden uzaklaştırdı, kucağına yeniden çekti onu ve kendi sırtını da duvara yasladı. Chanyeol de gözlerine inen kızıl saçlarını geriye itti. Kyungsoo onun gözlerini kovalarken, o ise bakışlarını ondan kaçırıyor gibiydi. Endişeyle sordu bu yüzden: "Bir sorun mu var?"

Chanyeol utangaç bir şekilde parmağını dudağına götürdü konuşmadan önce, bakışları hala ona dönük değildi. " _Şey_... Kötü müydüm?"

Bileğinden tuttu ve Chanyeol'ün elini yüzünden çekti. Gözleri bir süreliğine yüzündeki detayları incelemişti. _Çok yakışıklı_... "Geçen sefer olanlar yeniden yaşanmasın istedim." Ne demek istediğini anlamayan Chanyeol önce boş boş baktı ona. Aklı başına geldiğinde, dudaklarını elleriyle kapatmıştı yine, kızaran yanaklarını gizleyemeden. Onun bu haline kıkırdamıştı Kyungsoo.

Vücutlarının arasında dikilen iki uzunluk çok geçmeden Chanyeol'ün aklını yeniden ziyaret etmişti, kafasını aşağıya çevirdi. Onun bakışlarını takip eden Kyungsoo da amacının ne olduğunu anladığında kaygılanmadan edememişti. "Hazırsın, değil mi?" diye sordu. "Acele etmene gerek yok. Ben istediğin kadar bekleyebilirim. Sen sadece—" diyordu ki Chanyeol başını salladı ona.

Sırıttı, "Sabahtan beri beklemekten sıkıldım demiştim ya," dedi. "Her şeyi bana bırak!" Onu duyan Kyungsoo, onu rahat ettirebilmek için ellerinden birini sırtına yerleştirdi ve orayı sıvazlamaya başladı. Öbürü ise boynunda duruyordu ve saçlarına doğru uzanmıştı. Chanyeol ise kendini birazdan olacak her şey için hazırladı. Bir eli Kyungsoo'nun uzunluğunu, doğru konumda tutmak için kavramış, diğeri de Kyungsoo'nun omzuna yaslıydı. Yavaş yavaş aşağı inerken kalbi patlayacak gibi hissediyordu, çok heyecanlıydı, korkuyordu ancak biliyordu ki Kyungsoo onun canını acıtacak hiçbir şey yapmazdı.

Kyungsoo'nun üyesinin ucu, girişine değdiğinde birden duraksadı. Derin bir nefes daha alıp sakinleştiğini hissettikten sonra yoluna devam etti, ancak tam o anda sesli bir şekilde inleme ayrılmıştı dudakları arasından. Kaşları bükülmüş, başı tavana dönmüştü. Sanki Kyungsoo'nun sert uzunluğu, bedenini ikiye bölmüş gibi hissetmişti. İçindeyken atan damarlarını hissediyordu. _Sonuna kadar,_ dedi kendi kendine. Korkusuzca devam etti yoluna. Arada verdiği birkaç durağın ardından sonuna kadar hepsini içine aldığında ilk yaptığı şey, boynuna sarılmakta olduğu Kyungsoo'nun omzuna kafasını yorgunlukla gömmek olmuştu. Siyah saçlı olan başarısını kutlamak adına sırtını sıvazladı. Baş parmağı ile işaret parmağının arasına aldığı çenesinden tutarak kafasını kaldırdı, dudaklarına uzandı. İçtenlikle onları öperken, Chanyeol de enerjisini yeniden kazanmış gibi hissetmişti. Gülümsedi Kyungsoo'ya bakarken, iyi ki sevgilisi oydu, iyi ki ilk seferini onunla tecrübe ediyordu. _Çok şanslı biriyim_.

Belinin yardımıyla poposunu, bir daire çizerek döndürmüştü. Yavaşça poposunu yukarı doğru kaldırdı, belki birkaç santim olacak kadar. Bir iki defa tekrar içine alıp, yeniden çıkarmıştı. Elleri vücudunun ağırlığına karşılık destek olması amacıyla Kyungsoo'nun omzuna yerleşikti hala. Penisin ucu vücudunu terk etmeden önce durdu, yeterince kendinden emin olduktan sonra bir elini Kyungsoo'nun göğsüne yerleştirdi. Tekrar aşağı inerek Kyungsoo'yu içine yeniden alırken, sevgilisinin de nefes alışını hissetti. Parmakları Kyungsoo'nun siyah tutamlarını kavradı. Siyah saçlının da saçlarıyla oynayan eli, göğsünün üstündeki bileği kavramış, onu biraz daha sola çekmişti. "Bak, hissediyor musun?" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu, başını salladı. "Senin sayende bu kadar hızlı atıyor." Onun gülümsediğini gördükten sonra eli, Chanyeol'ün bacağını kavramak üzere aşağıya inmişti.

Kızıl saçlının aşağı yukarı yaptığı hareketi gittikçe hızlanırken, arka tarafının Kyungsoo'nun bacaklarına değmesi nedeniyle odada bir cildin başka bir cilde çarpmasının sesi yankılanıyordu, ikisinin de derin nefes alış verişleri de bu sese karışıyordu tabii. Her vuruşuyla birlikte, Chanyeol'ün ağzından birer " _ah_ " ayrılıyordu bir de, ne kadar sesli olduğunu Kyungsoo'ya yeniden hatırlatırcasına.

"Chanyeol, _si_... Hah," diye bir şeyler mırıldanmıştı siyah saçlı olan. Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu, tek düşünebildiği şey Chanyeol'ün girişinin onu ne kadar iyi sarmaladığıydı. Bambaşka bir histi. Onu motive etmek için başka bir şeyler daha geveledi: "Ç-çok iyi gidiyorsun." Kyungsoo tek iyi hissedenin kendisi olmaması için, ellerinden birini onun uzunluğuna sardı yeniden. Bacağındaki parmakları da hafif dokunuşlarla o alanı geziniyordu. Sonunda Chanyeol'ün poposunu tutmuştu; kendisi de onun vücudunu indirip yükseltmesine yardımcı olmaya başlarken, aynı sırada göğsüne yakınlaştırdığı yüzü sayesinde dudakları, o çok sevdiği göğüs uçlarına kapanmıştı bir kez daha. Uzun boyludan derin bir inilti çıkmıştı Kyungsoo'yu şaşırtacak derecede. Ve bu yüzden daha da güçlü bir şekilde emmişti diğerini.

Onu geride bırakmayacak bir şekilde, Chanyeol de kendi hızını koruyordu. Fakat biraz yorulmaya başlamıştı, bu yüzden ilk uyguladığı taktiğe geri dönme zamanı gelmişti. Tekrar içine penisin hepsini aldı, poposunu döndürdü, bastırdı ve yeniden döndürdü, üzerinde yükseldi ve inerken yeniden belini çevirdi. Kyungsoo bacaklarını hafifçe yükseltip bastıracaktı ki, bastırdığı an önemli bir noktayı bulduğunu fark etmişti; Kyungsoo'nun göğsünün üzerinde duran Chanyeol'ün eli titreyerek bulunduğu yüzeye tutunmak amacıyla derisini çizmişti istemeden. " _H...haa._.." Onun bu halini gören Kyungsoo ise yapması gerekeni anlamış gibi görünüyordu.

Bundan sonrasını Kyungsoo'ya bırakmayı uygun görmüştü, sevgilisinin parmakları kıçını kavramıştı iki taraftan da, deminki gibi yükselttiği o bacaklarına doğru gerektiği zaman çekiyor, biraz önce keşfettiği noktaya baskı uyguluyordu. Hassas noktasına sürekli uygulanan bu güç ile, zaten bir süredir Kyungsoo'nun ilgilendiği ön tarafının hissettirdiği yakınlık hissi iyice onaylanmıştı zihninde. Suratını Kyungsoo'nun küçük suratına yakınlaştırdı, sevgilisi de dudaklarını memnuniyetle birleştirdi. Nefes almak için uzaklaştığı sırada, "Kyungsoo," diye seslendi. Ona dikkatini verince devam etti. " _Birlikte_..."

Başını sallayan Kyungsoo hızlanmıştı, Chanyeol'ün başı da sevgilisinin omzunun üzerindeydi. "İçeride..." diye bildirmişti. Gözleri kısılmış, dudakları arasından çıkan sesler artık anlaşılmaz hırıltılara dönüşmüştü. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün göğsünde dudaklarının ulaşabildiği yerlere küçük öpücükler bırakıyor; Chanyeol'ün eli de kendi üyesinin üzerinde ileri geri giden bir fırça gibi hareket ediyordu. Artık tamamlandığını anladığı anda, bacakları birbirine doğru çekilmeye başlamıştı. "Kyungsoo!" diye seslendiğinde, içinde bir sıcaklık hissetmişti; kendisi de Kyungsoo'nun karnını beyaza boyarken poposunu hareket ettirmeye devam etmişti. " _Haah... haa_..."

Birkaç saniye boyunca nefesinin düzelmesini bekledi sadece. Kyungsoo onu yavaşça yatağa uzandırmıştı. Chanyeol, kafasının üzerine kollarını uzatmıştı, göğsü de ancak kendine gelebilmiş solunum sistemi sayesinde inip kalkıyordu yavaş yavaş. Kyungsoo içindeki üyesini onu acıtmadan çıkardıktan sonra, girişinden akan sıvıyı görmesi ile bakışlarını hemen kaçırmıştı. Bunu fark eden Chanyeol ona merakla baktığında, Chanyeol'e, "Şu an ne kadar seksi olduğunun farkında mısın?" diye bir soru yöneltmişti ciddiyetle.

Sevgilisinin acele etmeden yanına yorgunlukla uzanmasını izledi. Defalarca öptüğü dudakları şişmiş gibi görünüyordu, vücudu da parlıyor gibiydi, sırılsıklam olduğu ter ile. "Aynaya bakmaya ne dersin?" diye soruyla cevapladı onu Chanyeol, sırıtarak. Kolunu uzattı, elini Kyungsoo'nun belinin kıvrımında dolaştırmıştı.

Kyungsoo, çekmeceden aldığı peçeteler ile ona davranıp, girişinden sızanları temizleme koyuldu. Onu gören Chanyeol de kendi sorumluluğu olanı temizlemişti ki, gözlerini manalı bir şekilde Kyungsoo'ya çevirmişti. Parmakları, Kyungsoo'nun ince kolu üzerinde yavaşça gezinirken ona bir soru yöneltti: "Kyungsoo... Acaba, _ikinci_..." Chanyeol'ün bileğinden sıkıca tuttuğu gibi kolunu yastığa bastırmıştı Kyungsoo. Acıyla bağıran Chanyeol sinirle sordu: "Ne?!"

Kısa boylu olan, "Sen nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sormuştu samimiyetle. "Umarım... rahatsız olacağın bir şey yapmamışımdır?"

Chanyeol beklemediği bu soru karşısında dudaklarını kapattı. Usulca başını iki yana salladı. "Tabii ki hayır," diye cevapladı. "Her zamanki gibi mükemmeldin..." Devam edecekti ki, dudakları yeniden o tanıdık dudaklarla buluşmuştu, çok kısa bir süreliğine olsa bile. Karnında ilk zamanki gibi kelebekler uçmasına fırsat vermeden, Kyungsoo'nun kolu onu itmeye başlamıştı. "Yine ne var?!"

"Duşa önce sen girmelisin," diye diretti Kyungsoo. "Eğer ben girersem, senin uyuyacağını çok iyi biliyorum."

"Tamam, tamam, beni iteklemeyi kes," diye rica etti Chanyeol. Yataktan kalkıyordu ki, bacağı yere değdiği anda durakladı. "Kyungsoo..."

"Evet?"

"...Popom..." Chanyeol'ün suratı düşmüştü. "...çok ağrıyor."

Onu duyan Kyungsoo, endişeyle hemen yataktan fırlamış, Chanyeol'e pişmanlıkla bakıyordu. "İyi misin?!"

Uzun boylu olan başını aşağı yukarı salladı hemen. "Şey... Alışkın olmadığım için galiba."

Kyungsoo umutsuz bir nefes verdi. Chanyeol'ün elinden tutarak onu banyoya doğru ilerletti. "Seni yıkayayım," diye önerdi. Bu teklif uzun boylunun çok hoşuna gitse de, geçen seferki gibi bir tepki almamak için sessiz kaldı bu sefer.

 ** _*_**  
 ** _3275 kelime??? Son zamanlarda yazdığım en uzun bölüm oldu, üç dört gündür ulaşıyorum. Böyle ahlaksız şeyler yazmayalı biraz oldu, o yüzden yeterince iyi olmadı gibi... Ama sonraki bölüm final olduğundan bir hediye olsun dedim. Bu zamana kadar bekleyen herkes için_** ❤️


	27. Chapter 27

Chanyeol'ün günleri, gireceği sınava Kyungsoo ile beraber çalışmak ile geçiyordu; çünkü ailesine, uzun bir konuşmadan sonra, sınavdan iyi bir puan alacağına söz vermişti. Bu sayede bilerek çalışmayıp kötü bir puan aldığını iddia edemeyeceklerdi, üstelik istediği bölüm ne olursa olsun gidebilirdi! Evine temellice geri dönmüş olmasına rağmen, zamanının çoğunu halen Kyungsoo'nun yanında geçiriyordu, bu yüzden kendini sorumlu hissederek, kira parası için kendi payını vermeye çalışsa da Kyungsoo tabii ki buna izin vermiyordu.

Kyungsoo, yanında uzanan bedenin sakince inip kalkan göğsünü izliyordu. Uyurken çok huzurlu görünüyordu. Parmağı, uzun boylunun kulağında takılı olan küpesi ile oynuyordu. Nedense, Chanyeol haftalardır bir yüzük alması için başının etini yemişti, bu küpeyi de Kyungsoo onu birazcık susturmak amacıyla almıştı, yeterince para biriktirdiğinde istediği bir yüzüğü almak istiyordu zaten ancak sanki buna gerek kalmamış gibiydi; çünkü Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'dan bu küpeyi aldığından beri ağzından bir defa daha " _yüzük_ " kelimesi çıkmamıştı, tıpkı bu küpenin de hiç kulağından çıktığını görmediği gibi.

Yastığa yasladığı başı sebebiyle yanakları şişkin görünüyordu, dudakları da öne doğru çıkmıştı. Chanyeol'ü izlerken aklında bazı anılar canlanmaya başlamıştı. Bazı günler verdiği konserlerden dönerken, Kyungsoo'yu doğrudan evden alırdı; motoruna bindirip gece serinliğinde beraber rüzgarları aşarlardı. Sahilin sakinliğinde otururlar, temiz suyun kıyıya vurup usulca geri kaçmasını izlerlerdi. Kızıl saçlının saçları en çok orada parlardı, yüzünce utangaçça dizleri ardına saklarken. Kyungsoo en çok orada öpmeyi seviyordu Chanyeol'ü.

Yavaşça gözleri masanın üstünde duran, neredeyse bitmek üzere olan tabloya çevrilmişti bu sefer. Kendi kendine bitmeyecekti ya... Üzerinde yatmakta olduğu yumuşak, oldukça rahat yüzeyden kalkarken huzursuz bir şekilde fakat yanındakini uyandırmamak amacıyla sessizce homurdanmıştı; önce sıkıca çektiği perdeyi açtı ve odaya ışığın girmesini sağladı. Sandalyesine oturdu ve tablo üzerinde çalışmaya devam etti.

İyice odaklandığı bir sırada, birden arkasından gelen flaş patlama sesiyle irkilmişti. Hemen başını çevirip baktığında; suçlunun suratında bir sırıtma, ellerinin arasında da telefonu vardı. "Ne çektin sen öyle?"

Chanyeol yorganı suratına doğru çekti; bedeninin sol tarafını yatağa bastıracak şekilde vücudunu döndürüp bakışlarını, onu suçüstü yakalayan Kyungsoo'dan kaçırdı. "Seni," diye itiraf etmişti.

Kyungsoo kendine baktı. Üstünde, dün geceki işleri bittikten sonra hızlıca üstüne geçirdiği Chanyeol'ün kazağı vardı... Demek bu yüzden böyle habersiz işler peşindeydi. "Sil o fotoğrafı."

Chanyeol kızıl saçlarını salladı iki yana doğru. "Hayır, çok tatlı çıktın!"

Sandalyesinden kalkıp telefonunu zorla almaya çalıştı. "Sana, onu sil, dedim."

Uzun boylu olan, Kyungsoo'nun dikkatinin dağılmasından faydalanarak, yataktan destek aldığı dizlerinin üzerinde yükselip, kolu ile masaya uzanmaya çalışmıştı. "O zaman sen de bana ne ile uğraştığını göster!"

Kyungsoo, birden kendine gelmiş gibi, hemen sandalyesine geri döndü ve tabloyu ondan olabildiğince uzaklaştırdı, aynı anda Chanyeol'ü de yatağa geri itmişti. Gözleri masanın üzerindeki saate çevrildi. "Çok geçmeden göreceksin zaten." Chanyeol'ün somurtup, yatakta uzanmaya geri döndüğünü gördüğünde, o da işine devam etti rahatça.

Chanyeol elindeki telefonunun arkaplanını, biraz önce çektiği fotoğraf ile değiştirdikten sonra gelen mesajlarını kontrol etti. Dün akşam Jongin ona birkaç mesaj atmış gibiydi.

_20.48_

[Fotoğraf]

Çok fena yenildim 😭

Beni bowlinge çalıştırman gerek

Sehun hala benimle dalga geçiyor! >:(

_20.49_

Ramen yiyelim dedi şimdi gitmem lazım

Ama !!

Bir dahakine hep beraber gidelim ve Sehun'dan intikamımızı alalım!!!

Chanyeol kıkırdadı sessiz odada. Jongin gerçekten çok sevimli bir şekilde mesaj atıyordu. Ayrıca, sosyal ilişkilerden endişe duyan o Jongin'in yeni bir arkadaş edinip, arkadaşlıklarını ilerletmeleri de onu mutlu etmişti - tek eksisi, bu bahsedilen arkadaşın _Sehun_ olmasıydı, hemen diğer odada uyuduğunu düşündüğü huysuzun teki ola—

Gözünü kapatıp sakinleşti. Kalkmadan önce birazcık oyun da oynamaya karar vermişti, Kyungsoo kendi işiyle uğraşıyordu, zaten bugün yapacak çok bir şey de yoktu. Kendini oyuna kaptırıp bir saat geçtiğini ancak anladığında; başını, gömdüğü yorganın arasından çıkardığında, Kyungsoo'nun odada olmadığını fark etti. Masaya umutsuzlukla baktı, tahmin ettiği gibi Kyungsoo'nun birkaç gündür uğraştığı tablonun orada olmadığını görmüştü. Ayağa kalkmışken, guruldayan karnını dinleyerek artık kahvaltı yapması gerektiğini düşünmüş, adımlarını sakince mutfağa çevirmişti.

Kapıyı açtığı gibi Sehun'u görmesiyle, olduğu yerde kalmıştı. "Uyanmışsın."

Sehun ise gözlerini devirmişti. "Hem de senden saatler önce," dedi hafif alınmış bir ses tonuyla. "Her neyse, bunu sadece Kyungsoo için yapıyorum." Cümlesi bittiği gibi Chanyeol'ün arkasına geçip, uzattığı elleri ile Chanyeol'ün gözlerini kapatmıştı.

"H-hey!" diye itiraz etmişti Chanyeol. "Ellerini çek!"

Sehun onu dikkate almadan kendi işine devam etmişti. "Düz bir şekilde ilerle," diye koordinatları vererek onu yürütüyordu. Chanyeol'ü tuttuğu ellerini geriye doğru çekerek onu durdurdu birden, onları yüzünden uzaklaştırdı.

Kyungsoo, kahvaltıyla karışık pek çok atıştırmalığın da bulunduğu masanın başında, elinde tuttuğu pasta ile dikiliyordu. Yüzünde büyük bir gülümseme vardı. Chanyeol, ellerini dudaklarına götürmüş, şaşkınlığı yüzüne yansımıştı. Ardından gözlerinin sulandığını hissetti, ve birkaç damla akmaya başladı. Sehun derin bir nefes verdi: "Sanki hayatındaki ilk doğum günü."

Ağabeyi ise ona sinirli bir bakış gönderdi. Bunun üzerine Sehun sustuğunda, pastayı Chanyeol'e doğru uzatıp, "Bir dilek dilemeyecek misin?" diye sordu Kyungsoo. Kızıl saçlı olan başıyla onayladı, dudaklarını içine doğru bastırarak ağlamamaya çalıştı. Ellerini göğsünün önünde birleştirip, pastaya doğru eğilip mumları üflemeden önce aklından sadece bir cümle geçiyordu: _Sonsuza kadar Kyungsoo ile birlikte, mutlu olmayı diliyorum!_

Sehun mumlardan çıkan dumanları eliyle itti, ardından da koşarak camları açtı abartılı hareketlerle. _Sanki yangın çıkardık_ , diye düşündü içinden Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pastayı masaya yavaşça yerleştirdikten sonra, Chanyeol sandalyesine geçtiği sırada ona çaktırmadan Sehun'u çimdiklemişti. "Pastanın kremasına ne olmuş öyle?!"

"Bir parmak aldım işte, kaç saat gelmesini bekledim o kadar," diye umarsızca cevapladığında, Kyungsoo yeniden bir çimdik atarak onu sessizce çığlık atmaya zorlamıştı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi Chanyeol'e döndü sonra ağabeyi: "Pekala, ne dilek diledin?"

Chanyeol ise oturduğu yerde sallanıyor, gözleri Kyungsoo'nun kestiği pastayı süzüyordu. "Dileğin gerçekleşmesini istiyorsan, dileğini kimseye söylememelisin!" dedi çocukça bir inançla.

Bu sefer gözlerini deviren hem Kyungsoo hem de Sehun olmuştu.

Chanyeol - Kyungsoo'nun diretmesi üzerine - önce güzelce kahvaltısını yaptıktan sonra pastasını yiyebilmişti. Sıra hediyeleri vermeye geldiğinde, önce Sehun sandalyesinden kalkmıştı. Şüpheyle ne vereceğini beklerken, Sehun sadece elini uzatmıştı. Chanyeol anlamamıştı, acaba aralarındaki bu soğuk savaşa bir son vermek istiyor olabilir miydi? Garipseyen bir şekilde elini sıktı bu yüzden.

Sehun ise elini sallamış, onun avucundan kurtarmıştı. "Ne yapıyorsun? Ben hediyemi verdim zaten, ona işaret ediyordum." Kyungsoo elini alnına yaslamıştı inanamayarak. "Pastanın kremasını ben yaptım!"

Chanyeol sinirli bir şekilde gözlerini kapattı. _Saygını koru Chanyeol, ne kadar mal bir insan olsa da, hala senin büyüğün._ Zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim."

Ayakta duran Sehun kendi karnını sıvazladı Kyungsoo'ya dönerek. "Kahvaltı için teşekkürler Kyungsoo," dedi ve yine her zamanki gibi gereksiz bir şekilde bir sonraki hamlesini ortalığa duyurdu: "Dışarı çıkıyorum ben işimiz bittiyse."

Odada bulunan sevmediği kişi sayısının sıfıra ulaşmasıyla Chanyeol rahat bir nefes almıştı. Şimdi sadece kendisi ve _sevgilisi_ vardı. Utanarak, gözlerini yere çevirdi. Yüreği kıpır kıpır olmuştu hemen... Sandalyesinin uçlarından tutarak, sessizce Kyungsoo'nun yakınına doğru çekti. Kendine bir dilim pasta daha alıp, sessizce yemeye başlamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun tabağının bitmesini beklerken, dudaklarının ucunda tuttuğu çatalı kemiriyordu heyecanla.

Sonunda Kyungsoo da ayağa kalkmış, masanın öbür tarafında gizlediği paketi alıp ona uzatmıştı. "Umarım beğenirsin." Chanyeol sabırsızca paketi çıkarmaya çalıştığında, narin paket yırtılacak gibi olduğundan ödü kopmuştu; Kyungsoo'nun uğraştığı hiçbir şeye zarar gelmemeliydi. Zar zor da olsa en sonunda hediyeye ulaşabildiğinde, elinde tuttuğu şeyin, Kyungsoo'nun uğraştığı o tablo olduğunu anlamıştı.

Kyungsoo'nun boyadığı resim, onu ilk randevularında götürdüğü köprünün üzerinde gösterdiği manzaraydı. Renk seçimleri ve fırça darbelerinin şekli, tabloyu yapanın aslında ne kadar profesyonel biri olduğunu da belli ediyordu. Kim bilir Kyungsoo bu yeteneğini ne kadar süredir içinde tutuyordu pişmanlıkla? Unutmaya çalışarak... Üstelik, sadece ikisine özel olan bir anlamı da taşıyordu. Chanyeol'ün dudakları yeniden titremeye başlamıştı, burnunu çekti. Sehun biraz önce onun bu duygusallığıyla dalga geçmiş olabilirdi, ancak bilmiyordu ki ilk defa birinden böyle bir hediye alıyordu. "Bu..." Sevgilisinin üzerinde uğraşıp, hislerini yansıttığı, dünyada eşi olmayan bir hediyeydi bu. Bu sebeple, utanmadı, gerçek hislerini saklamadı, usulca yanaklarından süzülen gözyaşlarını tutmadı. "...çok güzel, Kyungsoo. _Ben_... Ben, teşekkür ederim." dedi hıçkırıkları arasından.

Siyah saçlı olan, dizlerini kırıp yere doğru çökmüş; bakışlarını onunkilere yakınlaştırıp, yüzüne uzattığı eli ile yanaklarını ışıldatan gözyaşlarını silmeye çalışıyordu. Başını salladı, içinden geçenleri Chanyeol'e söylemesi gerekiyordu. Kendisi hiçbir zaman böyle biri olamamıştı, ne kadar istese de kendini açıklamakta iyi değildi. Ama artık çekinmemeliydi. Onun anlayacağını biliyordu. "Chanyeol," diye başladı. "Asıl... ben teşekkür ederim, bana hayattaki en önemli şeyin ne olduğunu fark ettirdiğin için. O şey, mutlu olmak Chanyeol. Günlerini yüzündeki gülümseme, en sevdiğin şeyleri yaparak geçirmek. Bana bunu hatırlattın. Senin sayende... Senin sayende bunu yapabildim." Chanyeol'ün ona döndüğünü gördüğünde ona tebessüm etti içtenlikle. Bakışlarını kaçırdı birazdan söyleyeceklerinden utanarak, her ne kadar kabul etmesi zor olsa da. "Gerçi... Sadece seninleyken en mutlu anımda oluyorum ama..."

Chanyeol birden Kyungsoo'ya uzanıp onun dudaklarına yapışmıştı. Elleriyle tabloyu göğsüne bastırıyordu.

Dudaklarını serbest bıraktığında, "Şey..." diye başlamıştı Kyungsoo yüzünde bir sırıtma ile, o ayağa kalkarken Chanyeol de tabloyu dikkatlice masadaki boş alana yerleştirmişti. "İyi ki Sehun evde değil, değil mi?" Kızıl saçlının bunu duymasıyla kendini Kyungsoo'nun kollarına atması bir olmuştu. Kolları kısa boylunun boynunda birleşmişken, bacaklarını da onun beline sarmalayıp, kendi kuvvetini unutup ona güçlü bir şekilde sarıldığında, Kyungsoo dengesini kaybetmiş ve yere düşmüşlerdi birbirlerine kenetlenmiş şekilde.

Chanyeol refleks ile kıstığı gözlerini endişeyle açtı: "Kyungsoo?! İyi misin?"

Kyungsoo da gözleri açtı yavaşça, karşısında Chanyeol'ün o alıştığı kaygılı suratını gördüğünde kıkırdadı. Hafifçe öptü onu yeniden.

"Gerçekten teşekkürler."

*******

**_Yazımı neredeyse 1 yıl süren (gerçekten, 3 Eylül 2018'de başlamışım ve_** ** _bugün 22_** ** _Ağustos 2019!) bu fikfiki okuduğunuz için çok teşekkür ederim. Bu bir yıl içinde o kadar çok şey yaşandı ki... Kyungsoo askere bile gitti, inanılır gibi değil. Bu zamana kadar kurguya destek olan herkese çok teşekkürler. Bıkmadan usanmadan yeni bölümleri bekleyip, sonunda atabildiğimde bıraktığınız yorumlar için ayrıca teşekkür ediyorum. Onları okumak en çok sevdiğim şeylerden biri._** 💖

**_Umarım size beklediğinize değer bir son yazabilmişimdir._ **

**_"_ ** **Deleantur** **_" yazdığım ilk EXO fikfikim olsa da "_ ** **Fire** **** **Red** **_" daha çok ilgi gösterdiğim bir fik oldu herhalde. Çünkü tanıdığımız Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'nun kişiliklerinden aldığım pek çok özellik oldu -_ ** **Deleantur'u** **_okuduysanız aradaki farkı daha iyi anlamışsınızdır._ **

**Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'yu, tüm EXO üyelerini çokça destekleyin. Her zamanki gibi sağlığınıza dikkat edin, kendinize iyi bakın!**


End file.
